


Did Someone Call For A Doctor?

by JLHall (jlhallares)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood and Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fade Spirits, Fade Tongue, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, In the Fade, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2018-12-30 20:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 136,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12116745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlhallares/pseuds/JLHall
Summary: How much worse can it get – really? I’ve been shot by a punk kid for forty bucks and I am currently chained to a cold damp floor. Yup…pretty sure it cannot get much worse. The tall woman strode towards her and grabbed her by the front of her scrubs yelling into her face.“Who sent you?”Nope – I take that back…it can get much worse, she realized as she stared at the angry hazel eyes mere inches from her face. Screw it...she did not care about any of it – she stared at the moaning, sweating man across from her and pointed her chin at him.“If you would just remove these things, I might be able to help him,” she said quickly.The dark haired woman almost snarled at her before releasing her.Well okay then – I will take that as a no...you will not be removing the jewelry.





	1. Sweet Home Virginia

Talia pulled her badge off and threw it in her purse ignoring the stethoscope hanging around her neck and pulled out her keys instead as she stepped into the elevator. _Don’t forget milk, you will hate yourself if you forget milk,_ she reminded herself hitting the basement floor button. Stopping only on a few other floors to let others get on or off, she ticked off the things from the mental sticky board she kept. There was so much she wanted to complete with her three days off. Lord knew she was beyond exhausted, but she would get her small little herb garden planted and house cleaned. Stepping from the elevator she strode towards the physicians parking. Passing by the night guard, Tom, she waved and gave him a smile as he waved back. _Mental reminder: ask him next time how his wife is doing since her surgery,_ she pasted the mental sticky onto her mental board full of notes.

Unlocking her late model Nissan Pathfinder, she threw her purse into the seat beside her and started up her SUV. Pulling out of the parking garage she headed towards the little mom and pop store that was on the corner next to her house grateful that her three days off started now. Turning the radio on, she sang along with Dirks Bentley with a heavy Romanian accent. Belting the song out for no one but herself, she tapped her long fingers on the steering wheel as she turned into the small parking lot of the store.

She hopped from her truck and walked through the doors of the store hearing the little ding of the doorbell and called out to one of the owners.

“How’s it going, Patty?” Talia called out as she walked to the cooler to grab milk.

“It's good Talia, how was your shift at the hospital?” she asked pulling a small bag from beneath the counter.

“Oh you know – walk in the park,” she chuckled unable to stop herself from grabbing a small bag of Doritos she knew were horrible for her on her way to the counter.

Focusing on Patty ringing up her things she ignored the sound of the bell ringing over the door as she pulled some cash from her wallet. Pulling out a twenty she held it out, “we are doing a blood drive next week you should…” looking at Patty she saw that the woman was frozen and focused on something behind her. Turning her head to glance behind her she saw the kid with a gun pointed at them. Instantly holding her hands up, she spoke soothingly.

“No one will give you any trouble, will we Patty?” she said quickly looking over her shoulder at the woman and turning back to the young kid holding the gun.

“I don’t care lady – just give me your fucking money.” Pointing the gun at Patty he yelled erratically, “and you – give me the money out of the drawer.”

Talia opened her wallet still in her hand and pulled out her cash and could hear Patty crying as she opened the register. Keeping her eyes on the kid she handed him the cash seeing him stare at her surprised.

“That’s all you got? What else do you have?” He yelled at her angrily.

Talia handed him her wallet, “listen, kid, I am still paying student loans, that’s all I got.”

Patty in her nervousness dropped the cash on the floor and heard the kid cussing and yelling at her.

“You dumb bitch…pick it up…hurry you fucking cunt before I shoot you…”

Crying, Patty is trying to gather the cash she dropped as Talia looked at the kid and tried talking to him.

“Just calm down, no one is fighting you. Just relax she will get the cash for you.”

The kid looked at her and she thought he was listening to her. She watched the kid shrug his shoulders and with a smirk pulled the trigger. She felt the hot burn of the bullet entering her chest along with Patty's screaming. Looking down at herself, she finally heard the sound of the gunshot as if in slow motion and looked at the kid in surprise. _I didn’t do anything,_ she thought as everything went black.

Patty screamed as the boy shot her and grabbed the cash bolting for the door.


	2. Wake Up Call

Damn, I need to get them to turn the heat up in this room, she thought as she groaned in pain. Slowly opening her eyes she thought she must be dreaming. _Where in the hell am I…this isn’t a hospital._ Looking around carefully she moved to a kneeling position and found herself chained to a floor. _Okay – this dream is not good._ Hearing soft, erratic breathing she looked around before she found the source. She saw another chained to the floor like she was, but he really didn’t look good if his pallor was anything to judge by. Trying to move to him she felt the restrictions of the cuffs around her wrists. The sound of the chain dragging across the rock floor drew the attention of one of their guards as he nervously grabbed his sword, moving into the torchlight. _Wait…sword? Torchlight? What the fuck is going on,_ her mind questioned as the guard came forward gripping the handle tightly.

“Stop moving mage,” he said angrily.

Talia glanced at him and then back to the man on the floor looking quite unwell.

“Listen, I can help, I’m a doctor. If you would just remove these I could help him.”

The guard's expression made her think she had just grown a penis on her forehead with her request.

“You must think I am stupid,” he scoffed at her.

“Well I hadn’t until now,” she responded sarcastically glaring at him.

“I will brain you…” he started forward as the door slammed open and two women walked in.

Staring at them, the dark haired one moved swiftly towards her after seeing she was the only one awake and grabbed the front of her scrubs.

“Who sent you?” the woman growled at her with an accent she had never heard before.

“I have no idea what you are talking about, but if someone would just remove these fucking things and allow me to look after that man over there, I might be able to keep him alive. Maybe he has your damn answers,” she snapped as her own Romanian accent became thicker with her anger.

“She asked to be released earlier Seeker, saying she could help him, she said she was a _doctor._ I told her no, I thought she might kill him and she said I was stupid,” he said with a slight laugh.

Talia moved her gaze from the dark warrior woman who currently held her by the front of her shirt to the guard, and stared at the man smiling sarcastically through her pale gaze.

“No sir, you asked if I _thought_ you were stupid, I just agreed with your educated guess of yourself.”

Cassandra glanced from her to the soldier and yelled, letting her go while standing.

“Enough!”

Looking at her than towards the sweating and moaning man on the floor across from her, she returned her gaze back to her. Turning to look at Leliana she muttered, “Get Solas.”

Leliana left the room quickly to get him.  

 

Solas bent over a soldier healing his wounded arm from a terror demon when the Nightingale approached him.

“Solas, could you come with me please, the prisoner with the mark requires your attention.”

Nodding his head in agreement, he stood and allowed another mage to replace him as he followed her to the Chantry. Moving towards the steps leading to the dungeons, he suppressed a shiver of apprehension as he felt the cold radiate from the rock.  They turned the corner as she opened a heavy wooden door and he followed her in, noticing that the woman was awake finally.

Kneeling on the floor next to the man that bore his magic, the woman was spitting angry at the Seeker. Listening partially to the argument, he calmed the mark that flared angrily with the growth of the Breach. Listening to the woman speak, he had never heard such an accent before in his long life. Gazing at her curiously from beneath his long lashes, it appeared he was focused on the young man on the floor while he listened carefully.

“You say you can help him?” he finally questioned her softly raising his head to look at her.

The woman’s eyes darted to him and he was frozen. Her pale blue eyes held him, prisoner, as her rose-colored lips moved to answer him. She is beautiful...for a _shem_ , his mind reminded him quickly.

_This is some fucking dream,_ Talia thought as she watched the elf kneel beside the other man chained to the floor. The elf looked at her curiously as he spoke.

Talia nodded as she held up her hands showing him they were chained.

“I am a doctor, I can help” she pleaded looking from him to the dark-haired woman watching her carefully.

Solas studied her and her clothing curiously and then back to Cassandra.

“It couldn’t hurt to let her try Seeker; you can always immobilize her if she were to do anything…inappropriate.”

Cassandra nodded her head in agreement and removed the shackles from Talia's wrists. Rubbing her wrists, she smiled her thanks at her briefly before crawling to the man lying on the floor sweating and moaning. Ripping her lab coat off, she rolled it up into a ball and slid it under the unconscious man’s head. Touching his forehead, she felt his skin was on fire. Leaning slightly over him, she pulled up his eyelids checking the dilation of his pupils. Sliding her hand down to his wrist to feel his pulse, she grimaced at the speed. Reaching for the stethoscope always around her neck, she found the comforting tool and slipped the ear tubes into position. Sliding the diaphragm under his shirt she flipped it to the bell side and listened to his heart. After hearing the loud sprint with an occasional hiccup, she pulled the ear tubes out and slipped the scope around her neck. Staring at the elf across from her she sighed.

“He is in tachycardia, and his breathing is distressed. His pupils are dilated to an eight, he is about to go into cardiac arrest. I need two units of Adenosine to counteract the speed of his heart and bring that back down.”

Solas had watched her work and understood nothing she had just said but couldn’t stop the curiosity at her authoritative voice or the confident way she examined the unconscious man.

Talia gazed at him and saw the confused look on his face realizing he had no idea what she meant and spoke fast before the man between them had a heart attack.

“His heart is going so fast it will stop on its own if we don’t do something, listen,” she said quickly as she looked at him and slipped the ear tubes into his ears as she placed the bell of the diaphragm over his heart.

Solas glanced at her with surprise and then laid his hand on the man’s chest. Smiling at her now that he understood, he pushed healing magic into him to slow the rate, Talia pulled the ear tubes back and listened as the heart slowed. Glancing at him with awe she watched him pull the man’s hand up and show it to her.

“This is what is causing his distress.”

Talia stared at it and had never seen such a thing before.

“What the hell is that?” she asked curiously.

Solas glanced at her and spoke calmly.

“We are unsure…as of now. What we do know is that the mark is magical.”

Nodding at his assessment she turned back to the woman standing off behind them watching carefully.

“I thought you would help him mage?” she said angrily.

Talia stared at her just as annoyed.

“Listen…first, stop calling me a mage. I am a doctor. Secondly, I did help him. I didn’t see you jumping in to do anything” she answered her angrily.

Cassandra stared into her pale blue eyes and took a step forward as she felt Leliana’s hand on her shoulder stopping her.

“Leave them to help him, Cassandra, we need him,” she said calmly.

Cassandra grunted her annoyance and left the room with the other hooded woman. Turning to look at the elf and the human on the ground she was unsure what she should be thinking. _Well, this is obviously a dream copil, wake up and it will be over._

Solas watched the woman curiously as she pinches her arms hard and hisses at the pain she causes herself. After a few minutes of her self-inflicted pain, he asked her curiously.

“What are you doing?”

Talia stared at him and shook her head.

“I am trying to wake myself from this dream.”

Solas laughed and reached over pinching her arm for her quite hard.

“Yeowch…son of a bitch that hurt,” she said staring at him with painful surprise.

Solas chuckled and raised his eyebrow at her as he smiled.

“Yes…it hurt because it was real.”

Talia stared at him unsure if she should believe him. Shaking her head no, deciding this was what happened when you were shot. _The brain without blood and oxygen will hallucinate and pull you into a coma-like state to self-sustain. He is not real, this is not real, none of this exists._

“Nope…no way, this is bullshit, we don’t have elves. This is definitely a delusional fragmentation, brought on by the trauma my body has sustained,” she said confidently.

Solas felt himself listening to the smoky way her accent caressed her words and the sound, in turn, caressed him. He watched her curiously sitting back on his haunches, grateful the man on the floor was sleeping calmly between them for the moment.

“You don’t have elves?” he asked her curiously.

Talia stared at him and decided that this would be the moment for her to indulge in her dream. _Why not…I don’t remember watching Lord of the Rings, but hey – hot elf…yeah, I think I could maybe enjoy this dream. Definitely more masculine looking than that Legolas with his young face, this one is much more adult looking._

“No, we don’t have elves. No big deal, it’s a dream or coma or whatever this is, it doesn’t matter. You aren’t real so I am just going to enjoy the hot looking elf keeping me company while I’m here.”

Solas felt the tips of his ears heat with her flirting and coughed in embarrassment as he instantly stared at the ground.

“Oh…I didn’t realize that a man in my dream would get embarrassed…that’s a new one…it’s cute, but new. Oh well, you're still better looking than Legolas,” she mumbled to herself and looked at him again. “Well it doesn’t matter, it’s true…your freakin gorgeous with those smoky mysterious eyes of yours, and the dimple in your chin helps too,” she said simply.

Solas yanked his gaze from the rock floor and stared at her like he had just gotten hit by a boulder. _What type of human is this,_ he questioned as he felt his entire face go red as if he were some shy youth just learning about girls. Clearing his throat he stared at her trying to bring her back to the present and remove his embarrassment.

“You are not dreaming, and your attire is…also very unusual to me. Regardless, this is most definitely real my lady.”

Talia gazed at him and then looked around in confusion. _No…that can’t be. I have a list of things I need to get done...like plant my garden,_ she thought looking around. She then gazed back at the elven man and felt herself redden. _Oh my God, I need to get out more, I just blatantly flirted with him. I am such a damn dork._

Solas watched the realization settle over her features, grateful she was not falling apart as she finally grasped her situation. _She said she is not from here,_ he thought curiously. _Yeah well, she also said I was attractive,_ his mind threw at him trying to throw him off again. _Focus,_ he reminded himself.

Talia finally glanced at the man lying between them quietly and then back to him embarrassed.

“My name is Doctor Talia Solovyov, I thought you might like to know who is flagrantly calling you sexy,” she said as she held her hand out to him smiling with embarrassment.

Solas glanced at her outstretched hand and then to her pale blue eyes. Grasping her hand, he smiled at her unsure if she understood that a woman touching him was frowned on by her own kind.

“My name is Solas if you require introductions.”

Talia smiled at him and he was captivated by the sight. Mentally shaking himself, she turned her focus back to the man lying on the floor.

“You said that thing on his hand is the cause of his distress?” she asked him curiously.

Solas glanced at her surprised.

“You are a mage, Talia; do you not feel the magical mark on his hand?”

Talia stared at him curiously. _Why are they calling me a mage? What the hell is a fucking mage?_

“Well I heard them call me a mage already; I really must tell you, I have no idea what you’re talking about or what that even means.”

Solas glanced at her quickly and then leaned back folding his hands in his lap and spoke gently.

“Where are you from?”

“Brașov, Romania, originally, but I live in Richmond, Virginia now,” she said calmly.

Solas had never heard her type of accent before or any of those places and then unable to stop himself, he looked at her and asked what realm she was from.

“What realm did you come from?”

Talia laughed at him and rubbed her face in agitation.

“I don’t know about the realm, but I live on planet earth.”

Solas stared at her curiously with surprise. _She isn’t even from this time._ Watching her sadly as he absorbed the knowledge that the Breach was further reaching than just into the Fade. He took a calming breath before he began to explain to her  _where_ she was.

“You are in Thedas. There is no planet earth, no Virginia, no Romania.”

Talia gazed at him and laughed as she glanced around nervously.

“You’re fucking joking right now…right?” she said sounding skeptical.

Solas felt sorry for her and shook his head.

“No, I am not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Copil - Child (Romanian)  
> Shem - quickling/human


	3. There Is A Really Big Hole In The Sky

Talia and Solas revived the man who introduced himself as Max before he was asked to go somewhere. She watched him reluctantly leave now that Max was awake. _He has some really nice thighs,_ she thought absently as he moved silently towards the door.

“Hi, I’m Talia. I am glad you decided to wake up, now maybe you can tell me what the hell is going on.”

Max stared at her confused, reaching up with the marked hand to rub his face, he stopped and stared at it in horror.

“I’m Max and…I don’t know. I was going to Therinfal and …” he said sounding scared.

Talia laid her hand over his and smiled at him comfortingly.

“It’s okay that you don’t, I don’t remember how I got here either.”

Before she could ask him anything further, the warrior woman burst through the door panting, catching her breath.

“The guard said he was awake,” she said quickly.

Talia looked at her for a moment in surprise and then spoke calmly sounding confused and unhappy.

“Yes, his name is Max and sorry, but he doesn’t remember how he got here either.”

Max stared at the warrior woman as she studied him carefully.

“You don’t remember anything?” she asked him flabbergasted.

He shook his head as he looked at her just as unhappy with his situation.

“I am sorry…I do not. I remember going to the Conclave with my uncle on my way to Therinfal to complete my Templar training.”

“Come with me you two, we need to see if that mark on your hand will help us close the Breach in the sky,” she said frustrated while unchaining Max from the floor.

Max followed the Seeker out to see what was happening and Cassandra motioned for her to follow. Shaking her head she followed behind him out the door. When she looked up at the sky she felt her heart pound at the giant green hole and rubbed her arms at the cold. 

_“_ Holy shit snacks! That really doesn’t look good, _”_  she muttered under her breath. Max stood next to her gaping at it as he grunted in agreement. She listened to Max and Cassandra as they spoke but she couldn’t tear her eyes from the giant hole in the sky. Cassandra gazed at her compellingly and Talia nodded her head.

“I don’t know what I _can_ do, but I will do whatever needs to be done.”

Cassandra nodded at her grateful and led them from the building through a very unhappy mob that stared at them. From what she could tell, they were but moments from chucking rocks at the two of them, and the only reason they didn’t, was the warrior woman with the resting bitch-face leading them out.

Solas had left an hour earlier and his words still bouncing around in her mind as she followed behind Max. _You can heal…not like you are used too. You can use your magic. If you think it, it will manifest. Don’t be afraid, we will see each other again._

Keeping this in mind, she followed them until the bridge collapsed beneath them and toppled them to the ground. Rubbing her shoulder, she watched as Max gathered a sword and shield from a small broken crate and turning, he handed her a long walking stick. Taking it she gazed at him confused. Smiling Max told her it was a Mages staff.

“Don’t worry about it, just stand back here, and keep looking pretty, and do as Solas told you,” he said. With a roguish smile and a wink at her, he took off to where Cassandra stood to fight the demons that came out of the ground.

With a small bursting laugh, she watched him move away and focused on his words in her mind. Holding the walking stick, she watched the unthinkable happen as a green bubble from the ground began boiling around him and Cassandra. _Well let’s hope this works,_ she thought as she spoke softly.

“Keep them safe,” she muttered aloud hoping it would work and kept the mantra running through her head imagining a cacoon. Shortly she saw a soft light blue bubble surround them as they downed the demons sprouting from the ground.

Cassandra looked at him and her and demanded they drop their weapons once the demons were dead. Talia dropped it glancing at him, Max also dropped his own, holding his hands out to her in surrender.

“We will do as you ask Seeker,” he said calmly and Cassandra stared at them and sighed heavily. She looked at them gratefully and then seemed apologetic.

“No…I cannot protect you both. I need to remember you both came willingly.” Looking at Talia she smiled stiltedly, “and you helped us.” Nodding toward there dropped weapons both her and Max picked them up quickly to follower her.

With a few small fights against stray demons, she kept her thoughts focused on keeping them healed and bubbled as she jogged behind the two warriors carrying the wooden stick. Stopping only briefly on the trail to rip a strip of cloth from her scrubs and wrap a warrior’s wounds. Speak gently to him, she urged him to head back to the small town. _What in the hell is going on;_ she thought as she followed them and heard loud clashes of steel on steel.

“They are just up ahead,” Cassandra said quickly taking off in a sprint with Max hot on her heels.

Talia crested the small hill panting from the quick run and saw Solas fighting one of those things that came out of the ground. Moving to protect him quickly with her thoughts, she mentally thought, _k_ _eep him safe,_ and watched the small thin bubble erupt around him and felt a level of accomplishment. She did this again with the others and found herself standing far back after the battle was long over and Solas was grabbing Max’s hand holding it towards the small green hole in the sky.  

Solas finally gazed at her from the corner of his eye seeing that she was missing half her shirt and exposing soft looking white skin. Swallowing hard, he focused on the mark in Max’s hand. _Do not look at her stomach again wolf, that will lead to nothing but trouble,_ he warned himself.

_What the hell is going on,_ she asked herself curiously as she looked around. _This is like the emergency room on a fucking Friday, times a billion._ Closing her eyes, she took a small calming breath and heard him speaking to her with a soft accent she didn’t recognize within his deep baritone voice.

“I am pleased you followed my advice, we have much more to battle. Are you ready?”

Talia gazed up at him and Solas felt his own stomach drop uncomfortably at the sight of her pale eyes and rose-colored lips turned up in a half smile.

“Sure why not. If I am to understand that this isn’t a dream and that I am really here, then I guess I have no choice.” Shrugging she glanced at Solas with a small nervous smile and gripped her wooden walking stick tightly.

“Come on, let’s see if I don’t die,” she said as a joke and moved from him towards Max. Solas stood and watched her follow them and shook his head. He did not understand why his mind rejected that as a possibility, nor could he comprehend his sudden need to protect her, but he knew she would not die today; _I will expose myself to these shem’s before that happens._

 

Talia listened as the rift talked to Max and herself feeling her stomach twist. _Why don’t I remember this…I hear myself asking what the fuck was happening, but…I don’t remember it at all._

When the large demon dropped from the sky, she squeaked before moving quickly to follow Varric, Solas, and Leliana to a place off to the side.

“ _Fenedhis,_ it’s a Pride demon,” Solas muttered cursing in his own language or at least that is what she thought it was before moving slightly behind him. _That is what pride looks like? I seriously need to get my humble on,_ she thought as she checked to make sure Cassandra was in view and she was not.

“Now Max…kill it,” she yelled at him as she thought ' _protect_  ' around them and saw a small light blue, shimmery bubble envelop them.

Max held his marked hand up to the green tear the demon had dropped out of and she saw that it didn’t close it, but the action did stun the big monster. _Well shit,_ she thought while watching Cassandra beat and stab at the thing chanting mentally, ' _keep her safe_  ' and a small, shimmery bubble surrounded her. She studied Solas while he cast magic with ease and noticed the only thing the monster seemed to be hurt by was any kind of cold. Turning her gaze back to the monster, she thought it would be nice if they could just pull a large piece of ice from the sky so it would pierce the ugly thing in the head. No more had she thought it, she watched it happen. Mouth dropping open into a small “o” of surprise, she watched it hit its knees stunned from the attack and Cassandra ran at it and stabbed her sword through one of its eyes.

Cassandra turned to Max and yelled at him, “Now– close the damn thing.”

Max threw his hand up at her urging and Talia could see he was struggling. Focusing on his hand she thought ' _let go'_ , and soon he did, shooting a huge ball of green magic at the swirling vortex in the sky. She stood hoping it would close and watched as the ball of magic met the hurricane swirling ominously overhead. On connection, it resembled a mushroom cloud like the atom bomb and shielded her eyes from the flash. She felt the clouds energy wave slam into her, knocking her off her feet. Lying on the ground, she stared up at the sky seeing that the whole was gone, but that it had changed to an ugly green, churning cloud. _Well, now what?_ She thought, studying it and soon her view was obstructed by Solas standing over her with a look of concern.

“Are you okay Talia?”

She smiled at him a little sadly. “Would yes and no be a good enough answer?”

Solas gave her a soft smile of understanding and held his hand out for her to grasp. Taking it, she heard Cassandra make a small noise. Standing now, she turned to look at her trying to figure out what was wrong.

“Are you okay?” she questioned her quickly thinking she might have been hurt.

Cassandra glanced from her to Solas and then let her gaze fall back to her.

“Thank you for your concern, I am fine; we should get back to Haven.”

Talia looked at Solas and shrugged before following after Max and Cassandra.

Solas knew what caused Cassandra to act so shocked and chose not to say anything. Talia not being from this time, had no concept of what would happen by befriending an elf.

“How did you get the ice to form and pierce its head,” he asked her curiously instead of letting his mind run circles over the small woman walking next to him.

Talia shrugged and looked at him perplexed.

“I don’t know, I just thought it would be great if one fell out of the sky and it did,” she said unsure of how it happened.

Solas gazed at her for a moment and shook his head with a small smile. _Her magic will be interesting,_ he thought walking next to her studying the day’s events. _Two fell from the original rift. One who attended the Conclave and the other from a completely alternate place to their own reality._ Shaking his head at the puzzle, he followed behind them silently lost in his own thoughts until he felt a warm hand on his arm. Glancing at it quickly, he lifted his gaze and still felt the uncomfortable sensation that took root in his stomach when he looked into her pale blue eyes. Unwillingly, he slowly removed his arm from beneath her hand as he listened to her.

“So – what do think will happen next?” She asked him with a small tremor of fear in her voice, not noticing the way he shied from her touching him.

Ignoring the way her voice danced across his skin teasing him, he tightened his jaw against the sensations and looked ahead.

“Now I will go to the healing tent and lend my assistance. You will be taken with Max to discuss what you do or do not know.”

Looking around uncertain of everything, she gazed up at him with fear clearly reflecting from her gaze.

“Do you think they will imprison me or…” swallowing nervously, “kill me?” she whispered apprehensively.

Restraining himself from grabbing her hand to give comfort, he shook his head at her instead.

“Do not dwell on such thoughts, Talia. You have proven yourself to be of no threat, and quite willing to help when needed.”

She gave him a wobbly smile and then turned her gaze to the ground continuing to walk next to him silently. He stole glances at her as they walked, unconsciously memorizing her features. He had never seen hair as black as hers except on the wings of a raven. It was long for a human, he noticed as the end of her braid danced across the bottom of her backside. Pulling his eyes forward, he mentally slapped himself for letting his gaze stray and then hold. _Foolish…very foolish wolf,_ and with an internal sigh his eyes strayed back _it is not a hardship to look_   _at,_ he admitted. Pulling his gaze up, he refocused on her features. Clear pale skin the color of the soft white within a Crystal Grace flower, and her eyes…spirits her eyes were the color of his mage ice.

Cassandra stopped at the gate and turned to Max noticing that Talia stood next to Solas. _What is that girl doing standing next to that elf?_ She thought curiously. Shoving it to the back for later, she looked from her to Max.

“We have questions for the both of you – follow me.”

Talia glanced at him nervously as he gazed at her with encouragement.

“Do not worry Talia, you will not come to harm.”

She followed Max towards the large building feeling nervous and scared. _Okay – you have established this is no dream. You have also established that you have no idea how you got here, but they do not have doctors in the sense that you’re used to._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fenedhis - Wolf dick (nice rounded curse word for whatever your purpose is...shit, fuck, damn it...etc..)


	4. Interrogation Time

Following behind Max, Cassandra ushered them into a large room where she could see three other people waiting for them in the room and glanced at Max nervously. Hesitating briefly, she swallowed past the lump of fear stuck suddenly in her throat.

“This is Commander Cullen Rutherford, he is in charge of our forces; Lady Josephine Montilyet, she is our Ambassador and Lady Leliana, who you both have already met, she is our Spy Master.”

“Tactfully put Cassandra,” she said looking at the woman with annoyance.

“Would you both please tell us how you came to be at the Conclave?” Cassandra inquired curiously. After hearing the Divine’s voice call out to Max and Talia, she did not think them responsible for the explosion and in fact believed they were the best hope at stopping the chaos that was currently running across Thedas.

Max glanced at her and seeing her discomfort he chose to speak first.

“I am Maxwell Ryan Trevelyan, formally of Ostwick. I was on my way to Therinfal to complete my Templar training. I came to the Conclave with my uncle, Sir Brian Trevelyan, who was asked to attend the gathering there.”

Talia could feel their eyes turn to her as she stared at the ground nervously. _This is ridiculous, you are not a child. Pick your head up and tell them who you are. Solas believed you, why shouldn’t they?_

“My name is Talia Ivana Solovyov. I was born in Brașov, Romania in the Transylvania region. I am an only child. I currently…well I did live in Richmond, Virginia, since graduating from UVA Medical School.”

Everyone except Max stared at her in confusion and disbelief. It was the Commander that broke the silence with a soft snort of distrust.

“You expect us to believe that?” he questioned incredulously. Eyes narrowing on her, “you’re a mage, what circle are you from?”

Talia held his gaze steady as she answered him.

“So I’ve been told I’m a mage, Commander, however, I did not lie to you. I am not from this fucking place. I have no idea what I was doing at your Conclave. The last thing I remember is buying milk and some chips at the small corner store next to my house after my shift at the hospital. I remember the store was being robbed and I was subsequently shot. I woke up here…where ever here is,” she gestured with her hands encompassing the room.

Max leaned back crossing his arms, trying not to laugh. _She explained it much nicer to Solas_ , he thought with a small grin on his lips.

“That is not possible,” Cullen muttered as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Talia glanced at him and snorted with a small laugh. “Yeah, I didn’t think so either, yet here I am.”

Leliana moved to the door slipping out quietly when they continued arguing with her about her place of origin. Moving through the chantry she asked a guard if he had seen the elven apostate. Following his directions to the healing tent, she found him helping a young man with a broken arm.

“Solas, may I impose on you for a moment of your time?”

Solas glanced at her quickly and nodded his head, following behind her into the Chantry. When she opened the door, he could hear the Commander drilling questions at Talia. Trying to mask his own displeasure at the tone he used to speak to her, he chose to stand off to the side waiting for whatever purpose he had been brought in for.

“I know you’re lying to us, mage,” Cullen growled at her.

“I heard the voices at the Temple, Commander. The Divine called to them both,” she said convincingly.

Talia threw her hands up in frustration.

“Ești un nebun orb!” she muttered angrily in Romanian. Solas cocked his head at the unknown language as the Commander moved towards her.

Cullen took a step in her direction as Solas stepped forward putting himself between him and Talia pulling his attention to him instead.

“There must be other ways for us to obtain information without yelling at each other, Commander,” Solas said calmly.

Cullen stared at him, angrily knowing he was right, this was indeed going nowhere. Turning he rubbed his neck in aggravation as he decided that a Templar’s ways to test her truth were best.

“You are correct,” he said pulling his sword from his hip choosing a course of action he knew would give the best results for a lying mage.

Cassandra knew what he was about to do and moved forward, her hand held towards him.

“Commander, this is unnecessary, she has proven herself to be very helpful as we traveled to the breach. The Divine called to her just as she did Maxwell, this is not…”

“If she is not lying, then there is nothing to worry about. She will only experience some pain for a few moments Seeker, step aside apostate,” Cullen said towards Solas.

When she saw him remove his sword, she had moved to stand behind Solas holding his shirt. _He is going to kill me,_ her mind screamed.

Solas stared at Cullen with contempt. _I should never have told her they wouldn’t harm her._

“Some pain? You are going to rip through her thoughts needlessly. She has told you the truth Commander, just look at her manner of attire.”

Cullen glanced at him annoyed that he was continuing to obstruct his way.

“Either be quiet or leave,” he said calmly as he moved around the table.

Talia heard what Solas said, and with a small breath of relief, she knew that at least she wasn’t going to be executed. _What a fucking asshole,_ her mind thought suddenly, letting his shirt go and giving her frozen legs momentum. She moved around Solas and stalked towards the Commander, angrily challenging him.

“Fine then, you wanted my thoughts Commander? Take them, if it will cease this ridiculous argument.” Sitting in the chair waiting, she turned with a defiant stare at him. “I hope you enjoy the naked ones, I’m not a fan of clothing,” she said with disgust. “Oh, and I will expect an apology once this done. I suggest you prepare one,” she all but spat at him and faced forward.

Cullen put the blade to the floor and began the incantation pulling her thoughts to him, ignoring her angry words. He heard her sudden screams of pain and ignored them as he searched for thoughts proving her to be lying like he believed she was.

Solas clenched his hands and jaw tightly as he listened to her screams of pain. He watched as her whole body bowed back into the chair, gripping the seat tightly. _Just a little longer, Talia, I am so sorry,_ he thought, wanting to reach out and punch the Commander for his mistreatment of her. _Do not do it wolf…she will survive; do not expose yourself to them._

Cullen retreated after he had seen much and was unable to find what he looked for. He moved away from her back to his place on the other side of the table as he sheathed his sword.

As soon as he had released her, she blacked out and slid from the chair sideways. Solas dove for her quickly before she hit the floor and picked up her slight form, eyeing the Commander coldly as he cradled her against his chest.

“I do hope you are satisfied now - _Commander_ ,” he said angrily.

Josephine moved to stand next to him, feeling quite shaken at the scene she had just witnessed.

“Come with me, Master Solas – Sir Trevelyan, I have a cabin situated for her and yourself already.”

Solas followed Josephine out of the room with Max following behind him.

Once the door closed, Cassandra stared at him angrily.

“That was most definitely not necessary Cullen. I told you what I saw and heard while at the breech. You hurt that woman for no reason other than your own distrust of mages.”

Cullen shook his head at her.

“How else were we going to ascertain if she wasn’t lying? She is a mage Cassandra, the potions that we have for such things do not work on mages.”

Shaking her head at him and rubbing her neck in frustration at his lack of hearing her, and Leliana glanced at him coolly.

“Well – was she lying?” she asked, her tone clipped.

Cullen looked at her and shook his head _no_.

“She was not lying. She is as she says – not from our time.”

Leliana smiled at him a little coldly.

“Good,” she said moving to leave and then looking back at him. “You should prepare your apology Commander; I believe she is owed one.”

 

Talia woke slowly with a pounding headache. _Son of a bitch, that hurt_ , she thought rubbing her head feeling like she had just been electrocuted. Solas moved from the chair once he saw that she was awake. Glancing down at her, he grabbed the water from the side table and held it for her. Smiling gratefully, she took huge swallows of the water draining the cup. Laying her head back and closing her eyes, she felt him take the cup from her still shaking hands.

“What did he do to me?” she asked quietly keeping her eyes closed.

“It is what Templars use to ascertain if a mage is lying to them.”

Talia opened one eye and stared at him questioningly. “What is a Templar?”

“I am sorry; I forgot you have no knowledge of such things. Let me explain to you. Commander Cullen is a Templar – or a former Templar. Here they are trained warriors to negate magic. The chantry uses them to keep mages under control within the circles.” He took a small breath before he continued he continued.

“Circles or mage towers, are where a mage must live from the moment they are found to have magic. They are not allowed to leave such places without a Templar to accompany them, they are very restrictive.”

Now with both eyes open, she is staring at the ceiling and listening to him. _He has a very soothing voice,_ she thought suddenly and then shook herself mentally,  _focus bonehead_. Glancing at him she found him studying her and blushed slightly, clearing her throat nervously.

“So…you lived in a circle with other mages then?”

Solas thought her beautiful the way her cheeks tinted a slight rose color and then cleared his own throat nervously. _I must not think of her in such a way,_ he commanded himself.

“No, I did not. That is why they call me an Apostate; it is what a mage is when they do not surrender themselves to the circle.”

_These so-called circles don’t sound all that pleasant._ Sitting up she rubbed her temples and hoped her headache wouldn’t last too much longer. He saw her grimace of discomfort and placed his hand on the base of her skull, sending healing energy. Talia felt the soothing coolness of his magic and when he removed his hand, her headache was gone. With a large smile, she laughed.

“I seriously need to learn how to do that.”

Solas felt his stomach drop at the sight of her beautiful smile. Pulling his gaze from her lips he nodded in agreement.

“I thought you might like to learn healing magic first. I have some books that you should read first, and when you are ready, we shall use your skills in the healing tent.”

Talia smiled excitedly and stood slowly.

“Well let’s get these books so I can start.”

Smiling at her enthusiasm, he stood and ushered her from the small cabin.

Walking across Haven towards Solas’ cabin she got odd looks. Looking down she noticed she was still in her torn scrubs and understood why she was getting the looks.  
“I’m going to need to find some cloth and patterns so I can make some clothes that blend in better I think.”

Sneaking another glance at her with an element of surprise on his features he questioned her curiously.

“You know how to sew your own garments?”

Talia nodded her head _yes,_ as she glanced at some of the small buildings. _The buildings are not much different than those in the small villages of Romania,_ she thought when she saw the roughly hewn wood of the buildings.

“My mother is a seamstress,” she said absently and stopped suddenly looking around in horror. _Oh my God…my parents…they will be devastated at not being able to find me._ Eyes suddenly stricken in horror at the realization of never seeing them again started tearing rapidly. She felt his arms wrap around her quickly and usher her into a small cabin before she could completely collapse. Pulling her into his arms, offering comfort, he held her while she sobbed, rubbing her back in soothing motions.

“Hush now, they will be okay. You mustn’t worry about them.”

Clinging tightly to him, she sobbed a little harder at knowing she would never see them again…never hug them again.

“I will never see them again will I?” she said with a hiccup while clinging to him tightly.

He stood rubbing soothing circles on her back and wished he could go back in time and keep the Venatori from taking his orb.

“I wish I could say differently, but I do not know.”

Pulling back, she rubbed her eyes seeing she had soaked his shirt and turned from him taking deep breaths as she wiped her face. _Okay…okay…breathe…there has to be a reason you were brought here._ Turning back to him, she gave him a watery smile and pushed the thought of her parents to the far back of her mind to review when alone.

“Well – I’m a mess,” she said jokingly.

Solas laughed and moved to his desk where the books were. “Aren’t we all sometimes,” he joked back grabbing the two volumes for her to read.

“Start with these first, they are the basics of healing magic. I will help you with the rest,” he said absently looking at his desk. _Her gaze_ _is intoxicating,_ he realized needing to fight the instant pull she had on him.

Taking the books from him, she glanced at them curiously then back to him. _He acts like he is nervous,_ she thought with a silent laugh. _I highly doubt I am making **him** nervous,_ she told herself seeing him look at everything but her. _Okay, maybe I am,_ she thought curiously.

“Solas?”

He finally glanced at her, “Yes.”

“Do I make you uncomfortable?”

Moving to the opposite wall away from her, he shook his head _no._

“Of course not, I am just…I am just not accustomed to so much conversation with a human.”

Talia raised her eyebrow at him and he could see she was now burning with questions.

“What do you mean by that?”

Sighing, he wished he had kept his mouth shut and rubbed his face. It was so unlike him to lose his senses like this and now he would need to explain his statement.

“Elves and Humans do not generally speak much unless it is necessary. We are considered lesser beings than themselves.”

She stared at him in surprise and anger realizing now why Cassandra had made that sound back on the mountain when she had taken his hand, it had been one of surprise. Shaking her head angrily now realizing why he kept his distance and a reserved attitude towards her. The only time he hadn’t was when she had been crying a few moments earlier and shaking her head she looked at him.

“So they really aren’t going to like me being nice to you, is that what you are trying to warn me about?”

“That is very perceptive of you to understand.”

He felt his heart kick when she grinned at him wickedly and the feral nature of himself smiled back.

“Well isn’t that just too bad for them, they can go find their own sexy elf,” she joked with him and he felt his ears redden even as a roguish smile formed on his lips.

“You are trouble,” he commented with a deeper, rougher tone to his voice. _She **is** trouble for me;_ he realized the truth of his words.

Talia wiggled her eyebrows up and down making him laugh.

“You can bet your cute ears I am, especially if it comes dressed like you,” she said with a wink.

Moving towards his door, she turned back smiling and gave him a mock little salute.

“I will give these back to you as soon as I finish with them, see you later, Solas.”

Solas watched her leave and rubbed his face knowing that staying away from her was going to be extremely difficult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ești un nebun orb - You are a blind fool (Romanian)


	5. Apologies & Bets

Talia walked across Haven back towards her cabin and found the Commander waiting for her at her door. Stopping suddenly and looking around nervously, she hoped he hadn’t spotted her. Starting to turn around when she heard him call out to her and dropped her head.

“Talia”

_No such luck it would seem._ Taking a deep breath she turned back and hesitantly walked back towards her cabin, keeping a good distance from him in case she could outrun him.

Cullen did not miss her hesitance and felt regret at what he had done to cause such a fear. Taking a step towards her, he did not miss her step back and shook his head.

“I believe you expected an apology when I was proven wrong,” he said carefully not wanting to scare her further.

“Did you enjoy the naked memories,  _Commander,_ ” her words dripped in sarcasm.

Cullen blushed furiously red and shook his head.

“I have not had good experiences with mages,” he said by way of an excuse.

Watching him cautiously, she waited for him to move away from her door. He could see she was not willing to say anything more to him, and let a sigh of frustration escape. Resting his hand on the pommel of his sword, he saw a look of fear, dash across her face again as she took another step backward preparing to bolt. Removing his hand quickly, he folded his hands behind his back and stared at the ground.

“I owe you an apology for believing that you were lying. I…wish I had listened to the others council before subjecting you to such an experience.”

“Great, do you feel better now? I know I don't, so please, just move away from my door,” she said quickly clutching her borrowed books tightly while staring at him fearfully.

This was definitely not going as well as he had hoped. Rubbing his neck in frustration, he glanced at her and tried again.

“Will you accept my apology?”

Talia stared at him like he was crazy. _Like I have much of a fucking choice…If you accept it, he will leave you alone. Just say yes, placate the hulking Templar and then stay out of his damn way from now on._

“Yes, now if you will excuse me, I need to learn how to be a mage,” she said trying to keep the annoyance out of her tone as she still watched him warily.

Cullen moved a good distance away from her door and watched her dash inside quickly. _What a wonderful way to welcome someone to the Inquisition. Call them a liar and then use the Incantartum on them; way to go Rutherford._

Talia leaned against her door trying to calm her racing heart rate. _Man is built like a house and scares the crap out of me,_ she joked with herself trying to make light of the encounter and her own fear. _At least I got my apology,_ she thought with a touch of smugness. Moving from the door, she went to sit on her bed with her books. Pulling the first one open, she propped herself against the wall and began reading.

After a few hours, she had a mental notebook of questions. Laying the book down when there was a knock at her door, she slid off the bed and smiled when she found Solas standing outside.

“You are exactly the man I was thinking about,” she said excitedly turning from him, leaving the door open to pick the book up.

Taken aback by her greeting, he entered the cabin guardedly.

“I am glad to see you as well,” he said hesitantly, ignoring the way her accent brushed against his senses.

Talia grabbed the book and turned back to him, opening it to a page with her first set of questions.

“This is absolutely amazing if you can do this without ever making one cut into a body,” she said almost giddy with her excitement. “If I had paper and pencil, I could draw the internal organs that the writer is describing in this book. Okay, so you are going to have to explain to me how you use your _magical aura_ to reach this area to heal its ailments. If this is talking about what I think it is, then it is kidney stones you're removing.”

Solas looked at her intrigued at garnering possible information he did not already possess on healing.

“You understand the many parts and procedures this discussed?”

Talia laughed, causing his stomach to tighten at the sound and when she laid her hand on his arm, the lightning of awareness rushed across his skin faster than her voice and much more intense. These sensations she caused in him were unlike anything he had ever experienced before, and it was a bit unnerving.

“That is what I studied. In my world, I’m a surgeon, a healer. Now I don’t understand how the hell you do this part – _reach into the area with your magical aura and surround it, focus on the shrinking of the pebble._ ” She looked at him with joy radiating from her. She used the hand laying on his stiffly held arm and pointed at one paragraph talking about the kidneys, although they did not call them kidneys, they called them purification lobes for humor movements.

“I call them kidneys, this description isn’t completely off in saying they are for purification. There function is to filter waste from the body, and to regulate fluids as well. They also release hormones that control your blood pressure, and help create red blood cells.”

He stared at her entranced as she spoke animated over her findings. He was having a difficult time ignoring the strange pull she wielded over him. Clearing his throat, he realized that she had moved closer to him as she read and explained. When she gazed up at him, he stared into the paleness of her eyes and felt his heart trip. Pulling his gaze from hers, he took a small step away and folded his arms behind him as he spoke a bit huskily.

“I came to gather you for the nightly meal. I thought you might be hungry.”

_He has really attractive eyes,_ she thought as she gazed at them. Watching him move slightly away, snapped her out of her thoughts.

“Yes…I am quite hungry actually.” _Did we just have a moment? I think we were having a moment,_ she thought curiously excited.

Solas turned to open the door for her as she exited the cabin and he led the way towards the tavern. Talia took quick stolen glances at him while they walked. Again she found her mind turning to how handsome he was. He walks with self-assured strides on long runner-built legs. Wide shoulders, long arms nicely held behind him like one of her college professors when he was lecturing. He raised an eyebrow at her questioningly and she felt her cheeks redden at being caught staring.

“Sorry, you're still gorgeous,” she mumbled and heard his soft chuckle making her flush even redder.

She kept her eyes forward and ignored his grin and his own blush as they continued walking in companionable silence. _I don’t know why I am suddenly choosing now as the time to start noticing men…prost!_  she gave herself a mental slap and walked through the door he held open for her.

Greeted with smells of ale, wood fire, and roasted meat, she took a deep breath and smiled up at him as she felt like she was back in her childhood home.

“This smells like the village tavern in Brașov.” Looking around she waved at Max and Varric who sat at the far end of the room. “Should we sit with them you think?” she asked him curiously. Solas was still reeling from the way she had smiled at him a moment before. Giving himself a mental shake, he nodded his head in agreement keeping a blank expression on his face.

“If that is your wish,” he said politely and moved with her towards the table.

“Will you guys mind if we sit with you?” Talia looked from Max to Varric and waited to see them both break into large smiles and gesture for them to sit.

“Sit and let’s get a round. Do you like ale, mead, or wine, Talia?” Max asked her before he ordered.

“I prefer mead, but if they are out, then I will drink wine. Ale is just empty calories,” she said jokingly.

They stared at her uncertain what she meant and she laughed at their confused expressions.

“Don’t worry boys; I don’t think you guys have any problems working off empty calories.”

Varric watched her as she spoke with Solas, not missing the subtle glances of appreciation he gave her and then she spoke with him smiling openly and then Max. Curious how she did not treat any of them differently like other humans would. Catching Solas’ attention, he spoke with him while Talia was occupied in a conversation with Max.

“Does she realize the kind of flack she is going to get associating with an Elf and a Dwarf?”

Solas watched the way she was laughing at something Max said and turned his focus back to Varric.

“Yes, I have explained that to her. She has stated she does not care,” he said with a small smile.

Varric saw that look in his eyes that told him the elf might not care so much either and grinned.

“Careful Chuckles – your feelings are showing,” he laughed as he took a swallow of his ale.

Solas glanced at him sharply then drank his own mead as he looked away. _He is right; I am finding it very difficult to hide my interest in her._ When her eyes turned towards him, he felt the gaze as an almost physical caress and drank the last of his mead in one swallow with his nervousness.

“Would you mind walking me back to my cabin, Solas?”

He nodded his agreement, “of course” he said as he stood with his arms folded behind his back waiting for her to lead.

“Thank you for the wonderful conversation and the laughter gentlemen. I look forward to more in the future,” she said warmly as she turned to leave with Solas following behind her.

Max watched her leave and glanced at Varric when he heard his low whistle.

“Well, if she isn’t something extraordinary.”

Max nodded his agreement before taking a swallow of ale.

“Beautiful…but alas, I do believe she might have her eye on the tall, elven apostate.”

Varric laughed as he slapped his shoulder.

“I would be willing to bet it is mutual.”

Max looked at him with mirth dancing in his eyes.

“I bet you five sovereigns she makes the first move.”

Varric raised his eyebrow at him. “You’re on,” he answered punctuating their mutual bet with a clink of mugs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prost - fool (Romanian)


	6. Confrontations With Narrow Minded Fools

Talia put her book down when she heard knocking and found Josephine and Leliana standing outside her cabin. Leliana was holding gear for her, along with two servants holding a bathing tub. Josephine smiled welcomingly, holding a pack as Talia held the door open for them, ushering them out of the chilled morning air.

“Good morning, Lady Montilyet, and Lady Leliana,” she said politely guarded.

Leliana could not blame her for being wary after the debacle in the planning room.

“Please, just call me Leliana. Solas informed us that we should gather you some clothes so that you might blend in better amongst the town’s people. He also informed us that you knew how to sew and would be happy to make your own things. It will take us a bit of time, but we should have a few dozen bolts of muslin, wool, and cotton to be delivered in the next week. In the meantime, the leather gear is for practice and the muslin sets should work for everyday wear.”

Smiling thankful for their thoughtfulness, she slid her fingers along the supple leather outfit they brought remembering they said for practice. _Oh yes, I am supposed to also be training with Solas, learning how to use my magic._

“I appreciate everything, thank you. Once the materials are here let me know if you would like me to sew something for you, I am quite good at it.”

“Oh that would be wonderful,” Josephine said somewhat excitedly. Pulling the small pack from her shoulder, she held it out to her and Talia gazed at it curiously as she took it.

“I would be pleased if you would call me Josephine,” she said gesturing to the small pack she held. “Inside the pack is all the things a woman should have. There are oils and bathing soaps and herbs, also a comb for your hair and some undergarments.”

Talia opened the pack and looked inside curiously. Smelling the aroma of lavender and something else that was pleasant and spicy, she smiled at Josephine.

“Thank you again, I will have use of these today.”

“You are most welcome Talia; if you need anything else, please just ask.”

Placing the pack on the bed she looked at Josephine.

“Actually Josephine, if I could get writing materials, that would be great. Also, could one of you show me where your healer's tent is located, I would love to help if I can.”

Both women smiled, thankful for her willingness to help others.

“I will gather those materials for you while Leliana shows you where the tent is and have them delivered,” she said decisively turning away.

Talia smiled excitedly and grabbed her stethoscope from the side table. Leliana glanced at it curiously and Talia showed her how it was used. Leliana placed the earpieces within her ears while Talia placed the diaphragm to her heart and tried not to laugh at Leliana’s wide-eyed expression of surprise. Pulling the earpieces away, she glanced at the stethoscope curiously as Talia wrapped it around her neck and followed her out of the cabin.

“You called it a stethoscope?”

Walking with her down the small stairs, she nodded.

“Correct, it is what healers of my time use to listen to some of the body’s functions. You can find out many interesting things from sounds or the lack of them sometimes. Solas has agreed to help me learn how to use my magic to heal as well, and it is quite extraordinary what one can accomplish. It is hard for me to believe that so many distrust magic with all the good that it could do.”

Leliana glanced at her with understanding.

“There is a very bloody history that surrounds mages, Templars, and civilians. I am sure that once you grasp how your magic works, you will be a formidable healer. We are quite blessed that you were brought to us in our time of need.”

Talia glanced at her curiously having heard a little about their Maker.

“Do you truly believe that?”

Leliana stopped and gazed at her seriously.

“Of course; the Maker brought us Max to help heal the sky and seal the rifts, and he brought us you because you are a healer and we were in great need of one. Since Solas’ arrival, he has helped us greatly, but even he will need help.”

Moving away from her, she led her to a large tent not far from the training area where she could see the Commander. Shivering with discomfort at the sight of him she followed behind Leliana. Not one to miss much, she caught Talia’s slight shudder of uneasiness at the sight of Cullen.

“Please don’t judge him on the one-act Talia; give him a chance – once you get to know him, you will be glad that you do. He is a good man, who has suffered at the hands of mages.”

Glancing at Leliana, she nodded her head letting her know she had heard her but was unwilling to speak of it yet. She would think about her words for now. Walking into the tent she found Solas moving from one patient to the next. There were signs of visible strain around his eyes and a drooping weariness in the line of his shoulders. Moving away from Leliana, she knelt next to him and spoke softly.

“Please sit for a moment and allow me to help you, Solas,” she said.

Solas looked at her in surprise having not heard her enter as he was completely focused on the injured. Finally, with a small nod of his head, he moved to sit on one of the two chairs in the tent.

Talia looked at the young man sleeping and could see the pallor of his skin was ghostly pale. Pinching his nail tips to check for how fast his blood return was in the nailbed and saw it was quite diminished and his fingers felt like icicles. She glanced and saw Leliana still in the doorway of the tent and motioned for her to come closer.

“Please help me remove his armor Leliana,” she said calmly.

Leliana moved to her and helped by slipping buckles free. Removing the heavy plate from the young man’s shoulders, she sat back. Talia grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up seeing a massive amount of bruising. _Internal bleeding most likely,_ her mind thought as she gently palpitated his stomach where the majority of the bruising was. She found it hard and not malleable. Moving up his sides, she found broken ribs she could feel besides the multiple hematomas covering his body. Glancing to where Solas sat, she smiled gently at him.

“I need your assistance Solas to confirm. I believe he has internal bleeding and broken ribs that are what is causing his shallow breathing, and the pallor of his skin.”

Leliana moved allowing him to take her position as she stood back and watched.

Solas laid his hand on the young man’s stomach and sent his aura out to look and found she was indeed correct. Moving his other hand from his lap, he began healing the small tears in the lining and moved to his ribs to mend the broken ones. Leaning back tired, he gave her a genuine smile of appreciation.

“You were correct Talia. Small tears allowing blood to slowly build into his stomach, and four broken ribs.”

Solas grabbed a healing potion from the pack on his hip and slipped the elixir down the soldier’s throat.

“This will help with the healing process and the pain.”

Leliana breathed a sigh of relief and moved to the doorway.

“I see you are in capable hands Talia, I shall see you later.”

Talia moved around the tent and helped set broken bones, adjust dislocated shoulders and diagnosed lung disorders and one case of tendonitis which was easily fixed with magic. After watching Solas fill a basin with water and then heat it, they washed their hands for the millionth time and she smiled up at him with wonder shining from her gaze.

“You are a very good healer, Solas. I hope you will allow me to learn as much as I can from you,” she said with admiration lacing her tone.

Blushing at her praise he gazed at her.

“Actually Talia, I am hoping to learn from you myself. There is much that you know that I would wish to understand.”

Swallowing past a nervous lump in her throat, “then we shall trade knowledge,” she said a little breathlessly. She felt like a butterfly being pulled towards a nectar-filled flower with his steady gaze.

Clearing his throat slightly, he took a small step back and did not miss the slight disappointment that flashed across her lovely features with his actions.

“It is time for the nightly meal, shall we take that…together?” he asked nervously unsure if she would accept. He knew it was highly inappropriate and definitely not his wisest idea.

Talia gazed at him and felt herself perk up at the invitation, as she smiled brilliantly at him.

“I would like that very much, Solas,” she said with a small sigh not missing that she was making him blush.

Leaving the healing tent, he spoke to one of the mages that would watch over the injured and stay the night for observations. Finished with his discussion, they walked towards the tavern. It was her turn to catch him glancing at her and she arched her brow at him as he had with her, making the tips of his ears flush red. She smiled, enjoying the moment and expected him to keep to himself as was his usual, but instead, he smiled at her and spoke plainly.

“You are a very beautiful woman; it would be rude to ignore such.”

Blushing now, she stopped and stared at him. Her sudden stop gave him pause thinking he should not have been so forward. Preparing to apologize, she stepped slightly closer as she spoke softly cutting his thoughts off and quickly turning his stomach to knots.

“That you find me attractive makes me feel good, thank you for the compliment. You are not hard to look at either,” she said with a slightly playful lift to her lips.

Shaking his head and laughing he continued towards the tavern muttering, “trouble. You are nothing **but** trouble.”

Giggling behind him she followed catching up with him and giving him a dazzling smile as she bumped his arm with her shoulder.

“You know it; now it remains to be seen what you will do with such a problem.”

Solas glanced at her quickly and then away knowing what he would like to do with such trouble. _That would not be wise, old wolf,_ his mind cautioned. Opening the door, she led them to a table for two and felt the eyes of the men watching them throughout the room. That she would openly accept him like this made his heart swell and at the same time fear for her. He could hear some of the disparaging comments already beginning and felt his rage swelling in his chest. Drinking his mead quietly, she gazed at him calmly and gave him a beautiful smile that sent his heart fluttering. _I can ignore the comments if she is willing to,_ he thought as the elven barmaid, Fayla, brought their stew with a pleasant smile on her face.

“You enjoy that,” she said with a smile and a wink at him before moving away.

Talia did not miss the flirtation of the barmaid and felt a small curl of jealousy unfurl in her stomach. Shaking her head slightly at herself,  _don’t be that way…you like him that is all,_ she reminded herself smartly.

She'd heard some of the ugly comments circulating from the moment they sat down, and could not believe how some would consider themselves so much better. _He actively heals them and they still think him less_ , she thought disgustedly. She hadn’t run into such blatant racism since she was in college and they thought her being Romanian meant she was a communist instead of a Catholic.

Taking a bite of the delicious stew, she ripped some bread from a small loaf that was brought with their dinner and handed him the other half. His smile of appreciation set butterflies fluttering in her stomach nervously. His fingers barely slid across hers as he took the bread and it sent little flickers of something up her arm. Dipping the bread into the broth, she overheard the soldier behind him commenting obscenely to his friends.

“What would a looker like that want with a damn knife-ear? It’s such a shame really. If she is with him, I imagine that a woman like her has had more than a few tumbles with his kind before.”

Listening to the laughs and jeers of agreements, she set her spoon down and began to move. Solas laid his hand on hers and spoke quietly, ignoring the fact that he was touching her in public if it would keep her in her seat.

“Do not indulge in their behavior,” he advised.

She felt the lightning sparks she had grown to expect with his touch flare over her skin and suppressed the small shiver that wanted to snake up her spine. Smiling at him playfully, she moved her other hand and squeezed his.

“So you would prefer I sit – and do nothing,” she questioned amazed at his request.

“Yes, I would. They are...”

Talia finished his sentence with a laugh, “nothing but brutish fools? I believe they are narrow-minded, illiterate, scruffy…assholes,” she said at full volume.

Solas holding back his laugh, he shook his head, _why did I even try_ he thought, pulling his hand away to cover his face _._ The one who had started the conversation behind them turned slowly and glared at her. Talia raised her eyebrow at him and smiled pleasantly.

“If you’re feeling froggy asshat – jump,” she invited him with her accent thickening with her anger and Solas could feel the anger roll off of the soldier behind him. Her manner of speech mixed with her thick accent was slightly entrancing. Her eyes resembled twin glaciers that stared angrily at the man almost daring him to move.

“You’re a crazy whore if you think I won’t,” he threatened slowly moving to stand.

Talia laughed at him as she placed her hands on the table rising as well.

“Oh, I have no doubt that you would need to beat a woman to make yourself superior. Just as I am sure that putting others down makes you feel more important than you are. You’re worse than a damn bunch of teenage boys measuring their dicks in a fucking bathroom.”

As the soldier stood angrily, so did Solas now standing between him and Talia staring at him coolly. That was the moment Cullen walked into the tavern for his nightly meal. He could see that Solas was standing angrily in front of a group of his soldiers using one arm to keep Talia behind him. Shaking his head, he could see she was spitting mad at one boy in particular and pinched his nose at what could possibly have happened to make her so angry. Moving towards them he barked at the recruit.

“What the bloody hell is going on, Tyler?”

“She insulted me, Commander. If the whore didn’t have her knife-ear to protect her…”

Cullen felt the anger blow over him in a rush and grabbed the recruit by the collar, pulling him to him instantly understanding what had upset her now.

“Perhaps you will repeat what you just said?” he stated deceptively calm.

“Sir? The whore and her…kn…knife-ear protector, sir,” he stammered out instantly realizing his mistake.

Narrowing his eyes angrily, and unable to keep his hand from tightening on his shirt, he spoke as calmly as possible while his blood boiled.

“I will only give you this one opportunity Tyler, so pay very close attention because if you don’t, you might not live to see daylight. First and for most – she is not a whore, she is a lady and if I ever hear you use that word for a woman again, I will beat you to within an inch of death myself. Next, Solas is not a knife-ear; he is elven and a mage. You may refer to him as Sir Solas or Master Solas, nothing else should pass your lips. You will thank him for not killing you for being an utter tit, and for calling his dinner partner that disgusting name. As to the young woman you thought was insulting you, then it is because you were not much of a gentleman, I imagine if you called her a whore and her dinner companion a knife-ear. She is also a mage, and you will thank her for not killing you as well. However, since she is currently our resident healer I would guess you will be begging forgiveness soon since you are always getting fucking hurt. Now apologize for your rude behavior to them, and get out of my sight. I will deal with you in the morning.” With each point he made to the young recruit he was slowly hoisting the recruit up off of his feet. When he finished, he let him go abruptly, dropping him back to his feet to watch him narrowed, angry eyes, apologize. The recruit sputtered out his apologies and moved swiftly from the tavern without a backward glance. Now looking at the other recruits still sitting at the table, he glared at them seeing them flinch.

“I see you enjoyed participating in this shit. Apologize and get the hell out of here. You may report to me in the morning as well.”

Talia stood with Solas, her arms crossed, watching the way Cullen reprimanded his men. When they left he turned to them looking very apologetic.

“Please accept my apologies both of you. I am working on this type of behavior amongst the recruits, and as you can see it…it is going slow.”

Solas not have forgiven him for the way he had treated Talia, still appreciated his intervention and his words. He could see that he was sincere as he gave them. Talia glanced at him warily and nodded her head quickly.

“Thank you, Commander, I was finished with my dinner anyway. Have a good night,” she said bolting for the door. She left Solas with the Commander to watch her rapidly retreating form. He glanced at her bowl and could see she had maybe had three bites before everything had started. Sighing in annoyance knowing her reason to leave was that of the Commander.

Cullen stood watching her leave and shook his head as he also saw that her bowl of stew was still full. Looking at Solas he said as much.

“She didn’t get a chance to eat did she?”

Solas laughed and shook his head _no._

“It would seem she would rather starve than be around you. She will move past it; it is just still fresh in her mind is all Commander.”

Cullen shook his head and glanced at him knowingly.

“I deserve her distrust, and her anger, Solas. I shall only endeavor to prove to her that she can trust me, it will just take time.” Sighing in frustration, he moved towards the counter to order his dinner.

Solas grabbed their bowls and left the tavern for her cabin feeling a new appreciation for the former Templar.

Talia stood in her room and saw the stack of parchment and a couple of ink pots and quills. Smiling she touched the writing implements and turned startled at the sound of knocking at her door. _Please don’t let it be the Commander,_ she thought as she moved to open the door. Finding Solas with two bowls of stew, she smiled ushering him in.

“You forgot to finish your meal,” he said calmly.

She took the bowl he offered and glanced at him nervously.

“I didn’t forget – exactly. I just…you see…he scares the shit out of me,” she admitted in a rush of breath.

Solas raised his eyebrow at her and laughed.

“You would fight some idiot recruit over ignorant words, but you find the Commander scary. Curious,” he said as he sat in the chair placed next to her desk and took a bite.

Sitting on the bed, she smiled at him and took a bite of her stew.

“Thank you for bringing this to me…you didn’t have to.”

Solas glanced at her curiously, then smiled himself.

“Ah…but I asked you to eat with me, and we did not finish our meal. I was hoping for conversation and a meal.”

Blushing, she gazed at him appreciating the interpretation.

“Well, I will not say that you in my cabin is a bad thing, especially with a side benefit of having you alone to myself.”

Solas choked slightly on his stew and stared at her.

“People will talk about such things,” he said and Talia smiled brightly at him.

“People always talk; who cares…I’ve been talked about from the time I was in high school and then in College.” She spooned some of the stew and then gazed at him annoyed.

“Most of my classmates thought I was sleeping with one of my professors because I liked talking to him and I got good grades.” Laughing she took a bite and chewed before continuing.

“I wasn’t of course. I was just interested in his ideas, his thoughts, and theories. His wife and three children were wonderful and I watched his kids on their date nights all the time.”

Looking at him pointedly she continued.

“If they talk about us…well, I don’t see that as bad. You’re a good man, who joined them even though you are an apostate. If I am going to listen to scandalous rumors than at least it’s with a man I actually find attractive, better than some father-figure with three kids.”

Solas shook his head and laughed slightly before setting his spoon into his bowl. _She does not know what I have done…what I am capable of or how long I have lived._

“You really do not care what others will say about you?”

Talia smiled at him and placed her own spoon down.

“I think the more pressing question is, do you?” she said simply.

Solas held her steady gaze as he answered knowing he needed to stop his infatuation with her.

“Yes, I worry about what they will say about you, and how they will treat you.”

Talia glanced down at the bowl in her hand.

“I see…” she said quietly.

“It would be best if we keep our interactions with each other to a minimum before other types of scenes like tonight happen.”

Moving across the small cabin to the door he found it difficult to breathe, and the pain in his chest at the hurt expression his words brought her. _It is for the best to not get attached,_ he reminded himself, opening the door _even if it is too_ _late_.

She felt her stomach drop hearing his words. Nodding her head, “sure” she whispered as she heard the door close.


	7. New Beginnings

For five months, Talia moved between the healer’s tent, and the training grounds practicing with him before heading to her cabin to be alone. She would stop by the tavern and pick up her meals, not once sparing him a glance before she would take the meal to her cabin. She was doing exactly what he had asked her to do and every day he found it more difficult to tolerate. She kept to herself and far away from him, and he felt like a large fool in the meantime. _I should never have pushed her away, it doesn’t matter if it was for the best…it doesn’t feel that way;_ he chastised himself while pacing the floor of his cabin. The soft knock on his door tore his thoughts from their current path of self-recrimination. Moving swiftly he swept the door open and his heart stopped. Talia stood there with the next series of borrowed books and more drawings of internal organs for him to study and learn from. That was another part he found frustrating. She had continued to share her knowledge with him on anatomy with a cool, detached attitude.

“Good afternoon Solas, I hope I am not interrupting anything. I wanted to return your books to you, and give you these,” she said holding everything out to him as she had for the past five months making him want to grind his teeth.

“Would you like to come in?” he asked politely and she shook her head _no._ Well, he couldn’t blame her, he had told her that there communication and interactions should only be done for training. He could not, however, stop the sigh of frustration at her tone of cold indifference.

“No thank you, I wouldn’t want anyone to misconstrue our – relationship,” she said with a hint of anger in her tone. Flashing pale eyes snapped at him and she shook her head immediately apologetic. Looking at him regretfully, he finally was allowed insight into her own frustration at his self-imposed distance and it gave him a glimmer of hope.

“I’m sorry, that was impolite.” Shoving the books and sketches into his chest, Solas barely caught them as she retreated from him quickly.

Closing the door he moved to his desk and placed the books down to study her drawings. He found the drawings of the organs and their functions, and then she had drawn the circulatory system explaining how blood flowed within the body and why for each picture. He found them fascinating, and the detail of which she had drawn them was amazing.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he knew that he needed to try to rectify this barrier he had so efficiently erected between them. He missed her, and that thought alone was what surprised him if not scared him. He had never needed or wanted anyone before, yet here he was craving for her to just smile at him. He looked for her in the Fade every night. He would find her wandering through memories of her work or her studies. He would stay well out of sight as he learned so much more of her and the more he learned the more he desired her.

 

Talia dashed into her cabin wishing she had handled that better. She missed the easy conversations with him – she missed him, and that made her angry with him for pushing her away. _Maybe he just didn’t like you that way – or because you are human or whatever – it's been months...get over it already._ Shaking her head at herself, she moved towards her desk when a knock came. Opening it, she saw Cassandra standing there and she grabbed her arm quickly in a panic.

“The Commander is ill, come with me Talia...please” she pleaded seeing the hesitance in her eyes. Nodding sharply, Cassandra bolted for the Commander’s tent. Dashing to her table to grab her stethoscope, she followed Cassandra. Pushing the tent flap aside, she strode into the Commander’s tent and found him lying down on his cot in a sweaty mess of unconsciousness. Moving to his side, she slipped open his eyes and checked his pupils seeing large dilation and moving her fingers over the pulse in his wrist. _Wow, it's flying,_ she thought moving to place her earpieces in and listen to his heart when she realized she would need to remove his armor.

“Cassandra, I need help removing his chest plate.”

Cassandra moved quickly and slid buckles out of slots but neither one could lift him to get it over his head.

“Ugh – why does he have to be so damn big,” she grumbled garnering a small laugh from Cassandra helping her release some of the tension. Rolling him, she heard him groan at the movement and spoke quickly.

“Commander, we need to remove your armor, can you help us?”

She noticed he tried moving so they could remove it, and after a few more moments of struggling from all parties, the chest piece was finally removed. Slipping her earpieces in, she slid the diaphragm under his shirt and beneath her fingers, his skin was burning up while his heart beat out arrhythmic beats. Using what she had learned from Solas so far, she pushed her aura out and found why he was in such a state, it was a form of withdrawal,  _but from what?_ Her mind questioned curiously. Leaning back she looked at Cassandra inquiringly.

“What is he taking that would cause withdrawal symptoms like these?”

Cassandra looked away knowing Cullen would be angry with her for sharing his personal business, but now was not the time for secrecy.

“Lirium,” she said quietly. “Templars use lyrium to augment their powers. He stopped taking it when he left the order six months ago.”

“So he has been going through withdrawal for six months?”

Cassandra nodded her head _yes._

“It is not usually this bad. He normally just has headaches, upset stomach or nausea. This is the first time he has passed out with fever.”

“He probably also exhibits signs of irritability or short-tempered behavior, muscle weakness and hand tremors,” she said absently as she leaned back sighing. Placing her hand on his forehead, she sent her aura out and found his pounding headache. Pushing in the cool soothing magic, she watched his face visibly relax. Cassandra watched her carefully, hoping she had not been wrong in trusting this information with her.

“I know you two have your differences Talia, but you cannot tell anyone about this.”

Talia glanced at her and nodded her understanding.

“I won’t tell anyone about this Cassandra. I will need help though; may we ask Solas for his assistance?”

She nodded her agreement and left the tent to fetch him. Finding a small wash basin, she filled it with cool water. Dipping a cloth within, she moved to place the wet cloth over his fevered brow. Removing her hand, she felt his hand grab her wrist tightly while he gazed at her cautiously.

Watching him carefully, he released her wrist and she laid her hands on her lap.

“It would seem your withdrawal has finally caught up with you, Commander.”

His gaze narrowed and before he could speak, she continued ignoring his glare or the fact that it still made her nervous to be this close to him.

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone. There are adjustments you must make from this moment on to continue on your path to recovery. I want to help you if you will allow me to do so,” she said with a small smile throwing him off kilter.

“I have also asked Cassandra to get Solas to help me as I am still learning much about using magic for healing; he also might have solid ideas to help you. There are potions and such that should help with the headaches and the stomach problems. Tell me, Commander, how long did you take lyrium and have you had any lyrium in the last six months?”

Cullen closed his eyes and with a resigned sigh he answered her, “it’s Cullen, and seventeen years and no, I have not had any in six months.”

Talia smiled pleased with his answer and patted his arm.

“Good, you have a great start. I did not know that Templars needed lyrium to do what they do. You didn’t seem to have a problem diving into my head without it.”

Cullen grimaced at the memory and glanced at her before returning to stare at the ceiling of his tent, ashamed at letting her see him this weak.

“It is used to enhance a Templars abilities, nothing more.”

At that moment Solas walked in and looked from her to the Commander.

“You asked for me, Talia.”

Nodding her head, she ignored the small ache in her chest at the sight of him as she used her best clinical voice.

“Yes, the Commander stopped taking lyrium six months ago after seventeen years of chronic use. Since then, he has of course begun withdrawal symptoms. Today is the first day that all the lyrium is completely out of his system.”

Solas moved to kneel next to her and looked at Cullen questioningly.

“May I examine you, Commander?”

Cullen nodded his agreement as he felt his magic on his skin. Talia continued with her report as she watched him.

“I have removed his headache, but it will return. He has nausea and most likely muscle weakness with tremors.”

Cullen glanced at her sharply with the last part of her statement.

“How did you know about the muscle weakness?”

“It is the nature of any drug to settle into the muscle tissue. Once your body starts burning up what is in your bloodstream, it moves on to what is stored in the muscle. Sadly, Commander, you’re built like a house,” she said truthfully seeing his small lopsided grin at her trying to lighten the moment.

Glancing back to Solas, she took his hand and placed it in the middle of Cullen’s chest.

“I need you to tell me what that is. I found it when I did my initial examination.”

Solas trying to ignore the flare of lightning along his skin at her touch focused on what she meant.

He found what she was talking about easily. It was a small cluster of harmless growths from the lyrium usage.

“They are harmless growths from the lyrium. Place your hands on mine so you may feel what I am doing and how to remove them.”

Talia did as he asked and focusing inward. She felt his magic surround the small mass and slowly dissolve it. Opening her eyes and staring at him with a large smile she laughed.

“That is amazing,” she said excitedly, joy shining out of her pale gaze.

Glancing back at Cullen, she smiled at him and Cullen felt the kick of her beautiful excited gaze staring at him.

“Commander, either I or Solas will bring you some medicine for you to take to alleviate some of the symptoms. Mostly, you will just have to endure the craving or need for it. I am positive that if you have gone this far, you will succeed.”

He watched her grateful and gave her another lopsided smile.

“Thank you, Talia.”

Nodding her head she patted his arm and left his tent with Solas behind her. She felt his presence and moved to leave him for Adan’s to gather some potions for the Commander. Falling into step beside her, she glanced at him curiously and then hardened her gaze as she focused forward. Sighing with his own remorse he kept silent.

Leaving Adan’s she noticed Solas standing outside waiting for her and moved to walk with her again and stopped.

“I will deliver these to the Commander, Solas; you do not need to accompany me.”

“I do not need to – no, but I want to,” he said calmly as he gazed at her.

Shaking her head at him she refused to get her hopes up and chose the easier path of firm professionalism that he established months ago.

“You said…”

Cutting her off before she could finish, he stepped closer to her and placed his hand on hers briefly before realizing what he was doing. Folding his arms behind his back quickly, Talia felt the small little flames dancing along her skin in awareness with the brief touch and was saddened over his sudden withdraw.

“I know what I said, and I was a fool for doing so.”

Her mouth made a little “o” of surprise. Moving away from him, she continued walking towards the Commander’s tent with Solas following silently beside her. _Well, that is a change in direction…what do I do now?_ Dropping the medicine off with Cullen, she checked his fever and found it was lower than before. Bringing him a mug of water, and placing the pitcher closer to him, he smiled gratefully as he downed the first cup and poured another. Nodding her head pleased with him, she left his tent and glanced up at Solas giving him an uncertain smile.

“I will think on what you said.”

He nodded his head and moved towards his own cabin feeling lighter than he had in months.

*****

It had been a week since Solas had given her an apology for distancing himself from her, and she was still no closer to knowing if she should pursue an avenue of letting him get close again or leave it with the way it was. Reading a book on herbs, she heard a knock and set it down. Opening the door she found Max smiling at her holding a bottle of mead, two mugs and a plate of cut apples and cheese.

Raising her eyebrow at him curiously he laughed.

“I have a proposition for you, and I am hoping you will hear me out.”

“Will this proposition include someone getting down to their underclothes, Max?”

Max blushed and laughing shook his head _no._

“Maker’s breath – may I come in?”

Standing to the side with a cheeky smile, she let him in.

Moving to set the food down, he opened the bottle pouring them both some of the drink into cups. Handing her a cup, she sat down and motioned to the chair at her desk for him to sit at.

“Okay, so what is so important that you are here to convince me with booze and food?” she said with a chuckle. She picked up a piece of cheese from the plate and popping it into her mouth enjoying the rich creamy flavor, she waited for Max to answer.

“I will be heading out to the Crossroads day after tomorrow with Varric, Cassandra, and Solas. I was hoping that I could convince you to come with us.”

She glanced at him in surprise and took a drink of her mead.

“I’m not much of a fighter Max – ask Solas. I am learning but I am still not very good at battle magic.”

He smiled and grabbed a piece of cheese taking a bite, he looked at her with understanding.

“Yes, I know. Solas has already explained that to us – in detail. Regardless, I think that having a skilled healer will be very helpful for all of us. I thought that if you were there to handle our barriers and healing needs that would give Solas leave to fight like I know he can.” Shaking his head with a smile he took a drink from his cup, “man is a beast with magic. I have never seen a circle mage fight like he does.”

Smiling at him she crossed her legs running through her mental stickies of things she would need to get done if she were to go. _I will need to make sure that Cullen has enough potions for while we are gone – get a list of Adan’s needs – oh and finish Josephine’s dress;_ she thought absently tapping her finger against her knee.

Max watched her fascinated with her expression while she thought. _She truly is mesmerizing;_ he thought with a sigh and then shook his head with annoyance. _Yeah, beautiful and taken if the looks he gives her are any indication…I think it wise to not anger the man who could freeze my ass to the ground._

“I think I could do that, if you truly think I wouldn’t be in the way, Max.”

He stood pleased she had said yes and looking forward to having her company on the road.

“I don’t think you will get in the way Talia and thank you for agreeing to come. I know Cassandra will be happy to have another woman along.”

Following him to the door, she held it open for him and laughed.

“Oh come on…she would be surrounded by good-looking men. I am sure she would not find it that much of a hardship.”

Blushing slightly, he bowed towards her and laughed pushing the attraction he felt for her to the back of his mind to contemplate later.

“That you think so is pleasing. We will leave the day after tomorrow at daybreak.”

Nodding her agreement, she watched him leave and then closed her door. _Well let’s get that list done,_ she thought while finishing her mead.

 

Adan smiled at her as she walked into the cabin.

“Talia, how can I assist you today?”

Returning his smile she moved to the alchemy table he was always standing at.

“I am heading out with Max for the Hinterlands day after tomorrow. I need to have a bunch of those potions made for my patient and also get a list from you on what you would like me to gather while out there.”

Adan was the closest to a father figure she had met around here and enjoyed his gruff demeanor that reminded her of her own father.

“You are the best girl – the best,” he said grabbing a piece of parchment and began scribbling a list of herbs she could gather for him.

“If Master Solas is going with you, he can show you the enchantment to preserve them until you get back,” he said absently as he finished writing.

“When do you need those potions again?”

“By tomorrow afternoon, I know it is such short notice, would you like me to help you make them?”

He shook his head with an appreciative smile.

“No girl, I got it under control. I shall see you an hour after lunchtime, and I will have your potions ready.”

“Thank you, Adan, you’re the greatest,” she said with a smile. Standing on her tiptoes, she placed a quick kiss on his cheek before she left his cabin at his shooing her out the door with a small smile.

Standing outside of Adan’s cabin, she took in a deep breath and felt it hitch in her lungs when she saw that Solas was leaving his cabin. Feeling the familiar flutter of excitement at seeing him, she turned from the sight and headed back to her cabin to finish Josephine’s dress. _I am going to have to make a decision about him – soon._

When he saw her, he felt his stomach tighten as she turned from him. _It has been a week since I apologized for being a fool, and she still had not said anything._ With a heavy sigh, he turned to walk to the tavern realizing that he might have done irreparable damage. _If someone had told him when he awoke that a human woman would capture his attention and hold it, he would have laughed at them._ Her continued distance was a painful consequence for his actions. She was definitely making sure he paid for his foolishness _…what did you expect her to do? Fall into your arms and forgive you immediately?_ Walking into the tavern, he caught sight of Varric eating alone and moved towards him, Varric motioned for him to sit.

“So I noticed you and doc aren’t talking, what happened?” he asked him curiously.

Unsure if he should divulge his stupidity to the man, he took the offered mug of mead from Flyssa and took a large drink. Mentally shrugging realizing that his input might be better than his own.

“I was a fool and pushed her away,” he said with real regret written in his tone and posture.

Varric gazed at him with surprise while setting his mug down.

“Why in the hell would you do something stupid like that?”

Solas looked at him with a torn expression and a raised eyebrow, and Varric immediately understood.

“Because she is human and you’re an elf,” he said with understanding.

“She will be scorned for showing such attention towards me – I did not want her to endure that.”

Shaking his head at him he laughed.

“So instead of letting her choose, you chose for her and now you’re miserable instead.” Sighing heavily at his nod, he picked up his mug and took a healthy drink of his ale as they sat in silence.

“I apologized to her for my foolishness a week ago, but she has not – spoken to me since.”

“I see,” he said understandingly.

“Then you have to prove your worth the trouble of forgiving,” Varric said plainly after a few moments of silence.

Solas had never found himself in a situation like this before and looked at him curiously.

“And how am I to do that, Master Tethras?”

Varric snorted, “How the hell am I to know how you should do that. Try fucking flowers or poetry – don’t elves know how to flatter a woman?”

Solas set his glass down and stared at him with understanding. _I must win her affections back – how could I be so stupid._ _I must prove to her my intentions are sincere, and that I will try not to do something so foolish again._

“I would do that quickly before Curly gets any ideas. He has been showing – interest, as have a few others,” he said absently knowing it would goad the elf into action.

Solas stared at him quickly with a gaze of annoyance.

“I see,” he said with a sound of jealousy coloring his tone as he stood to leave. Varric covered his smile with his mug as he took a drink. _I might get those five sovereigns yet,_ he thought.

Solas walked across Haven towards her cabin. _This is most unwise;_ he thought suddenly turning away and then stopping and turning back. _Fen'edhis_ _!_ He thought mentally shaking himself as he stood at her door and took a deep breath before knocking.

When she opened the door, he held her pale gaze like a starved man presented with a feast and waited to see if she would invite him in. He couldn’t stop the small breath of relief when she motioned for him to enter. Following her, he closed the door behind him. Standing in her doorway, he watched her move back towards her bed and pick up a large garment she was sewing.

“You are making yourself a dress?” he asked her curiously.

Talia shook her head _no,_ as she pulled material together for the finishing seam.

“This is for Josephine. I will have it finished for her by tomorrow since I will leave with you guys the next day.”

He moved to the chair at the desk and sat down watching her hands move with skilled practice.

“So you have agreed to go with us then,” he said sounding slightly concerned.

Glancing at him from the stitches in the material, she smiled making his stomach flip at the sight. It had been far too long since he had seen one directed at him.

“Yes, Max convinced me to go. I must admit, I am a bit excited at the prospect of seeing some of this country.”

They sat in silence for a few moments and clearing his throat he saw her eyes draw to him inquiringly.

“Have you – have you given any thought to my apology?”

Nodding her head _yes,_ she turned her attention back to the seam and spoke cautiously.

“Yes – I am curious what you meant. I mean, I understand the apology part, but what are you...” swallowing past the lump of embarrassment, she picked her eyes up from the cloth to gaze at him seriously. “What do you want from me then?”

_Everything – anything,_ his mind yelled at him as he felt pulled in by her pale gaze.

“More than this cold indifference – or professional relationship,” he said frankly.

Nodding her head in understanding, she gazed back at the cloth unsure. _Tell him simply, and let him deal with it and let’s see where it gets us,_ she advised herself mentally willing to throw her emotions out there one more time.

“Why should I? What’s stopping you from doing it again? It hurt to have my friendship thrown back at me and I am not sure if giving you that kind of trust again is – wise. From a personal perspective anyway,” she said gazing at him, then back on the material.

Solas felt her words pierce him and closed his eyes, taking a small breath wishing he could take them back. Opening his hurt-filled grey eyes, he watched her fingers move the needle through the material and then pull it out rhythmically.

“I have – missed our conversations. I never wanted to be around someone as I do you – it is quite unexpected.”

Finished with the double stitched seam, she held it up to view her work. Laying the gown back in her lap, she finally gazed at him and his remorse-filled expression.

“If you felt that way then why push me away in the first place, Solas?”

“I did not want others to treat you badly, Talia. You are not from this world; you do not understand the consequences of such a – friendship. I thought I could save you from that by staying away from you – I find that I cannot do that.”

Glancing at him thoughtfully, she laid the dress on her bed and stood.

“Alright – you cannot stay away, and I never wanted you too, to begin with. This whole thing,” she said throwing her hands out to encompass the area. “Was absolutely asinine; I told you, I didn’t care what anyone said.”

Solas stood now feeling like his heart would run from his chest with her words that filled him with hope.

“You will forgive me then?”

Talia nodded her head.

“Yes, I forgive you. But don’t do it again, Solas,” she warned him softly.

Solas stepped closer and took her hand raising it towards his lips, placing a gentle kiss on her knuckles.

“I shall endeavor to never be so foolish again,” he promised, enjoying the flush of color rushing across her cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fen'edhis - Wolf dick (universal use)


	8. Let's Take a Small Trip

Holding a small case of potions, she left Adan’s for the Commander’s tent and found Cassandra waiting for her outside.

“I hope this will be enough for while we are gone,” she muttered under her breath, and Cassandra looked at it then her sharply.

“How many are used daily?” She asked, suddenly making Talia stop to think.

“Three of the pink, and two of the red, and one blue a day. There is two weeks’ worth in here,” she explained.

Cassandra nodded and glanced around to see they were still alone.

“Leave the list with Leliana, and she will make sure he does not run out if we are gone longer than two weeks.”

Talia glanced at her with surprise.

“Do you think we will be gone long?”

Cassandra shrugged her shoulders, which was not encouraging.

“It is hard to say. There is much we need to do while there,” she said precisely.

“Then I will explain to Adan that if I am not back in two weeks, Leliana will collect the potions for my patient.”

Cassandra raised her eyebrow at her curiously.

“Your patient?”

Talia glanced at her nodding her head unsure why she would question the idea.

“Yes, of course. He has agreed to allow me to treat him, and that makes him my patient.”

She looked at her again, giving her a soft lopsided smile filled with embarrassment.

“I thought that maybe – there might be more there,” she said looking slightly uncomfortable.

Talia glanced at her sharply and shook her head adamantly.

“No, there is most definitely not. The Commander has shown me that he has good qualities, and I have forgiven him for our initial introduction. But beyond me helping him, there is nothing but friendship.”

Cassandra shook her head and looked around again, making Talia annoyed at the woman’s need for secrecy.

“Is it true then that the elven apostate is who has your affections?”

Stopping suddenly, she raised her eyebrow at her in annoyance.

“Yes Cassandra – he does,” she said defensively.

Cassandra stared at her for a moment looking unsure and then realized how she had sounded. Laying her hand on her shoulder, she shook her head.

“I am sorry Talia; I realize that it is rude of me to ask such things. I do not want you to think that I do not approve of your choices. I once loved someone forbidden to me, but that did not stop my actions either.”

Smiling at her, she patted her shoulder before holding the Commander’s tent flap open for her.

Talia walked in and smiled pleasantly at him still mulling over Cassandra’s comment. _Forbidden? Wow, he really wasn’t kidding at the mentality of such a possible relationship. I wonder if the elves would also be just as angry. I will have to ask him later_ , she thought before pulling her focus forward.

Cullen saw the wooden box she carried as she entered his tent and moved to take it from her.

“This is enough for two weeks; Cassandra said that we might be gone longer. If you run out Commander, you are to tell Leliana. She will get everything for you – unless you would rather get it yourself from Adan?”

Cullen gazed at her for a moment and then placed the box down on his table slightly shaking his head, blushing lightly, he focused on the vials inside the box as he spoke.

“You worry too much Talia – I will see to Adan myself if I run out,” he said quietly.

Talia was pleased that he was finally willing to take control of his treatment.

“That is great Commander…”

His eyes flashed with annoyance at her as he spoke, disrupting whatever she was planning to say.

“Cullen – it is Cullen,” he said watching her carefully. _Rutherford, pull it together – out of your league…waaay out there,_ he reminded himself carefully.

Talia’s mouth went dry with the way he was intently staring at her. _What in the hell is that look…_ clearing her throat she tried giving him a reassuring smile.

“Okay – Cullen, I am pleased to hear you say that you will take care of it. I will inform Adan to keep some on hand,” she heard the small croak in her voice and wanted to kick herself. _There is no need to fear the big ass – he has apologized and you have accepted and…is he moving towards me?_ Trying not to step back, she froze and watched him carefully.

Cullen saw her sudden nervousness and sat on the edge of his desk, folding his arms he let out a small sigh. _I am a fool; I make her nervous and she makes me nervous,_ he thought suddenly as she gave him a wobbly smile.

“I am sure you have many things that you need to finish up, and I still have packing,” she said gesturing to the opening with her thumb.

“Of course Talia, I shall see you off in the morning,” he said with a smile.

She had never really seen him smile before; _he doesn’t look so damn scary when he smiles,_ she thought as she smiled back at him before leaving his tent.

 

“Oh Talia – this is absolutely beautiful,” Josephine said about her new dress of black muslin with gold embroidery around the bodice.

“I am pleased you like it, Josephine. I had Solas teach me how to enchant it so you couldn’t stain it and it will stay wrinkle-free,” she explained with a large smile, enjoying Josephine’s response.

“There must be something you would want for such beautiful work,” she said looking at her hopeful.

Talia laughed as she shook her head.

“If you need to do something for it, Josephine, I will gladly take more materials so when I return I may make some more clothing.”

Josephine nodded enthusiastically.

“I will definitely do that,” she said pulling the dress closer to her chest.

*****

Talia grabbed her pack from off the chair and swung it over her shoulder as she walked through the door gently shutting it behind her. She could see the beginning of light behind the mountain peak and took a small step forward down her steps. She saw Solas walking around the corner and gave him a bright smile.

“Good morning,” she said to him as he walked towards her returning her smile.

“It is now,” he said calmly enjoying the small flush of embarrassment that colored her cheeks.

“Smooth…very smooth,” she said with a soft chuckle as she fell into step beside him bumping his arm.

He smiled down at her as they walked towards the rest of the group. Talia saw that Leliana and Cullen awaited them. _I guess he wasn’t kidding – he will be seeing us off._

“Good morning you two,” Max said with a voice that still sounded like he would still prefer to be sleeping.

“Morning Max, you ready to make your legs hurt,” she joked with him hearing his small answering chuckle.

“Oh yes…Cassandra has us on a very tight schedule,” he said slightly rolling his eyes as Cassandra focused on what they were saying.

“Yes…we are on a very tight schedule Herald, so if everyone is ready,” she said calmly.

“I hope you took into account the one with the shorter legs with that tight schedule Seeker,” Varric grumbled at her making everyone else chuckle.

“No Varric – I did not,” she said with a tone full of disgust picking her pack up from the ground.

Cullen and Leliana moved to leave and he stopped next to her.

“Travel safely,” he said gently gazing into her eyes as he smiled at her.

“Thank you we will surely try,” she said with humor and followed into step behind Max.

Solas did not miss the gaze he gave her and felt his eyes narrow on the Commander.

Cullen watched her walk away for a moment before turning towards his command tent.


	9. Hi-Ho Hi-Ho Its off to the Crossroads We go

They had been traveling for hours while she followed behind Cassandra and Max. Varric and Solas trailing behind them silently towards a place Cassandra called the Crossroads. Talia found herself absolutely engrossed in the scenery. The mountains reminded her of the Carpathian range she began her life living beneath. The thick denseness of the forests they walked through, the abundance of wild berries and wildlife was soothing to her. The sounds of birds chirping in the canopy of branches overhead with the sun filtering through the breaks in the leaves made her smile.

She pointed at a small foxlike creature while looking at Varric.

“What do you call that?” she asked him curiously talking quietly careful to not frighten it.

“It’s a Fennec, Doc,” he said with a smile.

“They are cute creatures. We had something similar but we called them a fox. Their fur is usually a deep rusty red on the top and a creamy color over their muzzle down the chest and their stomach. They have big bushy tails, and sharply pointed ears like the Fennec.”

Cassandra turned to gaze at her a moment hearing the longing in the woman’s voice and then faced forward to continue walking.

“Do you miss your home Talia?” she asked gently.

Talia gazed at her back and then looked at the ground for a moment realizing she had been in Thedas for six months. She walked for a ways biting her lip before she answered her.

“I do…I miss my parents, my friends, my job, and I really miss – pizza,” she said with a small chuckle. She needed to lighten the mood and pull her focus from what she would not have again before she let the tears go that threatened to fall.

Max looked at her with a smile and his eyebrow raised at her questioningly.

“Pizza, what is that?”

“The best-tasting food in the damn universe is what it is,” she said with a laugh before continuing. “It is flattened bread dough shaped like a wheel or a square with tomato sauce, cheese, veggies and meat that you bake. It is _gustos_ ,” she says as she kisses her fingers like a funny Italian TV chef.

Max laughed with her at her silly gestures over the food.

“Do you know how to make it?”

She looked at him and smiled.

“Yes, it is truly not that hard. I will have to make one for you when we return back to Haven if we have the ingredients,” she promised him.

Solas watched the interaction between the two and felt the small tendrils of jealousy curl through him. _Stop being_ _so suspicious wolf, not everyone is after her, and she is just being friendly,_ he reminded himself. He caught her sideways glance at him and pretended to not notice.

Cassandra led them to the first camp stop on their trip and her legs were definitely tired. Thankful for the river running behind them, she was going to have a good bath later. Moving around the area she began gathering rocks for the fire pit as Cassandra looked at her curiously.

“What are you doing Talia?”

Talia gazed up at her with surprise as she gathered another nice sized rock.

“What do you mean what am I doing, I am gathering the rocks for around the fire, so it doesn’t accidentally cause a forest fire. You don’t do that here?”

Cassandra shook her head and chuckled, “No…we don’t. But you do as you wish,” she said still laughing softly as she walked away to gather firewood.

_Well okay fine, but I am gonna pick my rocks and do my part damn it,_ she thought picking up another nice sized rock and returning to set them up for the fire. With that complete, she moved to start pulling out the tent that she and Cassandra would share as Cassandra returned with Varric carrying wood. Cassandra dropped the firewood and moved to help her as they worked in a companionable silence.

Solas returned carrying a rabbit for dinner and began its preparation while Max and Varric set up the tents for them. With her tent done she moved to help Solas with dinner preparations by pulling out some thread and needle, the wild onion and mushrooms they had found during their small break earlier that day. She saw him raise his eyebrow at her curiously and she smiled.

“If there is one thing I know how to do, it is cook over a fire. Before my parents settled in the United States, we lived in a cabin beneath a range of mountains called the Carpathians. Our cabin was quite meager as for furnishings, and we didn’t have electricity, so we had to cook everything over the fire.”

Solas handed her the freshly cleaned rabbit and watched as she started to pack it with the onion and mushrooms, then she began closing it with the needle and thread in neat little stitches. When she stuck it on the metal rod for cooking she slid it over the fire and smiled at him setting his stomach to flutter.

 

With dinner complete, Talia grabbed her bathing supplies and looked at Cassandra.

“Wanna go skinny dipping with me, Cassandra?”

Cassandra looked at her questioningly and Talia held up her bathing supplies.

“You call bathing, skinny dipping?” she laughed shaking her head.

“Well if you’re in public and getting naked to get into some body of water, where I come from, that is called skinny dipping,” she explained with a cheeky grin.

Cassandra laughing even more now, she moved to follow her.

“I shall go with you, allow me a moment to grab some clothing,” she chuckled grabbing her sword as she moved to their tent before following her to the river.

Max glanced at Solas and saw his eyes following her as she left and looked at Varric with a small knowing smile.

“Why don’t you pull out your cards Varric?”

“Sure – hey Chuckles, you want in on this?”

Solas glanced at him for a moment and then shook his head _no,_ to lost in his own thoughts. _I shouldn’t think of her in this way,_ he reminded himself and then shoved it away. _I don’t want to care…but she has become important to me._ He watched her and Cassandra walk back into camp after an hour with hair wet and clinging to her while she laughed; he felt his stomach tighten at the sight. He had never seen her with her hair loose before and felt the pull of desire from deep within. _It is longer than I realized;_ he believed seeing that it swung well past her backside in an ebony cascade of damp silk.

Max watched the women return and even he was not immune to the way they both slid wet hair behind their ears as they laughed. The way Talia let her head fall back exposing the soft column of skin on her throat, sent a small sizzle through him. _Shit, …shit look away,_ he mentally slapped himself as his eyes quickly focused on the fire. Talia and Cassandra sat down across from them smiling and noticed that the men were ignoring them by looking everywhere around the camp.

Varric had watched the Seeker as she came back into camp and felt his pulse quicken at the sight of her hair in wet, short curls around her face like a black halo. The length of hair she generally kept braided in a circle around her head was loose and falling down her back and there was a soft feminine look that had slipped over her features. _Shit! She tried to kill you…and you find that attractive – you fucking idiot;_ he admonished himself quickly staring at his crossbow rubbing his oiled cloth over it a little rougher.

“So who has a good story for us before bed,” Talia looked around and saw that all of them were looking at the ground with some level of discomfort. _What the hell is going on,_ she wondered. Glancing at Cassandra she gave her a confused smile and shrugging her shoulders, she stood after a few moments of awkward silence.

“Okay, well you guys must be really tired. I guess it is sleepy time,” she said quickly and left for her tent with Cassandra following her looking at the group of men curiously.

Max, Solas, and Varric stared at the fire until they heard the tent flap close and you could almost hear an audible sigh of relief escape from the three of them.

“Yeah…good night everyone,” Max said quickly and headed to his tent as both Solas and Varric sat quietly.

“I will take the first watch Chuckles,” Varric said calmly as he watched the elf nod and stand smoothly.

“I shall see you in a few hours,” he said calmly and walked to their shared tent.

Varric stared into the fire trying to figure out where the sudden heat came from when he had looked at the Seeker. _That thought could get me killed quicker than lying to her about Hawke._

 

Not unused to taking small snippets of sleep, Talia awoke after a few hours to take her turn at watch with Solas. Gathering her hair she pulled it over her shoulder and left the tent seeing Varric next to the fire.

“Go to bed Varric, and please wake Solas. Cassandra said I am not to do a watch on my own yet,” she said calmly slipping the escaped hair behind her ear.

“You got it, night Doc,” he said with a yawn heading for the tent. She did not have to wait long before Solas left his tent rubbing his face, removing the sleep from his eyes before realizing she was watching him.

Talia let a small sigh escape as she watched him stretch and rub his face and found it quite adorable.

Solas heard her soft sigh and gazed at her sitting in front of the fire with her hair hanging over her shoulder looking sleep rumpled and he felt that curl of desire flair through him. She gazed at him from across the fire and felt her heart speed up at the way his eyes stared at her intently slightly glowing. Clearing her throat softly, she smiled at him slightly and he didn’t know if he was going to breathe again.

“I guess it’s our turn,” she said softly.

He stood for a moment and felt his stomach plummet at the sight of her. Rubbing his neck he moved slowly towards the fire to sit across from her.

“It would appear so,” he commented grabbing a piece of wood from the small stack and threw it on the fire.

Talia watched him sit quietly and trying not to stare at him, she began twisting her hair while staring into the fire.

Solas watched her absent movements and rubbed his hands over his thighs to keep them from running his fingers through the soft, dark mass that begged for him to touch it. _This is never going to work;_ he thought finally gazing at her.

“You should just sleep Talia, I can take the watch.”

Talia suddenly gazed at him and shook her head.

“No…I am taking my turn. Would you rather we didn’t do it – together?” she asked him suddenly seeing his blush and smiled at him seeing his embarrassment even though he was shaking his head no. Standing she moved to where he sat opposite of her and sat down next to him. _Maybe if we talk about benign subjects he will relax a bit._

“What was it like when you were growing up,” she asked him calmly watching his face and seeing him stiffen she looked at him curiously.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean…if you don’t want to…” Solas gazed at her and shook his head making her stop talking.

“It is quite all right, I am just unaccustomed to anyone wanting to know anything about me. I grew up in a small village with not many other children…not any magical children anyway and I…didn’t get along with them very well.” He said quietly staring into the fire.

“As a magical child, I searched the fade often and I found that I could have friends in the Fade…with spirits…and they taught me things. Like how to control my magic, or how to…”

Talia gazed at him waiting and she saw him stare at the fire seemingly unwilling to finish his sentence.

“So spirits were your friends?” she asked him curiously.

He chanced a quick glance at her then nodded his head.

“Yes – spirits of Wisdom, Hope, and Compassion have given me guidance and understanding. Wisps will sometimes point out things that I might miss as I travel the Fade.”

Talia stared into the fire contemplating the idea of being a spirit’s friend and heard his sigh of annoyance and she looked at him.

“By your silence, I would assume you would not agree with such friendships.”

She turned slightly towards him slightly annoyed with his assumption.

“If you were to break that word apart, you would find that Assume just makes an **Ass** out of Yo **u** and **Me**. But to answer your statement, I cannot agree or disagree having never met a spirit of anything. Although, I am very curious about the Spirit healers I read about in one of your books.”

He looked at her carefully and felt a bit ashamed of thinking she would believe like the Chantry and others. He needed to remember she was nothing like the others.

“I apologize; I should not have categorized you with others of your kind. You have proven you do not conform to what is expected,” he said studying her face before staring into the fire.

“How so?” She inquired of him quietly.

“By just being you,” he said softly and heard her soft laugh.

“That is not an answer,” she quipped bumping his arm with her own, drawing a smile from him.

“Yes – well it is the best that I may do at the moment. I do not…think well around you,” he said honestly.

Talia’s gaze flashed to his and she saw the display of color rush over his cheeks and ears. She smiled at him teasingly, batting her eyelashes at him.

“Are you saying I have the power to render you speechless?”

He chuckled as his gaze turned serious.

“Frequently,” he admitted and saw the slight blush of color rush over her cheeks.

“Good to know it doesn’t just happen to me,” she replied watching him smile at her admission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gustos - tasty (Romanian)


	10. Crossroads Craziness

They fought their way through Mages and Templars to get into the small devastated town and she felt her stomach knot at the carnage laying everywhere. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looking up, she saw his compassionate blue-grey eyes gazing down at her. She had not realized she was crying until she felt the tears run unchecked down her cheek.

“I’ve never been in a war or seen such – blatant disregard for life. Both sides are no better than packs of rabid dogs,” she whispered wiping at her face angrily before walking towards an injured boy in his mother’s arms. Solas watched her walk away and felt his own heart squeeze at her obvious distress.

Kneeling down, she gazed at the woman who looked dazed and spoke soothingly.

“Will you allow me to help you,” she said softly jolting the woman out of her mental trance.

“I doubt you can help me, him, or anyone, they will just kill us all later,” she said staring at her vacantly obviously in shock.

Talia pulled her pack from her shoulders and opened it for the cloth bandages she carried. She could see the small wound on the boy's leg from a glancing blow of an arrow and she moved slowly so as not to startle her or the child and looked at the boy.

“I am going to heal that wound with magic okay,” she told him and saw him nod his head in silent agreement.

Sending her aura out and into the wound, she mended the torn flesh quickly and smiled at the boy as she pulled her canteen off her hip.

“Okay let me see that arm and we can get that cleaned up and wrapped,” she told him calmly and saw the boy hold his arm out to her watching her curiously as she cleaned and bandaged the wound. Smiling at him when she was done, she stood and saw Max walking towards one of the Chantry people. She caught sight of Cassandra speaking with an Inquisition scout and moved towards her.

“Where are the healers here?” she asked her and Cassandra looked at her and pointed to where Max stood.

“There are two Mage healers helping Mother Giselle,” she answered her.

Talia’s eyes widened at the thought of only two as she gazed around at the massive amount of wounded.

“This is like a shitty episode of MASH,” she muttered as she looked around.

“I will be helping them then Cassandra,” she said moving away not seeing her confused look or that Solas was following behind her.

 

 

As the darkness encroached on the area, she asked a soldier to light some lamps and he moved quickly to do as she asked. She had triaged the wounded and once that was done, she and Solas moved into a smooth rhythm together as they healed. Talia found a couple of Mages that were willing to help her but only if they could be protected by the Inquisition.

“Fine I’ll personally protect you princess – just get your ass over here and help,” she snapped. Solas softly laughed as he saw her eyes sparkling and heard her accent thicken with anger.

Mother Giselle stood next to Max and gestured to where Talia stood over a young man talking to him in a soothing tone, convincing him to allow her to use magic.

“We appreciate you bringing your healers, Herald. The woman is very – different than other mage healers I have encountered,” she said grateful yet curious.

Max glanced at her and chuckled as he watched her talk the boy into it, which he never doubted she would.

“Talia is an outstanding healer – she is also not from this world,” he said seeing her look of disbelief.

“She came through the same rift I did, but she was pulled from her world by the force of the breach.”

She glanced back at the young woman curiously as she spoke.

“This is why she is not afraid to give comfort to a dwarf or elf?”

Max glanced at her for a moment, then pasted a smile on his face hearing the traces of censure in the woman’s tone.

“Yes, she doesn’t see a difference in them. I believe she told me once when I explained to her that there would be people who looked unkindly on those that befriended an elf or dwarf and she laughed at me. Said that we are all born, we all will die and we all can bleed.”

Mother Giselle watched as the woman in question dried the tears of a small elven child.

“She would be correct,” she said moving away from him.

 

 

It was well after midnight when Max and Cassandra came for them.

“Talia, come on – you need to sleep,” he said walking towards her seeing the droop of her shoulders and the tiredness around her eyes. She laughed at him and patted his shoulder as she spoke.

“Max – in my world working for twenty-four hours straight is nothing new to me. I would suggest that you take Solas back so he can get some rest, I think I may have run him ragged.”

Max stared at her for a moment and saw Cassandra move towards him.

“She cannot help it, Herald…it is her nature to heal. I will find Solas as she suggested,” she said as she moved away.

Solas listened to Cassandra and nodded his head then moved to where Talia knelt over a young man, waiting for her to finish. _She will not send me away,_ he thought as she glanced up at him.

“Why haven’t you gone to lay down Solas, I know you’re exhausted?” she questioned him moving towards another injured person lying on a pallet. He reached out and grabbed her forearm quickly before she reached the man.

“I have not gone because you have not,” he said calmly.

She studied his gaze and then gave him a soft smile.

“I see that you are concerned, but there is no need. I will be fine,” she said as she patted his arm turning to leave.

“Talia,” he said quietly seeing her turn back towards him. “You cannot heal all of them in one night, now come lethal’lan, you need sleep.” He said gently to her before lacing his fingers with hers and slowly pulling her with him.

She couldn’t have explained how he did it but she found herself letting him take her from the healing area. They reached their small camp up on the hill and he brought her to her tent, bidding her a good night before walking towards his own. Talia went through the opening of the tent and once she had gotten into her sleeping clothes she lay on the top of her pallet and passed out.

***** 

Talia groaned as she was abruptly awakened by the sounds of arguing. She slowly opened her eyes and knew she had not gotten enough sleep yet as she felt like there were granules of sand behind her eyelids. Grabbing her leather pants she slid them on quickly while listening.

“We don’t want _any_ Mages here that will bring the damn Templars down on us,” the man leading the small group argued vehemently with sounds of agreement from behind him.

“The Mages that have escorted us are healers; surely you do not want to remove them from the camp dooming your people to senseless death or pain.” Max countered while Cassandra stared at the man with annoyance.

Talia pushed the flap of the tent back having heard enough.

“What in the hell is all the fucking noise about?” she asked with a sleep thickened voice. She pushed her hair out of her face at the same moment Solas also came from his own tent looking just as exhausted.

The man’s brown eyes narrowed on her as he pointed a finger at her as he spoke to Max and Cassandra.

“Her and that – _elf,_ need to leave…now, before they realize they are here,” he growled at them.

Talia stared at the man and felt her anger reach a whole new level as Cassandra pointed at them while arguing with the villager.

“Her and that _elf_ , as you so rudely put it, were healing the people of this area well into the early hours of the morning, doing the Maker’s work, and you want them to leave. Have you no civility left?” Cassandra snapped at the man angrily.

The man shook his head and looked at them angrily.

“Not for a mage I don't. Their kind is the reason the Divine is dead, and we are now attacked regularly by Templars. They must leave” he snarled as he crossed his arms with finality.

Talia stared at the man for a moment and then looked at Solas seeing that his expression was an unreadable mask. Shaking her head at the stupidity of the group, she glanced around seeing that everyone had the same unreadable expression. Taking a step forward, the man put his hand on his sword in an aggressive move spurring Max and Solas to snarl at the man in unison and she stopped moving holding up her hands.

“If that is your wish, then we will leave, there is no need for further bloodshed. This place has seen enough,” she said disgustedly.

Max and Cassandra turned to her quickly and she shook her head.

“Come on Solas, they do not desire our help with their injured…fuck’em,” she said disgusted and turned to grab her pack from the corner of her tent. Solas nodded his head in agreement moving to grab his pack as well.

“Talia if you would just wait a moment we could…” Cassandra stopped speaking when she saw the tightness of Talia’s jaw.

A woman strode forward leading a much larger group of men and women up the small path, shoving the small group of men out of her way.

“You should all be ashamed of yourselves,” she snarled looking around at the men.

“They are the only ones willing to help us and you are demanding they leave…you leave Myron, and take these idiots with you.”

The man glanced at her looking annoyed.

“Cora – these mages,” she cut him off quickly.

“Have done nothing but heal the injured and sleep in their tents from what we have witnessed. They fought Templars and Mages to get here you fool, and what have you done? Nothing but hide in your cabin is what you have done. Even the Chantry sister has more gumption than the lot of you, now get out of here and leave them to do their Maker damn duty.”

Talia watched the man named Myron turn with his group and make their way back down the trail towards the small town. The woman who had spoken up for them stepped towards her shaking her head.

“I will apologize for their behavior – they are frightened. Their feelings are not the majority of our town, many of us were swamped with the injured and dying until your group showed up. We appreciate everything you two have done for us without us even asking.”

Talia dropped her pack and stepped forward holding her hand out to the woman.

“You are very welcome, we are glad that we could help you any way that we could.”

A young man with a bow on his back moved forward towards Max, clearing his throat to grab his attention.

“Herald, we know that you will be out in the area. With all the fighting it has been too dangerous for us to hunt and our people are running out of food, if you could do anything for us it would be welcome.”

Max nodded his head at the young man.

“We shall gather what we can is there anything else we should keep an eye out for?”

Talia rubbed her eyes tiredly as Varric moved to stand next to her chuckling. She looked down at him with her eyebrow raised in question.

“ _Fuck’em_ Doc? Damn…that was cold” he said quietly.

She laughed softly, “I’m irritable when I’m tired” she muttered making him laugh as he moved away and she retreated back into her tent for just a little more sleep.

 

 

Solas moved to her tent quickly and went inside to wake her.  He found her lying on her stomach with her head pillowed by her bent arm with her hair covering her face. She was wearing just a white tunic that had worked its way halfway up her back and white smalls. She had at some point shoved her blanket off to the side. Swallowing the instant swell of desire in his throat, he spoke quickly trying not to stare at the exposed expansion of silken skin exposed to him.

“Talia, I need you to wake up, there is a woman who is having difficulty breathing and I cannot explain why.”

He watched as her hand shoved her hair out of her face as she sat up quickly before rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Her tunic slid off her shoulder exposing the soft skin down to the upper swell of her breast.

_"Fenedhis,"_   he muttered turning his head quickly.

Talia glanced at him seeing that his neck and ears were red with embarrassment and glanced down at herself and chuckled as she grabbed her leathers and slipped them on lying down to tie them quickly. Reaching for her boots she slid her feet into them forgoing any socks and grabbed a woolen sweater to throw on.

“I’m covered now,” she muttered grabbing her stethoscope and a leather strap for her hair before moving for the tent opening.

Solas could not stop thinking about the exposed skin or the curve of her bottom as she lay on her stomach. Nor could he remove from his memory, the sight of her creamy thigh just slightly bent while she slept soundly. _This is not healthy…stop thinking about how smooth her skin looked,_ he scolded himself angrily.

Talia listened to the elven woman’s husband as he spoke about his son, Hindel, who could make a potion that would help her but he left and joined a cult in the hills. She looked at Solas questioningly.

“Have you any idea how to make that kind of potion?” she saw him shake his head and she gazed at the woman laboring to catch her breath. Listening to her lungs she could tell she had either asthma or a form of seasonal asthma and looked at her husband as she swung her stethoscope around her neck.

“We will try to find your son, in the meantime, you will keep the door closed and boil water over the fire to put moisture in the air. This is what is causing the episode is the lack of moisture for her to breathe. Also, she will need to sit at an angle to help ease her breathing,” she said to him and watched him nod quickly.

“Thank you, my lady, …thank you so much,” he said gratefully as he grasped her hands before they left.

She fell into step with Solas and glanced over, noticing for the first time, that he wore a black bone-like pendant that swung slightly with each step. Gesturing towards it, he looked down and immediately slipped it beneath his tunic. _Must be a personal thing,_ she thought and shrugged it off indifferently. They crested the small hill where Cassandra and Max were pouring over a map of the area.

“We were told there is a _cult_ in the hills…I guess mostly mages with some civilians mixed in. There is a young man there that has a potion that will help his mother breathe easier. I would like us to go there if we can.”

Max nodded his agreement and looked around.

“We will leave in the morning. Tonight, I think we should do some hunting and see what we can do to refill some of their food supplies.”

Everyone geared up to go out and do some hunting as Cassandra moved towards her and handed her a small dagger to slip into her boot.

“It would make me feel better if you would carry that with you,” she said looking at her carefully.

Talia smiled at her as she took the knife and slipped it into her boot.

“I am unsure if I could use it, but if it will make you feel better Cass, I will keep it. Thank you,” she said seeing the smile spread slowly on Cassandra’s face.

They moved out of their small camp to find meat for the people of the Crossroads as Varric whistled a small unknown tune.

 

 

Five rams later, they drug the animals back and saw the young hunter look at them with excitement.

“Oh thank you,” he said as they dropped them by his fire while he and a couple of others moved quickly to dress the animals out for butchering. She moved to follow behind Max and Cassandra and felt his shoulder slightly touch hers. She glanced up at him enjoying the angular way his jaw arrowed, the slow regal slope of his nose – the way his eyes would scan an area or watch someone carefully as they spoke. Pulled from her thoughts with his soft words, she felt a small shiver.

“Looking at me in such a manner makes me think you are attracted to me lethal’lan,” he said calmly finally gazing at her not letting on that it was affecting him greatly.

Talia held his gaze and smiled throwing him off as she reached down and grasped his fingers, entwining them with her own sending his heart to beat quicker.

“Most definitely…attracted,” she said frankly seeing his small flush of color run across his cheeks.

Everyone moved farther ahead of them up the trail and she felt his small hesitation as he held her hand, causing her to stop.

“That is most unwise,” he said softly letting his eyes scan the area around them before falling on her.

With the darkness surrounding them, she could see that his eyes reflected similar to an animals and she felt a small thrill at the sight. _He is so beautiful,_ she realized as she stepped closer to him.

“Is it unwise for you that I find you attractive or just for everyone else to know that I am attracted to you,” she asked him curiously as she felt his fingers tighten around hers.

“Both,” he said. Quietly watching her, she stepped closer to him, barely touching him yet he could feel the heat radiate from her body.

Talia smiled at him and with a conscious effort, she stepped back from him letting his hand go. She folded her arms behind her back as she had seen him do so many times himself, giving him space.

“Then I should allow you time to decide if it is what you want or not,” she said calmly smiling up at him propelling his blood to heat.

Solas stood for a moment and saw that she was giving him the opportunity to leave her on the path and found that his feet would not move from her and wanted to curse himself for this weakness. Shaking his head, he gazed at her seeing her small, knowing smile and his stomach tighten with the sight.

“Trouble…you are nothing but,” he muttered softly and heard her soft laugh.

“But what will you do with such trouble…I wonder,” she said teasingly. He watched her walk ahead, leaving him to stand alone.

_Well that is an excellent question…what will I do,_ he questioned himself as he watched her well-formed ass walk away from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fenedhis - Wolf dick (a universal cuss word)


	11. Meeting The Cult

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any text that is in italics and within quotations is meant to mean it is in Elven. Regular italics is as usual - thoughts :)
> 
> Cannot wait to read any comments from the readers.

Talia moved through the door as the gate was drawn up and she watched the people surrounding the outer area that held a small rift within. _Are these idiots worshiping it?_ Solas must have seen her astonished look and spoke quietly beside her.

“They do it in hopes to appease it,” he said softly.

She looked at him in amazement and then back at the small gathering.

“Proști,” she uttered beneath her breath as she followed Max and Cassandra as they walked towards the rift to close it.

Finished with closing the rift, they moved through the small keep as some began following Max around to worship him. Poking him gently with her elbow, he glanced down at her smiling up at him and his stomach tied in knots.

“All these woman worshipping you, this might be a sure way for you to finally get a date,” she joked with him. Cassandra and Varric cough-laughed while Max shook his head at her with a teasing lift to his lips, he poked her back with his elbow.

“Is that an invitation to ask you,” he joked sounding almost hopeful.

Talia gazed at him before laughing and shaking her own head at him, _no_.

“Now you’re just being silly,” she said thinking him joking as she moved to walk with Varric and Cassandra.

Solas watched Max with a neutral expression and saw the way Max's eyes followed her retreat from with interest and felt his stomach tighten. _Fenedhis!_   Max turned towards him and shrugged, giving him a knowing smile.

“It would seem I am not _that_ interesting,” he chuckled and Solas felt the small knot of jealousy loosen.

Solas just gave him a small smile and followed behind him with his arms folded behind his back.

Talia climbed the ladder leading to where they told her Hindel could be found with Cassandra following behind her. She moved over the pathway and saw the young elven man in mages black robes, writing something on a small table.

“Pardon me, are you Hindel?”

The young blonde man turned and gazed at her curiously as he laid his quill down.

“Yes, is there something I may do for you, my lady?”

Talia looked at him interestedly for a moment before speaking.

“Yes, I am here on behalf of your mother. She is having difficulties breathing and I was told that you have a potion that you make for her that will work.”

Hindel glanced at her with a momentary worried expression and then shook his head as annoyance replaced it.

“She hasn’t had problems with her breathing in a long time, this is just another ploy to get me to come back home.”

Talia stared at him for a moment with stunned surprise at his whining before anger set in. Stepping closer to him with her fists clenched, she was trying desperately not to slap him. _Does he not realize how fortunate he is to still have his parents?_ His eyes widened with her sudden aggression as he stared into the twin glaciers of anger now pinning him to his spot.

“You little shit! You hide up here while the world burns, and your mother needs your help and you think it is a lie? You at least _have_ your parents, you spoiled little asshole, there are many that do not.” Shaking her head in disgust she growled at him, “if you care so little for them then give me the damn potion and I will take care of them since they quite obviously mean nothing to you.”

Everyone got why she was immediately angry with the boy, they all understanding that she missed her parents. Solas heard how her accent became even thicker with her anger to the point it was almost impossible for him to understand what she was saying.

Hindel stared at her in complete surprise and glanced at Solas looking for some sort of support from his own kind. Solas gazed at him coolly, his face a mirror of disapproval.

“You have the ears of the elven people boy, but not the heart of them. Go home,” he said with disappointment lacing his tone.

He looked down at his feet for a moment and nodded his head.

“You are probably right – I will go straight away. Here take these in case I do not get there this evening,” he said quietly.

Talia took the vials and the small sheet of paper.

“There is enough for this evening and tomorrow, there are also the directions on how to make the potion if anything is to happen and I am unable to get to them.”

Talia slid them into her pack and gave him a sharp nod before walking away still angry. Cassandra followed behind her muttering, “should have hit the shit.”

Glancing over her shoulder, she chuckled before letting her anger go and smiling at her.

“Oh I wanted to,” she muttered back as she swung down the ladder leading to the bottom floor.

 

 

It was well after dark when Talia and Solas left the small cabin that Hindel's parents lived in. She had copied the recipe down for her own notes before giving the potions and directions over to Hindel’s parents.  They walked in silence towards the path that only a few nights before she had come close to kissing him on. Smiling at the small memory, she glanced at him wondering if he thought about it as well. Trying to keep her gaze forward, she felt his fingers gently wrap around her wrist. Halting her progress up the hill between the rock walls on either side of the path, she looked at him curiously enjoying the way his eyeshine in the dark as they looked at her.

“I find myself thinking about you more than what one would deem is healthy,” he said. She heard a thickened quality to his accent that made her pulse jump, and while she felt his thumb softly caress the inside of her wrist making her skin tingle. With two simple things, he had rendered her to a small puddle.

“You sound troubled by this,” she said softly allowing her body to turn towards him slightly.

He chuckled softly, “Yes…I am,” he said honestly.

She lifted her free hand and placed it on his chest, feeling the way he always stiffened at the touch before relaxing. _He always stiffens and yet seems so touch starved;_ she thought when she felt him finally relax beneath her fingers. She slowly maneuvered him back against the rock wall, hearing his breath slightly hitch in his throat when he felt the hard surface behind him.

“I might know a way to – relieve you of the troubling thoughts,” she said softly.

He gazed down at her intently never having had a woman so effectively maneuver him into such a position of vulnerability.

“And how do you propose to do that,” he said huskily.

Talia smiled moving her hand that rested on his chest up and wrap around his neck, pulling him closer to her until he could feel her breath puff softly against his lips.

“Easy, just remove the reason your mind is spinning,” she answered softly biting his lower lip gently while staring into his shining eyes waiting. She felt his fingers slightly tighten over her wrist and heard his small groan at the teasing move.

“It sounds quite simple – but then it will lead to more questions,” he said softly unable to stop the small shiver of desire that ran through him as her fingers toyed with the skin of his neck.

“So you would rather I – not, answer that question for you at this time then?” she said quietly pulling away slightly.

Solas felt her small retreat and let go of her wrist only to grab her hips and pull her closer to him before she could move any further away.

“I would rather you not move,” he said honestly enjoying the feel of her pressed against him.

Talia placed her hands on his chest feeling his heat radiate out towards her as she was neatly held against him.

“That is not an answer,” she said calmly even though her heart was racing at a hundred miles an hour.

“What do you want from me,” he asked her with a thick almost tortured sounding groan.

Talia touched his face gently before letting out a small sigh.

“If you are asking…then you have not made a decision to what you wish to have with me, only reacting to a situation,” she said calmly before placing a soft kiss to the middle of his chest and stepping out of his warm grasp.

"Only you can choose how we proceed, Solas. I am obviously willing, now it is up to you. I can wait, you’re worth it to me,” she said softly before walking around the corner of the rock wall leaving him to stand in the dark stunned.

*****

Talia volunteered to stay at the Crossroads while they went out to meet Master Dennet and hopefully obtain horses for the Inquisition. She would be very glad to  _not_ have to walk all over Thedas.

“I will help set up a good healing cabin and get some of the mages that are here, to help the locals. If we can stabilize this region then it will only endear us to the rest of Ferelden,” she said to Max logically ignoring how Solas stared at her unhappy with the idea of her not being with him.

Max finally agreed with her only if he could leave a soldier with her to keep her safe. Waving at them as they left she saw the look Solas gave her as he walked past her and smiled up at him before she whispered knowing only he could hear her.

"Miss me handsome," she said giving him a wink.

Solas softly blushed before following Varric down the small hill.

Talia moved through the camp, helping those she could and soon she was dragged into a small tent at the corner of the encampment where a Dalish woman was in labor. She ordered the other mages to gather the supplies she would need and the one that had demanded her protection when they first arrived, started to balk at the attention she was giving the woman because she was an elf.

“These savages are known to birth their babies in the forest, she will be fine,” she said snidely and moved to leave the tent.

Talia grabbed her shoulder turning her quickly and slapped her hard across the face surprising the woman as she held her stinging cheek, staring at her in stunned silence.

“If you cannot feel a kindred connection with this woman who is by all accounts having her first child and is obviously scared out of her fucking mind – which we all would be…then get the hell out of here and don’t ever come back,” she spat and turned back to the young woman whose husband held her hand and looked at her in surprise.

“My name is Talia, and I am the Inquisition healer. Hush now, I’m not gonna lie – this is going to hurt, like nothing you have ever experienced before. But what comes at the end is beautiful and so damn worth it,” she said calmly seeing her husband smile at her in appreciation.

“I am Tavin and this is my wife Lanaya, we were on our way to her clan in the plains…she was not due for a few more weeks,” he said sounding nervous.

"Is this your first child, Tavin?" she asked pulling her stethoscope from around her neck.

"Yes," he replied quickly.

"Well, there is nothing to worry about. The first child sometimes comes a couple of weeks early or later," she told him smiling calmly before slipping the earpieces into her ear.

Talia placed the small bell on Lanaya’s belly and listened. Soon she could hear the two distinct heartbeats and smiled at them before she ran her hands over her stomach and felt the two separate bodies that confirmed her findings.

“She is most likely early because there are two little ones waiting to come into this world,” she said with a smile as Tavin gazed at her stunned. Slowly sliding back in his chair while Lanaya looked at her with utter fear. Grabbing her hand reassuringly, she squeezed gently.

“Its okay…you may not have counted on having twins but you and the babies will be just fine,” she said soothingly as Tavin leaned forward and kissed his wife’s forehead tenderly speaking in elvish.

“I want you to focus on breathing calmly and trying to just roll with the pain…there is no other way but to just endure it, so don’t fight it in other words.

The two mages followed behind her as Talia left the tent and she turned snarling at the one.

“I told you to leave and not come back, now get the fuck out of my way.”

Pushing past their stunned faces, she stood well outside the tent and found her ever-present guard and smiled at him pleased to see he was there.

“I need to gather a few things, will you help me, Henry?” she asked him ignoring the slow blush across his cheeks as he nodded his head in agreement.

“Anything you need my lady,” he said with a broken nervous voice.

“I need clean towels, a sharp blade…and I mean sharp. I need good clean water a few buckets and a bowl, plus something to swaddle two babies in,” she said with a soft smile at him.

Henry nodded his head as he looked at her.

“Follow me, my lady I know where we can get what you need,” he said confidently while Talia smiled and then giggled, clapping her hands excitedly.  _Babies...who doesn't love babies._ The two mages standing outside the tent followed behind her unsure of what she was going to do but knew if they left her they would most likely be killed outside of the town.

The mage who had offended her stepped forward and grabbed her arm halting her steps causing Henry to nervously grab the hilt of his sword protectively.

Talia threw out her hand quickly and looked at the woman.

“I am sorry, I will try to not be so ignorant in the future, but please let us stay and learn from you,” she said pleadingly and Talia smiled at her and then slapped her shoulder.

“First lesson is to always know when you are wrong and willing to admit it,” she said to the woman pleased and motioned for Henry to continue.

 

 

Cassandra and Varric went towards their camp while Max and Solas walked into the Crossroads looking for Talia. Instead of finding her, they found a rather large group of women and men standing around a small tent bringing supplies and food. Max strode forward with Solas towards the gathered group and spoke in unison.

“Where is she,” they said quickly and then looked at each other chuckling.

One woman pointed to inside the tent and Max looked at Solas shaking his head and gesturing him to go.

“You look, I’m not a healer,” he said with a slight laugh and Solas nodded his head before poking his head inside. It was a good thing Max had chosen to not look because he found Talia with her hand well inside a pregnant Dalish woman.

“Can I be of help?” he asked her softly and saw her pale blue eyes turn and look at him gratefully.

“Thank God, yes…her babies are breech," at his sudden confused look, she shook her head. "Turned in the wrong direction and I am turning them, can you do something to help with her pain,” she said to him quickly.

Solas slid his pack off and left it outside and moved to the small bowl filling it with water and washed his hands as he listened to her in wonder as she spoke to the woman and her mate, telling them exactly what she was doing.

“It really is nothing, it is quite normal for twins to be turned around…not enough space in there for them to maneuver into the proper position. I am just going to help them get into the correct position and I am so sorry, but this is quite uncomfortable.”

Solas listened to the woman as she focused on her breathing and gripped her husband’s hand tightly. Moving beside her he saw her husband look at him unhappily until Talia spoke soothingly to him.

“Tavin, this is Solas, he is with me and he is a phenomenal healer. He is going to help with your wife’s pain if you are agreeable.” Tavin glanced at him and then nodded quickly turning his focus back to his wife.

Solas slowly moved to grab the woman’s hand and looked at her compassionately still reeling from Talia's words.

“ _She is a wonderful healer and knows what she is doing; your children will arrive safely with her assistance. Will you permit me to help you with some of your pain,_ ” he asked her soothingly.

Talia listened to him speak in his own language and thought it the most beautiful, sexy sound she had ever heard. She watched young Lanaya nod her head and gave him a pained smile as another contraction rolled through her small body.

Talia tried not to focus on the lack of blood flow from her wrist down as the contraction came. She kept her focus on her hand grabbing the small foot and slowly rotating the baby around so its head was pointed in the correct downward direction. Pulling her hand from the woman, she immediately washed them and went back into position between the woman’s legs.

“Okay Tavin, get behind your wife and help her sit up, it will help her push them out,” she said and grabbed the sharp knife and placed it on the towel in front of her. Solas glanced from the knife to her, and she spoke quietly.

“Their heads are quite large – she might not pass them easily. I would rather I cut her then let her tear,” she said watching Tavin take his position behind his wife.

He had never heard of such a thing but he knew she was a very skilled healer and trusted her abilities.  He watched as the woman pushed and the small head that began to crown was indeed quite large as she foretold. Talia moved her hand quickly and placed one hand on the child’s head protecting it before she made a quick slice through the perineum, allowing for the added room so the head could pass through. Not long after, Talia was handing him a squalling little boy that he checked and cleaned making sure it was healthy, while she waited for its sibling. When the next brother finally came through, she moved to clean and check him over glancing at him quickly.

“Place that one on her chest quickly before she starts to tremor with the sudden emptiness of her body,” she said taking the other boy and cleaning him quickly checking him over. Solas moved and like she had warned, the woman started to slowly shake like she was cold and placed her son on her chest slowing the tremors. Talia moved right behind him and placed the other boy on her and smiled at the happy couple.

“You both focus on them, I am going to make sure that we got everything out, and that you are healed,” she said moving back to where she had been for he didn’t know how many hours.

Talia went through the motions of making sure to remove the afterbirth and heal the cut she had made before gently cleaning the woman. Once she was done, she pulled out another blanket and draped it over her legs. She looked at them and asked them if they did anything with the placenta and they both looked at her curiously.

“Some cultures like to keep it, maybe plant it in a garden or with a tree,” she said calmly and both looked at her surprised.

“We only plant trees with our dead,” Tavin said calmly and went back to focusing on his children. Talia removed the waste and gazed at them happily.

"Thank you," Lanaya said still softly crying and Talia smiled at her.

“Do you need anything before we go?” she asked before she left and they both shook their heads and she left quietly with Solas behind her.

Talia looked at the gathered group of well-wishers and smiled.

“Two healthy, beautiful boys,” she announced and Solas watched in astonishment as the group of humans cheered happily for the Dalish couple ensconced inside the tent.

Moving away from the camp, she dug a small hole dumping the afterbirth and Solas smiling sent a ball of fire to the refuse before she could throw dirt over it surprising her.

“It will keep the animals from coming close to the camp,” he said by way of explanation.

Talia smiled and nodded her head in understanding. Solas studied her outline as she watched the small fire and could not keep himself away from her any longer. With purposeful strides to her side, he wrapped his hands around her waist and turned her to him. Talia looked up at him with surprise as he bent his head and crushed her lips to his, gently biting her lower lip making her mouth open to him and cause her to drop the bucket.

He heard her soft moan of pleasure as he seduced her lips to answer him. Wrapping her braid around his wrist, he held her head closer as he possessively explored her lips and every crevice of her mouth enjoying the small sounds of pleasure she let escape from her throat. He felt her hands grab the front of his leather armor and pull him closer to her as she demanded from him his complete and utter obeisance to her. When he finally pulled away panting heavily, she placed her hands on his face and pulled him back to her growling at him.

“I am not done with you yet.”

Solas smiled as he felt her lips consume him while her hands wrapped around his neck and held him tightly. He had finally decided – and she was showing him passion in ways he did not know existed. When they finally pulled apart panting for breath she leaned her head against his chest and spoke softly.

“Please tell me that was not just a spur of the moment,” she said almost pleadingly.

Solas smiled and kissed her bent head.

“I– no, it is not just a moment, I intend on doing that again,” he said quickly and felt her hands grab his neck and make him look at her.

“That sounds absolutely perfect,” she said calmly as he chuckled and kissed her lips needing to feel them against his and she answered him with a need of her own as her lips and hands caressed his face, holding him tenderly while he feasted hungrily at her mouth. Pulling back slowly he kissed her lips softly again and felt her soft smile against his and melted.

“I have waited too long for this,” he said as he touched her cheek softly.

“Maybe…but it is good you finally figured it out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proști - fools (Romanian)


	12. Chantry Mothers & Templars Show Their Ass To The Public

The sun was just starting to crest over the mountains as a scout ran into the encampment. Max took the small missive from the scout and unrolled it reading carefully before sighing heavily.

“Well we are needed to travel to Val Royeaux to meet with the Chantry, it seems Mother Giselle was able to get us a meeting,” he said to everyone around the fire. Cassandra gazed at him in surprise taking the small paper from him and reading it herself.

“We will need to leave today if we are to make it in time,” she said absently before standing.

Talia’s gaze moved towards her shared tent with Cass and went inside to grab her bag and bedroll as Cass came in behind her to do the same.

“You don’t seem too happy about this,” she said to the strong woman as she rolled up her mat.

Cass glanced at her for a moment and then shook her head letting a frustrated sigh escape.

“I do not think it is wise to bring the Herald there when the Chantry would rather we were all imprisoned or killed.”

Talia sat back on her haunches and laughed.

“Well that sounds inviting,” she joked getting a small chuckle from her worried friend.

“I shall pray that the Templars will not choose that moment to return to the Chantry,” she said with a sigh of annoyance.

The thought of a Templar using their abilities on her again sent a jolt of unwanted fear through her.

“Yes…let’s hope they don’t,” she said looking at her while Cass nodded her head before finishing her own packing.

*****

_All the gold gilding is like the Kremlin,_ she thought as she stared up at the spires in awe. Her gaze was quickly drawn to the scout running to meet them and she felt her stomach drop. _They are here;_ she thought suddenly frozen listening to the report.

“We have heard no word that they are aligned with the Chantry,” the scout confirmed quickly for Cassandra.

Max nodded his head and glanced at Cassandra.

“We knew this could be a possibility Seeker. Let’s go and get this over with.”

Cassandra looked around a little nervously and then squared her shoulders, resting her hand on the hilt of her sword as she spoke softly.

“Be on guard.”

Talia took a calming breath and walked between Solas and Varric letting her eyes scan the area for the metal heads they had fought often. They walked slowly towards the dais where the Chantry woman spewed her venom over the public against the Inquisition.

“Our Maker would never send a self-serving boy in our hour of need,” she spat at him with narrowed eyes.

Max crossed his arms and smiled at the woman charmingly.

“Come now sister, we came in peace simply to talk – at your request even. Right now we have a bigger threat and it is literally hanging over all our heads,” he said pointing towards the breach in the sky.

Talia had to give him credit for keeping such a cool head while the woman publicly scorned him. She was sure that this was not the meeting Mother Giselle had arranged. Shaking her head at the horrible way the woman spoke to him, she felt her whole body stiffen and fill with dread at the sounds of metal rubbing against metal. Her eyes darted to where the large group of Templars moved towards them. The large man leading them scanned their small group focusing on Max as the others focused on them.

“Get behind Solas, Doc” she heard Varric whisper as he slowly pushed her in that direction.

She moved behind him and peeked around him to watch their approach. The old woman at the front of a group moved to thank them for returning and she watched in horror as the Templar leading the group shoved her out of his way to the ground.

“Out of my way fool woman” he snarled at her in disgust.

The old woman slammed into the ground with a cry of pain and Talia, unthinkingly, moved from behind Solas towards the woman on the ground immediately. Kneeling next to the sobbing woman she began speaking to her in a soothing tone while she asked her where it hurt. Solas watched in frozen horror when he saw her dash across the small courtyard behind the group of Templars. _Fenedhis – no,_ his mind yelled as he felt a real sense of fear rush over him. He watched in a form of slow motion as one of the Templars in the back turned towards her while she was focused on healing the old woman’s hip.

“Mage,” he growled angrily and pulled his sword taking a step towards her preparing to cut her down.

Solas felt his heart plummet to his stomach before Fade stepping to beside the Templar and pointing the blade of his staff into his neck.

“Do not take one more step,” he growled ominously.

The Templar glanced at him and smirked.

“No matter, I will kill you first then knife-ear,” he said confidently.

Solas felt his anger take control of him as his eyes change to liquid silver speaking in a two-toned voice forebodingly.

“Better than you have tried _shem_ ,” he growled at the man while his feral side enjoyed the flash of fear in his eyes as he pushed the blade harder into his flesh.

Two more Templars turned at the noise and grabbed at their swords while Varric pulled his crossbow from his back.

“Lord Seeker Lucius, she is but healing the woman you shoved down. Pull your Templars back before they get hurt,” Cassandra said angrily.

Lucius glanced at the small group and saw that he did not want to start a fight here…he must get the Herald to Therinfal for assimilation.

“MEN – VAL ROYEAUX IS UNWORTHY OF OUR PROTECTION. WE MARCH,” he yelled out and strode away from them.

Solas watched the man as he held up his hands and slowly back away from his blade with a narrow gaze. Keeping himself placed between the Templar and Talia, he watched the man follow his companions towards the main gate that exited the city.

Talia saw the flash of anger in his eyes as he looked at her and she continued to focus on the old woman. _That was the single most stupid act you have probably done in your entire life,_ she chastised herself. Glancing to where he stood to watch her she could see that his nostrils were flared, his body rigid with anger. Oh yeah, …she was going to get an earful later, she was sure of it.

The woman thanked her for her help and Talia smiled at her as she let the woman hold her hand.

“I am only glad to have helped – really,” she said to the woman calmly while the woman shook her head.

“You risked your life to help me, my child, I can never repay you for this kindness you’ve shown an old woman” she continued.

Talia shook her head at her as she spoke kindly.

“Hush now and let’s get you home so you can rest that hip,” she said to the woman while wrapping her arm around her.

Everyone moved towards her while Max and Solas moved to help the woman.

“We will help her Talia,” Max said calmly smiling at her.

Nodding she fell into step next to Varric and Cassandra not daring to look at Solas until she was sure he had calmed down.

“That was not the smartest thing I’ve ever witnessed Doc,” Varric joked glancing up at her with a cheeky smile.

“I know…but I couldn’t just leave her in pain on the ground,” she commented back to him.

Cassandra placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

“It may not have been smart, but it was the right thing to do. You showed everyone in that small courtyard that the Inquisition stood for all the people and I am glad,” she said smiling at her.

Talia helped get the woman into her bed while the woman explained that her daughter would be home soon to take care of her. Gathering a book and a glass of water for her, they left the small home just outside of the large city.

 

 

Further from Val Royeaux after traveling well into twilight they made camp and Talia went to the small creek to gather some water when Solas finally approached her. She glanced up at him and gave him a lopsided smile before she spoke.

“I know you’re angry with me,” she said calmly waiting for whatever he was going to say.

Solas took the small jug of water from her and placed it back on the ground before he grabbed her shoulders and stared into her eyes carefully before bending his head to kiss her. She felt the soft touch of his lips against hers and let out a small sigh allowing her hands to rest on his chest. When he pulled away from her he shook his head frustrated with himself for the feelings she stirred in him.

“I was scared for you – not angry at you. He was going to kill you, Talia,” he stated quietly and she heard the small tremor in his voice and gazed up at him apologetic.

“I am sorry…I,” he cut her off with the press of his lips against hers again with a touch of fear. Wrapping her arms around his neck she held him and felt his hands slide down her back pulling her to him and she could feel herself melting into him at the tender way he held her close to him. She had no idea that he held her so closely from his fear of her being suddenly lost to him. He still did not quite understand it himself. Pulling slightly away from her, he felt her hands caress his face tenderly as he slowly opened his eyes.

“You do not need to apologize to me for doing what comes naturally for you to do. You are not a woman who ignores someone else’s pain – it is one of the beautiful qualities about you that I find endearing.”

She gazed up at him and smiled at his heartfelt words.

“So there are other qualities that you find endearing,” she said smoothly as she ran her finger over his jaw enjoying the soft feel of his skin beneath her fingertip.

Laughing softly, he kissed her nose before answering her.

“Yes – that is but one of many,” he said with a touch of humor to his tone.

“Well color me surprised – here I thought you just liked me for my nice butt,” she said smiling up at him cheekily.

He stepped back and picked up the pitcher of water handing it to her. Smiling wolfishly he swatted her alluring butt and enjoyed the shocked expression on her face from the act.

“I like that part of you too,” he said thickly.

Talia burst out laughing and walked back towards the camp mumbling to herself, “and you say I’m trouble, ha!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fenedhis - Wolf Dick (universal cuss word)  
> shem - quickling/mortal


	13. Well Let's Go To A Party

“Why do you need me to go again?” Talia questioned him as she followed him through the Chantry towards the doors.

“The invitation was for us both because we fell out of the rift together – remember?”

She laughed at him and shook her head.

“No, I don’t remember, and neither do you, Max,” she joked making him laugh.

Shaking his head, they stopped just outside the Chantry and he gazed down at her with a tender smile.

“Come on beautiful, all’s you have to do is stand around and look pretty while drinking some fine wine on my handsome arm,” he said pleadingly.

Talia laughed at him then nodded her head.

“Fine, I’ll get dressed up for this shindig and you had better not be lying about the excellent wine.”

Smiling pleased that she agreed, he went towards his cabin. Talia shook her head in annoyance and went to find Josephine to hopefully elicit some help in making a dress in less than two days.

 

“I already took the liberty in obtaining something for you to wear when we received the invitation, I hope you don’t mind,” she said nervously as she moved to the door that led to the room her and Leliana shared across from her office.

“No, I don’t mind at all…in fact it is brilliant,” she said pleased as she followed behind her.

Josephine flashed a smile as she moved to the large armoire and pulled out the ebony black velvet dress with silver embroidery around the scooped collar and tight waist. Talia stared at it in stunned amazement.

“That is gorgeous,” she gasped fingering the soft texture between her fingers gently.

“We must make sure that your hair is down, and your make up is done just so that your eyes are the focus of the masterpiece. When I told the man about your coloring and your hair and eye color, was when he said that the dress must be black like your hair and silver like your eyes.”

Talia smiled at her suddenly as she took the dress from her grasp.

“Josephine – you are such a romantic…I love it!” she said sharply turning with the dress in her arms as it swung around her while she turned causing Josephine to laugh.

“Enchant it so it won’t wrinkle,” she said quickly. Talia smiled at her as she spoke softly the words of enchantment to keep the dress from wrinkling and hugged Josephine catching her by surprise.

“Thank you, Josephine – it is beautiful,” she said as she held the Antivan who was stunned speechless.

Josephine watched her grab the matching shoes before she left for her cabin and smiled pleased that she liked the gift. She had been racking her brain about what she could do for her since she had received the hand-sewn dress made from muslin. It was the personal embroidery Talia had done along the bodice and hem of the dress that convinced her she needed to do something more than just obtaining more cloth for her.

Talia opened her cabin door turning at hearing her name, she saw Leliana walking towards her. Gesturing for her to follow her inside she went to her armoire and hung the dress up and placed the shoes inside before closing the doors.

“I see Josephine finally gave you the dress – she has been almost uncontrollable with her excitement about it,” she said with a small smile as she sat in the chair at her desk.

“Yes, it is so beautiful. I now have something to look forward to since I am going to this party” she said with a laugh as she sat on her bed.

Leliana glanced at her understandingly and crossed her legs as she sat back.

“That is why I came to talk to you. You will have many opportunities to listen to what is said at this soiree.”

Talia gazed at her for a moment confused.

“What should I be listening for?”

“Everything,” she said with a small smile. “Everything is worth something if used for the correct purpose. Your exotic beauty alone will make most of the nobility clamor for your attention,” she stated frankly.

Laughing now she raised her eyebrow at the Spymaster.

“So you want me to use my looks to get people to relax and tell me stuff?”

Leliana nodded her head in agreement before speaking.

“I understand that acting senseless is not in your nature where you come from Talia. However, here it is expected that woman are – simple, and mage women are thought even more so. If they think that you are nothing more than a mage healer, they will treat you as just that.”

Shrugging her shoulders with indifference,  _I can listen to people blather on,_ she thought and stood with Leliana.

“Well hell, I can do that if it will help us gather more assistance for the Inquisition.”

Leliana smiled pleased and patted her shoulder.

“It will, thank you, Talia,” she said before closing her door.

 

Eating her lunch, Talia watched as Varric wrote quickly over the parchment.

“I did not realize that you were a famous writer, Varric,” she said to him teasingly before taking a bite of her stew.

Varric blushed slightly and shook his head ignoring the bait.

“Nah – I’m not that famous, Doc.”

Talia laughed at him and his modesty for his accomplishments.

“Please – I have seen at least four women around here trail after you. Where I come from, those are called groupies,” she said with a chuckle as she saw his grin widen at the idea.

“Really – I have followers, you say” he took a drink of his ale and waved Max over when he walked through the door.

Talia turned and saw him, smiling in greeting before she turned back to continue eating her stew. Max felt the butterflies in his stomach and moved to sit next to Varric so he could watch her. He knew he was being foolish but unable to stop himself from continuing down this path of rejection.

Talia finished her stew and sat back slightly rubbing her belly pleasantly full.

“Damn, Flyssa knows how to cook,” she said gathering laughs from both men. Standing up she grabbed her bowl before saying goodbye.

“Gentlemen, I have things I still need to do this evening, so I will leave you two to entertain yourselves.” She said laughing as she turned towards the bar and gave her bowl to one of the kitchen staff not noticing that Max followed her movements as she left the tavern.

 

 

“Commander, how are you feeling today?” she asked him as he gestured for her to enter the command tent.

“I am feeling well today – and it is Cullen,” he reminded her gently.

Talia chuckled and nodded.

“Yes, I do seem to forget that don't I. You have told me numerous times to call you by your name not your title and it keeps slipping my mind,” she replied as she moved towards him and gestured for him to sit.

“Just a check up to make sure there is no permanent nerve or muscle damage from the long-term use of lyrium.”

Cullen nodded and unbuckled his chest plate resting it on the floor while she waited.

She went through the motions of asking him to squeeze her fingers and then checked his motor skills. When she was done she pulled her stethoscope from around her neck and moved behind him to listen to his lungs and then back round to listening to his heart. Cullen kept his breathing under control as he felt her fingers slipping across his skin as she moved the listening device around his back and then over his chest. He was always afraid she would hear his heart speed up at the contact, but if she did she never said anything about it.

Talia slipped her scope around her neck and smiled at him obviously pleased.

“Everything is working as it should, how are the headaches?”

Her tone always sounded so – detached when she spoke to him, and it tended to aggravate him that she still was not relaxed around him. He knew that as long as she saw him as someone she needed to heal then he had no chance in the void of getting her to see him as a man.

“They are not as often or as painful as they were. Before you ask, my nausea has passed and I do not have difficulty eating and I have an appetite again.”

Talia smiled at his progress.

“That is wonderful news – it is a good indication that you are well on your way to truly kicking this forced addiction. I highly doubt you will need me to continue bugging you further unless something happens.” She moved to leave and heard him clear his throat to grab her attention before she was gone. Turning back to him she found him watching her carefully.

“I don’t find you a bother Talia – I enjoy your company,” he said frankly studying her face for her reaction.

_Oh, fuck…this is not…_ clearing her throat she smiled pleasantly before she spoke gently.

“Well, I am glad that I am not horrible to be around, I know I can be very frustrating at times. I enjoy your company as well Cullen, I know in time we will become great friends.”

She saw the small grimace on his face and his slow nod of understanding as she effectively put him in the friend-zone. Turning she left the tent quickly not wanting to wait around for any more conversation with him.


	14. Wine, Dine And Try To Kill Me Time

The small group strolled into the small inn outside of Val Royeaux while Max and Cassandra moved to the counter to get their rooms and she stood with Solas and Varric waiting.

“They have three rooms and one room designated for elves,” Cassandra said calmly not surprising Solas, yet Talia gazed at her in amazement.

“You're shitting me...he has to stay in a separate room?” Her eyes narrowed suddenly with Cassandra's unwillingness to look at her and she spoke coolly, “where _is_ this room, Cassandra?”

Cassandra cleared her throat looking a little more than just uncomfortable as she spoke.

“It is in the barn,” she said quickly seeing the fire suddenly light in Talia’s eyes.

She swallowed the anger with everyone at how easily they just accepted it and looked up at Solas.

“Then you will stay with me,” she said decisively making everyone stare at her like she was crazy.

“Talia that would not be wise…I do not mind where my room is located,” he said quickly.

“No – I mind. This is fucking ridiculous, and if I find you out there in that damn barn Solas, I will burn the fucking thing to the ground. I don’t care how we pull this off, but you are not sleeping in a fucking barn like some animal!” She hissed out and looked around waiting for any other objections as she crossed her arms in disgust at the way his kind were treated continually.

Varric covered his laugh with a cough as both Max and Cassandra tried not to laugh at Solas' obvious discomfort but only succeeded in barely covering a soft chuckle. Solas, however, was extremely embarrassed by her outburst even if his whole body wanted to glow from her words.

“You are not being reasonable,” he said evenly hoping she would calm down long enough to see reason.

Talia stared at him with a raised eyebrow and she raised her fingers up and suddenly made a flame. Quickly he wrapped his hand around hers, his hand covered with ice extinguishing the flame and glanced around nervously to make sure no one else had seen it as she stared up at him defiantly.

“I am not kidding – to the damn ground,” she said disgustedly.

Gritting his teeth, he finally just nodded his head sharply and let her hand go. Turning from him, she took her key from Max and picked up Solas’ pack from the floor as he shot her an angry gaze while she moved towards the stairs. The man behind the desk stopped her and pointed towards Solas shaking his head.

“My Lady – we do not permit elves to stay inside the establishment,” he said politely.

Talia turned towards him with a brilliant smile in place and moved to where he stood to talk with him as the man began to blush profusely. Thickening her accent and making it sound like her common was almost none existent she started to explain to the man in very broken common that the elf was her interpreter and she could not be without him – ever. She batted her eyes prettily at him and he nodded in agreement smiling dazed at her.

“Well I’ll be dipped in dog shit, Chuckles, – you would think she was using blood magic as easy as she has that innkeeper wrapped around her finger.”

Solas glanced at him frustrated at the whole situation and focused back on her and the innkeeper.

“Of course my lady, we will accommodate you and your – interpreter. I apologize if this has caused you any discomfort,” he said patting her hand.

Talia glanced up at the caretaker through her thick dark lashes and smiled at him, patting his hand back.

“Mulțumesc,” she said pleasantly and the man looked at Solas who pasted a pleasant smile on his face.

“She is thanking you,” he said hoping that was indeed what she was saying. At the moment he currently just wanted to get out of the damn dining area and didn't care if she was telling the innkeeper off.

Talia turned and took the stairs while Solas followed her as did the others. She got to her room and opened the door seeing that there was indeed plenty of space for the two of them.

“See – nothing to worry about, there is plenty of room in here for both of us, Solas,” she said smiling at him as she moved to place her pack and his on the small table.

Max walked by their open door and smiled at Solas cheekily as he said under his breath.

“I’ll trade you rooms if this one is not to your liking.”

Solas glared at him and closed the door in his face while his ears turned red at the sound of laughter from both Max and Varric. _Fenedhis!_

He watched her pull the gown from her other pack and shake it quickly before hanging it in the armoire. He felt his jaw throb from where he was clenching it tightly in anger. Talia finally turned towards him and crossed her arms prepared for him to rip into her. She watched as he warded the door for sound and she felt a small tremor of nervousness knowing that it was going to be a good argument if he was going to the trouble to make sure no one heard it.

He pulled off his travel coat and threw it over the chair in an angry motion before finally looking at her.

“Do you have any idea what you have done,” he said with anger dripping from his words as he paced across the floor.

“Well by the tone of your voice, I am going to safely say that as far as you’re concerned, I have no idea.”

He stopped pacing and glanced at her with a raised eyebrow at her sarcastic tone.

“I would be correct – I shall inform you what you have done then since you have obviously taken leave of your mind.”

Talia felt her anger go from a soft simmer to a slow boil as she waited for him to explain.

“You are a **human woman** with a **male elf** in her room without supervision,” he spat angrily holding up his hand as she opened her mouth to speak and he heard her teeth snap together as she closed her mouth waiting for him to finish.

“You insist on there being equality amongst the races, and I appreciate that sentiment. You, however, will not effect change overnight.”

She gazed at him and spoke as heatedly as he just had.

“I don't care that I am a _human woman_ and you are obviously a _male elf_ in a room together without supervision. We are adults are we not? Are you going to tell me that you cannot sleep in the same room as me and not control yourself or are you worried I will try to take advantage of you?” she asked him with a raised eyebrow making him blush with embarrassment.

“And you are right – change will not happen overnight, but it will also not happen if no one does a fucking thing about it.”

Taking a calming breath, she moved towards him and placed her hand on his chest, feeling his slight stiffening at the touch and gazed up at him.

“I do not want to argue with you, Solas. I will never,  **not** stand up for you,” she said gently, and he felt all his anger dissolve.

Sliding his hand along her jaw he shook his head at her with a soft smile.

“Trouble…nothing but trouble,” he said before he kissed her tenderly.

*****

Cassandra helped her lace up the back of her dress smiling as she turned to get her opinion.

“Well – what do you think,” she said curiously.

“You are stunning Talia, Josephine was spot on when she chose this dress for you.”

Smiling she placed a quick enchantment on her makeup to keep it in place.

“Do you think it was wrong of me to move Solas in here Cass? I mean – he has been a perfect gentleman, almost frustratingly so,” she said hurriedly blushing while Cass laughed.

“I do not think you were wrong Talia, you have chosen to not be bound by the narrow views of society. It is not of anyone’s concern but your own who you love or what you do privately. I believe I told you that I too once loved someone that was forbidden to me,” she said calmly as she sat on the bed before she continued. Talia sat in the chair at the table and saw a pained expression cross the normally strong woman’s features.

“As a Seeker, we are tasked with monitoring Templars and their treatment of mages. There, in one of the circles in Orlais, I met a mage – and I fell passionately in love with him. As a Seeker, I was not allowed to become involved with either a mage or Templar.”

Talia sat silently listening, realizing that for her to do so was a big no-no in her large book of rules.

“He was so handsome – and passionate. I was – lost,” she said with a soft laugh.

“I was going to petition the Divine to allow us to marry after the Conclave. Justinia knew I loved him, I had told her. I am sure she expected me to ask her – and well, they both died in the explosion.”

Talia sat stunned at the raw pain she heard and moved suddenly to sit next to her and grasped her hand giving her silent comfort knowing that there were no words that would suffice.

 

Talia walked down the stairs of the inn to meet Max so they could leave for the party. Descending the stairs, holding her skirt, she laughed at something Cassandra said and turned to smile at the small group of men gathered. Solas could not tear his gaze from her – she was breathtaking.  Max stepped forward and gave her his arm giving her a wink.

“Come on beautiful, we have a party to attend,” he said with a cheeky smile, not missing the narrowed look of anger directed towards him from Solas. Cassandra patted Solas' arm and smiled at him knowingly as she whispered to him while watching them walk away.

“She only looks at you, you know this, yes?”

Solas glanced at her quickly and with a curt nod, he turned to go back up the stairs to his room.

Varric watched him leave and shook his head as he glanced at Cassandra.

“Would you have dinner with me Seeker?”

Cassandra stared at him in surprise and then nodded her head in agreement.

“I would – like that, Varric,” she said hesitantly.

 

Max sat across from her in the carriage, and tried not to stare but was finding it very difficult. The plunging neckline of the exposed creamy skin of her chest and the way the dress tapered to a tight waist, he found it difficult to breathe. _Maker’s breath the woman is beyond enticing,_ his mind breathed with a soft sigh. Pulling his gaze to look out the window he slowly counted to ten to gather himself as the carriage made its way up the long drive to the Gislain Estate.

Talia watched the grand home come into view and stared in awe at the beautiful white pillars of the veranda. _That is one rich looking house,_ she thought.

“Do all nobles live so – lavishly?” she asked Max softly as she stared at the house.

Max looked at the estate and laughed at what it must look to her.

“This is considered modest compared to some,” he joked with her and about fell into her pale gaze of surprise.

“You’re shitting me,” she said with a laugh.

Max joined in with her laughter and shook his head. _Why did she have to be so easy to talk to, no ulterior motives to her...just said what she wanted._

“No, there are definitely larger,” he said not willing to tell her that his own family home was a much larger estate than this.

The carriage pulled up to the doors and Max got out first holding his hand up for her to grab as she slowly took the steps out of the carriage. Taking his arm, they walked up the small front steps where the double doors were suddenly opened and a footman greeted them politely.

“Sir Maxwell Trevelyan of Ostwick with Lady Talia Solovyov,” he said politely as the man bowed and moved from them to give their names to the man who did the introductions. Talia gazed at him questioningly and he bent to whisper in her ear.

“The footman will take our names to that gentleman over there, where he will announce our arrival to the room,” he said softly enjoying the soft smell of honeysuckles that lingered on her skin that curled up to him delicately. Pulling his head up suddenly away from her, he took a cleansing breath and found the scent now permanently placed within his nostrils. _Damn it,_ his mind cursed at him for his foolish mistake of getting to close. They moved forward as the man announced them and they descended three steps to the main floor.

Max grabbed two glasses of wine from a server and handed her one. She smiled up at him grateful and took a sip. The explosion of fermented berries on her tongue made her eyes close in a form of taste bud orgasm. Max watched enthralled and suddenly cleared his throat, removing his gaze from her expression as a couple moved towards them.

Talia moved through the crowd talking to one couple after another, and after a while she found herself surrounded by only single nobles.

“That dress is very becoming of you my lady,” one noble complimented as his eyes raked over her lewdly. Nodding her head, she took a sip of wine as the next man stepped closer than what she deemed proper as he touched a lock of her hair and she stared at him coolly.

“I have never seen hair color like this before, it is quite lovely.”

She stared at him trying to keep her voice polite as she spoke.

“Thank you, I will tell my mother you said so.” Trying to keep a smile pasted on her lips as she thanked one noble for his compliment after another. _Where the fuck is Max,_ she wondered as she gazed around discreetly while taking a sip of her wine.

Max finally found her from across the room and excused himself to gather her away from the large gathering of men. Finally reaching her side he held his arm to her and smiled at her grateful look as she took it.

“Shall we dance my lady,” he asked her and she smiled up at him thankful for the rescue.

“I would love to Sir Trevelyan,” she replied politely. He led her to the small dance floor, leaving a large group of men very unhappy with having been turned down for a turn on the floor with her.

He moved with her elegantly around the floor and she glanced around at the many eyes watching them.

“I can’t leave you alone for ten minutes and you have gathered a following of love-struck fools,” he teased her quietly and heard her soft snort.

“Yes – that was definitely not my intention,” she said quietly as he turned her.

“They cannot help it Talia – you are mesmerizing,” he said absently and instantly wished he had kept his mouth shut. _Maker’s balls, why don’t you just tell her, **you** find her mesmerizing you damn idiot!_

Talia gazed at the other dancers and wished it were Solas she was dancing with instead. The song soon came to an end and they began leaving the dance floor as a man descended the grand staircase.

“I was unaware that the Inquisition would be here this evening,” he said slightly sarcastic and she felt Max’s arm stiffen beneath her hand.

“Nothing but a group of washed up Templars and crazed Seekers,” he said as he strode towards them.

“If you were a man of honor” he began as Talia spoke suddenly cutting him off.

“No sir, if **you** were a man of honor, you would stop talking and walk away before your mouth gets you killed.”

His gaze suddenly turned to her and gave her a snide smile full of contempt.

“Ah yes…I forgot that it was also full of Apostates.”

Talia stared at him a moment with an expression of _who cares_ as she suddenly spoke and by the thickness of her accent, Max knew she was angry.

“Yes, technically **all** mages are Apostates right now with the absence of circles,” she reminded him calmly trying to not get angry.

“So even you admit that the Inquisition is full of murder’s,” he said his tone dripping with venom.

“No I do not admit such a lie, it is, however, full of **men** – which is more than I can say is what you are,” she said just as heatedly.

Max shook his head and placed his hand on hers making her look at him.

“It is quite alright my lady, not everyone is born with the intelligence that the Maker gifts them with,” he said evenly not missing how the man bristled instantly at the insult.

“How dare you sir – I demand satisfaction for this insult,” he stared at him coldly.

Max chuckled and patted Talia’s hand to let her know she should move away from him. Talia nodded her head in understanding and gathered her skirt as she stepped away from him.

“I believe you were looking for that anyway sir – shall we take this outside, it would be rude to spill blood on our host’s beautiful tile,” he commented absently as he gestured towards the door.

Talia saw the lovely, chocolate skinned woman standing at the top of the stairs with a commanding presence watching the exchange and spoke loudly as she descended the stairs towards the gentlemen.

“Marquis, I am very disappointed in how you are treating my guests,” she said coldly making the man flinch at the tone.

“Lady Vivienne – I apologize for my rude behavior,” he said quickly in a hushed tone as the woman approached him.

“As you should,” she replied and looked at him and then Max.

“Whatever would you like me to do with this foolish – foolish boy,” she asked of him.

“You may do as you wish Lady Vivienne – we did not come here this evening to shed blood,” he said and bowed deeply to her.

“By the grace of Andraste you will keep your life – do try to do something with it,” she said dismissively and turned towards them.

“I have so looked forward to meeting you both, please follow me,” she said moving towards a set of French doors.

Talia listened to the woman speak with Max, ignoring her completely, and she was completely fine with that. She would be glad when they could finally leave this place and she was with Solas again. As Max accepted her offer of assistance, he turned to where Talia stood on the balcony behind them and heard Lady Vivienne tell him to enjoy the party as she left the room.

“Are you ready to take our leave,” he asked her gently as he moved to stand next to her.

Talia took his arm and smiled tiredly.

“Yes please, I want to get away from these people,” she said softly as he led her from the room.

 

 

It was dark as they arrived at the inn and she moved through the door scanning the room and seeing no one in the small dining area, she smiled at Max absently.

“Goodnight Max,” she said picking up her skirt and moving towards the stairs with hurried steps.

Max watched her retreat quickly and let out a breath of longing and wishful thinking for a woman that would act like her for him.

Talia reached the door and could feel his wards. Moving her hand in a backward pattern of the ward, she felt them release and opened the door where she found him reclining on the bed reading. He looked up suddenly as she entered the room.

Closing the door gently behind her, she replaced the wards and moved into the room, placing her clutch purse on the table.

“Remind me that the next time Leliana asks me to do something for her, to run in the opposite damn direction,” she said with a grumble pulling her slippers off.

Solas gazed at her curiously.

“What did she ask you to do?”

She glanced at him over her shoulder and his stomach tightened with desire. _Fenedhis – no wolf…no,_ he reminded himself angrily.

“Mingle, gather information, just be a simple mage, not the intelligent woman you are. Nobles are dumb and tell you anything. Which, she wasn’t completely wrong about that part…they are in fact not that smart.”

He closed his book and placed it on the table and leaned forward.

“But?” he said gently prodding her to continue watching the way her back stiffened at her memories.

“But they are a very – _handsy_ bunch of self-entitled jerks.”

He felt instantly very angry at the idea of anyone touching her and clenched his hands closed to gather his control, thankful she had turned away from him so that she would not witness his possessive nature.

“Thank God Max showed up when he did, I was just about to knee some jerk right in his baby-maker,” she said absently as she grabbed her hair and began braiding it to get it out of her way.

Solas felt his anger instantly dissipate and began laughing while she turned to look at him annoyed.

“What is so funny?”

He raised an eyebrow at her and shook his head.

“I have never heard of a man’s privates called a _baby-maker_ , that is what I have found amusing,” he said still laughing.

She smiled brightly at him and she pointed at the laces on her back.

“Do you mind helping me with those, Solas?”

Solas stood while she gave him her back, enjoying the expansion of exposed creamy skin for him to visually feast on. He slid his fingers over the soft texture unable to stop himself before he moved on to the laces of her gown. Talia stood still holding the front as she felt the lightning race over her skin with his gentle touch on her back while he unlaced the gown. Solas took a deep breath trying to calm his racing heart as he exposed her back inch by beautiful inch.

“I do not believe I had a chance to tell you how beautiful you looked this evening,” he said thickly.

Caressing her skin with the back of his hand as if in a trance, he finally came to the realization of what he was doing and folded his arms behind his back taking a small breath for restraint.

“I am done,” he said with a voice thick with desire.

She glanced at him over her shoulder and saw that he had moved his hands to behind his back and had his eyes closed. Taking a shaky breath she faced forward quickly.

“Thank you,” she said moving away from him to step behind the partition and step out of the gown. Grabbing her nightshirt, she slipped it over her head and took the dress to the armoire to put away. Moving to where her shoes lay on the floor she picked them up and put them away closing the doors. She turned to glance at him as she saw that his back was to her and moved to slide into the bed.

He was thankful that she had not moved to touch him, for he was unsure if he could control himself at the moment. He took a soft calming breath and moved to prepare for bed. Pulling his tunic over his head, he folded it carefully and placed it on the chair, extinguishing the candles he removed his leggings and folded them to place on top of his tunic. He moved towards the bed and took a calming breath before climbing in. _It is just for tonight, and then this torture will be over with,_ he thought trying to comfort himself with the reminder.

Talia felt the stiffness of him trying to keep the large space between them and let out a small laugh at how silly it was. _This man would make any Nun really proud,_ she thought humorously. She could hear the rustle of his head turning towards her and she rolled slightly towards him.

“May I hold you while I sleep Solas,” she asked him softly and heard the hitch in his breath.

“I do not believe that wise Talia,” he said nervously.

She smiled in the dark at his instant restraint.

“If there was ever someone who truly needed to be held and comforted Solas, it is you,” she said frankly startling him.

“I…I did not realize that...” he stopped talking as he felt her hand on his chest and stiffened at the touch.

“Solas – relax, I’m not going to jump you. I just want to hold you – give you comfort, remind you that I care for you, that is all,” she said simply.

He closed his eyes against the emotion she raised in him at the simple statement and moved his arm so she could curl up against his side with her small hand over his heart as she snuggled in tight. He felt her small kiss on the side of his chest before she yawned.

“Sleep well,” she murmured against his skin drowsily.

He lay for a while quietly as she was indeed holding him tightly to her with her head pillowed on his chest. He felt her soft even breathing against him while silent tears slipped from the corners of his eyes as he let the emotion rush over him. It had been so long since he had felt dear – cared for, and it was almost too much for him to accept. He bent his head and kissed the top of her head gently before closing his own eyes to seek the fade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fenedhis - Wolf dick (If you haven't figured out yet...really love this curse word)
> 
> Mulțumesc - thank you (Romanian)


	15. Let's Go To The Storm Coast And Get Us A Bull

_This place is like my visit to Seattle,_ she thought as she felt soaked at the never-ending rain. She gazed around at her companions and saw that she was not the only one who felt miserable. When they made it to the camp, Talia walked towards the fire with her hands out shivering from the bone-soaked cold. Lace glanced at her and chuckled.

“Hey Doc, you look like you could use a really hot bath, your skin is almost blue” she joked as Talia laughed with her as her teeth slightly rattled together.

“You p-point me in the direction of the b-bath and I will g-get r-right on t-that,” she said between her rattling teeth.

Seeing the way she gestured towards, she grabbed her pack and moved to the tent. Moving the tent flap aside, she saw the very bald head in the second tub. _Shit…I’ll wait for Cassandra,_  turning she heard him speak suddenly.

“I can hear your teeth rattling together lethal’lan, you should get into the warm bath,” he said keeping his eyes closed with his head laid back, soaking in the heat of his own bath.

“I know you l-like your p-privacy Solas – it’s okay, I c-can wait,” she said quietly and took a step for the tent doorway and heard his loud sigh of frustration causing her to hesitate for a moment before stepping through the opening and closing it.

She moved towards Cassandra and asked her to use the other bath with her when Solas was finished. Cass nodded her head grateful she wouldn’t have to share a bath with one of the guys, and she moved to put her pack back into her tent before going to stand back at the fire. She stared intently into the flames warming slightly when suddenly startled as Solas walked up to her looking annoyed.

“The bathing tent is free for you and Cassandra now,” he said with a clipped tone before turning on his heel and walking to his tent.

_Well what the fuck did I do now,_ she wondered as she motioned for Cassandra to follow her to the tent.

 

Solas sat in his tent exasperated at her withdrawal from him. She had been distant since there sharing of a room in Val Royeaux. _Have I done something wrong…offended her in some way…or was she really just allowing me to have my privacy and space as I am accustomed to having?_ _Fenedhis – why must this woman drive me to second guess myself!_ Rubbing his face annoyed, he pulled out his small sketch pad that he kept in his pack and opened it to the page where he had sketched the way she had looked the night of the party. He stared at it for a long moment knowing why he was so confused – the wolf part of him had fallen for her and this boded poorly for him and his future plans.

*****

The small group moved down the hill towards the area Lace had said the Mercenary Company was camped at and they heard sounds of steel clashing. Max gazed at Cassandra as they removed their swords and grabbed their shields from their backs as they took off at a jog towards the noise. Varric took off as well followed with Solas and Talia.

She watched the absolute mayhem of the fight and saw the man that must be who they came to meet. She threw barriers around groups and occasionally she would throw a nice ice bolt into the face of an enemy, stunning them long enough for either Max or Cassandra to take them down.

Solas noticed that she was using more battle magic’s as she grew more comfortable with using them. He felt her fold the fade around her when she would use them and it always surprised him how she used the fade to replenish her mana as he would without him having taught her. _She is unique,_ he reminded himself as the battle ended and Max walked towards the large Qunari.

Talia moved towards some of the mercenaries checking their wounds where another man was also checking them and introduced herself.

“Hi I’m Talia – Inquisition healer, want some help?”

The dark skinned man glanced up at her and stared for a moment before answering.

“Stitches – and yes, please,” he said returning his focus to the one he called Grim.

 

“And who is this,” she heard the loud voice from over her head and barely glanced up at him as she was focused on healing a knife wound on the one they called, Skinner.

“That is one of our healers, Talia – she is the one who fell from the rift with me.”

Bull glanced at him for a moment, and then to her as he stood amazed watching Skinner allow this unknown woman to use magic to heal the wound. _What the hell is going on…she never lets anyone use magic on her,_ he thought suddenly.

“See, I told you it wouldn’t hurt, will you put the knife away now?” Talia asked the elven woman calmly seeing the small smile on the elven woman’s face as she sheathed her dagger. Max let out a breath of exasperation as Bull started to chuckle.

“Ballzy, I will give her that,” he said shaking his head at the small human as she finally stood to turn towards him.

“Damn – and good-looking” he commented as she raised her eyebrow at him assessing him with her pale blue eyes.

“Careful Bull,” Max said softly making the Qunari look at him confused.

Talia held out her hand to the large man with a bright smile on her face almost unnerving him at how welcoming her gaze was as she assessed him.

“Don’t listen to him – I only bit him the one time,” she joked cheekily making everyone that heard laugh while he grasped her small hand.

As soon as he let go of her hand she moved away from him and went to follow Varric and Solas back towards the camp. He watched her leave not missing the way she bumped her shoulder into the tall mage Elf and then looked back at Max.

“She is with the Elf,” he said candidly making Max laugh at his insight.

“Very much so,” he answered calmly before moving to follow them up the path trying not to look at her.

 

Once dinner was finished, everyone dispersed to their tents and Talia was not really tired she realized as she slipped through the tent flap and lit a mage light jumping back slightly in a surprise finding Solas sitting in the middle of her bedroll.

“You surprised me,” she said breathlessly as she patted her chest calming herself.

“I suppose it would be surprising since you have given me so much space it is as if you are purposely trying to stay away from me,” he said gently watching her reaction carefully.

Taking a deep breath, she warded her tent including sound and saw his eyebrow rise at her questioningly.

“That was never my intention – I just didn’t want you to feel pressured,” she said before turning to look at him seeing his confusion. “I find comfort in touching; it is how I express to someone that I care for them. Every time I touch you, you become rigid and – I just didn’t want you uncomfortable all the time is all.”

He sat in stunned silence for a moment before rising and moving towards her to lift her face up to look at him.

“It has been a long time since anyone has shown me such affection, I am unaccustomed to it is all. It by no means does that mean I do not like you touching me. In fact, I quite enjoy your touch,” he answered tenderly.

“Oh,” she said softly mesmerized by his eyes as they watched her intently. Reaching up she ran her fingers over his jaw and smiled up at him tenderly.

He bent his head to nibble on her lower lip and felt her melt into him with a soft sigh that never stopped surprising him at how good it made him feel. Pulling her closer, he felt her arms slide around his neck holding him close to her as she kissed him passionately back and he could feel her need as if it were his own. His hands slid down to grasp the cheeks of her bottom and pull her closer to him and heard her soft moan at the contact. She was overwhelming his senses and if he didn’t stop now he didn’t think he would be able to. Pulling slowly away, he rested his forehead against hers as they caught their breath and heard her soft chuckle.

“Damned if you don’t know how to cause a hormonal imbalance,” she said humorously.

He kissed her softly and growled low at the feeling of her nails gently scratching over the back of his neck.

“You are not without your own power over me,” he said plainly and heard her soft snort of laughter.

“Yes – but you seem to be the one who has some control…I just want to jump you,” she said frankly.

Blushing heavily now he laughed and Talia caught the nervous look on his face before he replaced it quickly. _No – could he be…that isn’t possible, is it?_  she thought suddenly before grasping his face making him look at her.

“Solas – have you ever been with a woman?” she watched his face redden and before he even spoke she had her answer.

“I did tell you that I have never before wanted anyone as I do you,” he said in lieu of an explanation not wanting to look at her as he felt his embarrassment intensely.

She was a little shocked and then felt a deep pleasure at the idea that she was what he wanted. She felt his emotional retreat from her and grabbed him around his neck quickly pulling him back to her.

“Don't hide from me – it is not disappointing it, in fact, it makes me nervous as to whether I will live up to the expectation,” she said honestly. “Christ, now I know how a guy feels when he hears his girlfriend is a virgin,” she muttered.

Solas laughed at her soft utterance and shook his head.

“And here I was worried about disappointing you,” he said calmly.

Talia’s pale eyes flashed at him as she gave him a cheeky smile running her finger down his chest and stopping where she felt the pendant he kept hidden.

“Oh no…I very much doubt that is possible” she said huskily and he felt a small shiver of desire flash through him.

Shaking his head at her she heard him mumble “trouble – nothing but trouble,” before he kissed her gently.

*****

They found the worn down shack that held the bodies of the missing group of Inquisition soldiers and she felt her stomach turn at the sight of their bodies strew across molded floorboards.

“Why,” she silently questioned as she moved into the one-roomed shack checking to make sure they were all indeed dead.

Max found the map that led to the camp of the group called the Blades of Hessarian with directions on how one could challenge their leader.

“It would seem we can challenge their leader,” he said gathering the papers.

Talia glanced at him with sadness in her eyes as she finally stood after checking the last one.

“We should notify their families…if they have any,” she said quietly before looking at Cassandra.

“If they were Andrastian, then we should give them final rights and – burn them,” she said wiping a tear from her eye at the senseless death of such young men.

 

Once the men were removed from the shack and placed on a pyre Cassandra spoke reverently.

“Blessed are they who stand before the corrupt and the wicked and do not falter. Blessed are the peacekeepers, the champions of the just. Blessed are the righteous, the lights in the shadow. In their blood, the Maker's will is written.” 

Talia made the sign of the cross as she stood next to her and spoke softly.

“Our Father in heaven, hallowed be your name. Your kingdom come. Your will be done, on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread. And forgive us our debts, as we also have forgiven our debtors. And do not bring us to the time of trial, but rescue us from the evil one.” 

Cassandra heard the words and grasped her hand, squeezing it tightly for a moment before releasing it.

Once they were done, Talia and Solas threw mage fire into the wood setting it instantly aflame. Stepping back she felt his fingers interlace with hers as Cassandra moved away. When she gazed up at him, he reached out with his other hand and wiped the tears from her eyes. Everyone left the pyre to burn as they turned back towards camp to make the talisman that Max could use to challenge the leader.

*****

Talia stayed in the camp with Lace as the others went to the Blades of the Hessarian base to challenge the leader. She moved through the camp helping Stitches with making poultices and elixirs for their personal stores.

“So you’re really from a different time?” He asked her curiously.

Talia laughed as she nodded her head _yes._

“I am from a completely different time than this,” she said thinking of the many differences.

“Were you a healer there?”

She glanced at him and smiled.

“Yes, I was a healer but again so very different than here. Where I am from we didn’t have magic to heal we had science” she answered him as she ground the herbs for the next poultice.

“And now you are here, a mage, and still have all that knowledge of how to heal from where you are from,” he said sounding curious.

“Yes, there is much I know about the human body. I have learned that combining it with magic, I can do so much more without having to cut into someone now than from where I am from.”

“How did you become the company’s healer,” she asked him curiously.

He glanced at her for a second and then focused on the mixing of the herbs.

“During the fifth blight when my home was destroyed by Darkspawn, there were so many that were hurt or dying. I began picking up things here and there and well – here I am.”

She could sense that he didn’t want to talk about it so she just nodded her head in understanding and did not speak more on the subject. _The Blight must have been like a war or something,_ she thought. Unsure of what it was, she resigned herself to ask Cassandra later about it. She turned her head as she heard someone clearing their throat behind her and she saw Skinner and the one they called Dalish.

“Do you need something?” she asked looking at Skinner with a welcoming smile.

“Someone told us you were with the Elf,” Dalish demanded from her frankly.

Talia’s smile slid from her face as she gazed at her a moment before answering her, turning completely towards them now.

“Yes – I am with Solas,” she said calmly.

“Why?” The one they called Dalish said sounding probing and angry.

“Why not,” Talia replied now crossing her arms, annoyed at the line of questioning.

“Because _shem –_ he’s an Elf,” she said heatedly.

Talia’s gaze narrowed on her slightly as she replied deceptively calm with the only sign of her losing her temper was the thickening of her accent.

“That is not an answer and it is none of your business.”

Skinner tugged on Dalish’s arm trying to get her to leave and Dalish yanked it away.

“No – it is wrong, even if he is a flat-ear,” she said angrily before turning to look at her again. “Nuva Fen’Harel pala masa sule’din!” she spat at her.

Talia felt her anger soar.

“You may call me a _shem_ all you fucking like blonde, but do not call him a _flat-ear_  again,” she spat at her angrily not caring what else she might have said.

Stitches looked at Dalish furiously and then looked at Skinner.

“Get her the hell out of here before someone gets hurt,” he snarled at her.

Skinner nodded her head and grabbed Dalish’s arm pulling on her with more force while Talia bunched her hands into fists.

“Come on vhenan – I told you, this was none of your concern,” she said angry at her, while Dalish stared at Talia disgustedly.

“He doesn’t belong to you,  _shem_ – he belongs with his own kind,” Dalish yelled at her as Skinner dragged her away.

Talia watched the woman leave clenching and unclenching her fists and finally turned and left for her own tent without a word.

 

 

When everyone returned to the camp, Stitches moved towards Bull quickly explaining what happened between Dalish and Talia. Solas listened and felt the anger in his blood boil at what was possibly said and tried to leash his anger quickly before he hurt someone. _She wouldn’t hurt anyone,_ he thought as he moved towards her tent. Bull glanced at him and started to apologize. Solas stopped abruptly and cut him off quickly.

"Solas, I am sorry..."

“You should not apologize – you are not the one who said anything to her about it,” he said angrily dropping his pack outside her tent and with a flick of his wrist removed the wards, everyone watched him enter and close the flaps of the tent.

“Shit,” Bull said rubbing his face frustrated and Max stared at him and softly laughed uncomfortably.

“My thoughts exactly,” he said just as annoyed.

Cassandra stood next to Varric quietly watching everything. Soon Varric felt her hand on his shoulder and he glanced up at her.

“Come and share a drink with me Varric,” she invited him as she walked towards the fire with him following behind her quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fenedhis - Wolf Dick
> 
> Our Father in heaven, hallowed be your name. Your kingdom come. Your will be done, on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread. And forgive us our debts, as we also have forgiven our debtors. And do not bring us to the time of trial, but rescue us from the evil one. Matthew 6:9-6:13
> 
> shem - quickling/mortal  
> Nuva Fen’Harel pala masa sule’din! - May the Dread Wolf fuck your ass until you die!  
> Vhenan - my heart


	16. Well - The Coast Sucks!

Solas found her laying on her bedroll with her face streaked with tears. Pulling her up onto his lap, he held her stiff body quietly for a long moment before he felt her finally relax against him and speak.

“I guess I didn’t realize that even the elves would hate me. I was going to ask you…I was prepared for my own kind to be so closed minded – I am such a fool, I should have known.”

He rubbed her back in soothing circles and could happily strangle this woman named, Dalish.

“Do not concern yourself with her ideas – it does not affect the way I feel for you or you for me.” He said calmly.

She gazed up at him and nodded her agreement with his assessment and he smiled placing a soft kiss on her lips before resting his forehead against hers. This is what he had wanted to keep her from having to endure, but his own selfishness would not allow him to stay away from her. His wolf would not let her go, and there was a part of him that needed her. He still refused to regret his decision, he had never been happier in his entire long life. He may not know what he was going to do about them later, or how he would ever explain to her who he was…but, for now, he would enjoy her and what she brought to his existence in this tranquil world.

“She said something in elven…something about Fen’Harel pala…pala masa? I have no idea, I’m probably saying that wrong anyway,” she said absently and felt him stiffen at the words and his arms tightened slightly around her.

“Nuva Fen’Harel pala masa sule’din?” he asked her quietly hoping that was not what the girl had said.

She glanced at him and nodded her head, “that sounds like what she said. What does it mean,” she asked him curiously and saw his furious gaze before he gently set her beside him and stood quickly without a word, ripping through the wards with only a glance before stepping through the opening.

“Solas,” she said scrambling to follow him as he strode through the camp to where Bull’s people were camped suddenly afraid for the elven woman named Dalish.

He saw the two elven woman sitting together and moved so quickly, no one could get between them before he was looming over her.

“ _I will show you the true dangers of the Dread Wolf, child,”_ he said menacingly. 

Dalish flinched at the two-toned voice that echoed in her mind as she stared at him afraid. Skinner grabbed her dagger and Solas moved his hand paralyzing her to her seat as he held Dalish’s gaze intensely. While Skinner sat paralyzed completely afraid for the first time in a very long time while Bull watched the normally indifferent Elf, turn ice cold.

“ _You are a traitor if you think being with a human is right,”_ she answered him indignantly.

“ _It is MY RIGHT,"_  he growled at her angrily. _"T_ _he only traitor to their kind is you,”_ he snarled at her making her shrink from him. Turning from her he moved his hand with a flick of his wrist and released Skinner uncaringly as he moved towards Talia who stood unsure of what had just happened and laced his fingers with hers leading her away.

Bull watched the interaction and saw something in the Elven Apostate he did not know how to explain. _That was not…natural magic,_ he thought interestedly watching the couple leave. He glanced at Dalish and asked her what she had said to Talia that angered him to that degree.

Staring at the ground she scuffed her foot in the dirt before answering him.

“I said, _I hope the Dread Wolf fucks you in the ass until you die_ – it is a Dalish curse on someone you wish dead,” she said suddenly ashamed of herself.

Bull gazed at her a moment surprised at her actions.

“Why does him being with her bother you so much,” he asked her gently prodding her to explain.

She gazed at him for a moment and then shrugged her shoulders.

“Because…our race is dying out – because of the loss of heritage by breeding with humans; it just angered me,” she said quietly.

Bull didn’t quite understand the big deal considering who she was with.

“So it’s okay for you and Skinner to be together even though you will never have children together…because you’re both elves?”

She stared at him a moment and when her face flushed, he knew she finally understood his point and left it alone.

 

“Do I even want to know what you said,” she asked him quietly as they walked back towards her tent.

“No,” he said calmly.

Talia stared up at him and could see that he was still very upset at whatever Dalish had said. Pulling him inside of her tent, she closed the flaps and warded them quickly.

“Come and snuggle with me,” she said calmly pulling him towards her bedroll.

Solas stopped suddenly and gazed at her questioningly as she let go of him and sat down on it.

“Come on handsome, lay down and hold me for a while, I could use some cuddle time. My day was shit,” she said tenderly patting the bedroll beside her.

Solas smiled as he nodded his agreement and moved next to her to hold her and felt his anger dissipate with the smell of honeysuckle and her natural woman’s scent permeating his senses. He leaned his head closer to her neck and breathed deeply before placing a gentle kiss on the soft flesh.

“Have I ever told you that everything about you pulls me to you – like a moth towards a flame,” he said softly as he placed another kiss just beneath her ear.

Sighing softly she ran her hand over his that was around her waist holding her.

“If you are trying to seduce me Solas…it’s totally working,” she said slightly breathless.

He chuckled, placing soft kisses on her neck moving towards the nape of her neck.

“Is that what I am doing?”

She laughed lightly and let out a soft sigh of pleasure as he nipped at the tender skin sending shocks rushing over her skin.

“Would you like to change positions so you may analyze it while I do it to you,” she said somewhat breathless.

He chuckled softly and nipped at her earlobe making her moan softly. The sounds he could arouse from her were intoxicating.

“I am finding this much more satisfying,” he whispered placing another gentle kiss on her neck.

“Hmm,” she hummed and took the hand she held and slid it under her shirt letting it rest on her stomach as she gently touched the back of his hand. She felt his breath catch for a moment as his hand lay on her skin.

“I think we can step that up a notch on the satisfying scale then,” she said gently biting her lower lip in the darkness of the tent waiting to see if he would move his hand.

He couldn’t explain the immediate maelstrom of feelings with the sensation of feeling her skin beneath his fingers. He wanted to explore her – and yet he…the Dread Wolf was terrified.

“Solas – explore me or do not, the choice is yours,” she said tenderly.

Releasing a breath he hadn't realized he was holding, he kissed the side of her neck and let his hand softly caress the delicate skin of her stomach. Her gentle sigh as she leaned back against him, gave him the courage to explore and touch her ribs, moving along the soft ridges of bone. Her breathless sighs at each touch encouraged him to explore more of her as he kissed along the column of her neck.

His fingers grazed the tender skin beneath her breast and felt her breath stutter for a moment as she let out another sigh and breathlessly whispered to him, “Keep going.”

He let his fingers trail over the soft skin and moved his hand up to gently cup the soft flesh of her breast. He ran his thumb over the hardened nipple and she moaned at the pleasure he was bringing her with such a simple touch. She turned her face towards him and captured his lips with her own as he caressed her. The overwhelming sense of wanting her was almost swamping him as the soft flesh of her breast fit his hand perfectly. Every sound she made, lit the flames of his desire within him while he grew harder with his need for her. He slid his hand from her breast to her waist and rolled her towards him while her mouth seduced him. He felt her hands touching the skin of his waist and move up his sides while he moaned at the sensation while her lower body fits against his hardness perfectly.

She pulled back and nipped at his lip before bathing it with her tongue as they both worked to catch their breath.

“And that is what we call making it to first base,” she said softly against his lips enjoying the feeling of his pounding heart against hers.

“There are bases?” he asked confused and felt her soft breath of laughter puff over his neck before she kissed it.

“Oh yes…that was first base. Second base is no clothes, third base is oral sex and a home run is actual sex, it's a game metaphor,” she said with laughter in her tone.

He laughed as he pointed out the obvious.

“If second base is with no clothes on, is it not inevitable that third base and homerun will occur?”

He felt her smile against his neck before she bit him gently making him moan in pleasure.

“Depends on how well you can recover after third base,” she said gently.

He felt the instant flush of need rush through him at her words.

“I…that is a good question,” he said huskily.

She laughed running her hand over his chest touching him and as her hand touched the pendant he kept hidden she froze instantly as the magic within gripped her.

Solas froze as her body stiffened over him and sudden realization flooded over him as did his fear.

“Talia – Talia,” he called to her shaking her shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuva Fen’Harel pala masa sule’din - May the Dread Wolf fuck your ass until you die


	17. Visions Of Someone She Thought She Knew

She felt like her body had been transported to a place that was in between, like watching something outside of her own body in a dream, yet it was so vividly real. She watched him move through the throngs of elves as they bowed to him. He walked with others like him in a procession of what appeared to be royalty. His armor was golden, and he wore his pendant on the outside of his armor. His hair was long, almost halfway down his back and it was thick; a deep chestnut brown braided on each side. He wore a golden crown woven in intricate patterns that made it look delicate yet she knew it would be strong that lay in the middle of his forehead. Overhead the spires of castles floated in the trees, it was – beautiful.

The memory rapidly changed and went to another of war, and he was now fighting against those she saw him walking with, in the previous vision. His armor had been changed to all black with a helmet that reminded you of a wolf’s head that covered only halfway down his face. He wielded magic without a staff against his enemies…so many warriors fighting around him. So many dead – so much blood everywhere.

It sped forward again at a dizzying pace to a castle on a snowy mountainside where he stood in a tower, hair blowing in an elemental breeze he was calling while an orb suspended above his hand swirled with green magic and spun quickly. Suddenly the magic held within the spinning orb, released into the sky as he held it up and a thin green layer spread rapidly over the sky while he fell to his knees. She could see him crying as he was quickly helped to stand by another.

The memory warped again to him being laid down on a soft looking bed, wearing black robes and his pendant lay around his neck. The one that helped him in the tower stood over him and cast a barrier around him of golden light as he closed his eyes. The one that cast the barrier around him left the room and closed the door shutting the room in utter darkness except for the soft golden glow around him. She heard the man speaking to him in his language but only distinctly heard the words _Fen’Harel._

So many other bits and pieces flashed through her mind that it was dizzying and when the magic let her go she passed out.

Solas sat next to her waiting for her to awaken and had never felt a fear like he was feeling at the moment. _She will hate me;_ he thought suddenly realizing he could make her forget. He could wipe her memory of what she saw of him – of them and felt his heart spasm in pain. _NO! I will wait and see what she has to say first…I must make her understand what she saw…I must give her truths._ He decided and heard her soft moan as her hand went to her head.

He waited for her eyes to finally open and when they did they stared at him carefully.

“You probably have questions,” he said softly.

Talia stared at him for a moment and closed her eyes as she let out a heavy sigh. _Oh, that is the understatement of all understatements_ she thought.

“Will I get honest answers or half-truths,” she asked him intuitively before opening her eyes to watch him.

“I would prefer to be honest with you,” he said steadily waiting and studying her features as she gazed at him.

“Did that thing you wear show me your life…from the time you began wearing it?”

“Yes,” he answered her.

“Where did it start from…I saw you walking with others like yourself – you had hair, you were wearing a crown,” she said accusingly.

He flinched slightly at the tone and nodded his head.

“We were called the Evanuris; we were the Kings and Queens of the Elvhen people of Arlathan. We were the first of our kind. For Centuries we ruled the elvhen people together in harmony until…it all began to change.”

She waited quietly for him to continue and he took a steadying breath.

“The Evanuris were not so easily killed, and we were the most powerful mages in all of Arlathan. Some of them were not pleased with the power they wielded and wanted more. The numerous things that we could accomplish it only took a few centuries before the people started to believe we were Gods; those unhappy with the power they had before, gladly grabbed hold of the idea they were Gods and that meant that they would need followers for worship. After a few more centuries those followers became slaves to those who became drunk on their own power and they began marking their slaves with _vallis’lin,_ the writing that you see on the faces of Dalish elves now. This caused a great divide amongst those of us who did not want to be referred to as a God. We did not want slaves or to be worshiped,” he said with a layer of disgust in his voice.

“The war,” she said softly watching him.

“Yes – the war that led to fall of my kind.” He said despondently.

“I did not have slaves or mark those who chose to follow me…I did not want to be referred to as a God. That did not stop those who chose to worship me as such though, but those who did were _free_ to do so. We warred amongst ourselves for a couple of centuries, and then they – killed Mythal. She was of like mind as I and we fought against the others. In desperation to stop the madness and with my anger, I took my foci and – created the barrier known as the veil that locked the others away as punishment for killing her.”

“The tower in the mountains – that is where you accomplished it.”

He nodded his head.

“Yes, it was a military base that I built long before the war. I was the military General among the Evanuris, I had many such places.”

“Then you slept?” she said sounding slightly confused.

“Yes – to cast the veil it took a substantial amount of magic to create. Once I had accomplished it, I was physically drained and would need to sleep to regain it back.”

“For how long,” she asked him watching him carefully.

“I slept for a millennium,” he said truthfully watching her carefully knowing exactly what her next question would be.

Swallowing nervously she gazed at him unsure if she really wanted the answer but unable to stop herself from asking.

“How old are you, Solas?”

“That is an excellent question – I honestly do not know myself.”

She stared at him confused, “wait…what? You don’t know? What do you mean you don’t know, how do you not know that?”

He gazed at her for a moment and took a steadying breath.

“The first of our kind were – spirits. We chose to take a physical form – that is why I do not know how old I truly am. When you are immortal, you do not pay much attention to birthdays” he said truthfully.

She let out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding. _That explains the disjointed memories that made no sense,_ she thought calmly. Closing her eyes she tried taking calming breaths and analyze what was in front of her on her mental whiteboard.

_Okay – ancient has now taken on a whole new fucking meaning…and they think him a lesser species HA,_ she realized suddenly her complete situation. _I’m in love with someone who will never die,_ and with that thought, her eyes flashed to his in understanding and dismay.

“Well now I understand why you kept your distance from me,” she said bluntly.

Solas gazed at her confused for a moment before she answered his questioning look.

“I am mortal, it had nothing to do with what others would think or say,” she said with a laugh and then slapped her head. “What a fucking joke,” she looked at him irritated. “Where you ever going to tell me?”

He gazed at her a moment before answering her honestly.

“I had not thought that far ahead yet,” he said softly.

She closed her eyes unable to look at him knowing he would see how much it hurt her to know what she now did, and rolled away from him. _I am a complete idiot for being so fucking naive._

“Which translates to – No Talia, I was not planning on telling you,” she said angrily. Solas flinched at the verbal slap and felt his own frustration mount.

“That is **not** what it translates to, it is as I said. I truly had not thought that far ahead yet. The elves that are walking on Thedas right now do not even know that I yet live and walk among them. They would prefer to believe I am the reason their Gods are lost to them, they do not know what led up to them being imprisoned. As to your mortality, that means nothing to me, it is but a minor trifle that can be altered. What I cannot change is how I feel towards you. I have tried – spirits I have tried,” he said sounding just as angry and lost as she felt.

She lay listening to him feeling his pain from what he had been forced to do deep in her soul. She sat up and turned towards him watching him carefully. She suddenly launched herself into his arms and held him tightly.

Solas was surprised at the sudden change and felt her tight grasp around him. Wrapping his arms around her, he held her tightly unsure if he could ever actually let her go.

 “I know you haven’t told me everything – and I am okay with that…for now. I just don’t want to be without you,” she said honestly and he held her tighter while her words washed over him like a balm to his battered soul. _I will never be worthy of her,_ he realized as he nuzzled her neck breathing deeply of her scent.

 

Talia sat with Cassandra around the fire and watched the flames dance with the wind off the coast.

“Was the Blight a war, Cass?” She asked her curiously glancing at her.

Cassandra stared at her surprised for a moment before realizing she would know nothing about blights.

“In a manner of speaking, it is a horrible disease that is spread by darkspawn. Blights start when a darkspawn discovers one of the Old Gods and infects it with their taint, and it rises as an Archdemon. The Archdemon resembles a dragon, but it is infected with the taint and it can control the Darkspawn it rally’s them for the attack. The destruction from a blight is horrible, anything it touches it destroys with its diseased blood.”

Throwing a small log on the fire she continued her explanation and Talia was enthralled.

“A Blight’s corruption will follow the Archdemon as it travels from the Deep Roads across the land. The only way to stop the horde of darkspawn is to kill the Archdemon that started it.”

She sat absorbing the information and looked at Cass curiously.

“Is there any way to obtain darkspawn blood for – study? If it is a disease that is spread by blood, then there is a way to cure it.”

Cass glanced at her for a moment realizing she was serious.

“We have Grey Wardens and they are the only ones that can kill the Archdemon.”

“But do you know how they do it? Something is missing…” she said absently and focused back on Cassandra as she laughed.

“If we run across a darkspawn, then you will have your chance. But I warn you Talia – Solas will most definitely not like you wanting to work with its blood.”

“If it could save thousands – he will just have to help me then,” she said plainly making Cassandra laugh.

 

Dalish walked towards her and she stiffened as she approached. _Must have forgotten to cuss me out for something else,_  gazing at the woman coolly.

“I need to apologize for my behavior towards you yesterday,” she said calmly.

Talia looked at her for a moment and then nodded her head.

“I accept your apology, thank you,” she said politely before dismissing her by turning back to the table where she was separating herbs for potions.

Dalish stood for a moment unsure of what to do. Staring at the small human’s back she realized she had been dismissed and told her apology accepted, but it did not feel as such. Talia could feel the woman still standing behind her and wanted to tell her to leave but did not want to be any ruder than she felt she was being. As an adult, she could appreciate the apology, but she was not yet done being angry about what she had called him. Finally, she heard the steps move away from her and she relaxed some.

Varric had watched the small interaction and saw how cold Doc had been – though he would give her credit, she had been extremely polite for someone who had been called names and belittled for loving someone that everyone else didn’t think she should. About to get up to talk to her there was yelling and soon he saw Bull carrying Cassandra into camp with Solas and Max next to him and he felt his stomach knot.

Talia turned at the noise and ran forward as Solas started to speak quickly.

“She took two arrows under the arm; one has pierced her lung the other is lodged behind her heart. Talia – with her being a Seeker she is resistant to magical healing,” he said unhappily.

Nodding quickly she followed them to her tent where Solas took her limp body from Bull and carried her inside.

Pulling the knife from her boot Cass had given her she heated it with magic as Solas began removing her armor. She turned quickly to look at Varric who stood looking pale at the woman’s prone form.

“Varric – I need to you to go to my tent and grab the pack near the door, it has my things, I also need one of your hollow arrow shafts.”

Varric ran and found her pack, then swung next to his quiver and grabbed one of the hollow shafts and came back and handed everything to her. Talia pulled her stethoscope out and placed over her chest listening and then looked at Solas before sending out her aura to ascertain the damage. _Shit…shit…shit…okay don’t panic – focus damn it,_ she reminded herself angrily.

Grabbing her shirt she ripped it away from the two broken arrows in her side. Pulling out the potion that was an anesthetic she poured it down her throat.

“I need you to hold her on her side so that I can cut the arrows a path out,” she said quickly. Solas rolled the Seeker to her side and Talia glanced over at Varric.

“Help me Varric; I need you to hold her arm up over her head for me.”

Varric scrambled quickly over to Cassandra’s head and laid it in his lap as he pulled her arm up and gently touched her face.

“Hey now – you can’t go anywhere, you promised you would stab me first,” he said to her gently.

Both Talia and Solas glanced at each other in a mutual understanding before she bent over the wound and began cutting.

 Once she removed the arrow point lodged behind her heart she pulled out the silk threads she had boiled in water and contained magically to keep from becoming contaminated for the sewing and the other small container of spider’s silk that could be used to keep infections away. Threading the needle with the silk she started on the delicate flesh she would need to take care of.

Max was not the only one who sat at the entryway of the tent watching in amazement at what she was doing, none of them knew that such things could be done and everyone had been sure that the Seeker would die. Solas threw up multiple mage lights directly over them to keep the light bright enough to see and Talia gazed at him gratefully. She sewed up two nicked arteries and using a section of the hollow arrow shaft like a straw she withdrew the excess blood that had been leaking out before she used the sterile cloth she had made to soak up the rest.

Solas was in absolute awe of his woman as he watched her work. She was steady and meticulous as she searched for any hidden tears around the heart. Overall the Seeker had been very lucky it had hit the space behind the organ. He watched as she removed the arrow from the lung next and the hissing sound of air escaping was not a sound he would soon forget.

She moved her fingers quickly as she stitched the tear while saying a silent prayer for it to hold and she felt the lung re-inflate as soon as the hole was closed. When it was finished she moved her head close to the wound to listen for any noise. She looked at Solas suddenly and asked him.

“Can you hear air escaping…even the smallest amount,” she said quickly.

Solas leaned closely and listened finding the only thing he heard was her steady heartbeat. He looked at her and shook his head.

“Okay well let’s hope this spiders silk does its job then,” she said as she started to pack the wound with it. When it was done she stitched the muscle together that she had cut through, and then pulled out the sturdier thread for stitching and began making the neat row of stitching on the outside. Finished she cleansed the area looking for any leaking and started to wrap the wound. Varric looked away respectfully as she would need to expose Cassandra’s breasts to wrap her completely and tightly around her chest. When that was accomplished she brought her arm down and bound it against her body while Solas glanced at her curiously.

“Just for a few days to guarantee that she won’t tear the silk stitches on the inside,” she said at his look. Varric grabbed the Seekers pack and found a clean tunic they could slip over her. Talia caught sight of Dalish and Skinner watching from outside the tent and she called to them.

“Will you two please help me get her out of the rest of her clothes so we can get her into her bed,” she said quickly.

Both women nodded and replaced the men in the tent. When Max closed the flap of the tent a collective sigh was released from everyone that stood outside while they stood around in solemn silence. Bull unable to take it any longer disrupted the balance by suddenly saying what everyone was thinking.

“That woman should be dead. I have never seen anything so fucking unbelievable in my life.” All of them turned suddenly instantly silent as the women left the tent listening to Talia thanking them for their help before she turned towards them.

“I am going to grab my roll and stay with her for the night. If anything changes I wanna be right there when it happens,” she said calmly before moving towards her tent.

Varric sat down on the log nearest the fire and stared at it. Max moved to sit next to him and glanced at him.

“Good thing she is strong,” he said with a bit of humor.

Varric glanced at him and nodded his head with a silent agreement as a small smile lifted his lips in lopsided motion.

“The first time I met the Seeker was after the Chantry explosion in Kirkwall. She wanted to know where the Champion was,” he said with a short laugh. “She had me dragged into an interrogating room full of Templars. She stalked towards me and threw my own book, _Tale of the Champion_ in my lap, and then stabbed a dagger through it about two inches from my dick and told me to talk.”

Bull and Solas had taken up a position across from them and everyone listening started laughing at Varric’s wide eye expression of fear. Varric looked around at them and shrugged as one would about such situations.

“After I looked at the book closely, I started talking, hell I would have sung the fucking chant if it kept her from moving that dagger two inches up.”


	18. Explorations Of The Unknown

Talia woke quickly at the sounds of moaning and flicked a mage light on quickly as she moved to her.

“Cass,” she said thankful to hear her finally waking.

“What happened,” she heard her croak out.

Grabbing her canteen of water, she held it to her lips and helped her sit up enough to drink it. Laying her back down, she put the water away and glanced at her.

“You took two arrows under your arm. One pierced your lung the other got lodged behind your heart.”

Laying her hand on her forehead she felt warm but not overly so, and breathed a small sigh of relief. Pulling out healing elixirs and another for the pain she turned towards her and helped her swallow them down.

Cass stared at her for a moment realizing she should be dead.

“Is everything okay then?” she asked looking at her concerned.

Talia glanced at her and smiled brightly.

“Yes, it would seem so, thank your Maker for that. You will be taking it easy for a while but you will have full mobility again. You just need some rest and some physical therapy and you will be right back to your feisty self.”

Cass smiled gratefully and with her free hand grabbed her arm.

“Thank you, Talia,” she said a bit wobbly. Cassandra suddenly realized that she was not afraid of death; she was just not ready to seek it either.

Talia patted her hand and smiled at her.

“Anytime – just not anytime again soon okay,” she said jestingly making her snort and then groan a bit.

“I believe there is someone who has been waiting for you to wake up,” Talia said gently glancing at her and seeing her eyes stare at her confused.

“Varric was very – concerned about you,” she explained.

Cassandra closed her eyes and made her little sound of disgust which made Talia smile.

“Ugh, that dwarf – he is such a pain. I should have left him in Kirkwall,” she said trying to sound irritated but failing horribly at it.

Talia stared at her with a raised eyebrow at her knowingly and Cassandra mumbled.

“Not a damn word, just tell him,” she said looking towards the ceiling of the tent.

She left the tent and saw Varric sitting at the fire and suddenly he turned to her with a worried expression as she came towards him.

“She’s awake, and she will be fine.”

Varric rubbed his face grateful _thank the Maker,_ he thought then realized what he was doing and cleared his throat.

“Good to hear Doc, not that I was worried…I should probably…uh,” looking around nervously Talia chuckled.

“You should probably go and just sleep on my mat and watch her for me,” she said eloquently.

Varric gave her a lopsided smile and nodded, moving towards the tent she heard his softly spoken _thanks,_ as he passed her. Moving to the spot he had just vacated she sat down and stared at the fire enjoying the sound of the wood crackling. _When I get back to Haven I must begin making the tools that I need for such things…that was the most archaic surgery ever performed I am sure of it,_ she thought with a soft smile. Leaning back she took a deep breath and gazed up at the sky in appreciation of the multitude of stars in it shining down on them.

Bull came out of his tent to relieve Varric and with a small jolt of surprise, found Talia staring up at the sky instead. He studied her for a moment before she would know he was there. She was a good-looking woman, with very soft features. Fine, white skin with just a hint of a cream to it, pale blue eyes almost resembling clouds in the sky, well-shaped nose set above full, seductive rose-tinted lips; her hair was what drew him, he generally liked red-heads, but that black…it was the color of the deepest abyss – enveloping and it was long. She wasn’t built like most of the human women he had seen; this one was curvy and petite with high, decent sized breasts a narrow waist and generous hips. Walking towards the fire he caught her pale gaze suddenly watching him from across the fire and following him to where he sat. _She may be a looker but she is no one’s fool,_ he thought as he gave her a relaxed smile.

“It was pretty amazing watching you work on the Seeker tonight,” he said breaking the silence.

Talia studied him as he was her and smiled at him openly.

“I am just glad I could do anything for her,” she said truthfully rubbing her eyes.

“You look tired; you should try and get some more sleep. You worked on her a good eight hours at least.”

Talia looked at him in surprise and shook her head.

“With the proper tools I could have done that much quicker,” she said with a sigh as she slapped her hands on her legs and stood, giving him a tired smile. “But you are right about one thing – I am fucking exhausted. I’m glad you were there to carry her,” she said about to leave as he spoke suddenly with a touch of frustration lacing his tone.

“The least I could do for the woman who took the arrows for me while watching my blind side,” he said looking into the fire.

Talia glanced at him understanding he would have felt horrible if she had died for him and wanted to give him some measure of comfort.

“Wait until you get to know her…you’ll find out she would do it again in a heartbeat,” she said with a gentle smile.

Bull shook his head and laughed as he glanced at her.

“You guys are a crazy bunch of assholes, that’s for sure.”

Talia chuckled as she started to head for her tent and realized that her bedroll was in Cassandra’s tent and Varric was going to use it. Walking to where Solas kept his tent she removed the wards and slipped inside then reset them.

“Solas,” she said gently and heard his soft reply.

“What’s wrong?” he said quickly sitting up.

“Nothing, Cass is going to be fine she woke up just a little while ago. I sent Varric in to stay with her and well…he is using my bedroll and I find myself without one now.”

“Ah…I see. That poses quite the problem. Would you like to share mine then?”

She could hear his smug tone and smiled in the dark catching the slight glow of his eyes as he blinked.

“Well if it wouldn’t be too much trouble, I would hate for you to feel put out.”

She heard his soft chuckle and the rustling of his bedding as he moved to make room for her.

“I believe I can accommodate you if that is your wish.”

_Smug bastard,_ she thought again with a grin on her face hearing his pleased tone. Slipping her boots off, she peeled off her socks and then slid her leathers off. Removing her shirt and breast band she slipped into his covers enjoying his sudden stillness at the full skin contact of their chests.   _And that Ladies and Gentlemen, is how you get even with a smug ancient;_ she thought laughing softly as she snuggled into his chest and heard his heart speed up.

“Thank God you're warm, I was starting to get cold,” she said calmly trying not to laugh as his arms slowly and hesitantly came around her and her leg slipped over his.

“Are you comfortable,” she asked him innocently.

Solas swallowed past the large lump of desire in his throat.

“Wha-t are you doing Talia,” he croaked out and then cleared his throat nervously.

Talia smiled against the skin of his chest and placed a soft kiss just below his nipple and heard his soft moan.

“Going to sleep Solas, that is why I came in here originally. I generally don’t like clothing when I sleep, but I didn’t want to shock you right out of your own bed,” she said with a touch of humor lacing her voice as she spoke.

He took a deep and shaky breath trying desperately to not think about her without anything on between them and couldn’t stop the images from rushing through his mind and closed his eyes trying to focus instead on not getting any harder than he already was. He thought he was doing quite well until she ran her hand over his stomach and he couldn’t stop the hiss of breath from escaping at the gentle touch blowing away the calming thoughts he had woven to relax.

“Would you rather we remove the rest of our clothing for sleep,” she asked him with a smug tone of her own and he couldn’t help laughing.

“I don’t think I could do that,” he said truthfully as he laughed.

“What, sleep or remove the last of your clothing?” she said curiously and he could hear the smile in her voice.

“Sleep and…I don’t believe…no,” he said huskily.

“Oh…well if this is too uncomfortable for you, I can always put my shirt back on,” she said a little dejectedly while calmly moving towards her discarded clothing.

“I would prefer you did not,” he said tightening his hold on her and heard her soft sigh as she melted back into him.

“Good…my shirt usually tries to strangle me while I’m sleeping,” she replied as she ran her fingers over his stomach again.

“Are you trying to test me or kill me,” he asked her slightly breathless after a few minutes of her gentle caresses’ on the skin of his stomach.

Talia leaned up and over him placing a soft kiss on the center of his chest.

“Oh no…neither, I am just exploring your body – it is beautiful, for an old guy that is,” she said jokingly and felt his snort of laughter.

“This is what you want to do instead of sleep – explore me,” he asked her smoothly, his voice thick with want.

“Only if you want me to, I must admit – I am curious about what you keep hidden beneath all those layers,” she said seriously.

“I would like that,” he said slightly breathless after a few moments unsure yet if this was wise, but his body was full of anticipation of what she would do next.

Talia leaned up to hold his face so she could softly nibble on his lower lip before speaking gently.

“If you want me to stop just say so,” she said tenderly as she suddenly possessed his mouth hungrily.

He felt the demand of her kiss as she seduced his lips into compliance and he opened them to her without question meeting her passion with his own. Each small nibble or flick of her tongue against his had his head spinning into a form of desire-filled submission and want. She pulled away and kissed her way down his jaw and his breath caught as she took his earlobe between her teeth and moaned needily. When she trailed her lips down his throat and bit at him gently, his hands clenched the bedroll. He was sure he was drowning until the tips of her breasts grazed over his chest and he groaned finding a whole new depth to the idea of drowning.

She slid down his chest and flicked her tongue over his nipple before she bit it and he felt his skin light with the rush of lightning over it at the sensations rolling through him. Between her mouth, hands and the silken caress of her hair on his skin he was in a sensory overload and his aura came rushing to the surface at the chaos she was stimulating within him. She felt the instant rush of energy from him and felt her own bubble with excitement; humming her pleasure at the taste of his magic on her tongue, she continued her assault on his senses.

Her hair slid over him while her mouth moved over his stomach and drew lazy patterns in his flesh with her tongue and fingertips, and he could not keep the ancient elvish from flowing past his lips any longer as he pleaded with her. Her tongue flicked over his navel and his hips moved of their own volition and still she pushed his desire further over a dark edge of excitement. When she bit his hip bone he growled _fenedhis_ at her and felt her soft laughter dance along his skin as her tongue swirled over the flesh of his hip.

Her nails slid just under the edge of his smalls and she felt his breath hitch before it turned suddenly erratic. Where her nails slid she let her tongue follow making sure to not touch the painfully apparent erection that she wanted to touch and suck until he screamed. _Focus…this is the first time this has happened to him, make it – meaningful._

She touched everywhere but the hardness that called to her and she could feel his frustration building at the lack of attention where he truly wanted it. His tone of voice told her he was begging her but she did not understand what he was asking of her. She ran a hand up his chest and he felt the heat of her breath on him then her breasts slide around his stiffness, caressing him while she placed moist kisses on his stomach and he moaned pleadingly on a ragged breath.

“Please,” is all he uttered and she traced the outline of him with her fingertips. His body hummed with an intense need he did not know he was capable of. She slid her fingers beneath the band and slid them slowly over his throbbing shaft and hips, the caress of the cloth moving over him made him gasp for breath as sensations swallowed him.

She slid them off and focused on her need to pleasure him and make this one moment perfect. She ran her hands up his inner thighs and over his hips before easing herself forward. He felt her breath on him and gripped the covers tightly in anticipation. The soft wet slide of her tongue from the base to the tip made him want to hurtle off the pallet in a pleasure overload. Her small hand wrapped around him and he felt his eyes roll to the back of his head as her mouth slid over him. His head arched back into his pillow as the warmth of her mouth settled around him and he thought for sure that he was dying.

The tightness of her mouth as she slid over him, made his body tremor with unfamiliar desire and he could not focus on any one feeling, they were all swallowing him up at once as if caught in the middle of a storm. He felt her tongue glide against him with a steady pressure and he moaned loudly as she licked and sucked him. She wrapped her hand around the base of him and with a steady stroke of her hand and mouth gliding up and down, his body instantly flashed with intense pleasure as lightning danced behind his closed eyes.

She could sense he was close with his ragged breaths and the passionate way he spoke in elven as an indication and she felt his aura reach for hers and embraced it as she continued with a steady motion of hand and mouth. She felt him expand slightly in her mouth knowing his impending orgasm was very close that on the next upward motion she swirled her tongue over the crown sucking softly and he cried out her name with his release as she accepted all of it while his aura slid into hers like a lock fitting a key.

She felt the tremors of his body in his aftermath as she slid up beside him and laid her hand on his chest, placing a soft kiss on his shoulder. He lay, still rolling with all the sensations and emotions that it had brought and found he had no words to describe it all. With his eyes closed, he could feel her aura moving and tangling with his and sighed pleased with the feeling of it caressing him. He reached out with a slightly shaky hand and ran it through her hair hearing her soft sigh of pleasure and he felt his heart double beat at the sound.

He felt his body finally come back to normal and kissed the top of her head as he pulled her closer to him. Her soft mumble surprised him as he realized she had fallen asleep. Smiling at the irony of it he pulled the blanket up around her shoulders. _Ar lath ma vhenan,_ he whispered against her forehead and closed his eyes.

*****

Grey eyes watched the crashing waves as they hit the jetty spraying water, and thought about his night with her. She had fallen asleep in his arms and he could not get out of his mind not just what she had done but the way she looked with her raven black hair draped over him as her face slept in complete trust within his embrace. He had never felt this way about anyone before, and what scared him the most was that he was sure that his feelings for his own people did not compare.

He had sought out Wisdom to discuss how he felt and how he could please her the way she had him and she had directed him to question Love for his answers. The ancient spirit had told him it was time for him to understand only one thing. _If you show her your true feelings Dread Wolf, you can do nothing to displease her._ Well, how did one do that he wondered, watching the waves crash absently.

She had obviously left him in the early hours and it had saddened him to wake alone, yet he had a good idea why she had. She was always so careful to not burden him with anything and that also meant his affection and had she stayed she might have thought she was. _Had she asked I would not have let her leave,_ he thought suddenly with a wicked grin suddenly lighting his features. For a few days now she had been careful to give him space and it was vexing him that she was doing so. The only thing he could say was consistent was the feeling of her aura reaching out to his when they were close to each other.

 

Talia left Cassandra’s tent pleased with how well she was recovering. She would be happy when the wagon got there so they could get her transported back to Haven. Walking to her tent, she grabbed her empty herb satchel and headed for the trail that led to the coastal shore where she could gather Spindelweed for Adan.

Making it about halfway down the path, she saw him on the small rocky outcrop overlooking the shoreline. _God, he is handsome,_ she thought with a soft smile as she turned back to making her way towards the shoreline.

 

Solas caught the movement out of the corner of his eye and exhaled pleased at the sight of her. He watched her make her way towards the plentiful herbs along the coast and moved to follow her. This distance she had put between them was ridiculous, and he was done indulging her reason for it.

 

She knelt clipping at some Black Lotus plants when she heard him speak.

“May I join you,” he asked her calmly even though his stomach was in knots.

“If you wish, I just wanted to make sure we had enough gathered for Adan,” she replied. Taking another cutting from a different plant ensuring that it would continue to grow she enjoyed the tingles of awareness that his voice always caused.

He felt the calming touch of her aura mingle with his and moved to take a cutting from the Spindelweed.

“May I ask you a question,” he said calmly as he took another cutting.

“Sure,” she said absently moving to the next plant.

“Will you tell me why you were gone when I awoke?”

Her eyes flew to his and he saw the blush flash over her cheeks before she went back to gathering.

“There’s no pressure Solas,” she said simply and stood to move to the next bundle of herbs and felt his hand on her arm stopping her.

“Do I not have a say in how my reaction should be?” he asked her tenderly and she gazed up at him. For the first time, he saw a longing in her gaze that he had never seen before when she looked at him and took a step closer to her.

“Should I not want to wake with you beside me?” he asked softly as he came close enough to kiss her but held back waiting for her to answer.

“I don’t know Solas…do what you want to do, that is all I am saying.”

He lifted his head a little and looked at her mischievously.

“Hmm – I see, that is not quite an answer. I shall rephrase then,” he said glancing at her and she felt her face flush an even deeper red as he lifted her chin to look at him.

“I should very much like to wake next to you, will you stay with me tonight,” he asked cautiously enjoying the widening of her eyes at his request.

“I would like that,” she said quietly watching his face come closer to hers and soon felt the coolness of his lips that tasted of sea salt.

Passion – that is what his kiss held for her. She dropped her knife and herb bag so she could wrap her arms around his neck and pull him closer so she could enjoy this new feeling from him. She melted into him as he pulled her closer heating her body from the brisk breeze flowing around them from the ocean. When he finally pulled his lips away from hers, they were both out of breath.

“Then let us gather the herbs for Adan before our nightly meal,” he said and kissed her lips again quickly before pulling away.

Smiling at him she chuckled, “smooth Iubirea mea, very smooth,” she said moving for the next bundle of plants.

Solas moved with her and looked at her curiously before asking her what it meant.

Blushing again she took her clippings and spoke suddenly before moving to the next bundle.

“It means – my love.”

Solas watched her move from him and smiled with pleasure as he slowly moved to follow her.


	19. If I Am Dying - Don't Wake Me

Talia sat through dinner in a bundle of nerves. _What does he want…should I…oh shut it; this is stupid,_ she thought suddenly ignoring her minds never-ending roll of commentary. She moved to clean her dish and then to check on Cassandra and not intending to, interrupted Varric reading to her. Smiling at the simple act she moved into the tent.

“Just here to make sure that you will travel well tomorrow, don’t mind me,” she said calmly and Varric closed the book and waited while Cass looked annoyed at the interruption. Once she was done she smiled at her.

“Okay, you two can get back to your reading and I will see you in the morning unless something happens…which I don’t expect,” she said on a mutter and left them to their own solitude. Moving towards her tent she grabbed her night clothes and went to Solas’ tent. Stopping outside she glanced around to see that no one was watching and entered a fairy kingdom.

Looking around she found a few mage lights lit, extra blankets on his pallet and the smell of drying flowers. With a raised eyebrow she saw him move forward and set numerous wards on the door to his tent, some he had not shown her and then turn towards her when he was finished.

“I know you do not like to sleep in clothing so there is no need for this,” he said calmly taking her nightshirt from her and dropping it next to his travel pack. Placing a small kiss on her lips, he moved to remove his braan and then his shirt and she stood in frozen bliss. _He is so fucking beautiful when you can actually see him,_ she thought looking at the sculpted muscles of his stomach and back when he turned. Realizing she was doing nothing but staring, she reached down and removed her boots and then her socks before moving to unlace her leathers. He moved towards her and gently pushed her hands out of the way as he unlaced them for her. _Oh God…what the hell is he doing,_ she thought as she felt the swift rush of desire flush her skin.

“Let me,” he said absently as he unlaced her leathers and slid them over her hips and placed a kiss on her hipbone as it became exposed to him. _Oh boy, that feels delicious…_ she thought as she gazed down at his smooth head and holding his shoulder while stepping from them. She watched as he removed his own and stood speechless as he was wearing nothing beneath his and folded them before placing them next to her folded pants with unhurried movements. _Oh…oh my God…he is – stunning,_ she thought with a soft sigh as he moved to remove her smalls and place them with her leathers.

“You have said that you prefer to not wear clothing when sleeping, and I would like that you sleep well,” he said evenly as he pulled her tunic over her head and placed it over her clothing in a neat, folded pile. The soft mage light hid nothing from him and he filled his gaze for a long few moments before he spoke slightly breathless.

“Come to bed with me vhenan,” he said taking her hand and pulled her towards the bedroll.

Sliding beneath the covers she sighed pleased at the lack of cumbersome clothing and he slid in next to her and her whole body went on high alert as he extinguished the mage light. Trying to stay calm in the sudden darkness, she felt him pull her to him and sighed at the feeling of his skin against her own.

“If you will permit, I will explore you as you have me,” he said huskily.

“I would like that,” she said breathlessly waiting for him.

Solas bent and kissed her…seducing her lips to mate with his as her tongue slid seductively against his own. Pulling away he whispered to her nervously.

“You will tell me what – is pleasurable?”

Grasping his face she kissed him deeply again before pulling away slightly breathless feeling his nervousness almost as if it were her own.

“There is nothing you could do that would not please me…but yes, I will tell you what I like,” she said honestly and he felt a smile blossom as he bent and kissed her again conveying his want of her.

Moving to her neck Talia felt his teeth nip at her and moaned low at the sensation. He was focused on making sure she enjoyed this moment. Sighing as she felt his mouth latch onto her shoulder she knew there would be a mark and uncaring she grasped his neck sighing in pleasure enjoying the way his aura held her tightly to him.

Slipping lower down her chest he latched onto a breast and her breath grew labored quickly as it sent lightning running under her skin and her sex clenched expectantly. From one breast he moved to the other and her sounds spurred him on as he lavished attention on the other’s partner. The feeling of her hands gripping his shoulders and her soft moans fueled him – directed him to what pleased her.

He moved down her stomach kissing every inch and her ragged breath and moans of encouragement told him he was doing it correctly. Kissing her hip bones and biting them she moaned loudly and rubbed her hands over his head in expectation. He was scared – nervous that he would not please her and his hesitation must have signaled her.

Grasping his hand she led it to her wet sex and spoke thickly.

“Do only what you are comfortable with. I love the way you touch me Solas – just touch me,” she said with a ragged breath.

He touched the area softly feeling her wetness and realized that it was in expectation of him. Boldness grew in him as he caressed the wet folds and her soft cries spurred him to more courageous acts. He leaned forward and let his tongue glide along her wet, silken folds. Her body bucked and moaned loudly as she spoke encouraging words to him with the action. She tasted of honey, and her musky scent sent him over the edge of his desire. He slowly and meticulously kissed her and Talia thought she was dying. Crying out at the onslaught, she gripped the covers as her hips met his steady licking and when he sucked on the hidden bundle of nerves she cried out his name as she jumped from the dark edge into a pure white light of pleasure.

Solas focused on this area as he felt her writhe beneath his hands holding her hips and within he felt the excitement with her pleasure. She spoke raggedly in her language and the sound was intoxicating as she suddenly arched crying his name. Kissing her inner thigh he heard her soft pleas.

“Come here,” she said in a ragged breath.

Solas moved up her body and she kissed him. The passion she exhibited while she nipped at his lower lip, dueling his tongue seductively pulling him in. He felt her hands push gently as she rolled him onto his back.

“I need you – all of you, Solas. Will you…” she said raggedly and he grabbed her face tenderly kissing her.

“I am yours,” he said in an answer and felt her body shiver with his words while she grasped his shaft and brought him to her wet entrance.

Talia gazed at him for a small moment and then slid herself over his thickness and with a sigh of pleasure her eyes closed and her head fell back as he stretched and filled her.

Solas dug his fingers into her hips and suddenly felt his whole body flush with fire. She was fully seated on him and he let out a low moan of pleasure at the tightness of her surrounding him. She moved over him slowly and all thought left him except one – her.

Talia moved slowly enjoying the thickness of him within her. He was stretching her, filling her and with every movement of her hips, she felt his thickness hitting that spot of hidden nerves embedded in the walls of her sex. Moaning heavily, she felt his mouth latch on to one of her breasts, and she arched slightly back to give him better access. His fingers dug into her hips while she moved over him, his ragged breath and small moans of confused pleasure caused her to grasp his face tenderly.

“You with me,” she asked him breathlessly and suddenly he pulled her face to him and kissed her deeply before answering.

“Yes,” he said with a growl as he pulled her face towards him again devouring her lips.

She could barely hear his breathless moans over her own, as she moved up and down on him. He spoke raggedly in his own language as did she. Following the building pressure within her, she tightened around him. Her head fell back as she chased the erotic feelings scattering through her veins as her sex clenched tightly. It was a beautiful give and take as she rode him. He was expanding within her at her increased speed and cried out her closeness to completion.

“Solas…I – God, you feel good – oh please,” she said as her body spasmed around him at his hard thrusts into her grasping her hips desperately with his own needs craving to follow where she was leading.

Biting down on her shoulder he felt his own body let go in a ferocious contraction of excitement as she cried out his name.

He held her tightly as shivers of pleasure washed over them like waves. The softness of her skin against his was his focus as his heart raced in the aftermath. Their combined panting breaths and racing hearts were the sounds that filled the tent. Talia started moving from him and felt his arms tighten around her causing her to lift her head from his shoulder to look at him.

“I won’t leave if that is what you were thinking,” she said softly still panting, trying to catch her breath.

He shook his head for a moment unwilling to look at her and then suddenly he raised his gaze to meet hers and studied her face for a long moment before reached up to gently tuck a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

“This is not the fade,” he said quietly.

Talia gazed at him for a moment realizing suddenly why he didn’t want to let her go – he thought he was dreaming.

“No – it is not the fade, I am quite positive we are both very naked,” she said teasingly.

Solas ran his hands over her back sending small shivers down her spine. He rolled them suddenly so that she lay beneath him as he continued studying her face silently. _I wish I knew what was going on in the vast mind of his,_ she thought as his eyes memorized every freckle or mark. _I do not want to let her go,_ he thought suddenly as he felt himself drowning in her pale gaze.

“I am finding it quite difficult letting you go,” he said gently.

She reached up and caressed his cheek before leaning up and kissing his lips tenderly.

“Solas, I am not going anywhere” she whispered against the softness of his lips.

“Do you swear,” he asked her suddenly and she smiled against his lips before kissing him again.

“Promise,” she replied.

Solas rolled to her side and pulled her against him. Her soft sigh relaxed him as did her consistent warmth against his chest. _Mine,_ his mind breathed as he leaned down and placed a tender kiss on her temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vhenan - my heart  
> braan - footwraps


	20. Preparing For Mages

He woke with her wrapped around him. Her arms wrapped around his chest and legs entwined with his own, breathing steadily while sleeping soundly. She was not a dream – everything that happened was not his imagination or his design of the Fade with his desire for her. Sighing softly he touched her cheek gently causing her to snuggle into his side further. Smiling at the small, unconscious action, he did it again and saw the soft smile form on her lips as her sleepy pale eyes slowly opened to gaze at him.

“Hi,” she said her voice still thick with sleep. His heart sped up and a burning desire for her grew deep within him.

“Hi,” he replied softly enjoying the feel of her body stretching next to his. Letting his hand trace down her side, he memorized the feel of her soft skin and the way her body curved beneath his hand.

“I suppose we should get motivated, and get up,” she said sounding reluctant to do that just yet.

“We still have a while before we have a need to,” he said to her enjoying the way her body curled back against his as she covered a yawn.

“That is good,” she said closing her eyes again.

_She is so beautiful – in all my life I never thought to feel this way for anyone and yet, here she is – mine._ Rolling towards her he placed a soft kiss to her lips and felt the burning desire he felt, ignite into a firestorm at the sound of her soft sigh and the feeling of her hand on his back pulling him closer. Nipping at his lower lip, she prompted a small groan of pleasure while she spoke softly against his lips.

“Was there a reason for your waking me then?”

He nipped at her chin and trailed his lips down her throat scorching the skin with each caress. She moved her head slightly to give him better access, letting a soft moan escape as his lips blazed a path over her collarbone.

“Yes – very selfish reasons,” he admitted before taking her nipple into his mouth. Arching her back in pleasure she moaned as his tongue slowly circled the sensitive pebble.

“Oooh, is that so,” she said breathlessly before moaning heavily as his teeth dragged over her nipple sending shivers throughout her body.

“I could become very accustomed to waking with you,” he whispered against the underswell of her breast feasting on the soft flesh of her breast before moving over her ribs.

“I might not mind it either,” she said thickly as his lips nibbled on the soft flesh of her stomach as he moved down her body. She felt his soft laughter as he bit her hip with her answer and she groaned, while her hips moved of their own desire towards his traveling lips – her sex clenching in anticipation.

“I shall endeavor to convince you into a more substantial answer then, vhenan,” he promised her before running his tongue over her drenched sex.

Lightning flashed behind her closed eyes and moaned loudly as he nibbled at the sensitive flesh. He gently sucked at the hidden bundle of nerves pulling a cry of pleasure from her. Alternating between moaning and panting his name, she shattered beneath his hands, feeling the way his fingers tightened around her hips.

“I do like the way you say my name,” he whispered against her inner thigh before biting it.

She chuckled as she tried to catch her breath.

“I believe I might have created a monster,” she said with a low throaty moan enjoying the feel of his skin sliding over hers as he moved to cover her, gazing at her with undisguised need.

Arching her back in pleasure as he slid into her deeply, his gaze intent – wild.

“Definitely,” he growled as he thrust into her again biting her shoulder for control wanting this moment of claiming her to last.

Moaning loudly she wrapped her legs around his hips wanting all of him. The steady in and out of his thrusts that continuously hit that hidden bundle of nerves sent her body into rebounding shock waves of ecstasy. She couldn’t keep the soft, mewling cries from escaping, or the way her nails scored down his back as her body hurtled towards that precipice of perfect pleasure he was designing. He felt the instant binding of their aura’s as she tightened around him. Milking his thickness in a driving need that pulls him towards that oblivion, and shortly she cries out his name in pleasure as she spun over the edge of completion. He did not stop the feral growl that left him as he followed her into that pleasure filled obliviousness, claiming her soul as his.

*****

Talia made sure Cassandra was settled into her cabin comfortably before she left for the tavern. In a couple of days they would head to Redcliff to meet with the mages, and from the reports, it did not sound good. Crossing the small town of Haven, she saw the young soldier from the night in the tavern. As he recognized her, he took an abrupt right to stay out of her way. Chuckling softly to herself, she continued on until she ran into Chancellor Roderick who stopped her with one statement as she passed him.

“It has come to my attention that you are spending your time with the Elven Apostate,” he said with a strong tone of censure.

Taking a calming breath she turned towards him and pasted a pleasant smile on her face.

“I did not think you, of all people Chancellor, would find my personal life any of your business,” she said amusingly.

“It is everyone’s business when you carry on in such a manner,” he said reprovingly with a frown.

She stared at him mentally counting to ten before answering him feeling the sizzle of anger simmer in her veins.

“And just how am I _carrying_ on, Chancellor,” she said with a thickened accent.

“When you associate with known savages…” the Chancellor stopped abruptly as her hand connected with his face in a strong, hard slap that echoed loudly in the small area around them. Grasping his cheek in painful surprise, frozen to his spot and staring at her with unease, Talia poked a menacing finger into his chest.

“The only _savages_ I have seen so far Chancellor, are the narrow-minded ones. I warn you, if you continue speaking your filth to me, the next hit you receive will not be open-handed – do we understand each other?” She snarled up at him angrily.

Chancellor Roderick took a step away from her with a hint of fear alighting his features.

“How dare you,” he said angrily.

“No Chancellor – how dare you,” she replied angrily turning from the stunned man and continued towards the tavern.

From Leliana’s vantage point, she had watched the interaction between Talia and the Chancellor with a pleased smile upon her lips, especially as the woman had slapped him smartly across the face. Letting out a small sigh of annoyance with the Chancellor, she turned back to her small table. She would need to warn Cullen that the Chancellor had turned his focus to the new couple, instead of his persistent denouncement of the Inquisition. It would not be difficult for him to get any support on the matter, and the last thing they could afford was to lose the only two real healers they had.

 

Varric watched Doc enter the tavern under a heavy cloud of anger. Raising his eyebrow at her questioningly, she sat in a huff across from him drumming her fingers on the table looking about to explode.

“Anything I can help you with, Doc?”

She gazed at him for a moment and threw up her hands in exasperation and disgust.

“Dacă mă mai vorbește cineva despre cine nenorocit, o să țip!”

Varric stared at her confused and then started chuckling as he slid his ale towards her.

“I don’t know what you just said Doc – but you do sound sexy when you're angry. Here take a drink, I know you don’t like ale, but it might take the edge off.”

Talia took the mug and downed the last of his beer; shivering with an ingrained level of disgust, she made a face of extreme distaste. Varric laughed as he took the mug back.

“You are a true friend Varric,” she said with a small smile before she rubbed her face trying to wipe away the anger and frustration she felt.

“You wanna tell me what got you so worked up now?” He prodded her gently.

She eyed him through her fingers and then dropped them onto the table.

“Chancellor Roderick – that is what got me so angry.”

Varric gazed at her for a moment and realized that the rumors running around the town of her and Solas must have upset the Chancellor. Tenting his fingers he shook his head knowing if the Chancellor approached her, it was not kind.

“He said something about you and Solas, I gather,” he said frankly.

Nodding her head, he reached over the table and took one of her hands squeezing it gently.

“Well, you knew that was going to happen – if not him, it would be someone else.”

She nodded her head in agreement.

“I know…I – I just lost it and then I slapped him, threatened him, Varric. I am not a good person to be hitting someone of faith,” she said with a tone of despair in her voice.

He laughed and patted her hand before handing his mug to Flyssa and taking a fresh one.

“Will you grab mead for the Doc here, Flyssa,” he asked her sweetly before continuing his line of thinking.

“Doc – if you slapped him, then he deserved it. You are, if not one of the most tolerant people I have ever met.”

She gazed at him for a moment before speaking frustrated.

“That is not the actions of a tolerant person Varric. That was the actions of a person whose fuck-it bucket had overflowed and I took it out on the first person to piss me off.”

Varric choked on his beer as he laughed and pounded on his chest while his eyes watered from the ale slipping down his windpipe.

“I am going to use that in a book…that is awe-inspiring. Hawke would love you,” he said teasingly.

Feeling a bit lighter she was laughing with him as Cullen entered the tavern moving towards them.

“Curly – grab a spot and have a drink. Talia was explaining that her fuck-it bucket was all full up,” he said laughing as Talia slapped his hand.

“Varric,” she said with embarrassment.

Cullen sat across from her next to Varric while Flyssa brought him, Ale.

“Yes – I heard,” he said gazing at her with a smirk on his face.

Talia dropped her head still slightly uncomfortable with the piercing stare but feeling horrible about how she had handled herself.

“I should probably apologize for slapping him,” she said contritely.

Cullen laughed and shook his head as her head snapped up in surprise at the sound.

“Maker no…he’s lucky you didn’t do worse than just slap him. What you do with your private life is your business, Talia – as it should be. Anyways, you did me a favor” he said with a smirk.

Laughing now she shook her head.

“Let me know if there is anyone else that you want me to seek out and slap for you Commander – lately, I am more than willing.”

“I will keep a list,” he said teasingly.

Smiling at him, she laughed at his small joke and saw that this was an uncommon moment of true relaxation for him, she felt the apprehension she had around him finally evaporate as she allowed herself to enjoy his company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vhenan - my heart  
> Dacă mă mai vorbește cineva despre cine nenorocit, o să țip! - If one more asshole talks to me about who I am fucking, I am going to scream. (Romanian)


	21. Redcliff

The sun was barely peeking over the tops of the mountains as they set out for Redcliff. She glanced around at the small group and had to smile at how much her life had changed. She had a man she loved, yet had not told him she loved him yet. They both used small terms of endearments for each other but had not said the three words that could never be retracted. She had made good friends, something she had not really expected. They were slowly growing to mean much more to her – _family,_ the word filtered through her head and she realized how true it was.

She had found sisters among the three strong women of the Inquisition and Varric was definitely showing brother quality. She was unsure yet about Bull, but she found that she liked him and his dry sense of humor. Lady Vivienne was coldly polite, but she was slowly getting the ice maiden to thaw, or at least she thought she was. She had yet to meet the Red Jenni, but she should be in Haven when they returned, she thought absently.

She suddenly thought about her parents and what they were doing and felt the small hole in her heart pulse. She missed them terribly, but there was no point in dwelling on what could not be changed. She loved them, and she knew they loved her. She only hoped they were healthy and learning to move on without her. Sighing heavily, she felt the brush of a leg against hers and it pulled her out of her thoughts quickly as she glanced over at Solas who had ridden close to her.

“That was an awfully heavy sigh, vhenan,” he said gently looking at her with concern.

She gave him a small smile.

“I was thinking about my parents,” she said in answer.

Solas glanced at her sympathetically and did not say anything else to her about it knowing that there were no words he could use to ease her pain.

 

The sun was high in the sky and everyone was starting to peel off jackets as they warmed – well everyone but Bull wore a jacket. Talia wrapped the arms of the jacket around her waist, twisting them into a knot as Varric spoke loudly back to her.

“Hey, Doc – you got any good stories?”

She laughed thinking of a few really horrible ones and picked up her tied reigns glancing at him with a smile.

“Sure I do, but in order for you to understand them, I will need to give you a point of reference okay, so bear with me.”

Everyone nodded their heads in understanding as she spoke.

“In my world, we have machines called x-ray machines that can take pictures of the inside of your body and transfer them to paper, and those are called x-rays. So I was just finished with my classes in college, but in order to do what I do, you have to accumulate a large number of hours practicing what you learned. Following me so far?”

She glanced around catching their nods of understanding and that they were all paying close attention and she had not lost them yet.

“We call those long hours’ rotations – and there were plenty of times I would be at the hospital for more than twenty-four hours at a time for one of these rotations. But anyway, I was doing my rotations in the Emergency Room – that is a place to go for those that are hurt really badly and need immediate help. Not hard to get the idea of what it means by the name,” she said with a smile.

She saw everyone nodding in understanding and she couldn’t stop the small smirk from forming on her lips.

“Well during one of these nights, a man comes in complaining of pain in his stomach – I mean the guy is moaning and crying at how bad it is. So we take an x-ray of his insides hoping we will find out if there is anything causing his obvious pain. When I look at the x-ray I am about to die – laughing,” she said chuckling.

“What did you find?” Max asked in unison with Bull, Varric, and Solas.

“The man’s lover had shoved a carrot up his ass, and it had broken off in there. They had obviously tried to retrieve the rogue vegetable because next to it was a fork,” she said holding her stomach laughing.

The surprised looks on their faces were so funny, she almost fell out of her saddle.

“You’re shitting me,” Bull said glancing back at her and saw her head shaking as her laughter grew.

“Nope – that was the main problem – there was no shitting involved,” she said with a loud gasp before fits of giggles took her over.

Bull started laughing with her as the others chuckled at the idea and soon they were all just laughing uproariously as they imagined what that must have looked like.

“Maker’s breath, who would want to shove a carrot in there and then try to retrieve it with an eating utensil,” Max asked with a laugh.

Talia glanced at him as she swiped at the tears running down her face from laughing so hard.

“Oh you would be surprised what people will try to cram in there,” she said with another giggle while the men now looked at her questioningly.

“Come on Doc, you got more – spill,” Varric said sounding hopeful that she would continue.

“Okay, it’s not like this isn’t going to take us a while to get there; but I want a good one from each of you,” she said looking around. When everyone nodded, she continued with another story from her times in the ER.

 

When they stopped for lunch everyone was in good spirits as they all swapped stories on the long ride after she had broken the ice in a manner of speaking. Dismounting from her horse she felt him behind her before he had even spoken a word.

“Will you walk with me,” he asked her pleasantly before taking her hand sending shivers up her spine with his deep voice close to her ear.

Nodding her agreement, they set their horses next to a nice area for grazing and close to some water before walking into the forest. They did not get far before he spoke quietly.

“Will you share the fade with me tonight, vhenan,” he asked her hesitantly.

Looking up at him and seeing his nervousness she reached up and touched his face.

“Sure – it’s a date,” she said coyly not missing the small smile that would light his eyes before reaching his lips.

Bending his head, he captured her lips tenderly, and she leaned into him as he teased them. When they pulled apart he leaned his head against hers and spoke softly.

“I have never met anyone like you in all my many years.”

She chuckled softly and gazed up at him smiling.

“Well that is because I was imported, Iubirea mea,” she said teasingly caressing his neck tenderly.

“I know what happened with the Chancellor, vhenan,” he said calmly not missing her slight grimace.

“I wished you didn’t – not my most shining moment of patience,” she said with a chuckle.

He let out a small burst of laughter and then twined his fingers with hers before kissing the tips of her fingers.

“I do not like that it hurts you,” he said bluntly.

She glanced at him suddenly stopping their walk.

“It did not hurt me, Solas, it made me angry. I do not care what others say or think, they are not the reason my heart beats – you are,” she said honestly.

He stared at her and could not stop the words from tumbling over his lips, nor would he take them back.

“Ar lath ma vhenan,” he said lovingly.

She gazed at him for a moment before he translated and she felt her body explode with joy.

“I love you my heart.”

“Si eu te iubesc iubirea mea,” she said softly touching his face. “I love you too my love.” She translated for him loving the way his face lit with pleasure before he wrapped her in his arms and kissed her thoroughly.

 

They rode into Redcliff and she felt the gaze of everyone as they watched them enter the town. _Well, this is very unpleasant,_ she thought as she glanced at them. Everyone was on edge, especially after the weird rift they closed at the gate before they rode into the town. Max glanced back at Solas quickly giving him a small nod and she gazed at him questioningly.

Solas shook his head as if to say _not now,_ and they rode to the stables in silence. Everyone dismounted and Solas moved to her speaking softly.

“Stay next to me, vhenan.”

Nodding her promise, she grabbed her staff and slipped it over her shoulders into its harness before moving to follow them. Varric brought up the back while Bull and Max walked in front of them. She glanced around and saw some of the people gaze at them with undisguised hatred and felt a small shiver run up her spine. _This is a bag full of crazy damn cats,_ she thought silently as they walked towards the tavern where the meeting was supposed to take place.

When they entered the small tavern, she saw the woman they called the Grand Enchanter and studied her curiously. Listening to her explain what had transpired she gazed at the woman in horror. _How could she sell her people into slavery, they trusted her…_ she thought angrily. Solas felt her slight stiffening next to him and placed a calming hand on her wrist and gazed at her. Her eyes reflected the horror of the situation which he could not agree more with and felt her pinkie grasp his own needing silent comfort.

“I understand your fear, but you deserve better than slavery,” Solas said to the Grand Enchanter calmly.

“You do not know what my people experienced after the Conclave’s explosion. The Templars attacked relentlessly – we had no other choice,” she said sadly.

Talia snorted at her lame answer and caught the woman gazing at her angrily.

“I see you do not agree,” she said her tone laced with derision.

“How many,” Talia asked her angrily.

Fiona gazed at her confused.

“Pardon me?”

“How many Templars attacked you?” She asked her angrily.

“There were over twenty-five that…”

Talia cut her off angrily.

“There are over two hundred mages here and you were cowed so easily by twenty-five?” she asked her with a raised eyebrow, her face full of disgust.

Fiona looked about to argue with her as the door opened and the New Magister that now _owned_ the mages walked through the door with another. She watched the whole display of power he wielded as she bit her tongue and listened.

She watched as the son, Felix lost his balance falling into Max and then apologizing profusely. Granted the man did not look well, but he did not seem that close to being faint. Her eyes narrowed at him and then gazed at Max as his left hand slid behind his back obviously holding something. As the Magister led his son quickly from the tavern with a promise to continue the conversation later, Talia glanced around the room.

Max read the small note that Felix had slipped him and she grew curious as to what it said and moved closer to read it as he turned it to her.

“Come to the Chantry – you’re in danger,” Max read quietly.

Talia snorted causing everyone to look at her.

“Well no shit, not a news flash – now we just have to find out what the danger is,” she said quietly seeing them all nod in agreement. Following Max out of the Tavern, they moved towards the Chantry filled with curiosity and a good dose of wariness.

Before they reached the doors to the Chantry, Max’s mark flashed in warning. Everyone glanced at each other preparing for what they knew they would find and enter cautiously discovering a man fighting the demons.

“A little help – please,” he asked them flippantly looking tired as the rift sparked letting them know another round of demons was incoming.

“You never take us anywhere nice Max,” she said teasingly making Bull laugh at her small joke while they prepared for the fight.

“I am working on that – maybe next time something a little more – not so full of demons,” he joked back as he felt her bubble surround him.

“That would be a start,” she quipped back as the demons ascended on them.

 

She listened to them discuss Alexius and she found herself appreciating the snarky attitude of the Tevinter mage. _He is way to pretty – bet he is into men or maybe pansexual,_ her mind said as he glanced at them. She watched as Felix entered the building and she could see that he was indeed very ill. Something that was long lasting and most likely terminal – _but what,_ her curious mind queried over.

Before he could leave, she moved towards him and spoke gently.

“I can see you are ill – may I ask you what it is?”

He gazed down at her pale gaze that stared at him with concern.

“It is the Blight,” he said kindly answering her question.

Talia realized that this could be an opportunity for studying the disease.

“I don’t mean to sound – ghoulish, but may I have a vial of your blood to study?”

He gazed at her in surprise and seeing the open, honest gaze, he finally nodded his head in agreement.

“Why not, this disease will kill me anyway. I will make sure you have a vial sent to your base at Haven,” he said calmly.

Talia gazed at him and saw that his eyes reflected his acceptance of impending death. Reaching out she grasped his forearm tightly.

“Don’t give up yet my friend – I am pretty fucking smart,” she said with a tone that lent brevity to the moment.

Felix laughed and shook his head.

“Well we shall see – won't we,” he said in answer before leaving the Chantry.

Solas gazed at her questioningly and she spoke quickly.

“I will need your help, but I want to study this disease,” she said softly and saw his small nod at her in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vhenan - my heart  
> Iubirea mea- my love (Romanian)


	22. Let's Greet Us Some Templars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are awesome with your comments and Kudos. Thank you so much for showing me some love!

“No – and that is final, Max,” she said walking towards the Chantry.

“Cullen is going to go with us…” he started and then stopped realizing she wouldn’t care.

She swung back around and stared at him as if he was utterly stupid.

“Good – then you will be perfectly fine, Maxwell. You do not need a Mage to escort you to the fucking Templar base.”

“If we cannot represent a united front with Templars and Mages, together – they will never want to listen.”

Talia shook her head and laughed at him shaking her finger in a _no,_ action.

“Max – do you see this look on my face,” she asked him as she used her finger to circle her face.

“This is the, _I don’t give a flying fuck what they think,_ look.”

Solas walked with Cassandra up the path behind the two arguing and he shook his head. They both chuckled as she told him no – again.

“Maxwell – I must agree with Talia. I do not think it a good idea to bring her, or any Mage for that matter, to Therinfal. Not after what happened in Val Royeaux,” Cassandra injected while Talia crossed her arms with a large smile.

“Ha! See – even the damn Seeker agrees with me,” she said pleased.

“How are we going to show them that we are working together if there isn’t even a Mage in our parley group?” he argued back looking frustrated.

“You are going to show them that you have some sense in your head and that you do not care if they agree with you or not. We need them for the Breach, not for them to be our damn friend. I strongly advise that you leave your Mages behind or you will be putting their lives in danger.”

She looked at Solas and grabbing his arm suddenly feeling unsteady, she spoke tiredly.

“Please return me to my quarters Solas, I am suddenly very tired.”

He turned and led her back towards her cabin with but a small nod of understanding.

Max watched them leave before turning back to look at her, looking tired all of the sudden.

“Do you really think we wouldn’t protect you – that I could not keep you safe?” he asked her sounding somewhat hurt by the idea that she would not trust him.

Talia smiled at him gently and grasped his arm with sisterly affection.

“Max – I believe you would do everything in your power to keep me safe, but do you believe I would let you get hurt just because I can’t help being what I am?”

He glanced at her seriously before bending and placing a kiss on her forehead.

“Okay – we will go without you,” he said in defeat.

She patted his arm and walked into the Chantry while he followed quietly behind her.

 

 

Cole watched the four men carefully before he moved towards the camp silently. _They must see me – they must know._

“I hope the Lord Seeker will meet with us – he did not seem all that pleased to see us in Val Royeaux,” Max said with a soft laugh.

“He must see reason – if he cannot, then there must be others in the order that see he is not in his right mind,” Cullen replied adamantly.

“He will see you because he wants to **be** you,” Cole said stepping out from behind a tree jolting them all into grabbing their weapons.

“Who the hell are you,” Max asked him quickly while still holding the hilt of his sword.

“I am Cole, I come to help,” he said plainly, watching him with clear blue eyes.

Everyone watched him uneasily feeling that something felt – off with him.

“What did you mean he wants to be me?” Max asked him curiously.

“Hiding, waiting – must get the mark. They will bow to me…Master will be pleased when they are all red…” he said quickly looking as if in a daze before his eyes focused back on Max. “He is Envy.”

“Maker,” Cullen breathed letting go of his sword still at his belt.

“Envy?” Max looked at Cullen questioningly.

“A demon. They hide, study, and learn from the one they want to be, and then they lock that person away or kill them – that is Envy.”

Max turned back to Cole who nodded in agreement with Cullen.

“And you say that the Lord Seeker is this…demon, Envy?”

“Yes,” he said before looking at Bull and then Varric.

“What did you mean by all red, Kid,” Varric asked him with a narrowing of his eyes.

Cole looked at Cullen as he spoke.

“The song is not the same – it is angry, hungry. Changes them – turns them away from what they used to be. They are fed it,” he said.

“Red Lirium,” Cullen said with a sigh of disgust.

“Shit,” Varric said wiping at his face.

“You must leave, it is not safe,” Cole said suddenly as his eyes looked around quickly. Turning slightly towards Max looking at him pleadingly. “Leave now, they come for you.”

Cullen grabbed Max and shoved him towards his horse.

“Get out of here, we will hold them off.”

Max looked at him angrily.

“I will not leave you to…” Cullen cut him off angrily. “Get the fuck out of here Herald – NOW,” he growled at him.

Max grabbed the reigns of the horse and jumped onto its bare back angrily. Gazing at them wanting to stay, Bull walked forward and slapped the horse hard on the rump making him bolt in shock. He watched over his shoulder as the horse ran before the small group of Templars came crashing into their camp.

 

 

Leliana saw the horse and rider bearing down on the gate and she ran yelling at the soldiers to open it.

“Get that open,” she hollered squeezing through the slight opening to grasp the reigns of the exhausted animal. Solas ran up behind her, barely catching Max before he fell off.

“Herald – what happened,” he asked him quickly sliding him to the ground.

A young boy ran up to grab the reigns and lead the animal to the stables to recover as Talia ran up carrying a canteen of water.

Max drank the water down gratefully before answering with a gravelly voice.

“Templars – the Lord Seeker has given the order red lyrium and – changed them,” he said looking up at Leliana.

“Where are the others that left with you,” Leliana asked him calmly searching his eyes.

“They made me leave them,” he choked out closing his eyes.

Talia gazed at him closing her eyes before looking at Leliana.

“Get the Chargers and let’s go get them,” she said quickly.

Leliana gazed at her sympathetic and shook her head.

“Talia they will be dead,” she replied gently.

“Then we get their fucking bodies…I can’t just leave them,” she said absolutely.

Leliana stared at her shrewdly for a moment and then with a curt nod, stood to gather a team.

“Let’s get him to his cabin, vhenan,” Solas said calmly before helping Max stand.

*****

They arrived at the camp they had been attacked at with a deep-seated fear in their stomachs at what they would find. They searched the small area and found obvious signs of a battle, but the only bodies they found were of the Red Templars. Talia knelt down gazing at one that had red shards growing from its arms and felt Solas’ restraining hand on her shoulder.

“Do not touch him.”

Talia nodded her head in agreement and pulled her pack from her back. Shortly, he saw her pull out iron pinchers that were used to remove the nails from horseshoes and gazed at her questioningly.

“I won’t have to touch him,” she said holding the pinchers up. “This will do it for me. Will you enchant the vial when I put a shard in?”

He nodded his head in agreement and she broke off a shard of the lyrium from the soldier's arm and dropped it in the vial slapping a cork stopper on it and handing it to him. She watched him weave the spell to keep it from breaking or spilling and smiled at him pleased.

“Magical bubble wrap,” she joked as he looked at her quizzically.

“Never mind, I will explain it later,” she said at his curious look.

Slipping the pinchers back into the small pouch she kept for the tool, she stood slinging her pack back on and looked at Krem.

“Well, what do you think?” She asked him seeing the look of worry quickly race across his face before he could cover it.

“It would appear they were taken that way,” he said pointing the way towards Therinfal.

Talia looked in the direction and took a deep breath, resigning herself to where they would go. Solas saw the look on her face and knew that no matter how much he begged her, she would not turn back.

“Then we should not be rude and keep them waiting for us, Krem,” he said decisively.

Krem looked at Solas with a determined look and a big smile.

“No Sir, we should not – CHARGERS…HORNS UP,” he commanded quickly and moved towards his horse.

Solas glanced down at her and grazed her cheek lightly with his finger.

“Promise me you will stay with me at all times,” he said calmly not letting her hear his fear.

“I promise,” she said evenly as they went for their mounts.

 

 

The song was deafening and his blood hummed with a desire to have it – not caring how horrible the song sounded.

“Leave me,” he growled at the sound covering his ears and keeping his head between his knees. _I will not give in – I can do this – I must do this – Maker, preserve me._

“She would be very saddened if you took it,” he said looking at him with clear blue eyes listening to the knots that wound tightly.

His tortured gaze darted up at the boy that suddenly appeared and he shook his head thinking he was not real.

“She comes for you, for them – she is close…I will bring her soon,” he said calmly and Cullen saw that the boy was suddenly gone.

_Maker’s breath, I am losing my fucking mind,_ he thought suddenly placing his head back into his lap.

 

They stood at a small watercourse tunnel looking within the dark corridor when Cole appeared startling all, except Solas – he could see what he was.

“I am Cole – I can show you the way,” he said by way of greeting.

Solas nodded his head and moved to follow him.

“Lead the way Cole,” he said calmly taking Talia’s hand and pulling her with him. She glanced up at him and he bent to whisper in her ear.

“He is a spirit of Compassion, vhenan. He will lead us to them,” he said quietly.

“Thank God something is listening,” she said with a lopsided smile as she turned and motioned to the rest.

“Cole is a friend – he will help us,” she said sounding as though she knew the young man putting the others at ease instantly.

Solas smiled down at her quickly before following Cole.

 

 

They slipped in the dungeon relatively easy and that made everyone uncomfortable. Most had scrapes, bruising nothing serious and Talia looked around for where Cullen was and found the other cells empty. She spoke softly to Cole, “Where is Cullen?”

His eyes stared at her as if not seeing her and then they got large.

“They are going to feed him the red…” he said quickly.

Grabbing his hand quickly she looked at him pleadingly.

“We must stop them Cole – take me to them,” and he nodded before he wrapped the fade around them and took her to where he was.

Solas stood staring at the air empty and growled angrily.

“Fenedhis,” he snarled with a two-toned voice. His rage commenced to consuming him as he tore up the stairs after them leaving the others to try and keep up with him.

 

 

“STOP!” she yelled instantly throwing a barrier around them and with only a thought of how she needed to get that Templar away from him, she watched as he flew back.

“KILL THE MAGE,” the one she had blown back yelled grabbing his sword. Cole slipped his dagger into his neck quickly and moved to the next with her throwing ice shards at the Templars head.

When the door blew off its hinges, she was not surprised to see that it was Solas entering the room with the others panting behind him tiredly. He saw that she was unhurt and was indeed protecting herself quite well. He felt calm…slightly. Scanning the room quickly, he noticed that the men were dead and there was no sign of Cole.

“You promised,” he said accusingly at her with his tone holding onto some of its anger as he took a step towards her.

She heard the two-toned angry sound and gazed at him calmly.

“It was not my intention to be just – fucking transported here…I thought we would run up some stairs so you could follow.”

She turned her focus back to Cullen and sent her aura to scan him and found they had not given him the lyrium yet. Breathing a sigh of relief she felt a soft headache and soothed that for him before she spoke.

“Commander – come on let’s get out of here before more come,” she said quickly watching his eyes flutter open and stare at her.

“You’re real, he said you were coming,” he said reaching out his hand and touching her face.

Taking his hand and squeezing it she smiled.

“Come on ya flirt, let’s get you out of here before they try this shit again.”

Cullen smiled at her and let her pull him to stand not missing the way Solas watched him carefully as he walked by. Talia moved to where he stood and grasped his hand as she looked up at him.

“Will you please take me from here, this place gives me the fucking creeps,” he grinned and nodded his head.

“As you wish, vhenan,” he said in his normal tone of voice before kissing her fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vhenan - my heart  
> Fenedhis - Wolf Dick


	23. Redcliff Invitation

Max looked at the letter and gazed at Leliana with a slight smirk on his lips.

“Well this looks all very amusing,” he said tossing the invitation from Alexius onto the table.

“So amusing we are sure he wants you dead,” she said bluntly.

“She’s right – this is an obvious trap,” Cullen added as he looked at the invitation that lay in the middle of the table. Max glanced at him before muttering.

“Well, of course, it is but to what end,” he questioned them. Running his hand through his dark hair in frustration, he thought of the encounter with the Templars and felt the shiver of fear run down his spine.

“Right now we know that the Templars are a lost cause – we cannot save them from what has been done. Next, we know that whatever Alexius is doing, is causing strange rifts in the area and he is working for the Venatori – whoever they are. We have the word of his former apprentice and his son who came here to stop him because they say he is using magic to alter time and that he is doing it in the service of this – Elder One. But to outdo it all is that he has the entire Southern Mages in his pocket right now. A Tevinter Magister, in one of the most defensible castles in Ferelden with over two hundred Mages – and that is not something we can continue to allow.” Max explained.

“Then you are going,” Cullen said evenly.

Max nodded his head.

“I don’t see much choice do you, Commander?”

“I will prepare a small group of Agents, and find another way into the castle,” Leliana said before leaving the room.

 

Talia separated the disease from Felix’s blood using particle magic with Solas’ help and now had a vial of pure blight infection. He was curious as to what she was doing and was a willing lab partner mostly in fear that this could go horribly wrong and she would become infected. When she wanted to melt down the shard he thought it odd, but she took the infected shard and did the same thing they had done with Felix’s blood. When they were done the lyrium left behind was a pure vibrant blue and a sat next to it a vial of disease of some kind.

She held up both vials and eyeballed them seeing that they look to be identical. _I would give my left ovary for a microscope,_ she thought. Confused and slightly frustrated she looked at Solas and handed them to him.

“Do they look identical to you?”

He held them up to the sun and gazed at them intently as she had done.

“They do to me as well, vhenan, but we cannot be sure they are,” he said logically.

Talia suddenly smacked her forehead startling Solas. Smiling in excitement she took the vial that came from Felix’s blood from him and spoke quickly.

“Sure we can – we will add some of this to that lyrium. If it turns it red we will know if they are the same,” she said logically.

He watched her drop a just a few drops into the pure lyrium and watched in horror as it turned red.

“Fenedhis,” he said quietly.

“Holy shit snacks – they are being given blight infected lyrium,” she said in horror as she looked at him.

They removed the blight from the lyrium as they had done before and added it back to the vial. Turning she picked up the lyrium and handing it to him, she watched in amazement as he used veil fire to vaporize it.

“Can the blight infect anything or just humans,” she asked him curiously.

“Animals and humans are affected,” he answered her. He watched her begin to pace and he could almost see her thinking as she tapped her finger on her crossed arm, it was one of the many things that he found attractive about her – her vast and logical brain.

“So it is a blood disease only – but wait that doesn’t make sense. If it only infects humans and animals then what does lyrium come from,” she asked aloud not expecting an answer.

“Titans,” she heard him say quietly.

She stopped pacing and stared at him with confusion.

“What is a Titan,” she asked him.

“Ancient beings that dwell deep beneath the surface,” he answered her and continued as he saw the confused shake of her head.

“They are massive creatures and for Dwarves, they can sometimes hear it singing through the stone. It is not widely known that lyrium is the life force of the ancient beings, vhenan.”

Talia stared at him for a moment as it began to make sense.

“So lyrium is a Titan’s blood and unless you’re an ancient being – no one knows.”

“Yes”

She shivered in disgust at the fact that every Mage and Templar drinks it.

“Oh that is just so Vampire,” she muttered.

“What is a Vampire,” he asked her curiously.

Laughing she shook her head.

“Vampires are creatures that live off of only blood, but they are…” she stopped and then rubbed her face and laughed again looking at him realizing that in her time _he_ would be fictional too.

“Well I was going to say they are fictional – but then I am here aren’t I, and you exist so whose to really say they are not real.”

Solas chuckled and bent to kiss her quickly.

“And I am so very happy that you are not fictional,” he said kissing her again.

*****

“And then she said straight-faced, ' _my bucket of fuck-it is full',_  " he said to the small group that sat around listening intently all suddenly bursting into laughter.

Talia walked into the tavern with Solas and saw Varric suddenly tell everyone he would finish the story later as the two walked up.

“He Doc,” he said with an innocent smile.

Talia chuckled as she sat down next to Solas and tried to look at him sternly.

“Varric are you telling stories about me again.”

He looked at her innocently, “only the good ones, I promise.”

Solas chuckled and shook his head as Flyssa brought over to mugs of mead for them.

“Thank you Flyssa – how is that arthritis in your wrist,” she asked her before she left.

“Oh, it is so much better since you looked at it and gave me those poultices.”

Talia smiled happy that the eucalyptus and embrium were working well for her.

“I am so glad, you let me know if it flares up that bad again.”

“Oh I will,” she said with a bright smile as she walked back to the bar.

Max walked in and moved towards them quickly looking nervous. When he suddenly stopped at the table he looked at Solas.

“Um…that Cole – friend of yours is here,” he said quietly.

Solas smiled easily and raised an eyebrow at him.

“and…” he prodded him to continue.

“And, I don’t think he is – the Chancellor is calling him a demon…can he read minds?” he asked nervously.

Talia chuckled as Solas stood to follow Max.

“Please take me to him,” he said calmly.

Varric watched them leave and then he spoke.

“It is curious how that kid just – showed up,” he said looking at her.

“That would be because that kid is a spirit of Compassion. Cullen called him to him,” she said frankly.

Varric looked at her surprised and shook his head.

“Curly called him? How did he do that?”

“It doesn’t matter, he just did Varric. I’ll make you a deal okay,” she said looking him in his shrewd brown eyes as he nodded.

“I want Cole to stay he can do a lot of good for the Inquisition, and I want you to speak up for him if they try to make him leave. In exchange I will draw you an upgrade to Bianca that you could make yourself easily” she offered him.

He looked at her suspiciously.

“Would this upgrade be from where you’re from?”

She nodded seeing his interest.

“I dated a guy once that built bows and crossbows for a sports company. I used to help him draw some of them up – I can draw and upgrade for Bianca’s arms increasing the damage output, and even give you precise dimensions for crafting it. So Varric…is it worth it to you?”

He rubbed his jaw for a moment before he spat on the palm of his hand and held it out to her.

“Deal,” he said, and laughed when she spat into her own and took his hand. Soon after their shake they could hear a ruckus outside and moved to go see what it was.

“It is a Demon,” Chancellor Roderick yelled pointing at Cole while other people looked at the young man with a touch of fear.

“Chancellor, he is not a Demon. If you would just calm down and stop trying to incite a riot for no reason,” Solas said calmly.

“Fear…what if he is right…against the Maker,” Cole said softly beside Solas.

Talia had walked up and placed her hand on Cole’s arm.

“Not helping Cole,” she said calmly and he quieted.

“You…I should have known it would have something to do with the two of you,” he said snidely. “Walking through this camp…displaying your flagrant disregard for the Maker, and his teachings.”

“Chancellor – Cole helped us find everyone in Therinfal. He asks for nothing from no one for his help. Demons do nothing without something in return,” she explained logically bypassing his snide comment and seeing Solas’ nod of agreement with her statement.

“Exactly,” he said evenly while the Chancellor stared daggers of disgust at him.

Cullen finally came up from his command tent and glanced at the small gathering and saw Cole. _Well, he was not an apparition – good to know I wasn’t completely out of my mind,_ he thought as he stopped next to him.

“Finally a voice of reason has come. Commander this thing is a Demon sent here to corrupt the good people of Haven, just as these two have,” he said as if he were giving a sermon.

Talia rubbed her face in disgust, “for fuck's sake,” she muttered quietly and heard Varric’s soft laughter and reply. “Someone get him a box to stand on.”

“Chancellor, this young man warned us when the Templars were going to attack, giving the Herald time to get away. Then later he led the Chargers with Lady Talia and Master Solas to where they were holding us. We owe this young man our lives for what he did.”

“Mark my words Commander that – thing, has come to ruin the good people here.”

Cullen looked like he was getting a headache as he took a deep breath to calm himself.

“I will take it under advisement Chancellor,” he said with false civility.

Everyone began dispersing at Cullen’s insistence and Varric told Cole to follow him.

“Come on kid – I’ll show you around,” he said with a kindly tone.

Cullen looked at her and Solas and motioned for them to follow him back to his tent. Once they entered he sat on the edge of his desk and looked at them.

“Okay – you two want to tell me now, what exactly _is_ Cole?” he said calmly pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Cole is a spirit of Compassion that has manifested a body. He is of no danger to anyone,” Solas said bluntly.

Cullen gazed at him for a moment with surprise then shook his head.

“Okay – what I would like to know is why – he was at Therinfal,” he said looking at him.

“You,” Talia spoke up quietly.

Cullen’s gaze moved to her with a raised eyebrow.

“He came because of you – and your pain, fear, all those things that come with not just your past as a Templar but with your lyrium addiction. He could hear you – so he came to help you,” she said simply.

“Cole simply wants to help Commander that is all,” she said with a small note of pleading in her tone.

Cullen shook his head at them.

“Okay, he stays – but – he is your responsibility. Understood,” he said looking at them.

Nodding her head in agreement she flashed him a grateful smile before they left his tent and she let out a small breath of relief once they stood outside.

“You were worried he would send him away?” he asked her surprised.

“This world could use more compassion,” she said simply before walking back to the tavern to finish her mead.

Solas shook his head with a small smile on his face as he followed behind her.

*****

The sun slowly peaked over the tall range of mountains as the small group slipped their packs onto their mounts. She fed her horse a slice of apple as she watched Cassandra walk with Leliana and Cullen coming to see them off.

Cass moved towards her slowly and Talia smiled at her progress.

“Well don’t you just look fabulous for someone who should be dead,” she teased.

“Well every time I sneeze I wished I was,” she teased back.

Laughing she saw that she was breathing quite well for the long walk, and she was moving her arm more now.

“So did you come all the way down here to see me off – I’m flattered Cass,” she said with a fake shyness and batted her eyes at her. Cassandra punched her in the arm lightly as she made a noise of disgust.

“Ugh – you are as insufferable as the Dwarf sometimes,” she said with frustration.

“Uh yeah, sure – why don’t you go say goodbye to the insufferable ass then,” she whispered to her behind her hand.

Cassandra slightly blushed but moved to where Varric stood next to his mount.

Max moved to where Cullen and Leliana stood and spoke with them quickly. Talia saw the subtle way Leliana touched his arm when she said goodbye and she smiled giddily at the idea that those two just might get together.

Bull looked around at everyone with one bleary eye before gathering the reigns of his new Druffalo mount Master Dennett was able to acquire for someone of his size.

“If we don’t get going – I’m going back to bed,” he said with a tired yawn.

Talia chuckled and looked at Solas blushing slightly as to how he had woken her up that morning.

“I second that idea,” she said a little thicker than she intended and cleared her throat.

Solas chuckled as Max turned to grab the reigns of his own mount.

“Okay, I got it – some of us would prefer our beds. Let’s go and get this over,” he said giving Cullen a mock salute as he turned his Forder towards the trail out of Haven.

*****

“Introduce us,” he told the small man in front of him.

“The invitation is for Sir Trevelyan and you alone,” he said with a patronizing tone.

Max just stared at him and crossed his arms in his own stubborn way.

“They go where I go – so my _invitation_ is going to need to be flexible or we are leaving.”

The man looked at the small group standing behind him before finally nodding his agreement and led the way to the Great Hall where Alexius and his son waited for them.

“My friends, I am so pleased you could make it.”

She stood between Solas and Bull, and she thought she was obscured from his line of sight by standing behind Max. She would be wrong – she realized as he stood to pour himself a glass of wine and purposely looked at her.

“I am so glad that you brought your friends – I was most curious about the one that survived the rift as you did,” he said his voice full of false friendship.

Solas moved slightly to stand in front of her as Bull moved forward just slightly following Solas’ move. Suddenly she felt like a human sandwich between the two and if it were the time she might have laughed, however the look in the Magister’s eyes made her skin crawl.

“Well, I am glad to hear that because I too am most curious about something – the Venatori,” he said innocently.

“I wonder where you would have heard that name,” he said playing a verbal game.

She let out a small sigh of annoyance, grateful that it was Max dealing with this guy than her, she was pretty confident that she could not play this type of bullshit game.

“Stop it, Father, I told him,” Felix said as he turned to look at him pleadingly.

“Felix…what have you done,” he said nervously.

“I told them everything Father – please leave the Southern Mages and let’s go home.”

Alexius gazed at his son with anguish and then shook his head.

“No – he can cure you,” he said almost absently.

At that comment, her ears perked up – _he? He who?_

“Father – I am going to die. You have to…”

Alexius cut him off by grabbing his shoulders.

“NO – the Elder One _can_ save you…he promised. I just have to undo what was done at the Conclave and he will remove the disease,” he said quickly.

“Is that who you serve…is he a Mage” Max asked him curiously.

“Soon he will be a God – he will bring the Mages back to the true rulers they should have always been,” he answered sounding like a fanatic.

“Father – listen to yourself, do you know what you sound like?”

“Like the typical foolish Tevinter Magister everyone has grown to expect,” Dorian commented sarcastically as he moved from behind a pillar.

“Dorian – what are you doing here? I offered you a chance at greatness and you turned me down,” he said angrily.

“Gereon – leave this foolishness. This Elder One isn’t going to help Felix, he will be rid of both of you once you have served your purpose,” he said bluntly.

Pulling out his pendant it swirled with dark green magic and Dorian yelled at him.

“NO GEREON,” using magic to slap it out of his hand trying to stop him.

The small rift that opened pulled Max and Dorian inside and blew the rest of them back onto the floor as Leliana led agents into the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fenedhis - Wolf Dick  
> vhenan - my heart


	24. Alexius' Hell in Redcliff

Max listened as Dorian explained what he thought had happened and he felt his blood freeze.

“But to where? Did we go forward or back in time? What about the others?”

Dorian gazed at him a moment and rubbed his jaw.

“Those are excellent questions – I believe we will find our answers once we leave this place,” he said calmly.

Max searched the bodies of the two Venatori agents they killed and found a key on the one.

“Thank the Maker,” he said quietly moving towards the cell door and unlocking it.

“Okay, let’s find out when and where we are Pavus. Let’s hope we can get that amulet back and get the hell out of here.”

Max led the way up the stairs leading from the dungeon they had landed in and moved down a corridor leading to another set of cells. They found the Grand Enchanter and he thought he would be physically sick at the sight of Red Lirium growing out of her, anchoring her to the floor and wall.

Listening to her tell Dorian the date he felt his stomach fall – _a year…I’ve been gone a whole year._

“Your Spymaster is here somewhere as is the group you came with – if they still live,” she said tiredly to them.

_Leliana,_ his mind thought horrified as he promised to fix this mess. Turning they left her unable to do anything for her and came to a platform with Venatori looking for them.

“There they are,” one said quickly as they rushed towards them.

“I don’t have time for this shit,” Max said angrily charging forward and cutting the first one down with one mighty blow before turning and knocking the second one off the platform with his shield. Dorian chuckled slightly as he followed behind him.

“I do like your enthusiasm,” he said humorously as he followed behind him.

“We must find them if they live,” he answered him reflexively as he took the next corridor.

They searched every room until they found Bull first.

“We were sent forward in time Bull – this was never supposed to happen,” Max told him frustratingly.

“Yeah well…it did. He used demons to take over after he killed the Empress of Orlais.” Shaking his head he looked at him out of his one grey eye filled with anger. “Just give me a fucking sword and I will kill whatever gets in my way – okay?” He said angrily before taking the sword Max handed him.

“Have you seen the others – are they alive?” he asked him quickly and saw the uneasy look on his face before he masked it.

“Yeah – they’re here,” was all he said as he led them from the room.

Unwilling and afraid to ask him anything further, he followed him out of the room. Moving down two more corridors they found Varric and pulled him from his cell handing him a crossbow they had found.

“Sorry Varric, I don’t know where they took Bianca,” Max said apologetically after he had explained quickly what had happened.

“This will work; just get us back to our real time,” he said quickly following them out.

“Do you know where they are keeping the others?” Max asked him suddenly not missing the pained expression rush over his face.

“Solas is this way,” he said despondently and led them down another corridor.

Max found the normally tall, proud Elf hunched in a corner of his cell staring absently at the opposite wall with his wrists shackled to it.

“Solas – come on,” he said and flinched at the absence of emotion behind his eyes as they gazed at him vacantly. Varric moved forward and picked the locks of the nullifying cuffs on his wrists letting them drop to the ground.

Bull held out a staff and Solas shook his head at him.

“I don’t need it,” he said with undisguised rage. They watched as his eyes turned molten silver with his anger and the soft red aura that danced around all of them that had been captured, changed to black as his magic rushed through his veins and the air grew cold around him. Max shivered with a sense of foreboding as he heard him speak with a two-toned voice filled with anger and retribution.

“They are being held together,” he said as he led them from the room.

No one needed a further explanation as to who ' _they'_ were and followed him quickly up a set of stairs onto another platform where there were more Venatori agents waiting for them.

Solas grabbed Max’s hand that held the mark and looked at him briefly.

“If I may,” he said before Max felt the sudden flow of magic rushing through his arm and out of his hand throwing the four Venatori off the platform to their deaths.

Max looked at his hand and then him and nodded his head.

“I did not know it could do that,” he said quietly and saw the emotionless look on Solas’ face as he looked at him before turning and continuing up the next flight of stairs without comment.

They reached a hallway and could hear a man questioning someone how Trevelyan knew about the Templars. Solas opened the door as Bull grabbed the interrogator by the throat and crush his windpipe. Max moved quickly to remove the shackles from Leliana.

“You’re alive,” she said in disbelief.

“We were never dead, to begin with, we were sent a year into the future.” He said touching her scared face gently before he handed her a bow.

“Where is she,” Solas questioned angrily searching the room before turning to her.

“They are bleeding her again,” she told him unflinchingly as she stared into his angry molten silver eyes.

Solas turned and moved through the doorway, “then she is locked in with Alexius, this way.”

 

 

“Well this door requires a key of some kind,” Dorian said as he looked at the structure.

Solas shook his head and gazed at it before answering.

“It is Elvhen, I can open it. Move away from me,” he said bluntly as the dark aura swirling around him intensified as he began to speak in ancient elven.

His hand held over the locking mechanism began to glow a hot red and suddenly the door blew inward.

“Step any closer and I will empty her,” he yelled at them.

Max saw that they had Talia hung by her wrists while blood ran down her arm to fall into a bucket that a Venatori warrior held to catch it. Her arms were littered with scars and he could just imagine that they were not just limited to her arms. Her head hung tiredly on her chest; she was deathly pale from blood loss and resembled a withered husk. He couldn’t suppress the shudder that ran through him at the sight.

“Why,” he asked quietly and heard Leliana answer him.

“She is immune to the blight.”

Shaking his head, Solas was shaking in his anger while his eyes held hers from across the distance. He whispered quietly a heart-wrenching, “ma vhenan” from his pale slightly trembling lips.

Stepping forward he looked at Alexius with disgust.

“Enough – it’s over Alexius.”

“No, she holds the key,” he said absently lost in his mind. With a quick flip of his hand, the wound opened larger and her blood began to pour from her.

Solas fade stepped to where the Magister stood and grasped him by the front of his shirt lifting him from the ground.

“ _You should have killed me when you had the chance,”_ he said ominously in elven as his other hand came up and ripped out his throat.

Dropping him suddenly, he moved to get Talia down while Bull and the others took out the other Venatori that were suddenly scrambling into the room.

Solas healed the cut quickly and saw that she was fading rapidly.

“No…no…no, you can’t vhenan – I am too late,” he said torn as she smiled at him tiredly.

“Shh…it’s okay now, I’m so tired my love,” she said touching his face gently. Closing her pale eyes as he held her, she took her last breath and her hand fell away to land limply at her side.

They stood horrified at what had just happened and Leliana wiped her eyes angrily.

Dorian moved to grab the amulet from Alexius’ dead body and turned to Max.

“This is the same one we made together. Give me an hour and I can get us back I believe,” he said quickly.

“An hour – we don’t have an hour. The Elder One comes,” Leliana said angrily just as a loud screech sounded overhead.

Solas laid her down and looked at Max with anguished pain visible on his face as tears fell silently from his eyes.

“Get me back to her,” he said brokenly.

Max nodded his head at him, “I promise,” he said watching him move brokenly towards the door with the others. Leliana grabbed his arm and looked at him before placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

“Do not forget this Max – he said she was the key to the blight. Tell her when you return – and then find me,” she said quickly as the sound of fighting intensified outside the doors. Turning from him, she readied her bow as the doors burst open and the horde of demons came through the door throwing the bodies of his friends on the ground.

Leliana shot arrows as quickly as she could load them while Max stood next to Dorian. He watched as she fell gazing at him, and felt Dorian drag him through the rift behind him.

As they stepped from the rift, Max walked to where Alexius fell to his knees and he picked him up from the floor and punched him in the face knocking him unconscious. Turning he saw Leliana with her agents and felt his heart ease at the sight.

“Restrain this son of a bitch,” he said angrily before moving to where Talia stood with Solas and Bull looking worried. Talia wrapped him in a tight hug and pulled away smiling at him.

“Well if I am not glad to see you,” she said with relief.

“You have no idea,” he said sounding just as relieved.

“We will discuss everything – after we get out of here," Leliana said quietly glancing around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ma vhenan - my heart


	25. They are Coming

“Well, that is…well, shit,” Varric said uncomfortably as Solas and Talia sat quietly looking stunned. Bull was completely silent with no expression as he sat back and crossed his arms. There were soft murmurs of the mages that were milling around behind them settling in for the night as they all sat quietly staring at the fire from Max’s recanting of the future.

Dorian quietly watching the small group from his place next to a tree and he found himself mostly focused on the tall Elven man sitting next to the small human woman. He was still unable to understand how he had unlocked that door Alexius was hidden behind. Sliding his eyes to the woman, she had greeted him very welcomingly. Not something he would trust anytime soon considering that they also traveled with a Qunari. Max cleared his throat before continuing to pull everyone's focus back.

“He said you were the key to the Blight, that you were immune – somehow. It appeared he had been trying to figure out how he could use your blood to save Felix,” he said quietly looking at her.,

Talia gazed at him for a moment ignoring the shiver of fear that was currently causing goose bumps on her arms.

“Did I say _anything?_ I had to have said something,” she said pulling her eyes from Max as she saw him shake his head silently, _no._

"There was no opportunity," he replied looking at the fire.

Solas stared at the fire, his face expressionless. _This is all my fault,_ he thought angrily. _She will die because of me and my foolish pride – how fitting,_ he thought angrily. Talia felt the small flicks of his aura flash over and through hers and reached over to lace her fingers with his causing him to look at her. Max finally looked at him for a moment and then glanced at the fire before he finally had the nerve to speak.

“I promised I would get you back, now maybe you will explain to me why your eyes change to silver, Solas? How were you able to use the mark in my hand?” he said quietly.

Solas pulled his gaze from her and stared at him for a moment while his fingers slightly tighten over hers as he spoke calmly, his face showing him nothing.

“It is a magical overload from emotion,” he said lying to him without a flinch.

Bull gazed at him carefully before looking away, not sure if he is buying it. He honestly couldn’t tell if he was lying or not, and that unnerved him. Dorian’s eyes narrowed slightly at him and spoke under his breath to himself making the Qunari turn to look at him quickly.

“Maybe you should say that a little louder Vint,” he said gruffly.

Dorian stared at him with a burning animosity for his kind as he said it louder.

“Or possession – there happy now?”

Solas snorted and nodded his head in agreement causing Bull to pull his focus back to him as Max gazed at him as well.

“That is always a possibility – anything is a possibility when a mage is held against their will under such conditions. I have seen those with magical abilities behave in such manners when their magic is withheld from them for long periods of time.” Solas watched the Tevinter and saw his nod of agreement.

Max listened for a moment and then shook his head holding his hand out knowing where this would lead if he didn’t speak quickly.

“If he was under possession at that time, I hardly give a shit. In the end, he still gave his life to get me and Dorian home even after what he had endured.” Looking at Solas he gave him a half-smile.

“Whatever happened in this possible future, I know he is not under any kind of possession right now. So I would prefer that this conversation goes no further than this damn fire. The last thing we all need is to start a panic – especially after what just happened in Redcliff. As it is – Cullen is going to fucking kill me for allying with the Mages instead of conscripting them.”

Everyone gave nods of agreement, including Dorian who gazed again at the elven mage not missing the eerie way his eyes would reflect light in the night. Max gazed at Solas and Talia a moment and then nodded his head as his eyes strayed to Leliana while she spoke to a few of her agents.

“Excuse me,” he said absently to everyone. Moving to where she stood talking, he quietly spoke to her. Leliana smiled at him gently before grasping his hand leading him away in the direction of her tent.

Solas gazed at Talia for a moment and he still could not remove the vision Max had vividly described of her dying from his mind. Without saying a word, he pulled her to stand with him and led her to their tent. Closing the flaps and warding them hastily he turned, touching her face, memorizing the shape needing to believe she was not just a dream.

“You cannot die on me, vhenan,” he said with fear in his voice as he unsteadily spoke.

She gazed at him and touching his face smiled softly.

“You cannot ask me to promise something like that,” she said frankly caressing his face.

He gazed at her for a moment hearing the truth of the statement, and his fear escalated higher, to uncontrollable levels.

“I cannot allow it,” he said in a two-toned voice filled with his fear. Holding her tightly against him while the power of his magic came rushing to the surface, a sign he was losing control.

“Solas – what’s wrong?” she asked with a healthy dose of nervousness as she felt the crushing hold of his arms around her.

“I can’t – I will not,” he said with pain lacing his voice gripping her tightly unable to make a sentence. His fingers crackled and sparked with magic against her back as his fear gripped him tightly. He wanted to change her to be like him, right then. His feral nature demanded that he make her his completely. He felt her aura reach out to him soothingly and he took a shaky breath trying to calm.

“Solas,” she said tenderly as his magic slowly subsided against her back while she caressed his face knowing what he was thinking.

“Not like that…never with fear as the reason – but because you really want me to be at your side,” she said calmly as he stared at her with fear shining brightly within his gaze.

“I cannot see myself living without you in it,” he said unevenly and felt her hand on his face touching him lovingly.

“You don’t have to, so don’t,” she said calmly.

Solas gazed at her out of molten silver eyes and tried to breathe but felt his heart squeeze even tighter at the idea of her suddenly lost to him. She cradled his face tenderly for a moment, searching his eyes seeing nothing but his fear reflected back at her. Grasping his hand, she led him towards their pallet and pulled him down to her where she could hold him. She felt the way his arms slipped around her to clutch at her desperately. She rubbed her hands in soothing motions over his back as she held him trying to calm his fears.

He could not process all the emotional feelings that were swamping him. In this alternate future, he knew he could not protect her – he had been helpless to stop it and that knowledge frightened him. None of this would ever have happened had he not let his orb be taken by the Venatori. It sunk in that she was so very fragile – mortal, and he knew he would not survive if that future were to come to pass all because of him. Suddenly he felt his body shaking with his thoughts and could not control it. Gripping her tighter he felt her hands caress his head and massage his neck as she hummed to him soothingly.

“What has you so frightened, Solas?” she asked him gently after a few moments.

He lay silently listening to her steady heartbeat. He let the rhythm sooth the internal wolf that paced – scared – nervous – angry. The idea of her – _Stop it! I am torturing myself and she is here, she is not dead – I did not lose her_. He had begun the mental mantra to get his feral side to calm before that dual side of him screamed at him angrily – _but she is MINE_. He had never been so out of control before and it was frightening to him.

She felt his shaking slowly subside and started to wonder if maybe he had fallen asleep when he finally spoke.

“I fear I cannot protect you – and that I will truly become what the Dalish fear me for if anything should happen to you,” he said brokenly.

She lay quietly, lightly caressing his forehead as she absorbed his answer.

“You are focused on something that hasn’t happened,” she said adamantly.

He lay quietly listening to her heartbeat.

“Solas – I am still here,” she said exasperated with his stillness.

He forced his grip on her to loosen when heard her soft sigh of frustration as she continued to run her hands over his head and neck soothingly.

“I know…it does not take away the image, however,” he said truthfully.

“Solas – your fear is not logical it is – based on something that doesn’t exist. I am right here my love, can you not feel me?”

He lies for a moment holding her and spoke softly again.

“I know you are here – with me, but that does not take away the possibility of you no longer being here vhenan; your mortality is very…real.” She listened quietly rubbing his head and waited for him to continue.

“That they could use you for whatever purpose they want – I cannot,” he took a shaky breath as he gazed at her pleadingly. “I do not want to live any further without you. Does this – is this not something you would want – with me that is?” he asked her hesitantly now alarmed that maybe she did not want the same.

Talia didn’t need to contemplate his words before answering.

“Of course I want to spend the rest of my life with you Solas…maybe it is selfish of me to want such a life with you, but yes I do want that.”

He laughed against the pillow of her breast as he pointed out the obvious, feeling the knot of apprehension dissolve.

“Vhenan, if I am to change you it is for **my**  own selfish purpose. It is because I do not want to continue without you by my side,” he said plainly.

Talia thought about his words for a second and then laughed at the reality.

“Okay, you definitely have me there, it would be. I just…Solas,” she said grasping his face making him look at her.

“I love you and I do want to spend an eternity with you…I only ask you not do it out of fear of losing me,” she begged of him.

Moving up he nuzzled her neck and smelling the calming scents that were only hers.

“Ma nuvenin vhenan,” he said quietly kissing the soft skin of her neck tenderly. _Only she could calm the wolf in him,_ he thought suddenly feeling his anxiety slowly disperse.

“Hey – we have a fade date remember?” she reminded him gently hoping to get him out of this single-minded focus on her death.

He lay quiet for a moment, unsure if her understanding just who he was truly would be the best course at that moment.

“We shall vhenan – just not tonight,” he said tiredly.

She kissed the top of his head with understanding.

“Then we will sleep,” she said gently hearing his soft murmur of agreement before she felt his breaths deepen as did her own.

 

 

The fade was always an unknown for her with the constant fear of demons – or at least the Seeker would have her believe. _If she had her way I wouldn’t be able to swing a dead cat without possible possession,_ she thought with a soft snort of annoyance. Glancing around at a field of wildflowers bathed in bright moonlight. She also saw that it was surrounded by a darkened forest on all sides recognizing this was a forest at the base of the Carpathians as she walked. She realized that she had yet to encounter any demons when she was in the Fade – only the ones she found in the waking world would she find.

She glanced around and realized this place was from her childhood. She walked slowly, smiling as she remembered picking wildflowers as a little girl in the field. She felt an awareness of being watched and allowed her eyes to gaze around her slowly. She knew that just because she hadn’t seen any demons did not mean they were not present. It did not help that the old stories and superstitions surrounding the mountains never stop unnerving her. Even during the day, she was used to that eerie feeling that she would sometimes get as a child when in the field. She walked further holding her hands out from her sides, letting her fingers trail over the wildflowers and taking a deep breath of the earthy scent.

Stopping, she turned her face up to the moonlight and gazed at the large orb in the sky feeling a sudden moment of serenity. Suddenly she heard the sounds of broken sticks and the rustling of branches setting her adrenaline rushing through her system. Swinging her head towards the sound she stared in the direction she thought the sound came from and watching in horror as a large dark mass moved from the cover of the darkened forest. She stood frozen unable to make out what it was as the dark mass lifted its head and she saw seven glowing, blood red eyes watching her as it sauntered towards her slowly.

Talia felt that adrenaline kick off fight or flight as it stalked closer. _Is that a fucking demon? No – Nope – not fucking waiting to find out_ and chose flight quickly as she pulled on her connection to herself in the waking world.

Pale blue eyes flashed open in fear darting around the tent looking for the blood red eyes that had frightened her awake as she held her hand over her racing heart. Slightly panting with the panic of seeing such a creature as she had never seen before, she gazed down and with unsteady fingers smoothed out the soft frown over Solas’ brow taking comfort in his solid body against hers.

_Whatever the hell that was – not on my list to see anytime soon again,_ she thought gazing at his face. _I will ask him about that, creature tomorrow_ she thought, stifling a yawn as the adrenaline left her in a rush and closed her eyes to try and sleep again.

*****

The ride back to Haven was quiet. Everyone lost in their own contemplation of what failure would look like if they could not close the breach and stop this Elder One. Talia glanced at Solas often and did not miss that he had retreated into himself. She spun her focus from the absence of his aura occasionally reaching out to her and began her mental notes of what she wanted to accomplish when they returned. _I need a fucking microscope – or something close to it,_ she thought angrily as she surveyed her mental list. Her head turned suddenly as she heard Bull’s deep voice next to her.

“I am curious how that Magister even knew you were immune,” he said absently seeing that she was obviously thinking about it. She gazed at him with a stupefied look on her face.

“That is an excellent fucking question,” she said curiously not missing the flicker of Solas’ ears as he listened from the other side of her.

“I wonder if maybe it was just by accident. If everyone was infected and had those red auras around them that Max described and I didn’t – maybe he just stumbled on the find, any ideas Dorian?” She asked turning to look at him questioningly.

He looked at her and shook his head.

“You might be onto something with your theory, but I am sorry – I do not know. We can ask Felix when he arrives the day after us. Maybe he will know something,” he said sounding curious himself.

Nodding her head at him in agreement she snuck a glance at Solas before facing forward not missing the tightness of his jaw. _I wish he would tell me what the hell is going on in that brain of his_ , she thought frustratingly.

*****

Slicing a small cut on her finger, Talia began her own bleeding. She made vials of her blood and checked it against separate testing vials of blight and saw how her blood made a small bubble around itself pushing the disease away.

She smiled at her findings knowing it had to be because of the inoculations she had from her world…that meant the disease was either similar or exactly the same as another of her time. _Now I need to find out which one and then figure out how to replicate the medication for this time. Sure – why not…the easy one first,_ she thought with a sarcastic snort.

Solas gazed at one of the vials where her blood stood alone surrounded by the disease. _Fascinating,_ he thought seeing that the drop of blood sat within its own barrier of sorts.

“Do you have any idea why you are immune to the Blight,” he asked while turning the vial in the sunlight.

“Immunizations most likely,” she said as she wrote her findings down quickly noticing the lift of his eyebrow at her as his face conveyed confusion.

“Where I come from you receive medicine for different types of diseases starting when you are a small child. I don’t know if I can replicate the medicine – that’s even if I can figure out which one works and find its equivalent ingredients here,” she said frustrated.

“I have no doubt, vhenan, that if there is an answer you will find it,” he said calmly kissing her forehead before replacing the vial on the table.

Dorian walked with Felix towards them and Talia turned smiling brightly them.

“Well if it isn’t the good Tevinter’s,” she teased.

“Did you hear that Felix – we are the good ones. We should inform the Imperium that they must now assimilate.”

Felix shook his head as he saw the vials on the table. She held one out to him and he saw the small drop held within its own barrier. He stared at in amazement while she spoke.

“I just need to figure out how,” she said calmly.

“But how can this be?” he asked her curiously.

“Inoculations I got as a child – listen it’s a long story but by now you already know I am not from this world right?” She saw him nod his head in agreement and she continued.

“Well, that’s the reason it doesn’t affect me, Felix. I was given something that would keep me from getting sick by a disease in my world that in some way works here. This tells me that whatever the Blight is, it has been seen before.”

He stared at the vial for a moment and felt a small flicker of hope blossom deep inside.

“You really think you can figure this out – find a cure?”

She glanced at him and chuckled.

“While I was going to school, I worked in a lab where I studied diseases and how they worked. I just need to figure out how I am going to replicate such a way of figuring it out here without the tools I had there.”

She looked at Solas with a sudden realization.

“I need to find a source…Felix is a host, a carrier – but not an actual Darkspawn. I will need samples from a source of actual infection.”

Solas gazed at her a moment shaking his head feeling the small tremor of apprehension at the idea of taking her anywhere close to Darkspawn.

“That is not wise Talia.”

Dorian could see what she was thinking and nodded his head in sudden understanding.

“You need an original for comparison,” he said excitedly.

Talia pointed at him as she spoke to Solas. “See – he gets it.”

He could see the determined line of her jaw and sighed knowing that he would not sway her.

“Then we will find you a source, vhenan,” he said in resignation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vhenan - my heart


	26. Planning for the Closing of the Breach

“What were you thinking? Mages running around with no oversite while the veil is torn open will lead to abominations,” Cullen spat at him angrily.

Max glanced around at everyone and shook his head.

“First of all, I _thought_ we might like it if they actually helped us, Commander,” he replied. Max's frustration evident with the way he stood running his hands through his hair before taking a deep breath and counting to ten.

“Look,” he said calmly. “We have an inexperienced mage that is running around our camp right now and has not succumbed to possession, so we know it is possible. I agreed with Solas when he said that the Inquisition was the last opportunity for them to have any possibility of freedom.”

Cullen’s eyes narrowed at him as he threw up his hands.

“Of course an _apostate_ would say that Herald…he would rather **not** be in a circle. As for Talia, she is but anomaly probably because of where she is from. But her **lack** of succumbing to possession is no reason to think it won’t happen,” he said vehemently.

Max’s gaze narrowed on him for a moment before he spoke coolly.

“Was that the plan Commander…that once we no longer needed their assistance – bled for this cause, that we would stick them in a damn tower as a thank you?”

Cullen hit the table angrily trying to make his point.

“They are mages – that is where they are safest.”

Max laughed at him sarcastically, now completely disgusted and angry.

“Safest for whom Commander, you or them?” he answered him heatedly.

Cassandra glanced between the two men and made a sound of disgust.

“Ugh, enough – this pissing contest is getting us anywhere. The Herald did what we needed him to do, and that was acquiring help with closing the Breach. I may not agree with his decision, but I support him for doing what he thought was right. We will not go back on our word,” she said looking at Cullen crossly.

Cullen pinched the bridge of his nose and waved his hand turning slightly away as if to tell them all _fuck it, I don’t care anymore._

Josephine stared at Leliana who had kept herself very quiet watching the interaction between the Herald and the Commander, cleared her throat and spoke calmly to the heated group.

“There were only a few mages that came with the Herald and they are still settling in. The former Grand Enchanter has chosen a group that will help close the Breach but they are not scheduled to arrive for a week. She said they will be ready to assist the Herald when they arrive though.”

Max glanced at her and nodded his head gratefully.

“Thank you, that sounds perfect. We will close the Breach in a week, or as soon as they arrive,” he said giving her a soft smile and then looking at Cullen gave him a sharp nod before leaving the room closing the door heavily.

 

Talia sat at the table with Solas and Varric when Max entered the tavern under a dark angry cloud. When he sat down he grabbed Varric’s ale and took a drink not missing the arch of his eyebrow at him.

“I will buy you another,” he said dismissively as he handed the mug back to him.

“Something bothering you?” he asked him calmly.

Max glanced at him with a look of _you think?_ Talia chuckled understandingly before he looked at her.

“That Varric,” she said point towards Max, “is the look of my _fuck it bucket_ is full,” she said taking a drink of her mead.

Solas glanced at him, holding his own mead between his hands as he asked him calmly.

“They did not agree with your decision about the Mages, I gather.”

Max took the mug that Flyssa offered with a grateful smile before taking a large swallow and glancing around.

“No – in fact, word of advice my friends, it might not be a good idea to stick around when we get this shit figured out,” he said looking him in the eye before taking another drink of his ale.

Solas nodded his head in understanding while Talia coughed, choking on her mead for a moment. She felt Solas slap her back as she tried to catch her air. When her coughing was done she looked at him with watering eyes.

“You’re not serious…tell me you are just saying that because you are angry,” she said with a choked voice.

Max gazed at her and shook his head with all seriousness.

“I would be wary Talia – once a Templar, you are always a Templar.”

She sat back stunned at the venom she heard in his tone as he spoke. She looked at Solas with a sense of dread and felt him grab her hand beneath the table looking calm as if they were talking about the nug to human ratio.

“I will not be corralled up for Thedas’ version of a fucking concentration camp,” she spat angrily standing.

None of them understood what she meant by that statement, only Solas had an idea of where she would be storming off to as angry as she was.

“Leave it vhenan, we will take Max’s advice,” he said calmly not flinching from her angry gaze.

“No damn it! This stops now or so help me I am going to break his sword off in his ass,” she said angrily as she stalked out of the tavern.

Solas rubbed his face and drained his mead ignoring both men’s soft laughter as he left the tavern to follow after her.

Fade stepping to catch up with her, he grabbed her elbow trying to slow her down.

“Think before you act Talia,” he said quietly not missing the fire that ran through her pale gaze.

“How can you stand there so calmly when everyone around you just expects you to sit by and let them treat you like you are nothing because you were born the way you were?”

He shook his head at her and his gaze softened.

“It is fear that makes him strike out. I do not agree with it, but angering him will not change how he feels,” he said logically.

“So do nothing,” she spat out angrily.

“Take a moment to calm down before you say or do anything. That is all I ask,” he said calmly.

Talia gazed at him for a moment and then took a deep breath realizing he was right. _My anger would do nothing to help the situation._

“You’re right,” she said quietly making him smile at her smugly.

“What was that again, vhenan?” he asked bending down to make sure he heard her correctly.

She glanced up from her shoes to his face and seeing the smug look, she shook her head softly laughing.

“Smug ass – I said you were right, okay.”

He laughed as she slapped his arm playfully and led her towards the healing tent.

*****

She sat on Solas’ bed reading a book on glyphs and their applications when he turned partially from his desk gazing at her over his shoulder.

“Will you stay tonight?” he asked her curiously.

Looking up from her book, she cocked her head as she studied his expression. _The man gives not a damn thing away,_ she thought with a soft sigh closing her own book before answering him.

“Are you asking me because you would like me to stay or are you curious if I will just fall asleep here like I did the other night?” she asked giving him a cheeky smile.

Solas smiled and shook his head at her now completely turning to look at her.

“Could it not be both?” he said without any inclination as to which answer he was searching for.

Laughing, she picked up her book and slid off his bed moving to kiss him on the cheek. Standing back up she started walking towards his door.

“As you can see it would appear not. Have a good night then,” she said laying her hand on the doorknob to open it and saw his hand suddenly pushing it closed next to her head. Her eyes flew up startled to his, not missing the intense look in his eyes.

“I did not ask you to leave,” he said calmly.

“You didn’t ask me to stay either,” she pointed out using the same tone and she did not miss the way his eyes slightly narrowed with the tone as he shook his head slightly.

“Then I shall rephrase the question. Will you stay with me tonight, vhenan?”

Turning towards him and wrapping her arms around his neck she smiled up at him.

“Now that is what I am talking about – why yes, I would love to stay with you this evening.”

Shaking his head at her again, he bent his head towards her.

“You are the most obstinate woman I have ever known,” he said softly before capturing her lips with his teasingly.

She smiled softly as he nibbled on her lower lip. Letting out an easy sigh when his tongue glided along hers making her stomach tighten with need, she melted against him with the sensation.

“I would hate for you to start getting bored with me,” she said her voice thick with desire.

He grabbed her hips and pulled her closer dismissing the sound of the book hitting the floor behind him.

“I do not anticipate that ever happening,” he said with a soft moan as he felt her teeth nip at his chin.

Picking her up so that she could wrap her legs around his waist, he pressed her against the door as he explored the skin of her neck making her softly moan. His long, slim fingers slowly unbuttoned her shirt exposing her creamy skin eliciting a soft groan from him as each inch was exposed to him.

He dipped his head to take one hardened nipple into his mouth and suckle it gently. Her soft cry of pleasure excited him. _I will never get tired of hearing that sound_ , he thought as he moved to tease the other.

“You are so beautiful,” he said quietly reverent as he placed soft moist kisses to her collarbone. Sliding a hand beneath the band of her leathers he caressed her and groaned at the wetness he found. Teasing the soft hidden jewel, she cried out at the spark of lightning that raced through her body.

She ran her tongue over the shell of his ear prompting him to groan while his fingers glided through her wetness making her body tighten with her need for him.

“Take me to bed,” she whispered breathlessly.

Slipping his fingers from her wet folds, he cupped the cheeks of her ass and turned taking the four steps to his bed and laid her down. He pulled his tunic over his head and tossed it to the floor watching her slip her shirt off and drop it next to his. He reached for the laces of her leathers as she reached for his, removing the rest of their clothing quickly.

He finally stood naked in front of her and her eyes devoured the sight. Her breath caught in her throat at the beautiful sight of all of him. Biting her lower lip as her eyes finally met his she shook her head slightly as she spoke, her voice husky with her desire.

“Come here handsome, I’m starting to get lonely.”

Solas smiled and moved to cover her taking her lips again while he slid between her legs. She wrapped them around him bringing him closer to her warmth before he answered her.

“Ma nuvenin,” he said sliding into her slowly enjoying the breathy moan she expelled as she felt him fill her.

He held for a moment basking in her tight warmth, the feel of her slim legs holding him tightly. The way her back arched up to meet him, exposing her throat to him. Placing his lips on the smooth column of her throat, he bit gently and felt her body shudder around him as she moaned. Her aura slid into him grasping his own, pulling it back into her body. He moved slowly back to her entrance and she moaned loudly as he slid back into her warmth. His own body was on fire, but for a few moments, he was entranced at the movements of her body against his. Again with another slow movement, he felt the run of her magic over his skin, settling deep in her warmth caressing him as he moved within her and he knew he could not control the motion any longer, as his eyes clenched tightly at the dual pleasure.

His thrust came faster and she moved her hips to meet him raking her nails down his back at the pleasure that was rolling through her in waves. Moaning loudly as he slid deeply within, stroking the sensitive wall of nerves while her breath came in ragged gasps. He felt her tightening around him and his thrust increased in tempo, his own breath coming in disjointed gasps. His eyes opened as she caressed his jaw before she pulled on his neck bringing his lips to hers. For a moment the magic within her reflected through the passion in her gaze. Their tongues began a seductive dance; mimicking the movements of their bodies and with a harsh cry of release, she bit his shoulder as he followed her into that deep well of pleasure.

*****

Talia stepped away from her smiling pleased.

“Well, Cass you’re healing quite nicely. I would say that if you would like to start doing some training that you could. I would suggest that you start off easy before you just jump right into beating the hell out of all your training dummies” she said teasingly.

Cass laughed as she re-tied her breast band and pulled her shirt back down.

“Good, all this taking it easy is driving me insane.”

Smiling at her she turned and heated the water in the wash basin and washed her hands. Cass sat for a moment staring at her back and with a heavy sigh she spoke about the meeting.

“I know the Herald will have told you about the meeting yesterday,” she said plainly.

Talia turned to gaze at her as she dried her hands nodding her head _yes._

“I want you to know that I will not allow the Inquisition to go back on their word. We have offered an alliance with the Mages, making them equal partners. This includes you and Solas,” she said looking at her knowingly before continuing.

“I know that if I were in your position, I would want to leave as soon as the Breach was closed. But I am beseeching you now – do not leave us.”

Talia smiled at her and sat down.

“Thank you for your support Cassandra, but it would be wrong for me to put you in such a position where you are pitted against a friend. I know why the Commander is – uncomfortable with the idea of Mages running around. That does not make him right or wrong.”

Cassandra stared at her in surprise as she continued.

“Dorian, myself, and Solas have discussed the possibilities of abominations happening because of the tear in the veil. I cannot discount the Commander’s concern and would suggest that if we are to keep that from happening that we should make sure that some are trained to handle such situation – but keep them hidden. Don’t let the Mages know they are being watched, but we shouldn’t endanger the people of Haven for their freedom either.”

Cassandra sat there in shock for a moment before she laughed.

“I thought you would be angry,” she said with a tone of surprise.

Talia laughed loudly and nodded her head in agreement.

“Oh no – I was fucking furious at first. I was prepared to stomp into his tent and break his sword off in his own ass.”

Cassandra started laughing with her at the visual and nodded her head in understanding.

“Then I cooled down and spoke with the others about it. Gained a different perspective on the situation, and when that happened, I couldn’t fault him for his concern or his fear. I have never encountered an abomination, and I don’t know what that would be like.” Shrugging she looked at Cassandra, “and I would prefer to _not_ meet one quite yet.”

Standing, Cass moved towards the tent flap and then turned to look back at her.

“I will discuss your concerns and your ideas with the Commander.”

“Thank you, Cass,” she said following her out of the healing tent to watch her leave.

“So you’re the one dating Elven Glory,” she heard from the side of the tent. Turning she saw an elven woman step from beside the tent with a bow strapped to her back. Looking her over, she saw the yellow and black plaid leggings with a marron red tunic over the top. She had short, uneven cropped blonde hair, large blue eyes, and pale skin.

“You must be the Red Jenny,” she said with a welcoming smile holding her hand out to her. “I’m Talia, but Varric and some of the others call me Doc.”

Sera stared at her hand for a moment before taking it, “My names Sera.”

“Good to meet you Sera, have you had lunch yet?” she asked her companionably.

Sera smiled at her and shook her head.

“Well let’s get some grub, I am starved,” she said with a large smile.

 

Cullen slowly plopped down in his chair suddenly stunned and stared at Cassandra in surprise.

“You’re saying this was their idea?” he asked her unable to believe that the three Apostates they had were in agreement for such a sly tactic with their fellow Mages.

“Oh she was good and angry at first – they all were. Then they discussed together and came up with what I think is a good solution for all involved.”

He shook his head for a moment to clear his head of the sudden confusion and then smiled at her.

“It is a smart plan actually. It will give the Mages the freedom they want, but will keep the people of Haven safe from the possibility of abominations,” he said with a pleased tone.

“She thought you might agree,” she said standing and moving for the tent flap. “They understood your fear Commander – maybe you could try and understand theirs before we lose them.”

Cullen watched her leave and knew she was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vhenan - my heart


	27. Let's Address the Hole in the Sky - Pleasie Cakes

They marched up the hill towards the Breach silently. She had practiced with Solas on how to channel her magic into Max to give him the power to close the giant green swirling vortex in the sky. She gazed up at it as they walked and felt his arm brush against her pulling her attention.

“This will work,” he said confidently gazing at her before looking at the green hole glowing in the sky.

“Well if it doesn’t we’re all fucked now aren’t we,” she said with a short laugh and felt his aura caress hers making her sigh softly at the gentle touch.

“You would be correct, vhenan” he said with a soft smile nudging her shoulder.

“Talia, may I speak with you a moment” Cullen called out to her.

Turning to look at him she nodded her head and walked to where he waited for her to move in step next to him.

“I wanted to thank you,” he said gazing down at her as he shortened his steps so they could stay abreast.

She looked at him questioningly, “for what Commander?”

“For your understanding,” he said bluntly.

She smiled up at him and nodded her head.

“Hopefully it will work,” she said quietly before moving back to walk with Solas again. Cullen let his eyes follow her back to where she had been walking and pulled his gaze forward to the Breach.

Max moved in to walk with them and she elbowed him gently into his ribs so he would look at her.

“So – Nightingale” she said leaving the ending open making him blush and laugh.

“We are just good friends,” he said quickly making her laugh.

“Yes Max, where I come from those are called _friends with benefits_ ,” making him blush even harder.

“It’s…it’s nothing like that, she is” now unable to finish his sentence seeing that she was smirking at him now with her eyebrow raised at him knowingly.

“Beautiful? – yeah I’ve seen her. Happy looks good on you Max,” she said as she bumped her shoulder into him making him laugh as she gazed forward.

“Thanks,” he said quietly looking around to see if anyone else heard making Varric laugh as he walked up.

Varric looked at Max and pointed at her with his chin giving him a big smile and Max nodded in agreement as Talia glanced over to him as he cleared his throat to get her attention.

“Doc – will you clear something up for us since we have you and Chuckles together?”

“I will try – what’s up,” she said questioningly.

Max coughed to hide a laugh as Varric looked from her to Solas smiling big.

“You see, we have a bet on who would make the first move between the two of you. So…”

Talia started laughing as Solas glanced at them annoyed.

“Seriously? You want to know who made the first move,” she said laughing again shaking her head. Finally catching her breath she glanced at Solas and smiled seeing his small blush that tinged the tips of his ears and she bumped her shoulder into him gently.

“Would you like to answer him?”

Solas glanced down at her and shook his head _no._

“The question is invasive and absurd,” he said in his best scholarly tone making her laugh all the harder at the situation.

“Pay up Varric, I told you she would be the one to move first” Max said holding his hand out to him making Solas’ back go straight in exasperation. Talia saw the slight movement and started giggling and shaking her head as Varric pulled his coin purse from his hip.

“Varric if you bet on Solas then it is Max that owes you,” she said unable to stop laughing.

Max turned and looked at her in surprise not missing the smug look on Solas’ face as he gazed at him.

“Well I’ll be damned,” Max mumbled as Varric laughed and held his hand out for the five sovereigns.

“Pay up pretty boy – you heard the lady,” he said with a chuckle.

Solas glanced at them and shook his head at the childishness and felt her grasp his hand making him gaze down at her.

“Everyone needs a laugh,” she said softly and soon felt his lips pressed to her forehead.

“I agree vhenan,” he said softly and then gazed forward as they rounded the corner to the area where they would tackle the Breach. The moment of joking and laughter turned somber and still.

Talia grasped Max’s arm and when he turned she hugged him tightly.

“You can do this, now let’s get that thing closed,” she said and felt his lips press to her cheek.

“Thanks, I agree” he said before walking away. Talia moved to her position behind him and Solas as she pulled her staff from her back. She looked around as a group of Mages cast a barrier around what used to be the Temple and felt the vibration of magic in the air. Taking a deep breath she listened as Solas told them to channel their magic through Max and slammed the blade of her staff into the ground as she pushed her magic forward and out of herself.

She saw Max suddenly stagger at the force of magic directed to him and soon his hand was held up towards the Breach and the green stream of magic projected out towards it. _Please…please…please…close you bitch,_ she thought as soon as Max let the stream go. Just as the first one had, it bloomed like a nuclear mushroom and the wave came out and knocked them all off their feet. She slowly rolled and glanced around and found Max kneeling as Cass walked to him and excitedly telling him that he did it.

Smiling brightly as she used her staff to stand she looked around and found Cullen coming to his own feet and she winked at him as he caught her gaze. She stood watching everyone cheer in excitement as some spoke of the party that would be held once they returned.

Solas walked towards her and she turned and fell in step as they headed back down the mountain.

“Well,” she said looking up at the jagged green scar in the sky.

“It is healed, it is but a mark of where it had been” he said calmly.

“Good, that thing was ugly.”

Solas chuckled and grabbed her hand, kissing her knuckles briefly after she positioned her staff onto her back.

“Yes – it was,” he said before kissing her forehead.

 

When they arrived at Haven they saw that the party had already started. Taking the cup of mead from someone she took a healthy drink and passed the mug to Solas as he took his own drink. She watched as some danced around a fire. Placing her mug down next to Varric who stood next to another fire, she grabbed Solas’ hand and led him to the others dancing. She felt his arms pull her in close for a moment before he would swing her back out in time with the music.

She gazed around the area and saw many dancing including Sera and Dorian. Pulling her in close again she gazed up at him and saw his head slowly bend towards hers as the warning horn sounded. Pulling apart in surprise she saw Cass run by her with her sword drawn as Max stopped and motioned for them to follow him. Solas holding her hand pulled her behind him as he followed behind him.

“What banner are they under,” Josephine asked quickly and seeing Cullen’s face of anger he shook his head.

“None” he said, his voice void of any emotion.

_Oh shit…shit…this isn’t good;_ she thought as she listened to them all talk quickly feeling completely confused.

“Get out there and hold them off,” Cullen said quickly to Max as he glanced at the surrounding Mages.

“That is Sampson; he will not make this easy. You have sanction to engage,” he said pulling his own sword.

Looking at Solas for answers he gazed at her for a moment with fear in his eyes.

“Stay close to me,” he said as he took off after Max as they headed for the first trebuchet.

Talia followed throwing barriers around everyone and soon found some monstrous creature running at her covered in red lirium. Freezing him quickly she watched as Bull slammed his axe through the middle of him shattering him into a million pieces. _Oh fuck…that was…okay breath and move on,_ she told herself quickly as they moved towards the trebuchet.

Defending it was a pain in the ass as she found herself fighting what used to be men. The last one killed she heard the woman at the thing yell out that the other one needed our help getting deployed. Everything was so confusing and all’s she could do was stick to Solas’ ass as they moved to the next trebuchet.

Killing everything that even came close to it she watched as Max wound it up and then deployed it into the mountain side causing a landslide. Cheering with the others she couldn’t stop the scream of terror as she saw the dragon fly towards them splintering the machine into pieces.

“Come on – we gotta get back,” she heard Max yell at them as they all scrambled to their feet to follow him.      

They ran through the double wooden doors into Haven and soon after they passed Cullen closed the door and glanced at Max angrily.

“The Chantry is the only place that might hold against that – beast. Just make him work for it,” he said with a shake of his head and holding his own sword he ran up the steps.

Everyone moved to save those they could and soon heard Cole next to her.

“Come with me,” he said and grabbing her hand pulled her behind him. She threw a barrier over him as he went after another Templar in quick order before grabbing her hand again and dragging her behind him to Adan and another. Working quickly to release them she heard him in her head call to her _you must move quicker those pots will explode_. There was rubble over Adan and she was throwing things from him with tears streaming from her face as she pulled him into her arms as the small pots burst suddenly into flames right after Cole pulled up his mage companion. She felt Adan’s brief kiss on her forehead before he muttered to her, “Go there are others.”

“Get to the Chantry Adan,” she said turning quickly she moved and followed Cole as he led her to Quarter Master Thren. She was in the midst of fighting off a group of red Templars as they skidded into the Chantry yard. Throwing a barrier around her she began using her arsenal of frost and lightning to attack the group of invaders as the others joined her. Cole was quick with his blades and soon they fell. He ran towards her and grabbed her hand.

“Only one more,” he said pulling her behind him as the others followed behind her to where another could be found.

Trying to push open the door she let out a frustrated groan and felt Bull move next to her and push her out of his way.

“Let me,” he said before slicing the door into two.”

Running in she found the man underneath the rubble of boards and with Bull and Cassandra they started pulling them off him. Once he was released they followed him out of the burning cabin and followed him to the chantry.

Running through the doors she found Chancellor Rodrick motioning them inside.

“This is your place of sanctuary,” he called to them as they ran through. Bending over she tried catching her breath as Cullen jogged to them and spoke with Max. Looking up at Solas he gazed at her for a moment and spoke quickly.

“Will you even listen to me if I tell you to follow the Commander,” he asked her quickly with a touch of pleading in his voice.

Shaking her head she gave him a sardonic grin and pulled herself up to stand using her staff.

“No – I won’t, so don’t ask” she said quickly seeing his look of fear and then acceptance. She turned and listened to the Commander as he spoke to Max.

_I am going to possibly die…this might truly be my end,_ she thought as she followed him back out the door downing a vial of Titan’s blood and shuddering at the taste as her blood and mana rushed through her body.

They fought more Templars and soon found themselves in front of another trebuchet. Fighting waves of Templars until the machine was ready to deploy as soon as they saw the signal. Max saw the dragon bear down on them and motioned for everyone to leave. She threw another barrier on him and turned to follow finding the exit blocked by the debris from the dragon.

_Shit….shit….shit!_ Moving quickly back to Max he saw her and pulled her behind him.

“Damn it, I told you to leave,” he said angrily as he covered her from the front and she kept her eye out to the back.

“I tried, it was blocked” she replied as the dragon moved behind them. Throwing a barrier around them as the animal spewed lirium laced fire at them, they both watched in horror as a creature walked through the fire towards them.

 

Solas stood at the barrier using his magic to remove stones and felt a small pull on his arm as stones kept falling.

“Come on Solas, this place is gonna collapse” Varric called to him quickly not missing his fear.

“No, she is still there” he said quickly wrapping another spell and watching as more stone fell in front of him making him back away.

“Come on, this place is going to cave” he yelled at him dragging at his arm.

Solas felt himself being pulled unable to do anything as his mana stores were surely depleted and growled at the small dwarf.

“SHE IS STILL OUT THERE,” he yelled at him and didn’t miss his flinch at the tone.

“Yeah well so is Max, and we can’t do anything about it now. Come on” he yelled at him and drug him behind him as the tunnel began crumbling quickly behind them.

 

“Pretender, you toy with forces beyond your ken.” He exclaimed as he stalked towards them.

“I know what you are, and I am not afraid mage.” Max said quickly as he kept his focus split between the Magister and the dragon while Talia kept their barrier fresh.

Corypheus laughed as he spoke, “words mortals often hurl at the darkness. Once they were mine, but they are always lies. Know me…know what you have pretended to be. Exalt the Elder one, the will that is Corypheus. You will kneel,” he said as he pointed at them and both felt their flesh crawl with the idea.

“Why you would think we would ever yield or bow to you is beyond me you monster, you assume much.” He yelled at him as he held his ground feeling Talia beside him refreshing the barrier around them.

“You will resist, your kind will always resist. It matters not; I am only here for the anchor and her. The process of removing the anchor begins now,” he spoke as he pulled out a large ball. _What the hell is that_ , she questioned herself quickly as the ball activated causing Max’s hand to spasm without much work involved pushing him to his knees with the pain. 

“You are fool if you think we will give you what you want” she spat as her own hand burned on her staff. Ignoring the feeling she never let her eyes leave his as Max knelt breathing raggedly. Laying one hand on his shoulder she channeled soothing magic into him taking some of the pain from him.

Max felt the pain radiate through his entire body as the monster tried to remove it knowing a piece of his soul would never allow such an abomination to have such a power. Corypheus looked pleased with himself.

“It is your fault Herald. You interrupted a ritual with years of planning. Instead of dying you stole its purpose. I am unsure how you survived, but what marks you have touched…what you flail at rifts I crafted to assault the very heavens and you chose to use the anchor to undo my work…the gall.” He spoke angrily as he realized the anchor could not be removed.

“It does not matter – I will take her with me…she holds **many** keys to what I want,” he said absently throwing him away from himself towards the trebuchet moving slowly towards Talia as the dragon snarled circling around them.

“What did you hope this would accomplish?” he said quickly as the pain radiated through him for a moment as he hoped his questions would distract him from Talia.

“It was meant to bring the certainty that I would come. The certainty that I would always come for it” he said coldly before moving his gaze back to her.

“I went into the fade for another…to serve the old Gods in person. I found only chaos and corruption. Dead whispers for a thousand years, I was confused but no more.” He smiled menacingly at her.

“I have gathered under no name but my own. To champion my withered Tevinter to correct this blighted world…beg I succeed. For I have seen the throne of the Gods and it was empty.”

“The anchor is permanent; you have spoiled it with your stumbling.”

Max listened and then laughed as he found the pain in his arm had lessened by Talia touching it.

“You are petty…did you really think the Gods…the Creators would find someone such as you worthy? You are pathetic.” Talia snarled at him as she kept pushing healing magic into Max’s arm.

Corypheus moved towards them as Max laughed finally standing causing him to pause in indecision.

“You are nothing…you only wish for God hood…. behold me you blighted creature. We are here to stop you, and you…you are nothing but dirt beneath our feet,” he said laughing at his expression of anger and confusion.

“Shall we play now would be God?” he questioned as he took a step away towards his dragon.

“What are you?” he questioned curiously.

Max smiled at him angrily as he gained full control of his body.

“What am I you ask – I am pissed off is what I am. Know me creature of the blight…I am Maxwell Trevelyan. You will never find Godhood as long as I still breathe air you pathetic excuse for a Magister.” He spat at him as he watched him back away at his words.

“This cannot be,” he said quickly as he palmed his foci.

“So be it, you have chosen to die and we will make it so.” He said seeing the smile of anticipation on the human’s face and unsure he took a small step back.

“You are nothing, your kind is nothing…I will…”

Talia laughed at his confusion as the magic within her was almost to a level of painful as it rushed through her body, rolling over her like waves.

Talia wove her spell that she had mentally spoken the entire time he had talked with Max and Corypheus felt its instant pain. Gripping his sides, he stared at her with confusion, at the sudden feeling.  A spark of fear filled his eyes while the blighted dragon screeched grabbing his master within a claw and taking off triggering the lever to the last trebuchet meant to bury Haven. Talia threw a barrier around them as Max grabbed her hand and ran dragging her towards the small bolt hole he saw a few feet away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vhenan - my heart


	28. Lost and Found

Solas stood on a small bluff overlooking the landslide of snow in horror. Dropping his staff he fell to his knees in agony.

“NO” the sound wrenched from him at the sight before covering his face as he shook. Cullen glanced at him at the sound as Cass stood next to him staring at the destruction of Haven. Varric placed a hand on his shoulder as his eyes closed at the sight.

“We must get everyone to safety,” Cullen said his voice thick with his own emotion and turned from the sight.

Solas grabbed his staff and stood walking in the opposite direction.

“Where do you think you’re going Solas?” Cassandra asked him trying to wipe away her own tears.

Solas turned to gaze at her with a torn expression.

“I have to find her,” he said brokenly before turning away placing a warming rune on his chest.

Soon he disappeared into the snow storm on the mountain. Once he was out of their sight he threw back a lirium potion in disgust. _If only I was at my full power this disgusting potion wouldn’t be necessary – none of this would have been necessary._ He thought angrily with himself. Tracing a rune on the ground clearing away the snow and heating the small area, he sat and began the spell calling the wolves to him. Soon their calls could be heard on the wind. Shortly the dark grey alpha of the pack came towards him out of the storm warily while Solas gazed at him before speaking.

“Lead me to her,” he quietly commanded before hearing the animal’s gruff chuffing in the back of its throat in agreement. Standing he followed the animal into the blizzard as the others of his pack circled around to follow behind him.

 

“Shit that fucking hurt,” she moaned as she rolled to her knees breathing heavily at the pain radiating up her side. Looking down she saw an eight inch gash going up her side from hip to rib. Placing her hand to it she found she didn’t have the strength to heal it and panted in pain. Turning she found Max still out cold and slowly crawled towards him. Checking his pulse she found it steady. When she looked at his pupils she saw that they were dilated telling her that he had a concussion most likely. Siting back she hissed at the movement and gazed around at where they had landed.

Seeing the rock walls and ceiling she was pretty sure they had landed in a mining shaft. She heard Max groan next to her and turned towards him as she saw his eyes slowly flutter open.

“Hey beautiful,” he groaned as he tried to roll.

“Don’t you sweet talk me mister, this is not a good date” she joked with him as he gazed around.

“I told you I am working on it – at least it is demon free,” he pointed out with a chuckle as he sat up with a groan.

She grimaced as she chuckled with him, “well there is that.”

She pulled her staff from the ground thankful that it hadn’t broken with their fall and pulled herself to stand. Max moved to follow and leaned against the wall for support as his head spun.

“You probably have a concussion from the fall if you’re dizzy or feeling fuzzy,” she said to him as he rubbed his face.

“I am pretty sure I hit every part of my body on the way down, hitting my head does not surprise me” he said.

“Then we are lucky you didn’t break anything,” she pointed out hearing his small chuckle.

“We gotta get out of here,” he said pushing away from the wall handing her a lirium potion he had in his pouch.

She smiled at him thankful as she downed it and tried healing the gash in her side and found it would not knit back together. Staring at it confused and tried again and still it wouldn’t. Max gazed at her curiously.

“It won’t heal, so whatever made the wound must be magical.” She moved to him and placed her hand on the back of his head and sent healing magic to help with the concussion she found.

He breathed a little easier and smiled at her gratefully.

He saw that she was leaning heavily on her staff and moved to help her walk.

“It looks like you to a beating if you are having a hard time walking.”

She gazed at him for a moment nodding her agreement.

“It appears so, come on let’s not waste any time.”

They made their way slowly down the dark corridor with a mage light she had conjured. When they rounded the next corner they found demons waiting for them.

“Well shit – you had to bring them up,” she muttered as she cast a barrier around them. Max’s mark flared and holding it away from himself in self-defense it opened a rift that pulled the demons back to the Fade. They both looked at the change in the magical mark in surprise.

“That’s new,” she said panting heavily.

Max nodded his head in agreement looking at the opening leading out into a blizzard. Talia drew warming runes on each of them as they headed for the mouth of the cave. As soon as they stepped out they were hit with a frigid gust of wind that almost knocked her down. She didn’t understand it, but she was getting weaker by the moment. Max moved to walk in front of her shielding her from the winds brutal force.

She gazed around them seeing nothing but snow and then she heard them – wolves. _I didn’t survive all that shit just to end up some fucking animal’s dinner,_ she thought angrily. Talia walked a little further before she fell to her knees holding onto her staff.

_Oomph_ came from her throat and Max turned to look at her. Bending he helped her back up and saw that she was sweating and breathing harshly.

“Hey – what’s going on,” he asked her quickly.

Talia gazed at him and he saw the glossy look of her eyes and when she spoke it was slurred.

“I think…” was all she got out before she passed out.

“Shit,” he said picking her up with a grimace. He heard the wolves howling louder and he knew they were closing in on them. _Should have stayed in the damn cave,_ he thought angrily.

 

Solas felt hope blossom in his stomach at the wolves excited cries leading him to where they were. _She’s alive,_ his mind thought as he followed the wolf quickly.

 

Max saw nothing but snow and then suddenly saw Solas walking with a wolf at his side. _I must have hit my head a lot fucking harder than I thought._

Solas rushed towards him as he saw that he was carrying her.

“I don’t know what is wrong,” he said as Solas examined her quickly.

“Red Lirium poisoning,” he said quickly taking her from his arms. “Come, they have not camped that far up the mountain,” he said moving quickly.

Max followed behind him and noticed the wolf following beside them.

“I know she said I had a concussion – but is that a wolf with you or am I seeing things?” he said questioningly.

“It is a wolf Maxwell, and it is a spell I used to call the pack to help me find you and Talia. When we are closer to the camp I will release them.” He said frankly.

 

After almost an hour Max noticed that he was much warmer than before and realized it was Solas who had placed a heating bubble around them as they moved making the path easier to take. As they crested another hill he saw the fires of the camp and breathed a sigh of relief.

Solas looked at the wolf and spoke quickly, “Ar lasa mala revas” and the wolf chuffed and turned towards the trees.

“There they are,” Cullen yelled as he ran towards them.

“Thank the Maker,” Cassandra said as she followed behind him.

Dorian saw that Solas carried an unconscious Talia and moved towards him quickly.

“Red Lirium poisoning,” he said as Dorian held a tent flap open for him to bring her in and lay her down.

He found her breathing shallow and her skin cold and clammy despite the heating bubble she had been in. Finding the long gash in her side he knew where it had come from then. He took the lirium potion Dorian handed him and downed it quickly before starting the arduous task of pulling the poison from her body.

 

Dorian left the tent to grab something for Solas to eat when Cassandra fell into step next to him.

“Will she survive?” she asked him hesitantly.

“Yes, he barely got to her in time.” He answered as he found some broth and a hunk of bread.

“Max said she couldn’t heal herself, but could heal him.”

“Red Lirium poisoning,” he said evenly before leaving her and returning to the tent.

Cassandra stared at the tent for a moment before walking back to where Josephine, Leliana and Cullen stood seeing their concerned faces as she spoke.

“She will survive, she had Red Lirium poisoning” she stated to them calmly.

“Maker’s breath,” Cullen said quietly.

 

_“My heart, you have to open your eyes for me”_ he said pleadingly in elven as he held her hand. He saw that she was not waking and sighed in frustration.

“How long do you think she will sleep,” Dorian questioned him quietly.

Solas shook his head as he gazed on her sleeping form.

“However long it will take for the effects of the poison to wear off.”

 

Talia drifted through the Fade feeling disconnected from herself and soon found the small field with wildflowers again. Looking around nervously she heard a woman’s voice from behind her.

“He will come to you later,” she said watching her calmly.

Turning she watched the woman warily.

“Who are you?” she asked hesitantly taking a step back.

“I am Wisdom,” the spirit said calmly.

“Well I am in short supply of that,” she said quietly as she glanced around looking for the creature she had encountered here before.

“I am Talia – what did you mean earlier. He, who?”

Wisdom smiled at her pleasantly before walking up next to her.

“The one who watches over you,” she said simply.

Talia gazed at her feeling more confused than ever, and decided to drop it.

“This is a beautiful memory – you found joy here,” she said serenely.

Talia nodded as she plucked a wildflower and breathed in the rich earthy smell of the wild daisy. Talia’s eyes flashed open in surprise as she watched a child version of herself run by giggling. Smiling as she remembered the day, feeling the emotion she felt when she was running. She pretended that she was flying over the flowers that day.

“Your mind is so heavy da’len,” she commented gently.

“It is” she said calmly taking another whiff of the flower before continuing.

“I wonder what he meant by _I hold the keys too many things._ He was talking about more than just my immunity to the Blight.”

Wisdom nodded her head in agreement with her.

“You’re the first spirit I have encountered in the Fade…I guess the other was a demon then,” she said calmly while her eyes scanned the forest.

Wisdom smiled pleasantly.

“No, that was not a demon that was Fen’Harel. But I am pleased that I am the first to approach you. Most are nervous of his reaction should they try would be my speculation.”

She turned to her with a questioning look.

“Fen’Harel, the Dalish God of trickery and deception?”

Wisdom laughed softly at her description.

“That is what they would like to believe. What would you believe?”

Talia gazed at her a moment and laughed.

“Well I don’t know what I would believe. I did not stick around for the Elven God to talk to me. I thought him a demon and woke up quickly.”

“You were frightened of him?” she said sounding surprised.

Talia gazed at her with a look of _you think,_ before answering the spirit.

“Seven blood red eyes staring at me from across this field and I could not make out a body of any kind, it was just a large black mass – so yeah, you could say I was frightened. That is surprising to you?”

Wisdom nodded her head as she gazed at her. “He is sworn to you, he would never hurt you.”

_I am so going to kick the living shit out of Dalish for that fucking curse,_ she thought as she calmly gazed at the spirit.

“I will keep that in mind if it ever happens again,” she mumbled turning from her.

Wisdom watched her for a moment and knew that this human was her friends match in all things; her spirit was bright and pure.

Talia looked around as she felt the coolness of his aura searching for her and saw him striding towards her swiftly. She sighed happily when she felt his arms around her.

“Trouble, nothing but trouble” he said softly kissing her temple as he held her tightly finally letting a breath of relief escape.

“I did not plan that,” she said muffled against his chest squeezing him tightly.

“You will be the death of me,” he said with relief as he stroked her hair.

“Death of you – how do you think I feel about it,” she said teasingly as she pulled slightly away to look at him.

“So what is wrong with me?” she asked him curiously.

“Red Lirium poisoning,” he answered her calmly.

“Is that why I cannot wake up?” she asked him rapidly seeing him nod _yes._ Suddenly she realized that Wisdom was standing politely watching them curiously and felt instantly horrible.

“Oh crap, I am sorry Wisdom I didn’t mean to be so rude. Let me introduce you to Solas,” she said apologetically to the spirit as she smiled at her soothingly.

Solas smiled and kissed the side of her forehead as he held her to his side.

“Vhenan, I am acquainted with Wisdom. But thank you for acknowledging that she was here,” he said with a soft smile.

“Oh, well aren’t you just Mr. Popular” she said laughing softly while gazing up at him. She realized she hadn’t asked about Max and looked at him concerned for her friend and saw him smile.

“He is fine vhenan, just tired. He was resting when I came to lie down” he said calmly understanding how her mind would be so scattered from the poisoning.

Rubbing her head in annoyance she nodded her head and glanced around the clearing again. Solas saw the action and Wisdom looked at him curiously before taking her leave.

“I must visit another; I shall speak with you again soon Talia.”

“I look forward to it Wisdom, thank you” she said grateful as she watched her disappear. Staring at the spot she had been standing in she chuckled and looked at Solas.

“Well that is a nice trick,” she said jokingly.

Solas glanced around at the field and the tree line and glanced at the area she stared at. _Ah, I understand now why she is here._ Trying not to smile feeling pleased with her action he felt her gaze on him and smiled at her.

“The Elder One, Corypheus said I was the key to many things, I don’t believe he meant just the Blight” she told him quietly while searching the woods.

Solas stood processing the information and felt the small level of fear he held for her escalate. _This Magister will never let her be until he is dead,_ he thought taking a calming breath.

“I wonder what he meant,” she said pulling him from his own thoughts.

“It is a good question, but one we will not answer tonight.” He said calmly gazing at her. Taking her hand he kissed her palm and smiled at her.

“Come, let us explore together” he said with a mischievous light in his eyes.

“You have a look about you that tells me I am not the only one who is trouble,” she said teasingly.

He chuckled as he moved his free hand and changed the scenery to another time.

“No vhenan, you are not,” he said with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ar lasa mala revas - you are free  
> Vhenan - my heart  
> Da'len - little one/young one


	29. Where in the Fuck are we

She felt the heat of his skin beneath her cheek as her eyes slowly opened. The tent was relatively decent in size. She glanced around and saw their staffs lying on the ground with his pack. She stiffened as she realized that all her research was lost.

“Fecior de curva,” she mumbled and felt his hand slightly tighten on her.

“All my notes, all my samples are destroyed” she said quietly while she heard his soft sigh.

“You are more important,” he said calmly.

She snorted and glanced up at him with a slight grimace on her face at the sudden move.

“You only say that because you love me,” she pointed out quickly with a small smile.

His face suddenly broke out in a cheeky smile as he placed his hand to the swell of her ass.

“Feasibly,” he said smugly.

“Ugh – such a cheeky bastard,” she said with a groan as she rolled.

Solas chuckled as he propped himself up on his elbow to look down at her.

“You are important to me – I will not delude myself or you into thinking otherwise,” he said frankly before bending to kiss her nose.

She giggled as his nose nuzzled the skin behind her ear.

“Oooh that was smooth,” she teased as his smiling lips claimed hers briefly before he moved to get dressed. She let a soft sigh escape as he stood to pull up what she would describe as boxers, and smiled at him with desire in her gaze as he glanced at her over his shoulder.

“Looking at me in such a manner vhenan when you are injured is not playing fair,” he said thickly.

She raised her eyebrow at him quizzically and chuckled throatily enjoying the view of his strong defined back muscles, and corded arms before he turned. She gazed at his well chiseled pectoral and abdominal muscles as he turned towards her unwittingly flexing the lateral muscle that led to his narrow hips making her breath hitched. _Damn he is fucking gorgeous,_ her mind mentally sighed. Her gaze raked over him one more time reveling in that she could arouse him with but a glance before raising her pale gaze to his smiling naughtily.

“I never said I would play fair,” she said biting her lower lip enjoying the way he swallowed reflexively. She began laughing as he groaned closing his eyes shaking his head in frustration.

“ _Fenedhis,”_ he grumbled grabbing her one of his shirts and tossing it at her. “Please vhenan,” he said with a thickened accent full of desire as he gazed at her exposed breast.

Letting a sigh out she slipped the shirt over her head chuckling at his reaction.

“Okay – I suppose I should get dressed and see where we are,” she said teasingly not missing the let out breath he had been holding. He sat on the pallet and pulled his boots on when he felt her arms slip around him to hug him tightly before placing a soft kiss to this shoulder. She moved and slid her leathers on, groaning when she had to bend to slip the thick woolen socks on.

Solas gently pushed her hands out of his way and took the sock from her.

“Let me,” he said gently sliding the material over her small foot and then grabbing her boot he slid that on and laced it up tightly. When he was done with both he gazed at her tenderly before caressing her face and kissing her lips gently. Moving to grab their staves from the floor of the tent he handed over hers and then held the tent flap open.

 

“I am sure we all would like to have a plan Commander. It would help if we knew where the hell we were first don’t you agree,” Max said heatedly.

Talia walked with Solas to where Dorian and Felix sat next to a fire.

“Look Felix, our beautiful scientist is alive,” Dorian said teasingly as she laughed.

“Oh you know, I tend to grow on you – like a fungus” she joked with him enjoying his laugh.

Solas glanced at the group arguing and turned towards Dorian as he spoke.

“They have been at it for hours. Bloody annoying if you ask me,” he said before taking a sip of his tea.

Solas kissed her forehead and excused himself quickly walking to where Max stood with the others looking frustrated.

“If I may have a word,” he requested politely.

Max nodded his head and followed him a short distance away.

“The orb Corypheus wields – it is Elvhen,” Solas said abruptly and Max gazed at him in surprise.

“What is it and how do you know this,” he asked him while gazing out over the snow covered ground.

“They were called foci, used to channel magic. I have seen such orbs during my journeys in the Fade. They were given to specific Elvhen Gods of the different Pantheons. I do not yet know how Corypheus survived... Nor am I certain how people will react when they learn of the orb's origin.”

Max shook his head finally gazing at him.

“I guess that should not be surprising. Tevinter has built their knowledge off of what the Elves used to be,” he said calmly.

Solas nodded his head in agreement watching him carefully. Max sighed and rubbed his face suddenly tired.

“I can understand your concern Solas. We do tend to blame elves for everything regardless of who actually made the mess to begin with.”

Solas let out a small sigh of relief and gave him a knowing smile.

“Unfortunately, history does show that is true.”

Looking around at the never-ending landscape of snow he shoved his hands into his pockets and let a frustrated sigh escape him.

“At this moment, they can’t blame anyone but the would-be God monster that destroyed Haven and left us stranded out here.”

Solas smiled at him as he pointed towards the North.

“In my journey through the Fade there is a place that we can go in that direction,” he said calmly.

Max turned to him suddenly with a hopeful look.

“You think it still stands,” he questioned quickly.

Solas nodded his head, “yes. I believe it will give us shelter, and allow for the Inquisition to rebuild and grow.”

Max took an easy breath and chuckled.

“This should make the others breathe easier – and hopefully stop yelling at me. I could almost kiss you,” he said jokingly.

Solas glanced at him and laughed.

“Please don’t, let us find a map and I will show you where I saw it” he said folding his hands behind his back while Max laughed at him.

*****

Stopping for the night after a long day of trekking through the snow you could see that many were exhausted. Plopping down at the fire with Sera, Varric and Krem she saw Bull helping with setting up the last of the tents with Max and Solas for the people that had escaped.

“So let me get this straight – your group pulls pranks on nobles, and you get paid for this?” She asked the muscular elf curiously.

“Well sure, it’s a weave innit. It's inspiring. Even if it sometimes goes tits up and they take a hit back. You know, like Haven?”

Talia shook her head and took a drink of her tea.

“Fair point,” she said with a chuckle as Krem sat down next to her.

“When you have a moment, there is something I would like to talk to you about – in private,” he said quietly.

Talia glanced at him and gave him a nod as she stood groaning. _I will be so happy when this thing fucking heals,_ she thought holding her side as she hissed with the pain. Following behind him he took her to the side of a tent and glanced around before he spoke.

“You know I am physically a woman,” he said frankly.

Talia gazed at him for a moment and then couldn’t stop herself from smirking.

“Well if I didn’t I do now,” she said with a laugh. Looking at him she shrugged.

“Okay, so I know there is a reason for you telling me this” she said gently prodding him.

Krem rubbed his face for a moment and looked at her showing slight embarrassment.

“You being a healer from another time I was hoping that you might…” he stopped unable to finish as his face turned tomato red.

Talia gazed at him for a moment and smiled understandingly.

“From my time Krem, there are a lot of women who recognize themselves as men and vice versa. It is not that big of a deal really. What you are asking of me I will need to think about how it could be done or if anything can be.”

Krem smiled at her shyly as she patted his shoulder.

“Just give me some time and I will see what I can do.”

Krem nodded his head at her, “thanks Doc.”

Smiling at him she walked back towards the fire and found Solas waiting on her.

“Come vhenan, I want to look at your wound before we go to sleep” he said gently. Nodding she followed him to their tent and set a few heating runes on the floor. Solas set about warding the tent against the wind, sound and intrusion and she felt the small area warm up quickly. Removing her jacket she pulled her shirt off while he started removing the bandage. He ran his fingers over the edges feeling for any excess heat from the wound before packing it with more of the poultice. Pleased at its progress, he re-wrapped it.

“It is doing very well,” he said calmly.

“Yeah I just wish it would hurry up, it’s annoying.”

He smiled up at her as he tucked the edge of the bandage into one of the folds in the cloth.

“Soon it will be healed vhenan; in the meantime I will enjoy taking care of you.”

She caressed his cheek and looked at him adoringly.

“You spoil me Iubirea mea,” (my love) she said tenderly.

He grabbed her hand and kissed the middle of her palm.

“You need to rest vhenan, tomorrow will be a long day.”

 

Talia walked through the field she kept going to in the Fade. Shaking her head she gazed around slightly frustrated. She used to have other dreams and now she couldn’t seem to go to them but kept returning to this one. Staring at the tree line she always expected to see that creature again but she hadn’t yet. Sitting down she plucked at a flower and stared at it as she suddenly heard rustling from behind her. _She said it was bound to me – it wouldn’t hurt me,_ she reminded herself as she slowly turned and froze in horror as she saw the seven eyes watching her cautiously.

_It’s a fucking wolf…a very large fucking wolf,_ her mind thought quickly as fear shivered up her spine as she held its gaze. _Don’t run…wait for the Elven God to say something…wait does it talk? Shit! I should have spoken to Wisdom about this before._ She watched it approach cautiously aware of how it lifted its head slightly scenting the air, the gaze steady on her at its approach.

The creature was absolutely ginormous she realized as it got closer. He stopped a few feet from her and stared apparently waiting for something from her and she was unsure of what she should do. _Why I didn’t ask these questions earlier,_ she thought in frustration with herself.

“I have no idea what I am supposed to do here,” she said with a shaky voice as she watched it carefully.

Frustrated that it said nothing she shook her head and gestured to a space next to her.

“Sit for a while?” she questioned nervously.

The creature gazed at her for a moment and moved to where she had motioned to and lay down so they could be closer to eye level though the creature was still a good two feet taller than herself and that was lying down.

“Wisdom said you were Fen’Harel an Elvhen God, you probably know Solas then too” she said gently not missing the way the animal turned its head to gaze at her steadily and then nod its head at her. At this range she could see that the main set of eyes were open and the others were closed, which was much easier to deal with then trying to look at all of them. Slipping her hair behind her ear she froze as the creature leaned its head towards her and sniffed her hair.

She shivered as she heard the deep soft laughter coming from the animal as she stared at it wide eyed nervously.

“ **You fear me,** _”_ it said its deep voice vibrating over her skin sending goosebumps along the surface.

Swallowing anxiously she nodded her head _yes_ trying to ignore the feeling of the animals oppressive magic swirling in the air around them _._

“In my defense, I have never met anyone like you before” she said with a wobbly voice.

“ **I could not harm you,** _”_ he said unhurriedly almost sounding like a growl.

Suddenly she glanced around feeling the coolness of Solas’ aura but did not see him. Continuing to gaze around she heard the creature speak slowly.

“ **What is it you look for?** _”_

She finally pulled her gaze back to the animal, “Solas – I feel him close but I don’t see him.” She shivered again as she heard the soft deep laughter and looked at it questioningly.

“ **You feel him because I am the part of him he would wish you not to see,** _”_ it said calmly.

She stared at it for a moment in shock. _Wait – what? Did I miss something? He said he was an ancient spirit that the elven started worshiping because of their powers and that he had locked the others away to stop the wars and all the death. He said the Dalish blamed him for their missing Gods but…he never said he was Fen’Harel. Oh my God…he shouldn’t have had to, it was obvious…I am a fucking idiot._

“Solas” she said slightly breathless with a feeling of near panic. She watched as the animal morphed into the man she loved and she couldn’t stop the soft moan of dread that left her throat.

“And now you know,” he said quietly watching her nervously.

Dropping her head into her hands she felt ten shades of an idiot.

“I should have realized,” she muttered to herself not looking at him.

“You – are disappointed,” he said quietly making her head snap up to look at him at the sound of hurt in his tone.

“Only in myself,” she said quickly. Shaking her head in frustration she held his gaze in annoyance.

“You could have warned me that you could do that ya know…I don’t know all the stories about you Solas; I am a completely neutral party.”

He chuckled softly and breathed a soft sigh of relief as he felt her scoot closer to him and slide beneath his arm to hold him.

“You are right – I should have told you, I…I just didn’t want you to see that side of me vhenan.” He said honestly still afraid of what she would come to understand.

“Why,” she asked him curiously.

“It is not my best side,” he said quietly.

Talia gazed at him and laughed shaking her head surprising him.

“Hell Solas, you at least change into a completely different form…I just change into a raging bitch and still look the same” she said teasingly.

Solas gazed at her in shock at first before he started chuckling.

“Vhenan – it is not that simple,” he said calmly.

“Why not, because you say it isn’t? I get it – Fen’Harel is not your nice side, he is your get shit done even when you don’t like it side. Everyone has one of those; yours just has a physical change to go with it. I won’t lie…that is going to take some time to get used to, but it is still a part of you and I love you so I will deal with it.”

He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her deeply enjoying the soft sigh of pleasure she emitted and the way she melted into him.

“I love you,” he said softly against her lips feeling her soft smile as she kissed him.

“Oh I know you do,” she said teasingly before nibbling on his lower lip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fecior de curva - son of a bitch (Romanian)  
> vhenan - my heart  
> Fenedhis - wolf dick


	30. Skyhold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone that has left comments and kudos for my work. It is so fulfilling to know that it is appreciated and enjoyed!

Max, Solas and Talia stood overlooking the large castle and she felt her breath stop. _Oh my God, that is fucking huge – and beautiful, is this where he…no it can’t be_ she thought silently as Max stared over the large castle hidden in the valley of a mountain range.

“Please tell me this is what we are looking for Solas,” Max asked quickly before gazing at him and seeing the small nod of agreement.

Grabbing his head he kissed him square on the lips stunning the elf into a frozen position.

“You are fucking beautiful my friend,” he said into his face before turning hastily and leaving them for the inner circle not far behind them.

Solas stared after him in stunned, embarrassment and glanced at her when he heard her laughter.

“I think he is happy,” she said teasingly grabbing his hand.

Solas ducked his head and chuckled before lacing his fingers with hers.

“I would say he is,” he commented shyly as she chuckled following the path Max took.

*****

Max held his sword up and spoke loudly causing the crowd to cheer excitedly.

“I do this because it is right – not because I am chosen,” he said thrusting the sword into the air as everyone cheered at him before he lowered the sword and handed it back to Leliana. He glanced down at her standing with Solas and Dorian and motioned for her to follow him into the keep. Solas squeezed her hand before she moved to follow him.

When she entered she saw the run-down look and gazing at the strong bones of the room smiling at the feeling of old magic caress her skin as she entered.

“I wish we knew more about him,” Max said calmly listening to Cullen. Talia touched the stones on the wall and felt the sharp electrical zap of magic and smiled ignoring the conversation behind her. _This is the one,_ she thought as she felt his magic buried within the stones. She turned her head towards them as Varric walked in and spoke about someone that had encountered Corypheus before. She glanced over at him feeling curious to whom he spoke of and smiled at Max.

“Well what do you think,” he said after a moment.

“I think – this place will be perfect,” she said softly touching the next stone enjoying the magical caress she felt. _The whole place is breathing now that he is here,_ she thought suddenly as she felt the magic pulse against her hand as if it was a living being.

Max walked towards her and linked his arm with hers.

“Come on, I have a surprise for you” he said suddenly leading her from the broken-down keep.

Max led her through an overgrown garden and up a flight of stairs and following down the battlement before he stopped at a small tower on the Northeastern most point of the castle. Opening a door he motioned for her to enter. She walked in and saw that the ceiling was holding together well and the tower looked to hold three levels. Taking the circular staircase she found that it led to another door out to the roof where there was a small deck area. _This is where he did it,_ she thought as she ran back down the stairs excitedly.

“I thought you and Solas might like this one, something about it reminded me of him” he said quietly as she hit the bottom step and walked back into the room. She could feel the thinness of the veil and the large amount of residual magic churning in the room. Turning towards him she smiled brightly and ran back to him wrapping him in a tight hug.

“Oh this is perfect Max,” she said softly before letting him go. Then poking him in the ribs she joked with him suddenly.

“Is this to make up for kissing my man,” she said chuckling.

Max laughed and threw his arm around her shoulder.

“Possibly…he has really soft lips,” he said teasingly making her laugh.

“You are horrible Maxwell…horrible,” she said with a giggle as she threw her arm around his waist.

 

“Come on – let’s make it ours,” she said as she pulled him behind her into the small tower. Solas stopped suddenly as he entered knowing what room she was pulling him into. Staring at her she smiled at him knowingly and moved further in.

“It is the perfect space, and you know it” she said pointing at him before turning to throw her arms out encompassing the room.

“But this is,” he started and stopped at the sudden press of her lips against his after she fade stepped to him from across the room.

“I know,” she whispered against his lips before deepening the kiss making him moan. Running his hands over her ass and gripping her tightly against him making her moan at the hardness she felt pressed against her stomach, she said softly breathless “The residual magic in this tower Solas is fucking intoxicating…” she remarked as she nipped against his lower lip.

He felt it rush over his skin making it tingle. This tower was also the only one in the whole castle where the veil was at its weakest making it a very thin barrier. Smiling against her lips he kissed her feverishly. Talia moaned again and he swallowed the sound before breaking away and gathering his breath.

“It is perfect vhenan,” he said breathlessly enjoying the way her fingers teased the skin just under the band of his leathers.

Pulling away he gazed at her as she smiled up at him.

“Well then let’s get it ready for us to move in,” she said softly enjoying the playful smile on his lips.

“Ma nuvenin ma vhenan,” he said letting her go and gathering magic he swept it through the room cleaning it quickly with but a flick of his wrists.

“Cheater,” she said laughing at him as she took the steps to see what was on the upper floor.

“How is this cheating,” he asked curiously after her as she took the stairs quickly.

“No elbow grease wolf, no pleasure in knowing you did all the work yourself” she said as she reached the top of the stairs and stopped at the sight of a large pile of rubble and boxes.

“Okay – I take that back. Come up here and do that thing you just did,” she said with a laugh hearing his steps and a soft chuckle. As he crested the top he glanced around and smirked at her.

“Are you sure vhenan you don’t want to grease your elbows,” he said sarcastically enjoying her hand slap on his ass.

“No one likes a smart ass Solas, come on. What is all this shit,” she said absently as she moved to a box finding it full of junk.

“Shall we go through the boxes?” he asked her teasingly holding his hands behind him like a teacher watching her.

“Solas – my love…do you like it when I suck your cock?” She asked him bluntly glancing at him as she closed the box, enjoying his face and ears turning red at her question.

“Is this a trick question,” he asked her with a cheeky grin enjoying her full bellied laugh at him.

“I thought so…now help me with this room. I think we should sleep up here close to the deck don’t you,” she said as she laughed.

Solas threw out his magic again clearing the room of the rubble and debris of boxes and excess. Smiling at her smugly he loved the way she smiled at him and laughed excitedly.

“Okay let’s go see what kind of crap they left on the bottom floor,” she said heading for the stairs and grabbing her arm he pulled her into him enjoying her smile at the action.

“I believe we should start a new tradition on every floor don’t you,” he said calmly enjoying her flushed cheeks as she gazed at him.

“Oh…I would never have thought you were” she was suddenly cut off as his mouth crushed hers and his tongue seduced hers into a submission of silence. Moaning again as she molded into him sighing pleased at the feel of his body against hers, she felt him tease her lips and groaned.

“You’re going to make me pay for that comment aren’t you,” she said as she felt him nip at her lower lip.

“Most definitely vhenan,” he said decidedly hearing her soft chuckle before she moaned again at his soft teasing with his tongue against hers while his hand fondled her breast.

“Smug ass,” she muttered as she felt him bite at her lip before smiling against her lips.

Chuckling as he let her go and watched her bolt for the steps and grinned.

*****

“Come on Solas – stop being shy and change already,” she said teasingly as she watched him cross his arms in stubbornness.

He shook his head as he looked at her.

“It is obviously uncomfortable for you,” he said as an answer to his no.

She stood with her hands on her hips and glared at him.

“Don’t be such a baby about it, of course I am uncomfortable – I never get a chance to be with him” she pointed out logically, making him sigh in annoyance.

“Vhenan,” he said quietly and suddenly felt her hand in his reassuringly.

“Solas – I love you…stop hiding from me... _pleeeeease_ ,” she said in exasperation.

Solas glanced at her in frustration and then stepped away from her.

“If you show any fear vhenan, I am changing back” he said exasperated with her incessant pestering and ignoring her clapping at him, he morphed into the large wolf.

Talia stared at the seven eyed creature and studied him carefully not missing the stiff posture of the animal. Slowly she reached up and touched its muzzle she felt a slight relaxing of him beneath.

“Stop worrying my love, if I don’t get exposed to it I will always be nervous” she said logically not missing his soft chuff from the back of his throat. Smiling brightly at him she threw her arm over his side and felt him stiffen as he had in the beginning when she had first started touching him. _He is unused to being loved in this form,_ she realized quickly and lowered her arm slowly from his side not missing his gaze on her.

“Can you do this outside of the Fade, Solas?” she asked him curiously.

“ **Yes,** ” he said on a slight growl and she smiled excitedly.

“I know this is not something you would just do, but it is cool that you can” she said absently as she stroked his fur and felt him begin to relax under her touch.

Solas watched her and felt his heart expand at how much he loved her in this moment. He could not stop the shiver of pleasure as she grasped his muzzle and kissed his nose lovingly. Every action she made towards him, he felt her love for him in constant waves.

“You are still fucking handsome – even all kinds of furry like you are,” she teased scratching behind his ear. He leaned into the touch and sighed. _I could never love her more than I do right now,_ he thought.

“Can you get bigger?” she asked him suddenly gazing at him as if she were studying him. Sighing knowing how she was he nodded and she smiled brightly and he felt his heart stumble.

“Okay – that **is** fucking cool,” she said quietly and then rubbing his side she walked forward and he saw Wisdom waiting for them.

“Wisdom, it is so good to see you” she said to the spirit in greeting with her large smile. Talia moved to tightly hug the spirit and that surprised him. He had never seen anyone touch a spirit in such a manner including himself. Wisdom did not seem upset by the action – in fact it seemed to enjoy the emotion she gave freely.

“It has been to long Talia – I was approached to make a small request of you,” she said calmly not missing the sudden stillness of Fen’Harel. Talia oblivious moved forward and linked her arm with hers.

“What do you require of me,” she said quickly with a smile.

Wisdom knowing how he would react spoke calmly.

“There are others like me that would like to meet you,” she said calmly not missing his gaze narrow on her at the request. _What others?_ He thought curiously.

“Well then we should not be rude, introduce me my friend” she said plainly making him stop and stare at her in shock. When she turned to him smiling she kissed his nose again and spoke quietly.

“I know you will take care of me my love. It is obviously important for her and these others, besides it is a simple enough request” she said softly and he bumped his head into her as she chuckled and scratched the space between his ears.

Talia turned and saw the very large group of spirits waiting for them. _Well shit…there is a lot more than I thought,_ she realized as she saw the group of more than ten spirits waiting. Turning to look at him she smiled.

“This could take a while,” she joked before she followed behind Wisdom as she introduced her.

Zest, Enthusiasm, Zeal, Excitement, Thrill, Exhilaration, Contentment, Pleasure, Pride, Triumph, Optimism, Eagerness, Hope, Enthrallment, Rapture, Relief, Surprise, Affection, Cheerfulness, Faith, Sympathy, Compassion, Harmony, Inspiration and so many others gathered around her and she was slightly overwhelmed. She greeted them all with a small bow and a bright smile of excitement as each one approached her. Solas could feel her excitement as each spirit approached her and again she surprised him. _She is truly excited to meet them;_ he thought suddenly as she hugged the horned spirit named Thrill and told him he was beautiful, stunning the spirit.

He lay to the side of the area Wisdom had designed for their meeting, and watched curiously as they all intermingled and most would ask to softly touch her with comments of surprise. _You are untainted – it is true, your aura is bright,_ and all of these comments astonished him. As the evening came to a close he saw her hugging everyone in turn and her heartfelt _see you soon_ , were unexpected to him as he could see she meant it. He studied her as she walked towards him with a seductive smile and kissed his nose lovingly shocking him.

“Come on wolf…let’s wake up and make out for a while” she said seductively as she sat between his paws and curled up against his chest tiredly. He swiftly changed to his elven form and embraced her tightly as she snuggled into him.

“They are all so beautiful Iubirea mea,” she said softly feeling his lips touch her temple.

“No – you are beautiful vhenan,” he said softly seeing the gentle smile light her lips.

“Kiss me when we wake,” she said gently as she snuggled further into him and he sighed in pleasure.

As they woke he captured her lips in awe and felt her tongue tease him. His mind could not stop reviewing the interaction he had seen with her and the spirits and sighing softly he felt her melt against him as he took her lips tenderly.

*****

“We will leave for the Fallow Mire in the morning,” Max said seeing the nods of agreement from around the table he scratched his head.

“I would like to leave Cassandra responsible for my never-ending paperwork for while I am gone. Is that agreeable to everyone,” he questioned them and saw their unified agreement.

“If that is all,” he said calmly and heard Josephine clear her throat suddenly making him stop.

“There is the matter of the Winter Palace and the plot to assassinate Empress Celine,” she reminded him.

Max and Cullen shared a mutual hate for Orlesian Nobility and they gave each other an understanding grimace.

“Have we tried sending word to her?” he asked Josephine sounding hopeful.

Leliana moved forward drawing his gaze.

“We have sent word – we were unable to confirm her receiving of them. I believe they are being intercepted; to be cautious and not allow the dark future you saw to happen we should attend.”

Letting out a resigned sigh he glanced from her to Josephine.

“Then please inform Duke Gaspard that we will be happy to be his guests at the ball. Also Josephine, contact my parents and inform them that I will want to use the estate in Lydes. I do not want to stay in Halamshiral if I can avoid it.”

Josephine wrote furiously as she nodded her head in agreement.

“I will send your request to your parents and inform the Duke. When you return we will need to gather measurements of everyone for attire to be made Inquisitor, we have very little time to prepare.”

“Is that truly necessary Josephine,” he questioned her looking annoyed.

“It absolutely is Inquisitor. How we are received by the Orlesian nobility is the key to our success. You let me worry about fashion, while you find out who is trying to kill the Empress.”

He felt properly chastised by the over-efficient woman and heard the soft chuckles of everyone around the table.

“I know when I have been outplayed my Lady,” he said with a bow causing Josephine to smile large and then laugh.

 

“You want me to what?” Cassandra growled at him as she stood holding her sword at her side.

Max backed up slowly and held his hands up in surrender seeing the murdering look on her face.

“I ask that you handle my paperwork while I am away – come on Cass, it is only for a couple of weeks. I promise that I will never ask you to do this again,” he said pleadingly.

“You do not believe I am fit for battle,” she said angrily.

“No, that is not it at all. I thought that because you were forced to take it easy for a few months, that you could use just a few more weeks to work the kinks out,” he said honestly.

Cassandra let out a disgusted sound as she swung her sword into the nearest dummy. She felt the small twinge in the vicinity of the wound and realized that he was probably right, she could use a few more weeks.

“Ugh, fine” she said disgusted with her own weakness.

“You’re doing me a huge favor, thanks Cass” he said leaving her to turn angrily towards the dummy.

Varric watched her renew her attacks at the dummy from the tavern window. He liked his chosen spot in the tavern. It gave him a full view of the room and he could watch her whenever he felt the urge, which was often. Laying his quill down he moved to the bar and asked Cabot to get him ale. Taking the mug he walked out the door where she was practicing and stood waiting for her to acknowledge him.

“What, Varric” she said angrily.

“You looked thirsty Seeker,” he said calmly enjoying the slight lift of the corner of her lip before she turned to look at him schooling her features to one of annoyance.

“I appreciate your thoughtfulness,” she said politely taking the mug from him.

“Share your nightly meal with me later,” he asked her boldly.

Cassandra eyed him as she took another swallow of the ale before she let out a sigh of acceptance.

“I would like that,” she said evenly.

Taking her empty mug he smiled at her.

“Until later than,” he said before walking back into the tavern.

Shaking her head she watched him leave and then rubbed her face resigned to feel the way she would towards him. _That damn dwarf,_ she thought softly before turning back towards the dummies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ma nuvenin ma vhenan - As you wish my heart  
> vhenan - my heart  
> Lubirea mea - my love


	31. Fallow Mire

“Hey Bull – could you maybe next time kill the fucking thing instead of flinging mud at everyone with your stupendous miss?” she quipped sarcastically taking the clump of mud from her chest. “Please tell me this is just a bad damn dream,” she said disgustedly under her breath as she wiped mud from her face as well.

Sera laughed at her as she moved to wipe the excess of the mud from her chest.

“Nope sorry – it’s as shitty as it seems,” she quipped.

She raised a brow at her before slapping her hand away.

“You just wanted to touch me you perv,” she said teasingly.

Sera giggled and nodded her head in agreement.

“You bet your cute ass I did, you got nice tits Doc” she said as she quickly dodged the clod of mud flying at her.

Bull started laughing loudly as he glanced back at her.

“She does have a point Doc – you do have a nice rack.”

Shaking her head at them she tried to ignore the blush of embarrassment that flushed her cheeks. She glanced over at Solas who looked immaculately clean as he shrugged at her gaze.

“I cannot disagree vhenan,” he said with a wicked smile as everyone started laughing.

Max pointed to the cluster of shacks, “Let’s get those cleared out and see if they are livable for the night.”

Everyone followed behind him and they made quick work of the few shamblers that were in them. They cleaned out the largest one for everyone to camp in. Talia made quick work of starting the cook stove in the small kitchen and began preparing their nightly meal. Grabbing her canteen she poured a little water on a wash cloth she took from her pack and rubbed her face clean wishing for a real bath. Pulling the cloth away and seeing that it was covered in dirt she groaned disgustedly eyeing Bull for the hot mess she currently was. _There is no damn way I am getting into my bed roll wearing all this grossness,_ she thought silently.

The fire in the hearth roared to life as Solas lit it before walking to where she stood scrubbing her face.

“Did you pack an extra night shirt?” he asked her gently not missing the disgust on her face. He knew that her being this dirty was going to drive her nuts.

“Yes, and I am glad you reminded me to pack it.” She looked at him curiously and shook her head in annoyance. “How is it you don’t look dirty?”

He smiled at her and leaned forward placing a kiss to her freshly cleaned cheek.

“Don’t stand on his blind side,” he said calmly.

She looked up at him, her eyes wide with disbelief.

“Seriously, that’s the trick?” She watched him nod his head _yes_ and she chuckled. “I will try that then,” she said softly before throwing her wash cloth into her pack. Turning to stir the stew she was making she listened to them talking by the fire before moving to join them.

“So Bull, what are your women like?” Sera questioned him curiously.

“The Tamassran’s? Terrifying…and inspiring. They teach you everything you need to know, give your life purpose.”

“No, I mean are they like you? Big and like – whoa.” She gestured with her hands at their approximate size.

“Oh…shit yeah,” he said with a laugh.

Sera giggled and shook her head, “ _woof_ ” she said softly.

Talia laughed at her expression of awe and Sera gazed over and pointed her finger at her.

“Don’t start – you and Elven Glory over there got no room to talk,” she said sarcastically.

“What the hell does _Elven Glory_ even mean Sera?” she questioned her as she chuckled. She could see that Solas had stiffened at the comment and glancing over to where he sat she winked at him before focusing on Sera.

“His Elfyness – he’s got his head crammed up a thousand years ago,” she explained and Talia burst into laughter.

“So his choice to follow the old ways is what bothers you? I mean if he was truly following tradition do you think we would be together?” she pointed out to her with a smug grin.

Sera glanced from her to Solas seeing his eyebrow raised at her in irritation.

Bull and Max laughed as Sera shook her head with a soft grin on her face.

“I get it – but he is still to Elfy,” she said before she felt Talia’s hand clasp her shoulder and give her a gentle squeeze before going to check on their stew.

*****

When they entered in the broken-down ruin where the Avvar were holding their men, she glanced around at the rubble. _This place feels wrong,_ she thought suppressing a shiver. Solas noticed the small action and stepped closer.

“Do you feel that?” she whispered to him and saw his nod of agreement while they followed behind everyone.

“Much death was met here,” he said quietly.

“Ah, Inquisitor – so glad you could come,” The Avvar Chieftain named Hand of Korth bellowed out to them as they entered what you could assume would have been the main hall.

Max nodded his head at the large man with a two handed axe on his back and chuckled.

“I believe your invitation was most – insistent,” he said loudly back.

The large man lumbered down the steps towards them as he laughed.

“My Gods require satisfaction for your impudence Inquisitor,” he said steadily.

Talia gazed at the large man and glanced around at the other very large warriors scattered through the open room.

“Or he is just an idiot,” she muttered to herself and realized Sera must have heard her as she sniggered next to her.

Korth narrowed his gaze on her suddenly.

“What did you say Lowlander?” he demanded loudly.

Solas touched her hand trying to tell her to be quiet and felt his eyes close as he heard her response.

“If you must know I said you were an idiot – this whole thing is asinine. Just be honest; you took our men for attention from the Herald of Andraste, not because your Gods found it offensive.” She said frankly not missing the angered look flash across his face.

Max chuckled and shook his head folding his arms at the Chieftain.

“As you can see – our Auger doesn’t mince words,” he said in lieu of an apology.

Korth’s eyes swung back to him in surprise and pointed at her.

“That little thing is your Auger?” he said before busting out laughing as did the other men in his group. He finally stopped laughing as he gazed at the small Lowlander and the Herald’s small group.

“You thought to beat me with only two warriors?” he asked him curiously dismissing the women from his group.

Max shook his head at the Avvar and laughed.

“You dismiss the women from your count? Even your own women are warriors,” he pointed out evenly.

“Of course – but our women are strong, they do not look so…underfed as these do,” he said quickly gesturing at Talia and Sera.

Max laughed as he gazed around at the men as they moved closer to where they stood.

“Shall you and I settle this so we can end this stupidity,” he said sounding bored talking with the Chieftain.

Korth nodded his head in agreement.

“Agreed, once I am done we shall keep your women as pets” he said with a sarcastic grin.

“The fuck you will,” Talia said angrily as Sera snorted and pointed at her with her thumb. “Yeah, what she said.”

She could tell this Avvar had no honor and would use all of his warriors to attack them, and from the look on Bull’s face he believed as she did. They backed up to give the men room and Korth motioned to his men to attack as he walked back towards his seat at the top of the stairs.

“Kill them – but leave the tiny women alive,” he said loudly.

Casting a barrier around Max and Bull quickly, her, Sera and Solas began by picking off the archers. When the warriors realized that the archers were dead they ran towards the group, as one was just about to reach for Sera, she flipped backwards out of the way while Solas froze the incoming warrior to the ground. Bull slammed his own two-handed axe into the frozen man – shattering him.

Talia focused on barriers and little battle magic but when she saw that there were more warriors coming from a hidden room she felt something within her flare and snap. Her eyes changed to complete white as she pulled a winter storm from the fade, freezing the new warriors to the rock floor with a sudden change of the air. Korth glanced at her as the frigid wind blew towards him and he walked back down the steps towards them. Talia moved her staff in a small pattern and soon there was a large shard of ice dropping through the sky towards the Avvar Chief Killing him instantly like she had done at the Breach.

Solas felt the change beside him and the power she suddenly wielded. He watched her wrap herself in the fade and felt the instant surprise at the familiar feeling. She _was_ the Fade in that moment as she worked the storm magic into a tempest of devastation, and he had to smile with pride at how she used it. She was not taking much of the energy that suddenly was freely given to her. He felt the spirits hovering at the edge of the veil giving her what she needed. When the Avvar Chief was dead she let the energy return to the Fade. He caught her as she passed out and pulled her securely within his arms. Kissing her forehead, _her magic was always unique,_ he thought silently as he smiled down at her.

Bull glanced around at the sudden silence and walked to where the warriors were frozen to the floor. Tapping them he realized they were ice sculptures and looked back at Solas in surprise.

“What the fuck was that?”

Max looked around at the frozen Avvar and laughed before turning to glance at Solas.

“That Bull – was exactly what we needed. Let’s get our men and get the hell out of here.”

*****

“You really have no idea what happened?” Bull asked her in disbelief.

Talia shook her head and shrugged her shoulders full of her own confusion.

“No, I really don’t Bull; I wished I had answers for you, I just remember seeing all those men running from a hidden room and then – nothing” she said honestly.

Bull shook his head at her knowing she wasn’t lying to him and walked away grumbling as he rubbed his neck, _weird ass magic._ She gazed at Solas and let him take her hand and lead her to their tent. Warding the opening he turned and glanced at her.

“You used the Fade,” he said answering her unspoken question and saw the pained expression cross her face.

“How did I do that?” she asked him anxiously, her eyes wide in confusion.

“I do not know vhenan, up till now only I could manipulate it in the waking world. What we must focus on now is teaching you how to control it instead of it controlling you.”

She rubbed her face annoyed with the new development and felt his arms wrap around her, pulling her close.

“All’s I wanted is a damn bath,” she mumbled into his chest and felt his laughter rumble beneath her cheek.

“We shall be in Redcliffe tomorrow,” he said before kissing her forehead.

*****

They rode into Redcliffe and Talia breathed a sigh of relief as she knew she would soon be sitting in a bathtub. They rode to the livery and boarded the horses for the night. Grabbing their packs they headed for the Gull and Lantern Tavern.

“Four rooms,” Max requested holding his coin purse. The inn keeper glanced from Sera to Solas then Bull and returned back to Max.

“I can set you two up and I got three rooms out back for them,” he said calmly.

Talia glanced at the inn keeper coldly as she walked to stand next to Max.

“I am to fucking dirty to argue with you right now. Is there a bath out there?”

The man looked at her confused, “My Lady?”

She stared at him coldly as she spoke with frost dripping from her words.

“Is there a fucking bathtub out there so I may clean up,” she questioned again ignoring Sera’s laughter from behind her.

“Your room would have a bath upstairs my Lady, I think there is something out there for them to bathe in.”

Max glanced at the man and shook his head.

“My good sir, what my sister is trying to convey is her utter disgust with you not allowing her husband, her sister in-law and her bodyguard a room within the establishment.”

Talia glanced at him with a soft smirk as Bull started chuckling while Sera snorted and Solas rubbed his face at the blatant lie Max had told.

The man glanced at everyone standing there and Talia pulled out ten gold pieces and slapped them on the counter.

“This is more than enough for the fucking rooms you prick,” she muttered.

The man slid one of the gold pieces in between his teeth and bit before pocketing the remaining coins.

“Of course my Lady, straight up those stairs you may have the four rooms on the right” he said quickly. Talia adjusted her pack and turned smiling at everyone behind her, she grabbed Solas’ hand.

“Come on love, I really need a bath” she said happily as he shook his head at her with a small grin on his face.

“Yes vhenan,” he replied following behind her.

Sera elbowed Bull and smiled cheekily at him.

“I heard that she got like that – kinda fun to watch,” she said laughing.

Bull nodded his head surprised at her instant anger at the way the different races were treated and adjusted his own pack with a small smile on his face.

Max grabbed his pack and hoisted it over his shoulder.

“First round of drinks is on you guys,” he said heading for his room.

 

Talia filled the tub and peeled clothes off at a rapid pace while Solas watched laughing.

“Laugh all you want but I am sure that I have mud in places there shouldn’t be mud,” she said disgustedly as she slid into the water and sighed in pleasure.

“Oh that feels nice,” she said on a low moan as she dunked under the water.

Solas could hardly breathe from the instant desire that flared through him at her innocent actions. He watched as she washed her hair – twice, and then move to scrubbing every square inch of her skin until it shone a rosy pink. Each move of her delicate fingers on her skin made him harder with his need for her. When she stepped from the tub the water rolled down her body in small rivulets, and the sight made his mouth dry.

She gazed over her shoulder at him and saw the flames in his eyes. Smiling knowingly she grabbed the towel to tie around her. With a flick of her wrist on the drain she emptied the tub and then began to refill it for him. With a delicate flick of her fingers over the water it steamed instantly.

“Your turn handsome,” she said seductively before moving to help him remove his clothing. He swallowed reflexively as her fingers unbuckled his armor and moved to place it in the corner with hers. He pulled his shirt over his head and his stomach tightened reflexively at the soft touch of her fingers on the skin of his stomach as she began to unlace his leathers. He saw that she watched what she was doing and then glance up at him with a tender smile.

“Get naked wolf and get in the tub,” she said with a hungry growl to her tone.

He smiled and shucked the remainder of his clothing quickly and moved to get into the steaming hot water. She moved to gather the soaps for him and when he was done she handed the towel to him. He gazed at her hungrily and she grabbed the waist of the towel and pulled him towards her.

“Now that we are clean, let’s see if we can’t get dirty again” she said teasingly as she backed slowly towards the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vhenan - my heart


	32. Measurement Time

Talia stood next to Vivienne and felt almost dwarf –like next to the tall woman. She gave her a sideways glance and appreciated that for her age she was in great physical shape. Nice long athletic legs, narrow waist, tone arms and the only hint to her age were the few wrinkles around her eyes. _If I am lucky, I will age like her and my mother,_ she thought with a slight sigh.

“What are you looking for my dear,” she asked her calmly gazing down at her.

Talia smiled at her and shook her head.

“I wasn’t looking for anything actually. You are absolutely beautiful Vivienne; I was just appreciating your figure.” She said honestly not missing the surprise on the woman’s face.

“Oh, well thank you my dear. Why do you sound so surprised?” she asked her curiously.

“Where I come from woman who – get to a certain age, tend to let themselves go. I am always surprised at how physically fit most of the women of this world are. From a medical person’s point of view it is – refreshing.”

Vivienne gazed at her and you couldn’t mistake her look that she thought her odd, and she chuckled.

“I know – I sound odd, probably not a conversation to have with a room full of naked women,” she said laughing as she focusing on the seamstress that moved from Cassandra to Leliana.

“It occurs to me my dear that I hardly know a thing about you,” Vivienne said calmly.

“What would you like to know,” she said easily.

“You were a healer in your world?”

Talia glanced up at her and nodded her head. “Yes, I was a surgeon. After coming here I see how primitive our ways of healing could be considered. But in the case of when Cassandra was hurt, my primitive means came in handy.”

“What about dating, a husband perhaps?” she asked her curiously calculating, and she knew it.

Talia let out a burst of laughter before answering her.

“No – I was focused on my career and my parents. I didn’t have time for men; I guess I always thought I would later.”

“And now you find yourself in a scandalous relationship with an Eleven Apostate,” she said nonchalantly.

Raising her eyebrow at her not missing the narrowed gaze of her dark grey eyes.

“No more scandalous then your own relationship with a very married Duke,” she replied with an easy smile.

“Touché darling,” she said with a genuine smile.

Talia left the room after her measurements were taken and saw Max speaking with Cullen. Trying to ignore them she heard Max’s angry tone as he said, _“Are you insane? Tranquil, that is your answer?”_

Moving down the hall away from them she heard Max call out to her suddenly.

“Talia will you come here a moment,” he said quickly.

Cullen looked angry at Max, “this is not necessary Inquisitor.”

Max looked at him angrily and spoke with a heated tone. “No _Commander,_ it most definitely **is** necessary.”

Moving to stand next to them Max gestured for Cullen to speak.

“There is a – Mage, that is showing signs of possible possession,” he said angrily.

_Oh thank God it isn’t about me,_ she thought with an overwhelming feeling of relief.

“Please explain what you mean Cullen – I know you would not use these words lightly,” she said calmly seeing him visibly relax at the verbal support.

“Thank you,” he said before continuing. “The young woman was quite outgoing, very smart and a diligent student with her studies. Suddenly she has become reclusive, her magic has grown in what is almost overnight – and she is, changed.”

Tapping her chin as he spoke she thought about what Dorian had said to her about possessed Mages. _They will always protect their host._

“You have observed these differences?” she asked him calmly.

Max gazed at her like she was crazy.

“You’re seriously thinking about this,” he asked her incredulously before the Commander could answer her question.

Talia nodded her head and spoke easily.

“Max – there is always the possibility for any of us to succumb to possession. All of us strive to not let that happen, but it does not mean that it can’t, we are all fallible.”

Max rubbed his face hearing her calm words and shook his head.

“You don’t think it could be because he is paranoid?” he said frustrated.

Talia shook her head at him not missing Cullen’s instant stiffening at the insult.

“Paranoia comes from experience Max; there is always a kernel of truth to the emotion. The Commander has experienced a circle that fell to blood magic and abominations. I, myself would like to not have to experience that.”

Max glanced from her back towards Cullen seeing her point.

“I apologize Commander – I was an ass,” he said grudgingly as he held his hand out to him in apology.

Cullen took his hand and gave him a small smile.

“You are right to question me Inquisitor; my actions have not always been – professional.”

Talia smiled at them then turned back to Cullen.

“Let me grab Dorian and Solas to speak with this mage. For all we know she could have had a guy piss her off or she is having a personal crisis – who knows.”

Cullen nodded his head to her, “I shall wait by the Mage tower for you.”

Smiling at them she left to gather the guys hoping that the Mage in question was not an actual abomination.

 

They met outside the tower and followed Cullen silently up the stairs while she tried pushing her nerves away. She brought up the rear, following behind Dorian and Solas as they entered the large room. Grand Enchanter Fiona moved forward to stand in front of the young woman as they entered the room.

“Commander, I protest this intrusion and your demands” she said adamantly.

Talia watched the young girl look around at them and felt the small hairs on her neck raise as she looked at her then turned her focus to Cullen. Talia spoke before Cullen could and moved forward between the two men blocking her way.

“Fiona, we are simply here to meet the young woman and ascertain if these allegations are true. Surely you cannot fault the Commander for wanting to keep **all** the people safe here in Skyhold.”

Fiona gazed at her annoyed and shook her head. “Of course not, but if we are to truly be free as we were promised…”

Talia cut her off quickly.

“If you are to be free then you must understand that you have just as much a responsibility to all non-magical people as you do the magical ones. If she is not a threat, then we all go to bed with smiles on our faces this evening. As one Mage to another I would rather not have an abomination running around in my back yard. So please stop with the posturing and either help us ascertain if she is a threat or get the hell out of our way.”

Dorian clapped as he stood behind her and smiled at her.

“Well said darling.”

Fiona glared at her for a small moment and glanced at the young woman. Talia stepped forward and held her hand out to her. Solas did not like that she was so close to the girl; she felt off to him and he moved a bit closer to her unable to shake the feeling.

“My name is Talia,” she said with a friendly tone as the girl gazed at her.

“Lita,” she said taking her hand. Talia felt the vibrational shift and smiled knowingly at the young woman before she spoke calmly.

“Ah, I see now” she said letting her hand go as the young woman glanced at her faking confusion.

“I do not know what you mean,” she said timidly.

She turned to glance at Solas and nodded her head slightly at him as he sent a harmless spirit spell through the young Mage and saw the young girls skin ripple as the skin of the Desire demon surfaced briefly. He shoved her behind him at the sight and the young girls eyes changed to black as the demon came forward finally shedding the skin of the young girl when she knew she could not hide.

“Her desires were very deep,” she said with a soft husky hiss of a voice as she laughed seductively.

“Maker’s breath,” Cullen breathed with a touch of fear lacing his voice while he pulled his sword.

Talia gazed at her and took in the cat-yellow eyes, the ram-like horns perched on her head with a crown between them of purple flame. The demon caressed her voluptuous breasts as she spoke and Talia wanted to almost laugh at the stripper quality of the demon. Curious now to her meaning she spoke from behind Solas.

“What did you mean her desires were deep,” she questioned suddenly trying to see around Solas and Dorian who currently blocked her path.

She saw Talia gazing at her from between the two men’s arms and smiled before her gaze moved to the Commander and winked.

“For that one there was her heart’s desire,” she answered simply.

Talia felt almost sorry for the young girl as she glared at the demon.

“So you pretended that you were him and tricked her – easy enough I suppose for demons to prey on children.”

“You say that as if what I did was a bad thing – if you were not so well protected you would find it not so easy,” she said with a sinister tone. Solas stiffened at the undisguised threat and took a step towards it and felt Talia grasp his jacket and pull him back, distracting him.

Talia gazed at her hard for a moment before ducking and slipping between the two men.

“No – that is too simple of an excuse. What you mean to say is you desire to be among the living instead of in the Fade. My curiosity questions why you would want to leave the Fade when you can feast off of the desires of dreamers,” she asked curiously.

Desire had never encountered one that wanted to actually speak with her before and felt unsure. Solas watched the interaction cautiously and curiously. He had never seen a desire demon falter in their objective before. By now it should be bargaining for its life knowing that its death was imminent. When Cullen started to object she glanced at him quickly before focusing back on the demon. “Just indulge me a moment longer Commander – please,” she said calmly.

Desire stared at her for a moment before answering her.

“It is the Fade,” she said in answer.

Talia held her gaze and looked confused.

“Yes it is – and you get nothing but the same desire of the host you inhabit. The exchange is that you are amongst the living, but you cannot have their desires – can you?” she said knowingly.

Desire looked at her confused and angrily as she answered her.

“Then I will find…” she started to answer and suddenly stopped as her mind thought about it. Soon she would run out of hosts – and then what would she do? How would she survive? What would be her purpose then?…

Talia just gazed at her for a moment and sighed sadly for the demon.

Everyone watched in stunned silence as the demon began to vibrate and shimmer. First the crown and horns disappeared, and were replaced with long black hair. Skin changed from the scarred grey-purple color to flawless cream color. The scantily clad demon was soon changed to a soft looking modest cotton summer dress. When these changes were apparent she gazed at Talia in surprise before her body became transparent and then suddenly disappeared.

“Maker’s breath, where the hell did it go” Cullen said quickly looking around in a panic.

Solas stood in amazement at what he had just witnessed – the changing of a demon back to its original form.

Dorian gazed at him just as awe struck. “Did that just happen?” he said quietly.

Solas glanced at him and smiled, “it has changed back to Purpose.”

Dorian shook his head to clear the confusion, “I thought that is what I just witnessed.”

“What happened,” she squeaked looking around in a panic like Cullen.

“Vhenan – she has been transformed back to her original state as a spirit of Purpose,” he said calmly grasping her hand.

She gazed at him confused, “how did that happen?”

He looked at her and smiled as both he and Dorian spoke at the same time.

“You”

 

She left the tower feeling confused at what had happened. _How did I effectively change a demon?_ She knew that the poor girl that had succumbed to the possession would be made Tranquil, and she felt sorry for her. She listened quietly while Solas explained to Cullen what had happened and she did not miss his sudden shake of his head.

“I will not complain at the lack of one less Desire demon,” he said calmly before gazing at her.

“Thank you for – listening to my concerns earlier.”

She nodded her head, “anytime” she said calmly and let Solas lead her towards their tower.

They walked up the stairs and along the rampart in silence. Opening their door she entered and moved to sit in her own stunned silence on the small couch, lacing her fingers tightly together. Solas warded the door and turned to see her staring off in a daze of confusion.

“You should be happy vhenan,” he said calmly moving to where she sat and sitting next to her on the small couch he grasped her hands within his own.

She gazed at him for a moment and then looked away.

“I – I am happy…I just don’t understand how I effectively changed it,” she said calmly.

“You caused the demon to remember its original purpose for existing. You questioned the demon what it would do now that it was among the living – what would it do when the desire of the host was done, what would it do then. I have never witnessed such a thing before in all my years, it was amazing.”

“Will it always stay a spirit of Purpose, or will it twist back to Desire?”

He shook his head and smiled at her.

“I cannot answer that vhenan.”

She looked at him calmly for a moment then suddenly she had a thought.

“Solas – you said you were a spirit that chose to have a body.”

He looked at her and nodded _yes._

“Do you remember what _your_ purpose was before you changed?”

He looked at her surprised at her interest.

“I was Pride,” he said quietly.

“I thought Pride was a demon,” she said curiously.

“No, a Pride demon is what happens when a spirit of Wisdom is twisted against its purpose.”

She gazed at him curiously, “so is the wolf part of you your ego or is it your arrogance” she asked simply.

He stared at her stunned at her insight and laughed softly.

“Both – I became Fen’Harel during the war,” he explained easily.

She reached over and pulled his pendant from beneath his shirt and held it for a moment.

“So you wear this as a reminder of who you really are,” she said finally able to fill in some of the gaps.

“Yes,” he said calmly watching her curiously.

“Is Fen’Harel the demon side of Pride then?” she asked him curiously.

He smiled at her and caressed her face as he answered.

“No, it is a side effect of what I was forced to endure, it is like a – fracture of myself.”

She pulled on the cords of his pendant bringing his face closer to hers so she could kiss him gently.

“Okay,” she said softly before deepening the kiss enjoying his soft moan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vhenan - my heart


	33. Meeting Hawke

Talia slowly opened her eyes with a soft smile at the seductive touching from the man lying behind her currently biting at her shoulder to wake her. With a soft sigh his hand slid up to tease her nipple and she chuckled throatily at the delicious sensations of lightning he sent spiraling through her body while her eyes fluttered closed in pleasure.

“You really must make a habit out of waking me this way my love,” she said breathlessly hearing his soft chuckle before he captured her lips with his own.

Her breath hitched in her throat and the muscles of her stomach tightened as his fingers slid down the valley of her breasts towards her clenching wetness for him. She slid her arm back and around his neck, arching her hips into his touch. His throaty growl when he found her ready for him sent her blood to boiling. The pad of his thumb gently flicked over her sensitive nub while one of his fingers slid into her causing her hips to move towards the sensation as she moaned loudly.

“Oh that feels nice,” she breathed as the sparks of electricity raced over her skin.

He bit her roughly eliciting a loud moan of pleasure from her as he left a territorial mark on her shoulder. She softly trembled at his slow lazy circles he drew over her sensitive pearl and heard his gentle moan of pleasure at the sensations he could illicit from her. Breathy moans and soft breathless pleadings with him made him even harder with need for her. 

She reached back and grasped his hardness, stroking him steadily dragging a loud moan from him. The power she felt at eliciting such a sound from him, sent flickers of excitement over her skin. He felt her leg slip over the top of his as she angled her wetness towards him while she guided him to her entrance.

“Ar bellanaris isalathe ma,” he growled against the skin of her throat sending shivers of desire rushing through her veins.

The thrill of the new position excited the feral side of him immeasurably. Digging his fingers into her hips, he let her guild him to the warmth that called to him and slid into her slowly. Clenching his jaw at the tightness and the angle of this new way for him to please her, he felt her nails scratch over the back of his neck and he growled his uncontrollable possessiveness for her as he thrust into her intensely.

His deep thrusts into her, hitting that hidden bundle of nerves sent her senses reeling. She felt her body scrambling towards that delicious precipice of desire and couldn’t stop the cries from escaping with each stoke of him deep within her. He poured his aura into her – filling her as he thrust into her deeply. The intense need to soul bond with her called to him, making him dizzy with the strong pull to bind her to him for all time. Pulling his aura back he felt hers follow and growled deep in his throat as she pleaded with him to follow her.

“Don’t let me go alone,” she breathlessly begged as she clenched tightly around him and with another thrust, sent her spiraling over the edge into a rainbow of colorful lightning on a cry of release. He couldn’t stop the deep cry of his own as her aura pulled him over the edge with her to that pleasure-filled space made for just them.

“Never vhenan,” he whispered raggedly, still trying to catch his breath before kissing the mark he made on her shoulder.

 

“Inquisitor – meet Hawke, the Champion of Kirkwall” Varric introduced him with a smile.

Max held his hand out to him with an almost giddy excitement.

“Although, I don’t go by that title much anymore” he said with a smirk as he took Max’s hand.

“Hawke – the Inquisitor, I figured you might have some friendly advice about Corypheus. You and I did fight him after all,” he said calmly before turning away to pour himself some wine.

Max glanced at him in surprise before turning back to look at Hawke.

“You’ve already dropped half a mountain on the bastard. I’m sure anything I can tell you pales in comparison.”

Max snorted and leaned against the wall of the rampart crossing his arms with a smile.

“Oh I don’t know about that, you did save a city from a horde of rampaging Qunari” he joked.

Hawke laughed and looking out over the valley he glanced at him.

“I don’t see how that really applies, unless you’ve got a horde of rampaging Qunari I didn’t know about” he pointed out cheekily.

Max started laughing and shook his head.

“No we just got one, and he is big enough to be considered a horde all on his own. Good news is – he’s on our side.”

Hawke laughed at him as Max moved away from the wall.

“So then, what can I tell you” Hawke as him returning his gaze to the valley.

“Varric said you fought Corypheus before,” he said finally getting down to business.

“Fought and killed. The Grey Wardens had him imprisoned deep beneath the ground. Somehow he used his connection with the Darkspawn to influence them.”

“If the Wardens have disappeared, they could have fallen under his control again” he pointed out logically.

Max rubbed his face as he muttered, “Venatori, Red Templars and possibly now Wardens – lovely.”

“I really didn’t come all this way just to piss on your sunshine,” he said teasingly. “I got a friend in the Wardens; he was investigating something for me unrelated. His name is Stroud; the last time we spoke he was worried about corruption within the Warden ranks.”

“Well Corypheus would qualify as corruption in the ranks, did you friend disappear with them?” Varric asked before taking a drink of his wine.

“No, he told me he would be hiding in an old smugglers cave out near Crestwood.” Hawke said absently before looking at him.

“If you didn’t know about Corypheus, what did you have this Warden looking into?” Max asked him curiously.

“The Templars in Kirkwall were using a strange form of lirium, it was – red” he replied.

Max shook his head and pinched his nose in frustration before looking at Varric knowingly.

“The same shit they used to corrupt the Templars in Therinfal.”

“I am hoping Stroud will have some answers that we can both use,” he said as Max nodded in agreement.

“Give me a couple of days and we will set out for Crestwood. Please stay as our guest and we will leave together,” he offered.

Hawke smiled and took the hand he held out.

“I appreciate that,” he said gratefully.

Max turned to glance at Varric and gave him a slight grimace.

“You might wanna tell Cassandra he is here,” he commented seeing the look of foreboding flash over his face.

Hawke looked from Max to Varric and started laughing.

“You finally moved on from Bianca with the Seeker…you sure like to live dangerously my friend,” he joked with him.

Varric gazed at both of them and shook his head knowingly.

“Yeah…I guess I do,” he said absently rubbing his neck dreading what he had to do.

 

“ **You conniving little shit!** ” she yelled at him as she chased him around the table in her room throwing chairs out of her way.

“ **You tried to stab me, you interrogated me – what did you expect**?” He yelled back as he ducked under her swinging arm moving away from her quickly.

“I expected you to tell me the damn truth. You **lied** to me” she growled as she turned towards him.

“You’re right – I didn’t tell you where he was, but I never meant to hurt you Cass,” he said angrily.

 

Max was walking with Bull across the yard as they both heard the yelling and breaking of furniture.

“Shit – come on,” he called to Bull as he bounded up the stairs to Cassandra’s private quarters.

 

“We needed him and you kept him from us. If anyone could have saved most holy, he could have” she growled as she slowly stalked him around a chair.

“Or he would be dead like everyone else at the damn Conclave – the Chantry has hounded him enough.”

Max skidded into the room with Bull and moving quickly he grabbed Varric out of her path as Bull caught Cassandra’s fist in mid throw.

“ **Enough** – both of you,” he said angrily.

Cassandra’s face held surprise and hurt as she shrugged Bull off with an angry look that said she would stab him if he didn’t let go.

“You’re taking his side?” she said exasperated as she stood trying to catch her breath.

Max shook his head at her and held his hands out to her in a surrendering motion.

“Cassandra – I am not taking anyone’s side. He did what he thought he had to, too protect his friend. You’re angry because he lied to you about where Hawke was – but you can’t blame the Divine’s death on the fact that Hawke wasn’t there.”

Cassandra barely held her tears back at his betrayal of her trust and she turned away from him taking a deep breath.

“Go – just go Varric,” she said quietly before sitting in a chair to rub her face unable to look at him.

Varric gazed at her for a moment before shaking his head and rubbing his neck. Bull glanced at Max and with his chin gestured him to follow Varric, before moving to kneel in front of Cassandra.

“I believed him – I swallowed it all whole,” she scrunched her eyes tight as tears started to slip out of the corners. “I am such a fool,” she said as her voice broke.

Max pulled her into a strong hug and felt her cling tightly as she let her tears escape.

“You are not a fool Cass – you are many things, and that is not one of them.” He said gently as he rubbed her back soothingly.

“I should never have…” she suddenly paused and shook her head as she leaned from him. “It doesn’t matter now,” she muttered wiping her face.

“I would really just like to be alone Inquisitor,” she asked of him quietly.

Max nodded his head and stood to leave as she asked. When she heard the door close she let the sobs escape at how easily she had given him her heart.

Max took the steps quickly and walked across the yard for the healing building where he knew he would Talia. _If anyone can get her through this, it will be her_ he thought decisively.

 

She looked at the door as it opened and she saw Max walk in looking worried. Moving from the shelves full of potions she was inventorying she spoke quickly.

“What is wrong?”

He took her arm and moved away from the others to speak quietly with her.

“Varric asked the Champion to come – he was someone Cassandra had been searching for to lead the Inquisition and well…”

Talia gazed at him knowingly.

“He lied to her about where he was,” she finished for him.

Max nodded his head _yes,_ hearing her sigh of understanding. “Where is she,” she asked him quietly.

“In her quarters, I heard her crying when I left.”

She nodded her head and laid her hand on his arm.

“I’ll go speak with her, do me a favor and let Solas know where I went” she said heading for the door.

“Thank you,” he said on a breath of relief.

 

Talia walked into the tavern and spoke with Cabot quickly.

“I need a bottle of Nevarran Whiskey and two glasses,” she said knowing that Cass liked to drink it. Cabot just raised his eyebrow at her but didn’t question her as he took the coins she slipped him.

“Thanks Cabot,” she said appreciative before leaving for Cassandra’s rooms next to the small training area.

Taking the stairs quickly she knocked on the door before opening it slowly.

“Cass,” she said calmly not missing the quick sniffing and the uttered _go away_ muffled through a pillow _._

Closing the door behind her she placed the bottle and glasses on the table before righting the chairs that were tossed on their sides. Cassandra heard the scraping and looked up with red-rimmed eyes to see what she was doing.

“What are you doing,” she asked her on a hiccup as Talia sat at the table and pulled the cork out of the bottle.

“It is a tradition where I come from that when a girlfriend has been hurt by a man, that they drink and trash talk him until they feel better.” She said pouring her a glass and then herself.

Cassandra felt her lips twitch at the idea of this tradition and pushing her pillow away she rolled from her bed walking to the table.

“It is tradition?” she asked her plopping down into the chair eyeing the bottle of Nevarran whiskey appreciatively.

“Oh yes – good friends will jump into that hurt with you Cassandra,” she said honestly sliding her glass towards her.

Cassandra took the glass and gazed at it a moment as Talia spoke.

“Here’s to men – being absolute assholes,” she said holding the glass up before taking a healthy swallow of the liquor.

Cass held her glass up with a smirk and took a large swallow of the liquor feeling the burn down her throat.

“What other traditions do the women have where you are from,” she asked her curiously as she refilled their glasses.

 

Solas walked up the Seeker’s steps with Max and knocked at the door. When they heard nothing he opened the door gently and saw that the room was dark. Flicking his wrist he brought forth a mage light and saw the empty bottle on the table before he saw the two women passed out on the bed. Talia lay at the foot of the bed with her arm over her face as her feet hung off the side, while Cassandra lay crossways on her stomach. Trying not to laugh at the sight of them he walked towards the bed and slid his arms beneath her hearing her soft mumbles as she snuggled into him. Max moved to position Cassandra on the bed fully and removed her boots with only a slight mumble from her. Smiling at the whole scene he slipped a blanket over her before following Solas out of the room and closing the door behind them.

Reaching the landing Max looked at the sleeping Talia and chuckled.

“Oh they are going to feel that tomorrow,” he said while Solas laughed with him.

“Did you get Varric off to bed,” he asked him as Max followed them to their tower.

“Yeah, I got Hawke to help me. For a Dwarf, he sure is heavy” he said chuckling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ar bellanaris isalathe ma - I will eternally desire you  
> Vhenan - my heart


	34. Soggy Crestwood

When they finally rode into camp Talia felt like a drown rat.

“I need a spell for water repellent, a poncho or even a fucking umbrella,” she grumbled as she pulled the saddle off her mount and pulled the animal beneath the covered area they had set up for the animals. Pulling out a large drying cloth Master Dennett had given her, she began rubbing the horse down while she spoke to him.

“You look like I feel handsome – wet and miserable. I promise I will find you a treat to nibble on,” she said while the horse’s ears flicked listening to her.

“You are spoiling him with all those treats you slip him, Talia” Cassandra said to her as she pulled in her own mount and started rubbing him down.

“But Cass,” she said teasingly as she grabbed the horse by the halter turning him to look at her with his large dark chocolate eyes. “How can you say no to such a face,” she said before placing a smiling kiss on the horse’s muzzle and scratching him on his wet forehead.

Cass chuckled at her as she felt her own mount bump into her back and glanced at him over her shoulder.

“Don’t get any ideas,” she commented calmly as the animal bumped her again making her laugh.

Talia saw that one of the guys had put her saddle in the tent next to the mounts with the others and quickly went to wipe the water off it before it soaked in.

“I will oil them for everyone my Lady, you do not need to trouble yourself” she heard from a young recruit that came in carrying another saddle. Smiling at him she nodded appreciatively.

“We appreciate you doing that…” she looked at him and saw the small reflexive swallow of nervousness. _He can’t be older than fourteen,_ she thought with a feeling of sadness.

“Kyle Pimton, my Lady” he said with a small croak.

“I’m Talia, Kyle, and thank you again for taking care of that for me” she saw his soft blush rush over his face at her thanks and as she left the tent she placed her hand on his shoulder bony shoulder.

“Please stay safe Kyle,” she advised him and saw his small nod before she walked out into the rain. She moved to stand with Max and Cassandra while Lace talked about the area.

“Crestwood is the site of a flood that happened during the Blight ten years ago. There are undead rising from the rift in the lake, and there are bandits that have holed up in the keep outside of the town. Between the bandits and the undead, the people have not had a breath of relief.”

“Sounds like a room full of fun, anything else Lace,” Max asked her with a chuckle and saw her cheeky smile at him.

“There is a High dragon terrorizing the town and a wyvern in a cave above Crestwood that is doing the same. Good luck Inquisitor – you might need it,” she said as she walked towards her command tent chuckling.

Bull perked up when he heard _Dragon_ , “Alright…this **is** going to be a good trip.” He said excitedly.

Dorian sat next to Solas and Cole watching the large Qunari with caution. Max turned to laugh at him for a moment, shaking his head.

“Yes _and_ more undead, but first we must meet with the Mayor and talk to him about draining the lake.”

“It sounds different. The water changes the song” Cole absently commented. They began walking towards the town while he looked out to where the rift lay deep beneath the waters surface.

 

“Darkspawn flooded old Crestwood during the blight when they found the controls to the damn and broke them. Those of us to escape were lucky,” he said sounding forlorn and lost in his own thought.

“The undead are coming from the rift that is out in the lake. We need to get to it so we can stop the undead from rising,” Max watched the man suddenly look at him anxiously.

“The light in the lake?” the Mayor questioned as Max crossed his arms at the man.

“They want to go home. That's why they take the bodies,” Cole said calmly as Max looked at him nodding in understanding.

“Yes Mayor – the light in the lake. It is a rift between us and the fade, spirits inhabit the corpses and that is why you are plagued with undead. As my friend just explained – they want to go home. Now back to my first question, I saw a dam – where are the controls for that so we can drain it?”

The Mayor looked at him horrified and shook his head sounding like a parrot.

“Drain the lake?”

Talia rubbed her face in annoyance not missing that everyone else had their eyes narrowed on the Mayor. Hawke gazed at the other-worlder curiously, having not had a chance to really speak with her. What he had found out was that she was a healer, and that she was liked by everyone.

“Yes – drain the lake Mayor Deidrick. Are you well sir – you seem confused as to what I am doing here?” He asked him with a tone of annoyance.

The Mayor rubbed his face and took a deep breath before he finally looked at Max.

“My apologies Inquisitor – yes the controls are behind the keep the bandits have taken over, in the old tavern. But I couldn’t ask you to risk your life…”

Before he could continue Max interrupted him.

“Do you have a key to the dam controls?”

The Mayor pulled the key out of his pocket and handed it to him hesitantly.

“Thank you sir, we shall speak with you once we have closed the rift” he said motioning to everyone to follow him.

Mayor Deidrick watched them leave and as soon as the door closed he rushed through his small cabin grabbing items and preparing a bag for travel.

 

They travelled down the road a small ways and found the Keep that Lace told them was occupied by bandits. Max pointed to a large hill where you could see a possible cave that overlooked the Keep and Crestwood.

“Come on – let’s check that out first. If we could camp their tonight that would be ideal, if not we will head back to the main camp” he said as he started walking up the steep slope. They entered the cave and found it blessedly empty when they reached the far back. Everyone dropped their packs and began setting up the area for the night.

Once the fire was set, Bull came back with Sera carrying a couple of rabbits for dinner. With dinner finally cooking, Talia glanced around at everyone. _They all look as wet and miserable as me_ , she thought chuckling causing everyone to turn towards her.

Releasing the buckles of her chest piece she pulled it over her head and set it close to the wall.

“I don’t know about anyone else – but I am not sitting here in wet clothes,” she said frankly as she pulled a shirt from her pack.

Cassandra nodded her head in agreement and proceeded to remove her armor as she had. Sera smirked and like them removed her chest piece and pulled out a spare shirt.

Solas moved to stand in front of her slightly holding his traveling cloak out as a privacy barrier as she began unlacing her leathers that were stuck to her like a second skin. Glancing up at him with a cheeky smile she saw his own smile while he watched her undress.

“Were you worried I would expose myself?” she questioned him teasingly.

“I don’t share vhenan,” he said in answer making her chuckle before she started groaning as she fought with her leathers to get them off.

“For fucks sake I feel like I’m wearing shrink wrap,” she muttered fighting with her pants. Groaning in defeat, she couldn’t get them over her legs and glared up at him as he stood laughing at her struggle.

“This is not funny…don’t just stand there, help me get out of them,” she growled at him frustratingly. Solas chuckled before letting go of his cloak and knelt grabbing the bandings of her pants and started to pull. Bull and Sera glanced over and both started to laugh.

“You need some help over there Solas,” Bull commented teasingly. Talia glanced over at him and gave him a playful wink as Solas finally got them down her legs for her.

“No thank you Bull – he’s got this,” she teased back not missing the soft blush of embarrassment that infused Solas’ cheeks.

Bull gave a robust laugh and turned towards Sera who asked him to help her with her own.

“The struggle is real you big arse – help me, they’re stuck,” she groaned as she found her own wouldn’t move.

Cassandra asked Max to help her remove her own not missing Varric’s sideways glance. Turning from him she slipped a fresh tunic over her head and felt the heat of the fire on her cold skin.

Soon everyone’s wet clothing was hanging over jagged pieces of rock drying while everyone sat around the fire in night shirts or leggings. Eating the roasted rabbit in companionable silence, Talia watched the way Cass ignored Varric and couldn’t miss the hurt look on Varric’s face before focusing on talking with Hawke. _He needs to give her poetry;_ she thought suddenly wanting to help her friend.

Cass gazed at the fire humming the silly song that Talia had taught her and heard her soft laughter from across the fire.

“Are you seriously singing that song?” she asked her incredulously.

“It is stuck in my head…I cannot stop,” she said with a laugh.

Sera perked up and looked at them quickly. “What song?”

Cassandra glanced at her, “it is one that Talia taught me.”

“Well – you gotta sing it now.”

Cassandra shook her head, “No – no I don’t” she easily ignoring Sera’s pleading look.

Talia laughed as Sera’s gaze swung to her.

“Come on…teach it to me,” she pleaded.

Laughing at her big blue eyes and hands clasped together in a begging pose.

“It is just a silly children’s song is all – and it is not fair that I should have to relive that drunken moment of silliness. I paid for that evening – handsomely, for two days after.”

Cassandra chuckled nodding her head in agreement having taken just as long to recover.

“Please…come on Doc,” Sera tried again and Talia held up her hand.

“Okay Sera, I think if anyone sober would like it – it would be you” she said teasingly.

 

_I'm an acorn, small and round, lying on the cold, cold ground. Everyone walks over me, that is why I'm cracked you see._

_I'm a nut! (Claps her hands twice) I'm a nut! I'm a nut! I'm a nut!_

Everyone listening started laughing at the song as she continues singing loudly and Cassandra started singing with her.

_Called myself on the telephone, just to hear my golden tone. Asked myself out for a date, and picked myself up half past eight._

_I'm a nut! (Claps her hands twice) I'm a nut! I'm a nut! I'm a nut!_

_Took myself to the picture show, stayed too late and said: Let's go. Took my hand and led myself out, drove myself home and gave a shout!_

_I'm a nut! (Claps her hands twice) I'm a nut! I'm a nut! I'm a nut!_

 

Sera gazed at her shaking her head, “you’re touched, yeah?”

Talia shrugged, “I guess you had to be there for the drunken idiocy” she replied chuckling.

Sera looked at her curiously for a moment and then shrugged her shoulders. “What’s a telephone and picture show?”

*****

Caer Bronach was well fortified with bandits on the battlements. Talia listened partially to Cass, Max and Bull talk strategy before having an idea and glanced at Solas.

“I could call a storm,” she said softly not wanting anyone else to hear her.

“Do you think you could sustain it?” He asked her curiously. He had trained with her in the Fade; teaching her how to use the power that the spirits willingly shared with her, and her easy connection with the Fade itself.

“Well not all day, but I think I can hold it for ten minutes. That would give everyone enough time to get rid of them. After, I will just pop a lirium potion if I need to,” she said quickly.

Cole looked at her curiously, his head cocked to the side as he spoke quietly. “You reach across, mindful, meaning. You pull it through to this side, make it real here. Spirit friend, thoughtful, always listening and kind.”

They both stared at him a moment before Talia chuckled and patted Coles arm, “thank you – I think.” Looking back at Solas she saw his soft smile and then nodded his head at the idea and walked with her towards the small group. Clearing his throat to grab their attention, he saw Max turn to look at him.

“Talia has an idea that could possibly make this easier,” he said as everyone focused on her.

She looked at Max and then Bull as she spoke quickly.

“I could magically whip up a winter storm – like I did in the Fallow Mire. This would give us the cover we need to get rid of those guys on the battlements plus confuse everyone in the keep.”

Max and Bull gave each other a knowing look before looking back at her as Bull spoke first.

“How long can you hold it? I mean, last time you passed out after you were done, and that only lasted a few minutes” he said calmly.

Smiling at him she nodded her head in agreement with him.

“That was before I knew what the hell was going on. I have been practicing since then. To answer your question, I can hold it for ten minutes but that is if I am not trying to turn humans into ice sculptures. If you want sculptures on your battlements I will only last three minutes and I will pass out.”

Max chuckled and shook his head.

“I will take the storm, the statues were disturbing” he said teasingly.

Bull nodded in agreement as did Cass, “agreed – real fucking creepy. Okay, let’s tell Sera and Varric the plan.”

 

They finished the cleanup of the bandit’s bodies and followed the directions to the door that would lead to the dam’s release. Solas had watched her carefully and felt proud of how quickly she had recovered from creating the storm. He was not surprised at how she had not needed the lirium to replenish her mana stores but used the Fade instead. She would continue to surprise him he realized walking next to her

Following a narrow trail down the hill they crossed a long bridge and she gazed out over the rolling water and the rift in the middle of the lake. _God I hope this works or this is going to be a bitch,_ she thought as the bridge led to a building with a small sign outside telling them it was the old tavern.

“The Rusted Horn – original,” she said not missing the literally rusted metal horn dangling over the sign as they passed through the door. She walked with Max and Cass into the main room and found a couple beneath a blanket of furs in the middle of obviously having sex.

Giggling now at the sight, the teenagers burst apart quickly in surprise. Covering her mouth as her laughter threatened to get louder while Cassandra made a disgusted noise.

“Ugh”

“How wonderful,” Solas commented sounding annoyed if not disappointed in the young couple.

The young man jumped up holding a blanket over his waist as the young girl scrambled to grab another as his movements exposed her nudity.

“Well that’s chivalry,” she said with another giggle escaping. She felt the soft elbow in the side and glanced at Sera who gave her an understanding look that said  _w_ _hat a dick move,_  not hiding the cheeky smile on her face at the impromptu scene.

Max rubbed his smiling face trying to put on his adult look as he spoke.

“How did you two get passed the guards and get in here?” he said unable to disguise the mirth in his tone.

“Inquisitor – we didn’t know you would be here,” the boy said quickly his face red with embarrassment.

“I’ll bet,” Bull said quickly with his own chuckle not missing the small smile on Cassandra's face at the comment.

“There were no guard’s sir…please sir, don’t tell our parents you found us here,” the young girl pleaded.

Talia pulled her pack over her shoulder and pulled out a small lavender vial from within, and walked to where the girl sat on the floor with the blanket pulled up to her chin. Holding it out to her she smiled at her as she spoke.

“Drink this when you two are – um, finished with your personal business. This will stop you from getting pregnant…” she said with a raised eyebrow at her before pointing out the obvious to the young girl. “Unless you wanted to get married so young,” she said calmly.

The young girl grabbed the vial and gave her a wobbly smile shaking her head _no._

“Thank you my Lady,” she said gratefully holding the small vial tightly as Talia stood not missing the disapproving look Solas gave her.

Max shook his head at her mimicking Solas’ disapproving look as she slipped her pack back over her shoulders.

“What? They are going to do it whether we are here or not. Don’t tell me, Max that  _you_ don’t remember what you were like when you were a teenager,” she said pointing a finger at him enjoying the instant blush on his face.

“Yeah – that’s what I thought,” she muttered waiting for him to lead on.

“Maker’s breath – you’re a pain in my ass,” Max muttered turning for the door leading to hopefully the controls to the dam while she chuckled behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vhenan - my heart  
> I'm a Nut - Songs for teaching at http://www.songsforteaching.com/folk/imanut.php


	35. Light in the Lake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****Good amount of Canon conversation for this trip to the rift in the Lake*****

“The mayor said Darkspawn destroyed these controls ten years ago. I wonder who repaired them.” Max said curiously to everyone as they felt the water rushing beneath them making the floor vibrate with the power.

“The mayor. His shame had this shape” Cole said simply as everyone looked at him suddenly in understanding.

“Right. Something stinks besides fish and... fish” Sera said disgustedly.

“You don’t think…” Talia started unable to finish the thought, hoping she was wrong.

No one spoke as they left the old Tavern ignoring the young couple who had gotten dressed sitting on their pile of furs. Crossing the long stone walkway the dragon Lace spoke of flew overhead. Large wings heavily beat in the air keeping it up and Talia stared in awe at the enormous creature as she saw the underside of its belly as it flew.

“She’s very big,” Cole said with wide blue eyes watching as she flew overhead.

“Today is a good day. Today is a very good fucking day” Bull said in excitement at the sight of the enormous creature.

Max clapped him on the shoulder and pointed towards the rift.

“Large rift pulling in demons first – then we can think about the Dragon,” he said before walking past him.

“Yeah, you got it Boss” he said still watching the large beast fly.

Talia shook her head in a mixture of amazement and sadness.

“I wished we didn’t have to kill her,” she said softly and felt Solas grab her hand tenderly.

“What must be done to save the people of Crestwood is a shame, they are majestic creatures.”

Bull heard their quiet conversation and shook his head.

“We bring order to chaos, and that is what a dragon is – chaos.”

Talia glanced at him speaking before Solas lit into him about the idiocy of the Qun.

“Nature is chaos, Bull. We as parts of the world are also considered chaos. Actions, reactions, choices – all of it chaos. To say we are bringing order to chaos is like pissing in the wind,” she said simply.

She felt Solas squeeze her fingers in agreement and smiled at him tenderly. Bull gazed at her a moment and then turned his eyes forward thinking about what she said. _Was she right?_ He thought curiously as they made their way down the muddy path leading to old Crestwood.

“Welcome to old Crestwood ladies and gentlemen,” Max teased as they entered the waterlogged town.

“Max we _really_ need to work on your idea of a good date because you keep taking us to the shittiest places” Talia commented dryly as they trudged through the mud and muck.

"Hey I'm still working on it," he said teasing back as he chuckled.

“They were scared when the water came,” Cole said glancing around.

Varric coughs a few times before covering his face with a handkerchief. “Smell just hits you, doesn't it?”

Talia glanced at him in understanding when suddenly she smelled Crystal Grace flowers. Looking around for them she did not see any and thought it odd until she caught the smug look on Solas’ face at her confusion.

“Smug ass” she said under her breath as she bumped her shoulder into him, "thank you" she said quickly.

Chuckling he glanced around for a moment at all the spirit activity.

“I can feel the weakness in the Veil even above ground. Spirits are being called here like moths to flame.”

“One’s looking, hi I’m Cole. Don’t be afraid,” he said gently as one stopped and stared at him for a moment before flittering on.

Talia glanced at all of them as they moved around as transparent spirits without a voice and she felt saddened by their sudden situation. As she followed behind Max she saw that more of them moved to follow her and it was unsettling for their small group.

“What are you some kind of freak magnet,” Sera said nervously as she moved away from her.

“She is pure, bright, calling and listening. She can help,” Cole answered looking at Sera.

“Whatever creepy,” she said with a disgusted look on her face before moving closer to Bull.

“They must have come through the rift. It is surprising that they have not been twisted to demons,” Max said with a tone of surprise.

“Well let’s close the damn thing before they get the idea of trying on any of the multiple corpses lying about, shall we.” Dorian commented moving to follow them towards a prominent structure.

“This looks like it was the Mayor’s old home,” Max commented as they entered the soggy structure.

Cassandra snorted as she looked around, “I doubt he will want it back. Should we inquire?”

Chuckling he shrugged his shoulders as he found a small waterlogged chest and pried it open.

“The mayor dreams about this place. Shock and shame and hurt. We could ask him,” Cole said simply as he left the structure.

Max found a bunch of ruined papers with one note that was damp but still legible. Dorian threw a spell on it drying it so he could place it in his pocket.

When they arrived at a broken shack with a lost spirit inside yelling at things they all stopped.

“ **Move…I command you to move,** ” it said in an authoritative tone as they entered the broken building.

“ **You – you there. Why does nothing heed my commands,** ” it demanded of Max quickly.

Max turned and glanced at Solas.

“A lost spirit…” he started to say as the spirit stopped him instantly.

“ **I don’t want to hear from you.** ” It said annoyed moving to where Talia stood with a group of spirits flittering behind her. “ **You – I will hear you speak. Why does nothing listen to me,** ” she said commandingly.

“This isn’t the Fade, you have no power here. What type of Spirit are you?” she asked it politely.

“ **I am more,** ” she stated as if that was answer enough.

Talia glanced at her patiently and folded her arms behind her back similar to how Solas would normally stand when lecturing her.

“You must embody some virtue. Wisdom, Compassion, Purpose.”

“ **All soft virtues…I am more, I am Command** ” it stated proudly.

“Or pomposity,” Solas quipped quietly earning him a _be quiet_ look from Talia.

“ **What about you, I felt you coming** ” it said equally curious.

Talia shrugged at its question. “I don’t know why you felt me coming, Command. If you wished why don’t you return to the Fade?”

“ **I will not return until something heeds my commands,** ” it said simply.

Talia glanced at the spirit and nodded her head understandingly.

“Then what would you command so that you may return,” she asked it simply ignoring the groans from Sera and Bull.

“ **There is Rage demon that had the audacity to chase me over the lake. Kill him for me,** ” it requested.

“I’ve heard of worse things to ask for,” Bull commented quietly.

“Agreed, as you command” she said calmly and turned to glance at Cole’s smiling face as he nodded at her before looking at Sera who looked confused.

“I told you she listens, she can help” he said simply before turning to walk out of the cabin.

“Still creepy,” she said absently turning to follow them out.

They walked up a small hill and found the entrance to the caves below old Crestwood.

“Let’s get that rift sealed before any more come through,” Max said quickly lighting a small torch and carrying it with him down a narrow path.

“It’s humming below us. A window, wanting, wandering, and looking back at what’s looking” Cole said calmly following behind Max.

“Cole believes we are headed in the correct direction,” Solas said teasingly as he followed behind them holding her hand and pulling her along.

“Well that is just reassuring…sure let’s go into a dark fucking cave that leads only who knows where,” Talia said flippantly earning her a laugh from Bull and Varric.

They came to a larger area and found bodies strewn over the ground. She gazed around her in horror at the sight as Cassandra stopped and looked around the area.

“Where villagers living down here?” she questioned in amazement.

Dorian looked at the wall instead of the bodies and saw deep gouging marks into the rock surface. Swallowing heavily he ran his fingers lightly over the gouges. “Claw marks on the walls,” sighing heavily he closed his eyes and shook his head. “Best not to think about it.”

Bull moved to where Dorian stood and gave him the silent comfort of his large presence, and surprising him, he appreciated it.

“Yes, a wall of water, washing over. Lungs tight to bursting, then suddenly soft, sleepy, sliding away.” Cole explained for everyone softly.

Talia shivered at the mental picture he painted for everyone and felt Solas’ arm slide around her, pulling her into him where she buried her face in his side.

“Thanks kid, I’m going to have nightmares just thinking about it” Varric said with a groan rubbing his face.

“Come on everyone, we have a rage demon to kill and a rift to close” he said somberly moving towards another narrow path carved through the rock.

They walked for a good distance before suddenly entering a large area lit up with light built into the rock. Talia glanced around in awe as Varric spoke.

“Looks like an old Dwarven outpost…I wonder what it’s doing here,” he said curiously.

“The whole area is lit up, it is remarkable” Dorian said sounding as awe struck as she was.

Touching the wall gently where there was a carving of some ancient text she didn’t understand, she felt a pulse in the stone and gazed at Solas in surprise.

“What?” he said seeing her surprised face.

“It breathes, there is a faint pulse in the stone” she said with wonder as her fingers traced the marking.

Varric glanced at her curiously and teased her.

“You must have some Dwarven blood if you can hear the stone talking to you,” he said chuckling.

She looked at him curiously, “is that what it is like for Dwarves? The stone talks to them?”

“Shit Doc, I don’t know. I’m a surface dwarf,” he said quickly before walking away.

Solas watched her curiously as she smiled at the stone she was touching before moving to follow everyone.

 

Once they were done with the Rage demon and the rift she sat on the steps and rubbed her face.

“The dead will finally rest easy in Crestwood,” Cassandra commented as she sat next to her wiping her own face of her exertion.

“We should tell the Mayor,” Max said quickly moving to stand. “Come on, I saw another door I wanna look in before we leave” he said leaving the room.

They followed him through another door and down another long corridor before they entered another large chamber and found a family of nugs rooting around.

“Oh look, I wonder what they could find to eat down here” she said curiously.

“It's quiet. They like the quiet” Cole said in explanation as to why they were there.

“I bet. Ever tried braised nug with elfroot? It was my brother's favorite when we were growing up. Tastes moldy and dry at the same time” he said with a laugh.

“Sounds delightful,” Cassandra said dryly before rolling her eyes.

“You know, Leliana used to keep one as a pet” she said to Max hearing him laugh.

“You’re joking,” he said still chuckling.

“I am not. What was its name again? Schmeples? Shmuples? It is right on the tip of my tongue,” she said lost in thought.

Laughing at the idea she followed Max as they went through another door leading out of the caves. She smelled the fresh air and when they exited the cave she saw the sunshine.

“The weather changed with the rift closed…that is weird.”

Max glanced at her nodding his head in agreement. “Yeah it is. Let’s get back to Crestwood.”

 

When they arrived at the Mayor’s home they were not surprised that the man had fled town. With a letter of confession on his desk stating he was the one to flood old Crestwood, she sat down in the nearest chair.

“All those poor people,” she said with a soft voice and felt Solas’ hand on her shoulder squeezing gently.

“What a sad mess, will you have him brought in Max?” Dorian asked him curiously.

“In the letter it says he did it to stop the blight from spreading. It is monstrous, but if…”

Talia stared at him coolly interrupting him sharply.

“People from my world did similar types of atrocities and those in power did nothing to stop them either. I only hope _you_ will not follow a similar path of power Inquisitor,” she said bitingly before leaving the Mayor’s home.

Max watched her leave, shaking his head in confusion before throwing up his hands.

“What the hell am I supposed to do?” he said in frustration.

“Not let him get away with it,” Bull said calmly. “Once the villagers find out, they are not going to be happy.”

Solas nodded his head in agreement with Bull, and left to follow after Talia. She stood next to a notice board reading the posts when she felt his arms slide around her waist.

“Vhenan,” he said gently hearing her heavy sigh.

“I know…I shouldn’t let my emotions control me like that” she said mildly.

“Why did it trouble you so much,” he asked her tenderly.

“My grandparents escaped a country called the Soviet Union in 1940, because of a man who thought if you looked a certain way or believed a certain way you were not human, and should be exterminated. Thankfully they escaped before they were caught by this crazy man’s armies and put into prisons or I wouldn’t be alive.”

She said it softly before looking up at him with a steely flame of anger lighting her eyes as she thought about all those people that drown in the cave or in the old Crestwood village.

“Men like that do not deserve to live just because they think their actions were justified. That murderer thought his actions were too,” she said quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vhenan - my heart


	36. Meeting up with the Warden

The path leading to the cave was windier than the one that they had camped in. Using her staff as a walking stick, she kept her balance while stepping over the rocky terrain. She slipped once and instantly felt his hand snake out and grab her arm to keep her from toppling over backwards. Smiling at him gratefully before looking forward, she caught a glimpse of the mouth of the cave.

“I really hope this is the right cave – or I am going to kill someone,” she muttered hearing Solas’ quiet laughter from beside her. Max from ahead of them hollered back at them.

“Hawke’s Warden friend should be in the far back of this cave,” he said before heading inside with Hawke. Talia made a mage light as she entered the mouth of the dark cave and suppressed a small shiver at the instant temperature drop.

“You know – not all Dwarfs like to be underground,” Varric muttered as he walked beside Dorian.

“Or nature, and uneven ground – ” Talia finished making Cassandra laugh.

“Don’t forget taverns that are too clean, and places that don’t serve Dwarven ale – ”

“I get it, I get it…I complain too much. But I have too, or you might forget I’m here and trip over me,” he said with a grumble making them all laugh.

“Whatever would we do without you and your wonderful annotations Master Tethras?” Solas commented calmly as they continued forward.

 “Thanks Chuckles…I think,” Varric muttered as he ignored the soft laughter around him except for the one that he wanted to hear and stared intently at her back.

They moved towards the only door in the cave and Max walked through. Talia followed behind him with Solas and Hawke. She saw a man standing with a sword drawn, pointed at Max prepared to attack. With a thought and a flick of her wrist the sword instantly began freezing. The frost chasing up the blade and over the man’s fingers making the Warden drop it as Hawk held up his hand at her and the rest when he heard metal scraping from scabbards. He felt the sudden increase in magical energy as it rose exponentially within the room and spoke quickly.

“I brought the Inquisitor, Stroud,” he said quickly before she or any of them could truly hurt the man.

Stroud stood for a moment in stunned surprise before he looked at them and bowed nervously towards Max.

“Inquisitor – I wish we were meeting under different circumstances.”

Max chuckled and picked his sword up from the ground handing it back to him, hilt first while everyone else relaxed.

“I will take whatever help I can get,” he said to him. “I am sorry about that by the way,” he said absently as Warden Stroud took his weapon back and sheathed it.

“It is quite understandable Inquisitor,” he said sliding the blade back into its scabbard.

Talia stood watching the man and could see that he was troubled with what was happening to his order and most likely what he would have to tell them. Joining Solas where he leaned against the wall they prepared to listen to Stroud explain about what was happening to the Wardens.

“Most of the Wardens go missing, and then a Darkspawn Magister shows up. Do you think it is connected?” Max asked him curiously.

Stroud gazed at him unhappily as he nodded his head _yes_.

“I’m afraid so,” he said with a heavy sigh. “When my friend Hawke killed Corypheus, Weisshaupt was all too happy to put the matter to rest. But an Archdemon can survive wounds that seem fatal. I fear that this…Corypheus possesses the same abilities.”

Stroud walked towards a table that held multiple maps and motioned for Max to follow him.

“My investigation gave me more suspicions but no proof. Not long after, every Warden in Orlais started hearing the Calling.”

Hawke’s head snapped up from the map he was looking at to gaze at him.

“Maker, why didn’t you tell me?”

Stroud smirked a little as he held his gaze.

“I do try to keep my oath for some things still.”

“What is the ‘Calling’?” Max asked him curiously.

“The Calling is what a Warden hears when the Blight is close to consuming him. It starts with dreams, then whispers. A Warden says his farewells to their friends and family, and makes their way to the Deep Roads where they may die in combat.”

“You’re telling me that every Grey Warden in Orlais is hearing this… _Calling_?”

Stroud nodded his head _yes,_ while Max rubbed his face in frustration.

“If the Warden’s fall – who will stand against the next Blight?”

Talia couldn’t stop the questions from tumbling out. So many questions swirled in her mind; _maybe they are the link I am looking for_ she thought as she spoke.

“How can Corypheus make the entire order of Warden’s hear the calling?”

Stroud’s gaze moved to where she leaned against the wall.

“I cannot say we know very little about him except that he is dangerous. He is a Magister as well as a Darkspawn – and speaks with the voice of the Blight. That lets him affect the minds of the Warden’s, since we are tied to the Blight ourselves. It must be how he created this false calling.”

Talia looked at him confused and shook her head.

“If you listen to the Chantry Sister’s stories then I can understand how he became blighted, but _how_ are the Warden’s tied to the Blight? How do you hear it?”

Stroud looked at her and shook his head.

“It is a Grey Warden Ritual – it is not for those to know outside of the order.”

Talia stared at him for a moment before leaning back in frustration. _Morons!_ She thought as her gaze narrowed on him.

“Yes, because after that news you’re going to get a ton of new recruits” she said waspishly.

Max glanced at her for a moment holding his hand up begging her silently to stop, and then back to Stroud.

“So all the Warden’s in Orlais think they are dying and have stopped thinking…wonderful” he said sarcastically.

“We are the only ones that can slay Archdemons. Without us, the next Blight will consume the world.”

“Or so you would like us to believe,” Talia said sarcastically earning her a hardened gaze from Stroud.

“Warden Commander Clarel spoke of a blood magic ritual to prevent future blights before we all perished. When I protested, my comrades turned against me.” Turning back to the maps on the table he pointed to an area in the Western Approach.

“Grey Wardens are gathering here, in the Western Approach. It is an ancient Tevinter Ritual tower. Meet me there, we will find our answers,” he said walking towards the door.

Hawke moved to follow him and looked at Max.

“I will go with him, meet us there when you are finished here,” he said following him out.

Max and Cassandra followed him out and Talia glanced around at everyone quickly.

“Anyone else feel like we just got snowed?”

Bull glanced over at her with Sera leaning against him and both nodded their heads as well as Varric and Dorian.

“Something doesn’t add up – fuck who am I kidding. None of it is adding up,” she said with a grunt of frustration.

“Come on Doc, we can talk about it over a drink” Varric said easily moving towards the door with the others.

Talia glanced up at Solas and saw that his jaw was tight in anger.

“You thought he was lying too,” she said quietly. Solas glanced down at her and nodded sharply. Talia reached up and ran her hand over his jaw and felt the muscle relax before he placed a kiss to the back of her hand.

“I believe we have earned that drink vhenan,” he said tenderly before leading her from the cave.

They made their way back to Caer Bronach with a brooding silence. Everyone lost in their own thoughts of what this could mean for them. _What could Corypheus want with the wardens,_ she wondered in her own brooding silence.

Talia saw Inquisition soldiers outside of the keep’s doors – or what was left of the doors from Bull’s charge through them and smiled at the memory of the moment. She was surprised at the bustle of activity inside since they had only taken it from the bandits a couple of days before. She watched a scout rush towards Max as they walked through the archway.

“Sir, the Commander asked that I give you this” he said handing him a scroll. “He also wanted me to advise you that the supplies for Crestwood are underway. Sister Nightingale sends her regards, and also has apprehended Mayor Deidrick on your order,” he said handing him another parchment.

“Thank you that will be all” he said taking the parchments and walking towards his tent.

Talia overheard what the scout had said and fade stepped to Max before he could enter his tent grasping his forearm.

“Thank you,” she said to him with a deep appreciation reflecting from her gaze.

Max gave her a one-armed hug, kissing her on the forehead before entering his tent.

 

“What do you watch so intently vhenan?” He said sliding his arms around her waist.

Talia jolted in surprise and then relaxing back into him chuckling.

“I need to put a bell on you,” she said feeling his laugh vibrate through her back. “I was watching the Dragon,” she finally answered pointing to where the creature slept.

“Hmm,” he hummed watching the small tendrils of smoke rise from the creatures head with every exhale of breath.

“When I was a little girl there were stories about dragons. Magical, magnificent creatures of fairytales – and here I stand gazing at one.” She said with a wistful sound of amazement.

“Before the veil, dragon’s ruled the skies. They coexisted with the world around them, until the Iron Age where they were almost hunted to extinction” he said softly.

“So the blight infects one of these creatures and turn it into an Archdemon?” she questioned in a hushed tone feeling sorry for the creature.

“No, a true Archdemon is an old God that is infected with the Blight. They resemble dragons with their anger and corruption,” he said easily.

Talia turned her face to look up at him confused.

“So the Old God’s were able to shift into Dragons?”

Solas nodded his head, “yes. From what I understand, it is extremely difficult for the blight to affect a High Dragon. During my younger years, there were some who could actually speak with the creatures.”

Talia gazed at him a moment then glanced back at the creature.

“I must speak with Wisdom – but Solas do you know what this could possibly mean?” she said with breathless excitement. Her smile blossoming making his heart double beat in his chest as he shook his head _no._

“They might be the key to the cure for the Blight,” she said giddy with excitement.

“What does Wisdom have to do with it vhenan?” He asked her curiously.

“Her and Command are the oldest spirits I know – they must know or remember something,” she pointed out quickly.

*****

The day shone bright as they walked. Talia sighed heavily knowing that there would be no other way to get the creature to leave the area with it choosing an old ruin to nest in. They walked down a narrow path in the direction of the ruin and she felt a rock in her stomach form. Wisdom had told her everything she remembered, but would need time to find the book she was thinking about in the Vir Dirthara. She really didn’t want to kill the animal if her hypothesis was correct.

Solas reached over and touched her hand unable to comprehend the levels of sorrow that flowed from her over the loss of the creature. He could only offer her comfort at the distress he felt flowing from her.

“Vhenan, you do not have to come. You could go back to the keep,” he said softly wanting to smooth the frown from her forehead.

She shook her head and sighed heavily again. “No, I will be fine,” she said determined to see it through.

 

With the fight finally over she felt a piece of her childhood slip away as she felt the creature’s spirit leave. The creature had fought magnificently and when it was over she moved towards the animal ignoring Bull’s excited cheers. Solas watched her as she walked passed him seeing the wet trail down her cheeks.

Talia pulled the pack from her back and slipped out the vials to collect the animal’s blood. Once she was finished she wove the protection spell Solas had shown her to keep them from breaking and slipped them back inside. Reaching out slowly she touched the creatures face feeling the rough, scaly skin beneath her fingers.

“Îmi pare rău prietenul meu. Mai puteți găsi locul tău de pace” she whispered softly. She walked down the long body towards the ruin that she had guarded ferociously looking for what Wisdom had said would be there if she was seen outside. _They only come out to feed before they lay their eggs, Elgar fanor; it happens every hundred years._ Taking the steps slowly she stopped and saw what she had protected so valiantly – her small clutch of eggs.

Solas followed her up the stairs of the ruin knowing what she was looking for and stopped as he saw the nest of five eggs. He heard the others come up the steps as she turned to look at him motioning him closer.

“Feel them – you can feel their magic,” she said in awe as she held one of the eggs.

Solas placed his hand over another and looked at her in surprise.

“Bull come here please and bring your pack,” she asked him quickly.

Raising an eyebrow at her she took the pack he held out and slipping her cloak off she wrapped two eggs with in it after surrounding the eggs with a spell for their protection.

“Doc – what are you doing?” he asked her nervously.

Solas gave her a soft smile knowing what she was thinking and answered Bull before she could.

“Finding the cure to the Blight,” he said calmly.

Dorian moved towards them and gazed down at one of the eggs.

“Are you sure?” he asked her suddenly.

“No – but they are the only creature immune to it besides myself.” Holding an egg out to him she watched his face turn to surprise as he held it feeling the magic within. Pulling his own cloak from his shoulders he wrapped the egg in a protection spell and slipped it into his pack.

“Talia are you seriously thinking that we are going to raise – these dragons?” Max asked her exasperated.

“Yes, I do. These majestic creatures are what I believe are the cure to the Blight, Max. You can feel the magic within their tiny bodies even at this stage, I cannot discount that this is possibly their purpose.”

“Cullen is going to shite his smalls,” Sera said as she walked over and held her pack out for her to place one within.

Max shrugged his shoulders and started laughing as he thought about how Cullen would react.

“Oh I am sure he will have something to say about it,” he said on a laugh.

Talia glanced at Bull and smiled gloriously setting Solas’ heart to kick into a faster beat.

“Just think Bull – _atashi._ One that you can befriend and revel in their chaos with,” she said slyly knowing that the large Qunari respected the great creature’s even if he must kill them.

“That’s low…even for you Doc,” he muttered as he slid his pack on gently so as not to jostle the eggs as he gave her a lopsided smile.

Solas chuckled as she placed the last egg in her own pack.

Cassandra glanced at Max and started chuckling.

“Nothing is ever going to get boring around Skyhold if they all hatch that is for sure. I will inform the men that they may come down here and harvest the body.”

Talia glanced at her quickly thinking they would burn the animal.

“What is there that we use?”

Cassandra looked at her in surprise and then realized she wouldn’t know.

“Everything, we can use some of the organs for potions and elixirs. The hide can be used for very sturdy armor, the bones maybe crafted into weapons as can the teeth. Many things may be used from this large creature, I will not see it go to waste” she said fervently.

Smiling at her she nodded her head in agreement.

“I did not know, but I agree Cass. If we must hunt such a creature it is nice to know that it will not be carrion for birds.”

Talia watched as Sera strapped her pack facing it forward so she could touch the egg softly. She was sure that she had never seen such an expression on the normally angsty elf. Solas grasped her hand, gently squeezing her fingers as they left the ruin for the keep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vhenan - my heart  
> Îmi pare rău prietenul meu. Mai puteți găsi locul tău de pace - I am sorry my friend. May you find your place of peace (Romanian)  
> Elgar fanor - Spirit friend  
> Atashi - dragon (Qunlat)


	37. Visit to Skyhold before leaving for the Western Approach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love y'all's comments and kudos - they are inspiring. Thank you for everyone following the story and to those just starting to read it. I hope everyone enjoys the ride as much as I do.

Talia set up the nesting area in the dungeon of Skyhold. She put heating runes beneath the straw bedding and covered them with more straw to keep them warm. She then moved around setting heating runes around the walls. Just finishing with the ruins her head moved towards the stairs at the sound of arguing, and heard Cullen cussing as he came down with Max following him.

“You both have lost your damn minds,” he said frustratingly.

“Not if she is right,” Max quipped quickly throwing her a smile.

“Talia – they cannot stay in the castle,” Cullen began before she cut him off quickly.

“Cullen, they are harmless eggs right now. Let them hatch and grow a bit before you start throwing them out in the snow,” she said calmly as she crossed her arms.

“These – creatures are not pets,” he said adamantly.

“Why? Because no one ever tried?” shaking her head at him she held up her hand before he argued any further.

“If I am right Cullen, and they are the cure to the Blight; think of what this could mean for the Inquisition. Please, just let me try. I promise my experiments will be a lot less destructive than Dagna’s” she said teasingly. “Besides…you never know what they could accomplish if they _were_ befriended,” she said mysteriously not missing his sudden look of curiosity.

Cullen pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration and then suddenly glances at her with a smirk.

“On one condition,” he said slyly as he enjoyed the raise of her eyebrow at him as she waited.

“That thing you made…the chocolate thing,” he said with a small blush of embarrassment unable to forget the taste of them.

“Amandine, the little chocolate cakes soaked in coffee that is your condition?” she said with a laugh of surprise. His swift nod made her laugh even more as she held her hand out to shake his.

“I agree to your condition. I shall make you a plate of them,” she said seeing the large smile on his face as his large hand dwarfed hers.

“Wait…what are these cakes?” Max asked quickly following Cullen back up the stairs.

Talia chuckled as she heard Cullen describe the dessert to him and heard him ask if he could try one. Shaking her head she realized she would need to make more than just a plate of them for Cullen. Checking the eggs again she smiled down at the small clutch touching each of them and made sure that there was ample heat around them before locking the door and then warding the cell to keep out anyone who thought to try and harm the eggs.

Leaving the dungeon she walked up the long stairs heading for undercroft as she set a mental sticky note to speak with Leliana about the eggs.

“Dagna – my beautiful friend, how are you today?” she called out as she walked through the door and down the steps of the undercroft.

“Hey Talia, it is good. I have your samples organized just as you requested and I think I have that microscope you asked for with all those surgeon tools you requested. Take a look,” she said leading her to the table. She saw that Dagna had made small glass slides like she had asked for and the small wooden crates that would hold the specimens. She picked up the scalpel and small scissors made from obsidian she asked her to make smiling. She knew that the stethoscope was going to be difficult for her to remake for her having lost hers with Haven. When she came to the machine she took a swift breath of surprise at the design that resembled something she would know.

“Oh my God Dagna – I…I think you did it,” she said touching the machine.

Dagna smiled happy at her. “If I did, then it is because your drawing and descriptions were flawless.”

Talia moved to look through the single eye piece and saw the magnified view. She raised her head and looked at her with admiration before she hugged her tightly.

“Dagna – you are a fucking genius…I am so glad you left Orzammar” she said excitedly making the woman giggle.

“A deals a deal…I appreciate you bringing me that shard of red lirium for me to study. Your findings were amazing and it has led me to learn more about it. I have even made an elixir that if you are exposed to it that you could take to counteract its effects.”

She gazed at her in amazement.

“Show me what you have found,” she said excitedly following her to her workbench to get lost.

 

Talia left the undercroft after a few hours with Dagna and headed for the Rotunda where she knew she would find Solas. She opened the door and the smell of paint met her as it swung open making her smile. Letting the door close silently behind her she leaned against the wall and watched him as his arms move with strong, assured movements. _Damn he is sexy,_ she thought at the sight of him focused intently on his work. She saw that he had rolled up the sleeves of his sweater and noticed the small splatters of paint on his hands as his long fingers held the brush.

She felt a flame of desire in her stomach ignite at the sight of him. Moving from the wall she walked towards him seeing his ears twitch at the sound before he turned to gaze at her with a smile.

“I see you are almost finished with this one,” she commented before climbing the scaffolding to sit next to him. Tilting her face up towards his she felt his lips gently press against hers and let a soft sigh escape at the feeling.

“Almost,” he answered putting his brush down and sitting with his back against the scaffolding next to her he pulled her onto his lap. “Max informed me that we will be leaving in a couple of days for the Western Approach.” Talia nodded and laid her head against his chest.

“Yeah, no rest for the wicked” she said with a soft chuckle. “He also told me that when we return from the Winter Palace, that we will be heading off to the Emerald Graves.”

He kissed her forehead and hummed his agreement.

“I would just like to beg for a couple of days…you, me and no Inquisition” she said softly. Solas smiled at the idea, enjoying the way her body fit against his.

“That does sound nice,” he said sounding pleased that she would want something so simple with him. “Where would you want to go?” he asked her curiously slowly wrapping and unwrapping her braid around his wrist.

She shrugged her shoulders then buried herself further into him enjoying his scent of elfroot and parchment mixed with the paint he had been using. “I don’t care – anywhere but here,” she said softly with a sigh. “No one around; no responsibilities except to each other…just you and me. That’s what I would want for my birthday if I could have it,” she said absently letting her eyes close suddenly drowsy at the sound of his heartbeat in her ear and the heat from his body lulling her into complete relaxation.

“When is your birthday,” he asked curiously enjoying the drowsy quality to her voice.

“Next Friday,” she said with a yawn.

“Ah…were you going to tell me vhenan,” he asked her gently noticing the rhythmic movement of her breathing as he felt her falling asleep in his lap.

“I wasn’t going to tell anyone, it’s not important Solas, it is just another day” she mumbled as he recognized her shift completely into sleep.

Smiling at her, he leaned against the scaffolding holding her against him. _That is where you are quite wrong,_ he thought as he began making plans.

*****

They left in the early hours as the sun was just starting to peak over the tips of the mountains. Stretching her arms over her head from the back of her horse she heard Dorian from beside her grumble at how awake she was.

“How can you possibly be so bloody chipper this early in the morning,” he said rubbing his face.

Talia glanced over at him with a serious expression.

“Sex”

Solas glanced at her with a mirthful expression even as his ears turned pink.

Dorian stared at her and parroted her comment.

“Sex”

That one word had everyone more awake and looking back between her and Solas not missing the embarrassed tinge of color to his face as he gazed off to the side with a happy smile on his face.

“So your saying that all’s I need is a good roll before bed and I will wake up as chipper as you?” Dorian said with a burst of laughter at the improbability of that working.

Talia gazed at him and gave him a large, cheeky smile full of mischief. “No, what I am saying is get it early in the morning and you will be as happy as I am this morning.”

Sera giggled with understanding, while Bull burst out laughing with Max. Cassandra blushed scarlet at the idea as did Varric and Dorian gazed from her to Solas and then back to her before he also began laughing.

“It is not fair,” he grumbled while Solas glanced at her and chuckled softly.

“If that is what you’re looking for, I might be able to help you with that Dorian” Bull said jokingly.

Dorian turned instantly red at the idea trying to change the subject.

“I will never understand why the Qunari warriors never wear any armor – just run around bare-chested.”

Bull turned in his saddle and winked at him, “thought you would appreciate that.”

Talia covered her mouth as a burst of laughter started to escape at his complete failure of subject change. Dorian gazed at her scathingly, “you started this.”

“Looks like you might get a big finish too,” she teased him and saw the smirk on his face as he shook his head.

“You are horrible,” he muttered looking away.

Solas watched the way her whole spirit embodied her laughter. _How can I ask her to come with me and corrupt all that is good in her,_ he thought to himself. Every part of her called to him, pulled him in closer to the point of where he was sure he was losing himself. It would never be right, no matter what he wanted it would never be right.

He partially listened to her and Dorian as they spoke about her research and what she had found so far. _I have told her much of myself – but not all. I could still continue forward with the plan,_ he thought silently. The sudden pain in his chest almost took his breath away at knowing that for him to do that he would have to let her go. _Mine!_ The feral side of him growled and he felt the word strongly as he watched her smile over at him tenderly.

*****

They had spent five days on the road when they finally reached the Exalted Plains, and Solas felt the nervousness settle in his stomach as they made camp that evening. Max walked towards him and handed him a small map with the location of the camp they would be waiting for them at in the Western Approach.

“We are arriving about five days early. So you two will have a few days to relax and catch up with us. We thought we would clean up any rifts in the area. There is also a pack that you must take with you that holds her gifts,” he said with a grin.

Solas nodded his understanding and smiled at him grateful.

“Thank you for this,” he said quietly not noticing that Talia had walked up behind them.

“Thanks for what?”

Solas and Max stiffened before they turned to look at her.

“You shall see,” he said mischievously as he smiled at her impishly.

“If you two are conspiring together, than I am suddenly nervous,” she said with a sassy smile.

“Nonsense – as he said, ‘you will see’” Max said chuckling as he walked away from them.

Talia watched him leave and then turned to gaze at Solas curiously.

“Okay handsome…I shall take your advice and _wait and see_. I came to ask you if you would come with me for some hunting for camp tonight…it is our turn.”

“Of course vhenan, let me make sure my horse is set for the evening” he said calmly before taking the animal to where the others were hobbled so they could forage for grass and drink from the nearby creek.

Walking away from camp they headed out into the plains and she saw white deer everywhere. Pointing at one she glanced at him and asking in a hushed tone.

“I have never seen a deer like that before, what are they called.”

Solas gave her a lopsided grin as he spoke quietly.

“They are called Halla, vhenan” he said before kissing her head, curious if she would chose to hunt one. She smiled up at him and took his hand pulling him in another direction.

“Come on, let’s find something else. I would feel bad killing one of them” she said softly not seeing his look of surprise. _She will not hunt the halla and she does not even realize they are sacred animals to not only the Elvhen but the Dalish…this is most curious,_ he thought following behind her silently before he could not any longer.

“That is good, they are sacred animals to the Elvhen and the Dalish,” he said quietly before she stopped suddenly and looked up at him.

“Why didn’t you say something when you told me what they were?” she asked him curiously.

“I was curious to see if you would,” he said and added quickly at her look of anger. “I would not have let you vhenan.”

She gazed up away from him before shaking her head and looking back up at him he saw the blaze of anger shining brightly in her glacier gaze.

“So you test me as you would some…some… _shem_?” she spat at him taking a step back.

He looked at her in surprise. _Was that what I was doing?_ He questioned himself suddenly, unsure if that was his reason.

“That was not my initial purpose,” he said quickly and saw her eyes narrow on him.

“Not your _initial_ purpose…but having said it you are questioning if that was your unconscious purpose” she said with fury and bewilderment. “What the fuck Solas? What is going on in that head of yours…you have been wrapping in it for days,” she said sounding hurt and angry.

Pushing her other question aside unwilling if not more unable to answer it, he looked at her pleadingly.

“Will you please forgive me for a moment’s transgression? I had not meant for it to hurt you vhenan,” he said honestly.

She gazed at him a moment and grabbed the front of his leather chest plate and pulled him roughly towards her, surprising him.

“I have given myself willingly to you – I am yours and you are mine – whatever you have floating up there in that head of yours…don’t ever forget that,” she said letting him suddenly go before she turned on her heel and walked swiftly away from him.

Solas watched her storm away and rubbed his face. The sound of the lonely howl of the wolf out on the plains made his heart ache suddenly. He followed her back towards the camp as she downed a group of five rabbits in her anger with lightning and stopped only long enough to pick them up and continue onward towards the camp not even looking back at him.

_Fenedhis,_ his mind cursed as he walked into camp behind her.

 

Talia had retreated to their tent and he had stayed by the fire to help prepare the rabbits for dinner.

“What did you say to piss her off droopy ears,” Sera said to him with a curious gaze.

“It is none of your concern,” he snapped at her still rolling the conversation through his mind.

Sera gazed at him and pointed the knife she held in her hand at him chuckling softly, increasing his frustration.

“You see…that is where you are wrong.” She said looking at him coolly before continuing with her skinning of a rabbit. “She is my friend…a smart one at that,” she said with a small less than humorous laugh while looking at him. “Except when it comes to you,” she said snidely before throwing the finished rabbit into a pot and grabbing another.

Solas counted to ten mentally and took a deep breath trying desperately to push the feeling of annoyance he felt for the self-hating elf.

“I do not see how what I say will affect your friendship,” he said patiently.

Sera gazed at him and with the last finished rabbit she threw it in the pot with the others.

“You are such an arrogant prick,” she said with anger lacing her words before she threw the dagger she held in her hand into the ground. Getting up she walked to where Cassandra sat sharpening her blade and whispered in her ear. Cassandra glanced at him with a narrowing of a gaze and then looked up at Sera nodding her understanding before moving to her own pack and grabbing a bottle out of it and following Sera into their tent.

Varric watched the women retreat to Doc’s tent and glanced at Solas as he sat looking frustrated and rubbing his face. Moving to sit next to him he handed him a cup of ale before speaking.

“Good to know I’m not the only one who knows how to piss off a woman,” he said calmly before taking a drink of his own.

“It was just a simple mistake,” he said absently taking a drink and grimacing at the taste.

“That’s how it starts,” Max said taking the offered mug from Varric before sitting on Solas’ other side. Dorian and Bull sat across from them holding their own mugs and waited for Solas to divulge what happened.

Solas glanced at them and sighing with frustration he took another drink of the vile brew and spoke.

“It all started when we found Halla…” he started and everyone listened to him explain.

 

Talia glanced up as Sera and Cassandra entered. Cassandra held up a bottle and shook it gently before giving her a knowing smile.

“I believe it is tradition to jump in and share in your pain,” she said before uncorking the bottle with her teeth and pouring her a glass, handing it to her.

Taking the glass she gave her a lopsided smile as she watched her pour glasses for herself and Sera before setting the bottle down.

“To partners – Maker, they are assholes,” she said before swallowing the shot.

“Here here,” Sera said swallowing her own.

Talia smiled at them both and nodded her head.

“Obstinate – scruffy…JERKS!” she growled angrily and drank the liquid back in one swallow.

 

Talia fell asleep with Cassandra at her back snoring softly with a hand on her waist, while her arms curled around Sera as she slept with her back up against her.

Solas passed out around the fire with his back against the log he had sat on earlier unable to remember when he had slid to the ground. Varric on one side leaned against his shoulder snoring and Max using the log as a pillow as he snored loudly, while Dorian and Bull were snuggled together across from them snoring softly in the fires glow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vhenan - my heart  
> Shem - quickling/ derogatory term for humans  
> Fenedhis - wolf dick (such a beautiful curse word really...means everything from that to shit or damn it)


	38. Birthday Escape

Solas threw a fire rune over the burnt fire pit and it roared to life, pulsing with heat. He had awaked with Varric sleeping on one shoulder and Max on the other. _Spirits save me,_ he thought as the others began waking with the roaring sound of the fire.

“What the…” Max grumbled rubbing his face as Solas stood feeling like he had been ran over by a herd of Druffalo.

“Pardon me Inquisitor, but I do have plans for the day” he said as he stepped over Varric who slid against the stump to fall into Max’s lap with a grunt.

Striding to their tent he removed the wards and opening the flaps he stared inside at the small woman pile that was in the middle of the blankets. He shook his head at the sight of Talia laying on Cassandra and Sera laying on her. Straitening his face and with a flick of his wrist he sent in a breeze of cold rousing the occupants.

“Damn it Droopy,” Sera complained quickly trying to snuggle back into Talia for warmth, while Cassandra’s eye’s opened and gazed at him understandingly.

“Get out Sera,” he said sternly as the elf glared at him before rolling off Talia to leave. Talia rubbed her face as she rolled off of Cassandra and gazed at him, hurt and anger still reflecting from her gaze.

“It is time for us to leave vhenan,” he said calmly and left the tent to get their horses saddled and ready.

Talia gazed at the empty tent opening and groaned as she felt like her head should explode. Rolling up their bed roll she changed her clothes and moved from the tent dropping their pack outside and walking to the creek to clean up. When she returned she saw that everything was packed up and horses were ready. Solas stood next to their horses and she moved to grab the reins and pulled herself up with a soft groan at the sudden movement.

Solas stared up at her for a moment and handed her a small vial of green liquid and she looked at it and them him.

“Drink that,” was all he said sounding annoyed and pulled himself up onto his own mount.

She slugged it back and winced at the flavor but soon felt her headache calm as did her stomach. _Well this is the hangover fixit,_ she thought pleasantly. She moved her mount to follow the others when she saw him grab her reins and stop her.

“No, we are to be alone for a few days” he said suddenly.

“What are you talking about,” she said suddenly as she saw them riding off.

“Happy Birthday vhenan,” he said gazing at her.

She stared at him for a moment and then shook her head. _What a way to kick off the day, hurt and hungover…ugh._

“Is this…what you have been brooding over?” she asked him quickly.

Solas gazed at her as she waited. _I could lie to her and say yes…but…I cannot,_ he realized as he shook his head.

“No it is not…but can you let me give you this small moment of relaxation as a present?”

Talia gazed at him and then nodded her head as she followed his mount. _Jerkface –_ she thought frustrated. _God I love him,_ she realized with a soft sigh.

“Where are we going?” she finally asked him curiously.

“To a place I know of…and I think you will enjoy it,” he said quietly.

They rode in silence and Solas saw the Dalish clan camped close to where he wanted to bring her and sighed frustrated. _The Spirits work against me._ They slowly walked towards the encampment and Talia saw the many hunters of the Dalish pull their bows as they came closer. Solas stopped and slipped from his mount and moved to an older man that obviously spoke for them or was their leader.

“We shall be camping at the manhima arla,” he said to the Keeper.

“Why would you bring her there?” he asked him.

Solas held his tongue and his anger as he spoke calmly.

“It is but a bath house Keeper, surely you will not find offense in us being there for the night” he said calmly.

Keeper Howen stared at the flat-eared elf annoyed.

“This is the Dirtha’ver’en. It is meant only for the elves…not _shems,_ ” he said snidely.

Talia saw Tavin and Lanaya waving as they both held a baby and smiling at her. She watched as Lanaya moved towards her leader talking heatedly with Solas, and spoke quickly.

“Keeper, they are the ones that helped me in the Crossroads. He is a good elvhen man and his mate is human _,_ but a good woman – she cares for the people,” she said pleadingly to him as Solas gazed at her in surprise.

Talia slid from her mount and moved to where Tavin stood and spoke gently to him and the small child. Smiling up at him periodically and Keeper Howen saw the young man hand the baby over to the _shem_ so she could cuddle the child and check him over.

“These are the healers you spoke of da’len?” he said curiously.

“Yes Keeper,” she said quickly.

Looking at Solas for a moment he nodded his head.

“Then I thank you for stopping and letting us know of your destination and of helping one of our own in her time of need. We shall be pleased if you would take your nightly meal with us before retiring for your evening.”

Solas nodded his head grinding his teeth loathing the idea of eating with the clan and moved to where Talia stood holding the small child and felt his heart skip at the sight. Swallowing past the instant desire to see her hold a child of their own he spoke quietly.

“They would like for us to stay for dinner before we move to our camp.”

Talia gazed at him for a moment and then nuzzled the small bundle before handing him back to Tavin.

“Is it far from here? If not, then we should set up and come back,” she said logically.

Solas smiled at her and pointed to the small rise where they would be staying.

Talia nodded and moved towards the Keeper and spoke gently to him.

“We would really like to have our camp set up and our horses taken care of for the evening before we join you for your meal, we shall return shortly” she said pleasantly before thanking the man for his understanding.

They moved towards the small ruin and Talia saw the elven architecture on the outside of the old stone building. Solas stopped and slid from his own mount and moved to where she still sat on hers.

“Will you allow me to help you,” he said quietly.

Talia gazed down at him and sighed before placing her hands on his shoulders. She felt his hands slide around her waist pulling her out of the saddle. The feeling of her body sliding against his was tempting to the senses and she smiled up at him.

“I know what you’re doing wolf,” she said gazing at him.

Solas gazed down at her and gave her a roguish grin pulling her a bit closer to him.

“I cannot help but try vhenan,” he said softly before lowering his head and placing a brief kiss to her lips. When he lifted his head he watched her eyes slowly open to gaze at him tenderly.

“I like your way of showing effort,” she said huskily.

Solas smiled as he grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles before grabbing the reins of the horses.

“Then I shall endeavor to continue to try. Come with me,” he said leading her towards the opening to the building. Taking the reins of her mount she followed behind him through a large archway that opened into an area large enough for the horses.

“We shall set them up here,” he said calmly as he began removing the tack and his gear from the animal.

Talia followed his lead and started removing everything from her mount. Scrubbing at the spot on his forehead, she pulled the brush for him from her pack and brushed him as she hummed to herself.

Solas grabbed his pack and the one with her gifts and moved to the short corridor that would lead them to the bathing area. Finishing with her own horse she moved to grab her pack and he waved her hand out of the way before picking it up.

“Stay here, I will return” he said calmly turning back down the darkened corridor.

“Well okay then,” she muttered hearing his chuckle echo in the hall.

Solas walked towards her and pulled a dark piece of cloth from his pocket.

“I want it to be a surprise,” he said calmly holding the material up.

Nodding her head she gave him a cheeky smile.

“Hmm…you might be onto something here” she said teasingly as he covered her eyes.

“I shall bear that in mind,” he growled near her ear sending shivers down her spine.

Taking her hands he led her down the corridor towards the inner bathing chamber. Talia felt the instant change in the air and knew she had a silly smile on her face, but could not prevent it, giddy with anticipation. She heard water running and slightly angled her head towards the sound. She felt him move to stand behind her and wrap his arms around her waist, his breath on her ear as he spoke softly.

“You may look now vhenan.”

Talia pulled the blindfold off, wiping the blur from her eyes and looked around in stunned amazement. The room was covered in different murals of Halla and Wolves. The stones reminded her of ceramic tiles with how smooth they looked. The tiles where shaded in browns, reds, golds and greens, all designed to reflect warmth and relaxation. The center of the room was a large swimming pool full of water with the same tiles only larger lining the floor and sides.

“What is this place,” she asked him curiously.

“It is a bath house,” he said enjoying her pleasure at the surprise. “In the days of Arlathan, these types of bathing places were quite common.”

She moved towards the pool she saw the heating ruins built into the sides and smiled up at him.

“This is amazing,” she said in astonishment. Moving back to him she hugged him to her tightly.

“Thank you Iubirea mea, this is the best gift ever” she said gazing up at him.

“I am glad this pleases you vhenan,” he said gently.

He looked nervous for a moment, his eyes darting to the side before he brought them back to her, studying her eyes he spoke hurriedly.

“I am sorry that I have been so lost in my own thoughts. I thought about what you said last night and you were right, I was testing you as if I didn’t know. Everything I feel for you is all so new to me and I question my worthiness of such happiness…” he stopped rambling as he felt her fingers lay over his lips.

“I love you too,” she said simply.

He smiled against her fingers and lowered his head feeling her hand slide from his lips to caress his face gently.

“Stop questioning Solas and start accepting – I choose you,” she said gently studying his eyes lovingly.

He took her lips almost desperately. Drowning in the feelings she made him feel as she melted against him. The kiss ended slowly and his forehead leaned against hers, holding her face with his eyes closed in reverence of the moment.

“Every moment I am with you, I fall further and further in-love with you. I will try to believe that I deserve you.”

 

After they had cleaned up they walked to the Dalish encampment hand in hand. Talia had left her hair down at his request and as they walked they snuck glances at each other as if they were kids. As they grew closer Talia saw a carved statue of a wolf outside of the camp and questioned him about it.

“It is a statue of Fen’Harel, vhenan” he said looking at her.

“But why is it all the way out here?” she questioned earnestly seeing that it was quite a distance from the camp.

“Statues of Fen'Harel are set facing away from any Dalish camp, as a reminder that the Dalish must always be wary, or else to protect against evil spirits. They warn their people of not letting the Dread Wolf catch their scent.” He said with a tone of indifference.

“So the Dalish believe him to be wholly evil,” she said quietly.

“The legend is that he locked their benevolent Gods away in some sort of trick to possibly rule alone. Mostly, he is invoked as a means to curse someone” he said disgustedly.

“But at one time they would pay him an honor by leaving something for him, right?”

He gazed at her for a moment confused as to why she would care, but he nodded his head _yes._

Talia pulled her small dagger from her boot while Solas watched her curiously. _What is she doing,_ he wondered.

Talia stood at the offering bowl and pulled a small lock of hair from beneath the thick mass and cut it off ignoring his sudden inhale of breath. Braiding the small little lock she placed it in the bowl and returned her knife to her boot.

Solas stood staring at her in surprise as she walked back to him.

“I wonder if he will listen to people not his own,” she said calmly taking his hand.

He kept silent as they walked by the statue. He glanced at the lock of her hair sitting in the offering bowl and picked it up slipping it into his pocket. Talia saw the subtle move and smiled knowingly as they continued into the encampment.

Talia sat next to Solas as most of the clan stared carefully at them; everyone except for Tavin and Lanaya who had moved to sit next to them.

“Lanaya says you are a healer for your people,” the Keeper said calmly to her before taking a bite of his stew.

“Yes both of us are,” she said simply enjoying the flavor of the stew.

“Do you know much about Elvhen culture?” He asked her curiously.

Talia smiled at him and shook her head.

“No, I am afraid not. There is not much literature on the culture,” she said in answer ignoring Solas’ surprise that she would care to seek out the information.

“The Dalish are the keepers of the lore, city elves have lost the ways of the people” he said looking at Solas and then her in answer to the lack of information.

She felt him stiffen next to her, and Talia laid a subtle hand on his arm acting as if she was asking him to pass the bread.

“I wonder why that is Keeper Howen…do you not share it with your fellow brothers and sisters?” she asked him innocently.

Solas kept his smile from forming as he heard the thickening of her accent as she questioned, intentionally baiting the Keeper.

Keeper Howen gazed at her and shook his head adamantly.

“They are not of the people – they are not _my_ brothers and sisters,” he said strongly.

Talia gazed at him in surprise at his heated response for a moment and then placed her spoon into her bowl.

“Are they not elves?” she asked him suddenly.

“Well – yes, but…”

“But because they choose to live in the city and not out here in the wilds, you think them slaves?”

“They have chosen to forget the ways of our ancestors,” he replied hotly.

“So you believe that the man next to me is a city elf, and he has forgotten the ways of his people?”

He did not respond and that was answer enough for her, and she placed the bowl down looking at him sadly.

“The truest character of ignorance is vanity, pride and arrogance” she said simply.

Solas suddenly choked on the mead he was drinking while Keeper Howen stared at her intently for a moment before shaking his head.

“I have never, in all my years been shamed by a Shemlen. But you have done so with simple words that shows great wisdom. I apologize if I have seemed ungrateful to you both,” he said with a slight bow to his head.

“Thank you Keeper Howen, I appreciate your apology, and I do empathize with your reasoning. There is so much hatred in this world; none of us are immune to its effects.”

Solas gazed at her tenderly and felt her slight bump against his shoulder as she smiled at him brightly. _She is the most beautiful thing in this world,_ he thought as he returned her shoulder bump.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vhenan - my heart  
> manhima arla - bath house  
> Iubirea mea- my love (Romanian)
> 
> The truest character of ignorance is vanity, pride and arrogance - Samuel Butler


	39. Alone time on the Plains

Solas stopped at the carved wolf statue and wrapped a small spell of protection before lacing his fingers with hers. With a full moon above, they walked back towards their camp in the bath house without a need for a mage light. Talia snuck a glance at him having noticed that he seemed so deep in thought for the last hour that she felt almost alone. If it weren’t for the fact that they were holding hands she would think she was. _Where does he go,_ she wondered glancing at him curiously.  

She could tell that he hadn’t wanted to stay any longer than what was considered polite with the Dalish clan. She had made her excuses for them to leave not missing his look of relief, and after Keeper Howen’s comments, she could understand why. She knew he was not fond of the Dalish, and saw them as children fumbling in the dark. However, he had started to rethink that when she pointed out that it was hardly their fault with limited to no information available.

They crossed the plains towards their camp when she heard the howls of the wolves and turned suddenly at the rustling of tall grass just off to her left. Nervously she slid closer to him as she prepared to set ice magic loose.

“They only come close in curiosity vhenan, nothing more” he said calmly continuing forward ignoring the small pack that followed them.

She glanced around and laughed nervously, “you may be able to change into a wolf; I however do not have that talent, Solas.” She said quickly.

“You may not have that ability, but you carry the scent of one. That is why they come, they are curious” he said simply.

Talia pulled on his hand and stopped suddenly looking at him enjoying the way the light from the moon reflected from his eyes. She suddenly realized that she had never seen any of the other Elves eyes do the same thing.

“I smell like a wolf…that is what you are telling me?”

He smiled at her with a smug expression and raised his eyebrow.

She started walking again shaking her head. “No need to look all proud of yourself, you smug ass” she mumbled.

He laughed at her grumbling and pulled her closer to him so he could place a brief kiss to her forehead as her arm slid around his waist melting into his side.

They reached the bath house and as he led her through the archway he moved his hand effortlessly lighting multiple torches and braziers with blue flame.

“I will never get tired of seeing Veilfire,” she said suddenly as she watched the empathetic flame burst in each of the braziers.

He smiled at her and set wards over the main entrance before pulling her along behind him. They stopped briefly to check on their horses before continuing down the next corridor leading to the large bathing chamber. As they entered he moved his hand again and the braziers exploded with more Veilfire, and water suddenly started funneling from a waterfall out of one of the walls that fed into the bath. Solas let her hand go and walked towards the pool moving his hand over a ruin built into the wall next to the waterfall that activated the others, instantly heating the water. She watched as steam suddenly rose from the water’s surface.

Turning from the bathing area he stalked towards her, eyes slightly aglow in the Veilfire light emphasizing his feral nature. She watched him, instantly feeling like she was being hunted and the sudden smack of desire for him hit her. Slowly he reached up and undid the buttons of her shirt noticing the small smirk on her lips as he slipped her shirt from her shoulders, nipping at the exposed flesh of her collarbone eliciting a shiver of expectation.

“Why did you take my offering,” she asked him gently as he slid his fingertips over the skin of her shoulders.

“Because it was mine to take,” he said simply before slipping the latch from its hold on her breast band to throw it on top of her shirt. He bent his head and suckled a hardened nipple, smiling slightly at the jagged groan that came from her at the action.

Talia gazed at him seeing his total focus on torturing her while undressing her, and she shook her head trying to make sense of it all. She knew he didn’t believe himself a God, and yet he… _I am missing something._

“Why, wolf” she asked him again seeing his eyes suddenly move to hers and focus intently as they glowed in the light.

“Because – you are mine now,” he said with a growl as the tenuous hold he had on his feral nature snapped as he bent and took her lips with his own possessively.

Talia ran her hands up his chest to encircle his neck, holding him to her as his tongue slid sensually against hers, enticing her to play with his as he claimed her. When he broke away they were both panting for breath and he slid his hand down the skin of her stomach to unlace her leathers nibbling down the column of her neck as he untied them.

“I am yours – but, are you really mine?” she asked him gently pulling his face back to hers and felt his fingers pause at their work on her laces before his eyes held hers.

“Until I take my last breath,” he said with an ache echoing in his voice.

Talia reached down and pulled the hem of his tunic over his head, dropping it to the ground before raking her nails gently over his chest adoring the strong muscles beneath and the groan she elicited from him.

“Then love me,” she said tenderly feeling his arms pull her tightly to him and crush his mouth against hers.

His desperation for her was like a fuel to the fire she felt burning for him deep in her core as she undid the laces of his breeches quickly. Licking his nipple playfully before he could slip out of them, his low growl echoed softly against the tiles as she slipped out of her own pants and smalls just as quickly. Once she was free of them, he pulled her to him so his damp skin from the steam was pressed against hers. Picking her up quickly he strode towards the pool trying to control the feral side of him in that moment.

The evening for her was dreamlike. The heat of the water caressed her skin, escalating her desire for him while the steam swirled around them seductively. He waded to the deeper end of the bathing pool and setting her down on her feet he pressed her into the wall with his body while he kissed her senseless. His arousal pressed against her stomach only intensifying her need for him. _Sweet Christ, I can’t_ …her mind stuttered as he grasped her hips and picked her up, rubbing himself against her opening teasingly.

Raking her nails over his shoulders she moaned loudly at the teasing movements of his arousal. She felt his teeth on her shoulder bite down almost painfully when she felt him thrust into her deeply turning that pain into an intense, rocketing pleasure. Her head lolled back with a deep seated desire, and with hooded eyes she stared up at the night’s sky, full of stars as the feeling of fire rushed over her skin. She felt him grasp her chin, pulling her to look at him. _Something in him is, changed_ she thought before all thought suddenly left her at his methodical thrusts and her eyes slid closed as the desire coiled and tightened within her core.

Eyes reflecting the light, studied her as he slowly moved deeply within her. He could not explain to her what her tribute had done to him. The wolf in him basked at the knowledge and with that side of him scrambling for dominance he felt his canines slightly elongate within his mouth. He was unable to control himself in that moment as he marked the soft swell of her breast as he thrust into her. _Never alone again – mine,_ these thoughts dominated him as he tasted copper on his tongue. The clenching of her core around him as she screamed her orgasm sent him on his own plunge into the velvety darkness of pleasure as he followed her with his own groan that resembled a deep howl into the night’s sky.

*****

When Talia had awoken the next morning slightly sore from their night of love making, she saw the puncture marks on her breast and gazed at him with a lifted eyebrow. Solas felt the blush creep over his cheeks and ears as he traced the twin wholes before looking at her with a slight self-satisfied grin on his face.

“What can I say vhenan, you bring the animal out in me” he retorted placing a quick kiss to her lips before rolling from the pallet of blankets.

Talia watched the way his body moved in an effortless manner as he pulled his clothing on.  _This is not getting you dressed,_ she pointed out to herself as she pulled her eyes away to roll from the pallet. Grabbing her pants she saw the faint fingertip bruising around her hips as she pulled them up.  Shaking her head at the marks she pulled her breast band on and slid a clean tunic over her head, and shivered when she felt his lips kiss the skin of her neck tenderly.

“You need a damn collar with a bell,” she said teasingly as she leaned back into him.

He smiled against the delicate skin as he slid his hands over the sensitive skin of her stomach.

“Ah, you would collar and leash me then” he teased nipping at her earlobe sending her thoughts scattering.

“I see you are in no hurry to leave,” she said breathlessly as his hands slid up to caress her breasts.

“Perhaps I am just giving you something to think about as we travel today,” he said seductively before nipping at her earlobe again.

Talia groaned and turned in his arms to pull his lips to hers. She felt his arousal against her stomach and smiled against his lips as she pulled away from him.

“It would seem I will not be the only one thinking about that,” she said with a knowing smirk before heading to where the horses had been boarded for the evening.

He watched the slight sway of her hips as she walked away and rubbed his face. _Marking her was foolish old wolf;_ he scolded himself as he started packing up their camp.

_Mine,_ was all he heard and shook his head angrily at what he had done.

 

The scenery through the plains was hauntingly beautiful. She could imagine what it must have looked like before the wars between the two Orlesian royalties. She glanced from one toppled elven ruin to another and let her mind wander at what they must have looked like before they crumpled. Talia listened to some of the conversations from the recruits when they stopped at the Inquisition camp. She finally focused as one told her that the rest of the team was only two days ahead of them. Nodding her understanding she found Solas studying her carefully, his face a mask hiding any emotion or thought.

His eyes followed her as she made her way towards him and the soft smile on her lips he knew was only for him made his heart double beat in his chest. How something so simple could set him in a mental spin was beyond him.

“So they told me we are two days behind Max and the others. Are we camping here tonight or only stopping for provisions and moving on.”

“Just gathering provisions vhenan,” he said evenly before walking to the table to gather a few items they needed. He would not have his time alone with her interfered with until they met up with the others and he had no choice.

They gathered the items they needed and were back on the road within an hour. Talia glanced at him and she saw that he was intently lost in thought. Bringing her horse closer she bumped his leg with her own.

“What has got you spinning?” she asked him before pulling her horse slightly away from his.

He glanced at her and felt the pinning stare of her pale gaze.

“You” he said simply before pulling his gaze from her.

“What about me?” she asked him curiously.

“Why did you put a lock of your hair in the offering bowl?” he question looking at her intently instead of answering her.

“Because I wanted to,” she said easily allowing him to change the subject.

He shook his head at her knowing that she never did anything without a meaning behind it.

“Tell me,” he said.

“So you could always find me,” she finally answered softly tinged with embarrassment.

His ears twitched at her words and he gazed at her intently.

“What do you mean?”

Talia felt the slow heat run up her neck and over her cheeks as she cleared her throat and finally looked at him.

“I thought if the legends held some truth, and you had my scent, you could never lose me.”

He watched her kick her horse into a slow canter and shook his head at her reasoning. He could ever lose her scent – she was, and would always be the one scent he could never lose…especially now. Kicking his own mount gently he took off after her.

 

Talia started the fire while Solas set up their tent in the small grove of trees. He had told her that they were on the edge of the Western Approach and would meet up with everyone in another day. His own preoccupation with the tent allowed her to let her mind replay the way he had acted since leaving the bath house. She noticed that he had wrapped the lock of her hair around his pendant before slipping it beneath his shirt.

For some reason she knew that there was significance to her offering, but he was not going to explain it. Pulling the small cooking pot from the camp pack, she pulled out the small amount of veggies they had grabbed from their stop and started cutting them up as she let her mind wander. She felt his lips on her forehead surprising her from her own thoughts as he spoke gently.

“I will return with dinner,” he said walking from the camp. She watched him leave and saw he lacked his staff. She noticed that alone, he did not use it nor did he seem to need it to channel his magic as she did. There were so many things he was unwilling to tell her and she was starting to feel the distance from the lack of fundamental understanding.

She rubbed the bite mark on her breast absently as she gazed into the fire. _There is significance to this as well I’ll bet,_ she thought with a slight frown. Her eyes darted from the fire at the sound of breaking twigs and watched as he emerged from the small forest carrying a rabbit looking every inch the predator he could be. He sat across from her silently and started on preparing the rabbit for cooking.

“Have you thought about what you will do once that Magister thing is dead,” she asked finally breaking the silence.

His gaze flickered to hers for a moment and then went back to focusing on cleaning the small animal.

“At one time I knew what I wanted,” he said easily not willing to look at her.

“And now, what…you’re not so sure?”

His eyes moved to hers after he placed the rabbit over the fire. He felt her scrutiny and tried not to fidget at the intensity of her gaze as she studied him.

“Now it – it is complicated,” he finally answered her before moving to wash his hands.

“Well yes you are,” she muttered at his back and placed another piece of wood on the fire not missing the sudden stiffening of his back at her comment.

He returned to the fire and watched her take a heavy sigh and then smile at him.

“Okay – enough of the heavy. Having alone time with you was my birthday wish, and here I am poking at you.”

He saw the teasing smile on her lips did not completely reach her eyes and he knew at some point he would either have to tell her what she wanted to know or hurt her further.

 

He lay with her warm body curled against him as he absently ran his fingertips over the soft skin of her back. He felt her soft sigh against him as she slept and felt his lips curl at the sound. Nothing could ever have prepared him for this emotion he felt for her. He was meant to walk the path alone, something he had known and accepted and now…he closed his eyes and let his own sigh escape as he let his fingers tangle in her hair. _Now I cannot endure it alone,_ he thought quietly.

How could he accomplish what he had planned knowing that it would surely destroy her as it would everything else. He felt the painful squeeze of his heart and knew what he would become if he were to continue with his initial plan. The part of him that showed any emotion would be obliterated, and he would be tortured for the rest of his days as the terror of the Elvhen. He would finally become death, and destruction at the loss of her as the Dalish legends believed him to be.

He glanced down at her slight grumble and tightening of her arm over him.

“Sleep my love, your thoughts are loud” she mumbled into the side of his chest.

 His eyes widened at the idea of what she could hear when sleeping and instantly quieted his thoughts.

“Better,” she muttered snuggling further into him and letting out a soft sigh as she immediately dozed back off.

Closing his eyes at the possibility of what she would understand or know he kept his thoughts silent as he pushed himself to enter the fade. He found himself wandering the path to where Wisdom could be found and saw that she sat with Wisdom and others talking easily. She turned to him at the simple touch of his aura against hers. He felt his heart expand at the loving smile on her face as she held her hand out to him, beckoning him to join them.

“About time you joined me,” she teased bumping his shoulder with her own before continuing her conversation with Wisdom about the Blight.

He would think about everything else – later, he decided as he focused on the discussion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vhenan - my heart


	40. The Western Approach

When they left the vegetation behind them for the Western Approach she couldn’t believe at how abrupt it was. Solas watched as she turned in her saddle to look behind her at the grass and answered her unspoken question.

“It was the Darkspawn that destroyed the vegetation here.”

She sat forward in her saddle and looked at him in surprise.

“It must have been a massive force to turn this into a desert,” she said absently as her eyes scanned the area as she thought about what she knew of the tainted creatures.

“This area was the site of a major battle during the Second Blight. The darkspawn swarmed out of the Abyssal Rift to the South, and corrupted the land beyond recovery. Now it is a barren wasteland with sands, and strong howling winds. At night the sky is alight with shimmering auroras, but this is also the time when the darkspawn come out of hiding.”

Talia shivered at the idea and realized she would finally get to see a Darkspawn and suddenly dreaded the idea. As they rode in a comfortable silence she saw a Fennec and smiled at the sight.

“At least some life is enduring,” she said pointing to the small furry creature.

Solas gazed at it with a small amount of surprise and nodded his head.

“Maybe there is some hope yet for this land,” he said pleased to see the small creature run along next to them.

Talia pointed at another large animal lumbering in their direction and asked what it was.

“Hold,” he said suddenly jumping nimbly from his mount and handing her his reins. “Stay here,” he said commandingly.

Talia watched the animal approach in a form of awe and horror as it came closer. She watched him fade step away from her and the horses, drawing the creature’s attention to him. She thought the creature resembled a wild boar on steroids in the shape, and largeness of its body. The exception for the comparison was the obscenely large beak for a nose that gave the animal a sadistic kind of smile, and the large black spines covering its back like thick porcupine quills.

She watched as he stood waiting for the animal to get closer before he froze it solid with a wave of his hand and with a clench of his fist, it shattered the creature. He walked back towards her and she handed him his reins as he mounted the horse.

“There are known as a Quillback, they are dangerous creatures” he said prodding his horse forward.

“Would not have imagined that…it looked as harmless as a nug,” she said sarcastically making him snort and give her a lopsided smile.

She gawked at the shattered remnants of the creature as they passed and saw the Fennec follow along behind them and kinda laughed at the sight. Solas gazed at her with a raised eyebrow and she pointed at the furry creature.

“It would seem we have gathered a new member for the Inquisition,” she joked.

He saw the animal follow diligently behind them and shook his head with a smile.

 

They made camp that evening in a small cave near a little oasis. While she set up there bedroll and prepared the fire he went about setting the wards for the evening. She stepped out of the cave to get some water for the soup and stared up at the night’s sky. She was enthralled with the aurora of pinks and greens that rolled through the darkened sky. Sighing at the beauty she turned to begin preparations for a vegetable soup and reheat some of their left over rabbit from the night before. She watched the small Fennec enter the opening cautiously and she held out a small piece of lukewarm meat to him. She watched as the little guy slowly crept towards her outstretched fingers, sniffing at the air cautiously. She watched the little nose sniffing the air around her fingers before taking the offered meat from her timidly as she gave it a tender smile and spoke softly.

“Come on little guy, I know you’re hungry.”

After a few moments of feeding him some of the left over rabbit and a bit of her soup, the animal moved to where she sat and curled up next to her. Solas watched the normally timid creature, boldly move to lie beside her and smiled slightly shaking his head in amazement.

“It appears that you are also capable of taming a Fennec as well as a wolf,” he said teasingly.

Talia softly chuckled as she stroked the creatures head gently.

“Hmm…it would seem the Fennec is a lot more accepting to taming than the wolf,” she joked back. She would never get tired of seeing him smile, she thought as she enjoyed the wolfish grin that spread over his face.

“Possibly,” he said offhandedly taking a bite of his vegetable soup.

She shook her head and gave a soft snort before looking at him.

“It makes me wonder if you will ever let me get behind that steel wall of yours,” she said softly gazing at him with eyes full of curiosity and hope.

He held her gaze for a moment before returning his gaze to his small bowl. She watched him eat for a few moments before letting a soft sigh of frustrated acceptance escape and prepared for bed. _One day wolf…you will have nowhere to hide,_ she thought as reached for the blanket. Once she was beneath the covers the animal moved to lie down next to her again and she giggled slightly as the little creature burrowed beneath the covers to curl next to her as close as it could get.

Solas felt his breath seize in his chest at the pure pleasure on her face at the small animal’s affection. Banking the fire for the night he removed his tunic and breeches before sliding beneath the covers with her to curl up behind her. He felt her snuggle back into him and let a soft sigh of pleasure at the small action before closing his eyes.

*****

Talia woke with the animal licking her face and she rolled slightly away with a laughing groan as the small animal rooted next to her ear sniffing her. Laughing at the tickling, inquisitive nose, she hid her face into Solas’ side and heard his soft chuckle at her actions.

“I do believe vhenan, he is determined to wake you,” he said amusingly ruffling the animal’s fur before placing a kiss to her forehead.

“It appears so,” she laughed as she felt a cold nose against the back of her neck and let out a squeal before giving up on dodging his maneuvers.

“Okay little guy, you win – I give,” she said scratching his chin and rolled from the pallet.

Solas lay for a moment enjoying the simple movements of her dressing. He felt the cold nose nuzzle his side and started chuckling at the tickling sensation.

“Okay – okay, you’ve made your point” he said calmly rolling from the pallet as the animal watched them dress.

“Come on, you must need to visit a bush” he said knowingly before removing the wards on the opening and leading the way out. She watched the animal follow him out before she packed up their bedroll.

Pulling a couple of apples from the pack she handed him one when he came back with their new friend and placing a small cup of water down for him she fed him the leftover rabbit as they nibbled on their fruit and cleaned up. With the horses finally packed, and they were fed they started off for the Inquisition camp knowing they should get there by midday.

 

Talia saw Sera waving enthusiastically at her as they approached the camp.

“So did Droopy Ears give you a good time,” she said with a wiggle of her eyebrows at her.

Laughing she dismounted and stretched her back.

“You are too much, but thank you for the small hollow arrow shafts for my kit” she said reaching for her pack.

Sera giggled and saw the small furry Fennec hiding behind her looking around curiously.

“What the hell is that,” she said pointing at it.

“The Inquisitions newest member,” she said with a straight face. Sera gazed up at her in surprise and heard Solas’ soft chuckle from the other side of her horse.

“Oh I get it – hardy har har, be a shite” she said elbowing her in the side and turned back towards the fire.

Talia glanced over the saddle at Solas and gave him a dazzling smile before pulling her pack off. Bending down she scratched the chin of her new friend.

“Come on buddy – let me introduce you to the rest of the crazy crew.”

She walked towards the camp were Varric pointed at a tent for them and gave him a two fingered salute as she threw her pack inside and turned when she heard Cassandra.

“Sera told me you had acquired a Fennec. I did not believe her – it appears I owe her an apology.”

Talia chuckled and patted her shoulder.

“He adopted us shortly after we entered into this barren wasteland, and well…I’m a sucker.”

Cassandra laughed at her and bent to see if the normally shy creature would come to her. Her face lit up as the animal rubbed its head under hand and then wound itself around her leg almost cat like.

“Apparently I am not the only sucker,” Talia said mockingly as Cassandra laughed before sitting on the ground letting the animal jump into her lap.

“No – you are not,” she said easily with a smile on her lips.

Max came up behind her and kissed her quickly on the cheek before throwing his arm around her shoulders.

“You look well – rested,” he said teasingly earning him a quick elbow from her.

“You are as bad as Sera sometimes,” she said laughing.

Solas walked towards them with their bedroll and his own pack and felt the annoyance at seeing Max’s arm around her. Pushing the territorial urge to pull him away from her he bent and kissed her lips as he passed her to place his things in their tent.

“I will leave you two to get settled in and dinner should be ready soon. We will discuss what we have found here then,” he said before walking away.

Cass glanced up at Talia from her place on the ground and waved her off.

“Don’t worry about this little guy, I will find him something to drink and dig up some meat for him.”

Talia smiled grateful and entered the tent with Solas.

 

When they all met around the fire Talia saw that her new friend was currently being spoiled by every member sitting around the fire. She saw that Solas had a knowing smile on his lips as he whispered into her ear.

“It would seem our friend is going to grow fat before we leave here.”

Talia nodded in agreement as they sat down.

“Well besides sand, what else have you learned about the area Max” Talia asked him as she ate some of the ram stew.

Max snorted as he chewed his food carefully before answering her.

“Well – Venatori everywhere and of course the wildlife is not anymore welcoming. We have not come in contact with any Darkspawn – yet. But now that I have said it aloud, I’m sure that will change.”

She chuckled and listened to him as he spoke of the area while she finished her dinner. Placing her bowl down, she gazed at him curiously.

“What about the Warden’s – have you seen them?”

He shook his head. “No, only Stroud. We are to meet him tomorrow at the Tevinter Ritual tower.”

“Well okay then, I’m going to turn in and I will see you jokers in the morning” she said with a teasing smile.

Solas moved to follow and stopped glancing at the small animal and snapped his fingers at him motioning him to come. The creature lifted his head at the sound and moves quickly to follow him as he bent and praised him silently before turning towards their tent.

Dorian’s gaze followed him. He looked over at Sera who sat talking with Cassandra and saw that her eyes did not glow in the night as Solas’. _That is quite…odd,_ he thought before staring into the fire.

*****

They approached the tower with caution as Max moved to greet Stroud and Hawke.

“Warden Stroud, Hawke” Max said calmly holding his arm out to each of them in greeting.

“I am glad you could make it Inquisitor,” Stroud said as he took the offered arm in greeting. His eyes darted around the others and nodded his head in greeting, purposely ignoring Talia’s gaze as he turned towards the stairs.

“They have already begun,” he said.

“You take point, I will guard your backs,” Hawke said as he moved to walk with Bull.

Max crested the top of the steps with Stroud and stared in disgust at the pile of bodies off to the sides. Talia crested the steps with Solas behind him and gasped in horror as she stared around her at the carnage. _Oh my God,_ she thought holding her staff tightly. Cassandra moved to stand next to her and scowled at the site of what had already happened.

The man standing at the small dais gazed at them and smirked before bowing.

“Inquisitor, what an unexpected pleasure. Lord Livius Erimond of Virantium, at your service.”

Stroud cut his hand through the air angrily. “You are no Warden,” he spat.

“But you are,” he said sighing with annoyance. “The one that Clarel let slip. I see you ran to the Inquisitor, so I can only assume you are here to stop me. Shall we see how that goes?”

“It would seem you have already run out of bodies for any further ritual, so that just leaves them.” Max said turning to them, “Warden’s you are being used.”

The men vacantly stared at them as Erimond laughed.

“Oh were you hoping to garner sympathy? Maybe make the Warden’s feel some remorse?” He said sarcastically.

“Warden’s hands up,” he said and they watched in horror as they saw the mages raise their arms in unison at the command and then lower them when Erimond told them to lower them. Warden Stroud’s face saddened at the sight then hardened to a warrior’s stare.

“Corypheus has taken their minds,” he said to Max in explanation and Talia glanced at Solas shaking her head.

“They did this to themselves,” Erimond said with a large smile. “You see, the calling had the Warden’s terrified. They looked everywhere for help,” he said pleased with himself.

“Not everywhere,” Max muttered as Stroud narrowed his gaze on Erimond. “Even Tevinter.”

“Yes, and since it was my Master who put the calling into their little heads, we the Venatori were prepared.”

Talia listened full of confusion… _How are they hearing this – calling? How did the Venatori know?_

Erimond paced a little as he explained, pleased with himself and what he had done.

“I went to Clarel full of sympathy, and together, we came up with a plan. Raise a demon army, march into the Deep Roads, and kill the old Gods before they could awake.”

Solas’ eyebrows rose in surprise as he stared at the Magister and clenched his fists in frustration. _This would never have happened if they hadn’t gotten my orb,_ he thought angrily.

“So you manipulated the Warden’s to build an army of demons for Corypheus,” Max said disgusted.

Erimond narrowed his gaze on Max and nodded his head.

“Just so – sadly the Warden’s did not realize that the binding ritual has its costs. They are now slaves to my Master.” He smiled at them evilly as he waved his hand around at the bodies. “This was just a test. Once the other Warden’s complete the ritual, we will have our army to conquer Thedas.”

Max shook his head as he stared at the Magister. “Do you really want to see the world fall to the Blight? What do you get out of this?”

Erimond laughed, “The Elder One commands the Blight, and he is not commanded by it like the mindless Darkspawn. The Blight is not unstoppable or uncontrollable. It is simply a tool,” he said folding his arms.

Sera snorted, “He’s a tool.” Dorian glanced at her quickly with a cheeky smile. “Agreed,” he said with a soft chuckle.

“As for me,” Erimond continued. “While the Elder One rules from the Golden City, we, the Venatori, will be his God-Kings here in the world.”

Talia glanced at Solas curiously and whispered, “Why kill the old Gods?” Max overheard and winked at her.

“Why would the Warden’s want to kill the Old Gods?” Max questioned suddenly looking back at him.

“A Blight happens when Darkspawn find and old God, and corrupts it into an Archdemon. If someone were to fight through the Deep Roads, and kill the old Gods before they became corrupted – then no more blights.”

“That’s madness – for all we know, killing the old Gods could make things even worse.” Solas said loudly as he threw his hand in the air with disgust at the idea.

“Well than it is a good thing we will be taking that army off of their hands now isn’t it?” Erimond said with a pleased smile.

“Why demons,” Talia said loudly from behind Max and ignored the way the Magister narrowed his gaze in on her voice excitedly. Solas did not however miss the look and stepped closer to her when she was in the Magister’s view.

“Ah – the one from another world” he said sounding suddenly pleased with his situation.

“Well you see demons do not need food, water, healing or sleep. Once bound, they will never question orders or retreat. They are the perfect army to fight through the Deep Roads.”

“Release the Warden’s Erimond – I won’t ask twice,” Max said warningly as he took a small step to his right so he could block Erimond’s view of Talia pulling the man’s gaze back to him.

“You must be kidding,” he said laughing at him. “My Master showed me what to do with you, if you were caught meddling in our affairs again.”

Talia watched as his hand suddenly flared with magic. Max slid to his knees as the mark flared angrily at the sudden control over it.

“That mark you bear, the anchor that lets you pass safely through the veil? You stole that from my Master. He has had to seek other, means to enter the fade.”

Talia reached over and suddenly grabbed Max’s marked hand and the mark calmed instantly as Talia smirked at him.

“That trick will only work once Livius. Will somebody kill this windbag already before he starts waving his _tool_ at everyone to prove himself,” she said sarcastically.

Sera nocked an arrow as she laughed, “don’t wanna see that.”

Erimond gazed at them with hatred as he lowered his hand quickly and looked at the bound mages.

“Kill them”

At his sudden command, the mages with their demons sprang into action. “Pissface,” Sera muttered as she let loose her arrow into the first demon that came at them. Talia threw up a barrier as a barrage of arcane fire came at them from the mages.

“Down them damn mages,” Max growled as he dashed forward to engage a demon.

When the mages and their demons were killed Talia turned towards Solas and reached up healing a small scratch on his face. He smiled at her tenderly a leaned into her hand once she was done.

_I love you,_ she mouthed to him as she heard Stroud speaking with Hawke and Max.

“Ar lath ma vhenan,” he whispered back to her letting his hand trace over the curve of her jaw before they both turned to listen to the discussion.

“You were right Hawke, through their ritual they are now slaves to Corypheus.”

Hawke stared at him in anger and frustration.

“And the Warden warriors?” he asked before closing his eyes in frustration as he answered his own question. “Of course – sacrificed in the ritual, what a waste.”

Max looked at Stroud crossly. “Human sacrifice, demon summoning…who looks at this and thinks it’s a good idea?”

“The fearful and the foolish,” Hawke answered ironically. Stroud suddenly stiffened at the comment and glared at both of them.

“The Wardens were wrong, but they had their reasons.”

Talia snorted and Stroud gave her a hardened stare.

“All blood mages do,” Hawke said crossing his arms in disgust. “Everyone has a story to justify bad decisions, and it never matters. In the end you are always alone with your actions,” he replied heatedly.

Stroud shook his head and rubbed his face in defeat. Taking a deep breath he looked at Max.

“I believe I know where the Wardens have gone; Erimond fled in that direction.” He said pointing north. “There is an abandoned Warden fortress that way, Adamant.”

“Well they would have to go somewhere to do this,” Max commented absently gazing over the sandy dunes surrounding the tower.

“The Warden and I will scout out Adamant and meet you back at Skyhold” Hawke said easily holding out his arm in farewell.

Talia walked to where Stroud stood and poked him in his metal chest angrily as Max took Hawke’s arm in farewell.

“How are you connected to the Bight,” she asked him angrily.

“It is a Warden matter,” he answered her dismissively beginning to turn away from her.

Talia’s anger was rampant as she grabbed his cuirass and sent cold magic through it suddenly making ice form.

“It is no longer just a Warden matter. I don’t care if it has something to do with the fucking Maker himself… tell me now how are you connected to the fucking Blight?”

Stroud scowled at her and realized that none of the others were moving to stop her from this line of questioning.

“Blood, we drink it in a ritual.”

Talia let go of his armor and the ice fell away as she looked at him in revulsion. Clenching her jaw she turned away from the Warden and walked to where Dorian stood next to Bull.

“We must find out if Felix hears this fake calling as well,” she whispered and caught his small nod of agreement out of the corner of her gaze as her eyes followed Stroud and Hawke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vhenan - my heart  
> Ar lath ma vhenan - I love you my heart


	41. Western Approach - Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Any conversations in "italics" are meant to be in elven.

With the rift finally closed in the small canyon, Talia sat down on a small rocky outcropping. Grunting, she pulled her boot off for the millionth time, and held it upside down.

“Fucking sand,” she grumbled as she poured the billionth cup of sand from her boots.

Max chuckled and patted her shoulder, as he sat next to her.

“You said there is an old Tevinter ruin here somewhere?” she questioned him with a raised eyebrow.

“I promise it’s here, or well…Lace promises it’s here. She said there were Venatori mages there obviously looking for something.”

Talia glanced at him skeptical and she felt Solas’ aura entwine with hers before he sat on the other side of her. She stared at Max for a moment and shook her head.

“Better be something fucking fabulous in this place or by God, I am going to hurt someone” she grumbled making him laugh. She put her boot on and did the same to the other, before putting it back on. She glanced over to Solas and saw he was looking over the sand deep in thought. Reaching up she touched his face, making him look at her.

“Hey handsome…where did you go? You’ve been a million miles away since before we went to the ritual tower.”

He smiled at her and shook his head. She studied his eyes, searching for an answer and saw that he was conflicted over something. Letting out a sigh, she let her hand slip back to her lap.

She tucked a small, escaped piece of hair from her braid behind her ear and stood. Without a word she walked from him, and he felt her sudden withdrawal from him keenly. His eyes followed her, as she went to stand by Dorian. Letting out a heavy sigh, he stood to follow the rest towards the ruin.

 

They killed the Venatori outside the ruin, and entered cautiously. Talia glanced at the walls of the first chamber. She looked at Dorian questioningly and he gave her a shrug.

“No one has spoken this type of Tevene in a longtime love; I can only make out a few words.”

Talia scrunched up her nose at him, and slapped her hands on her hips as she stared at him.

“Do you do _anything_ but look pretty, Dorian?” she teased him.

He gave her a wicked smile as he smoothed his robes like a diva.

“What would you do without my beautiful, glowing personage to idolize,” he quipped quickly.

Shaking her head, everyone stopped walking when they heard voices echoing down the corridor.

“Keep looking, the keystone has to be here somewhere. The Elder One will not appreciate failure – again.”

Walking quietly to the end of the hall, they saw a group of Venatori moving around down below. Talia pointed out the two mages and the three archers to Max and saw his silent nod. After a few moments of assessment he turned to them with his plan.

“Varric, Sera you will take out the archers and help with the mages if they are still alive after Solas and Dorian are done with them.” He saw their nods of understanding. “Talia, I need a storm to distract them,” she nodded as he continued speaking with Cass, Bull and Cole.

Everyone got into place and Max looked at her giving her a sharp nod. Talia opened herself to her connection to the fade, and pulled it to her. Her eyes turned milky as she created the winter storm. Solas stood next to her and let the energy of the fade feed him as he began casting at one of the mages that stopped suddenly confused at the sudden falling of snow. It never failed to surprise him the amount of spirits that hovered near the veil to assist her. He could almost feel them reaching out to touch her.

When the fighting was over those that had kept their distance, walked into the small courtyard. Talia stopped next to one of the mage bodies when she caught a slight glowing from beneath his robes. Crouching down, she moved his robes and found the keystone lying on the ground. Picking it up, she continued towards the rest of the group with a smile at her luck. Talia saw Bull standing next to a frozen Venatori archer and gave her a raised eyebrow. Shrugging, she smiled at him and heard his deep chuckle.

“Damn woman – you scare the shit out of me,” he said with a joking tone.

“He had thin skin Bull, you got nothing to worry about” she said easily making them laugh.

Solas walked to the archer and looked at it carefully before turning back to her. _Hope is helping her,_ he realized.

“This ability of yours is getting much stronger,” he said pleased.

She gazed at him for a long moment. She was still upset at his ability to shut her out, and nodded her head in answer. She turned towards Max and held the keystone she had pulled from beneath the dead mage.

“I believe this is what we are looking for to open that door,” she said handing it to him.

Max took the keystone and gazed at her grateful. “You’re the best,” he said before moving up the steps to the locked door.

They were all slowly moving to follow when they heard the door slowly open.

“Hey guys – there is a creepy looking staff in here,” he called back to them before entering the chamber.

“Do be careful Inquisitor, the magic in this ruin is unstable” Solas commented to him as he entered the chamber.

Dorian circled the staff that suspended in the air.

“It is time magic – like this whole place has experienced. This staff is what caused the sudden…suspension in this place.”

“Well…should we leave it, or do we remove it?” Max questioned curiously while staring at it.

“If the Venatori were searching for another way to do what Gereon accomplished, this would be the object of their goal.”

“Well that settles it, because I am not doing Redcliff again” Max grumbled grabbing the staff and pulling it from its frozen stasis. The ground rumbled as parts of the ceiling fell from the sudden earthquake-like tremor.

“Well that was not the best fucking idea you’ve ever had Maxwell,” she grumbled as the frozen demons they had seen throughout the ruin were now suddenly alive and entering the doorway.

“Dorian told me too,” he joked as he slammed his shield into the face of a shade demon. They were slowly progressing out of the chamber and back down the steps to the small courtyard.

“We are fighting Venatori, and you listen to the Vint in the group,” Bull chuckled as he slammed his double edged axe down on a wraith.

“Come on, there is a rift in here. We have to seal it before things get worse,” Max hollered back at them. He ran up the stairs towards the main chamber, his mark flashing in warning.

“How could this fucking get worse?” Talia hollered after him as she chased behind him up the steps.

“Oh crap,” Bull growled as he entered the room full of demons circling beneath the rift.

Talia ducked at the sudden shot from a wraith before she could place a freezing spell over it.

Killing all the demons that came from the rift, Max was finally able to close it. Talia sat on the steps and shook her head.

“Next time…can we leave them frozen?” she said aloud as she held her hand over her thigh were a demon claw had swiped her.

“I agree,” Bull said as he wiped the ichor from his axe. “Doc – I got another one for you to stitch up later,” he said glancing down at the flesh wound on his chest.

“I will make sure to do it with an unsteady hand, so we can make the scar nice and jagged.” She said teasing him before she went back to focusing on her leg.

Solas saw what she was doing and moved to her quickly to see the damage.

“Please, let me see vhenan” he asked her gently.

Talia removed her hand as he inspected the cut. She could see the concern on his face and let him heal it. When it was done he glanced up at her from his kneeled position and touched her cheek softly.

“Ar lath ma vhenan,” he said gently.

Talia saw the love he had for her reflected from his gaze and smiled at him tenderly.

“I know you do,” she said before standing and moving from him to follow the others.

 

Talia sat around the fire with the others petting her adopted Fennec that sat curled in her lap, reading a small note from Skyhold.

_Talia – eggs are doing well…Both Felix and Dagna believe they will be close to hatching within the month. ~L_

Smiling, she scratched her little friend beneath his chin and felt a small purring, or rumbling of joy vibrate against her leg. Staring down at him she saw that his eyes were closed in pure bliss as she scratched.

“You spoil him as you do your mount,” Cass said as she sat down next to her.

Smiling at her knowingly she shrugged. “I have seen you slip your own mount apples and such Cass.”

Cass looked at her with wide eyes of innocence. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Talia chuckled as they shared a look, and she felt his aura touch her before he left the tent. Letting a soft smile touch her lips, she enjoyed how often he did that. It was like he was just checking to see where she was. She felt his lips on the side of her cheek before he sat, and she smiled at him tenderly before handing him the note from Skyhold.

Solas read the small note and smiled as he looked at her.

“Soon vhenan, we shall see if your theory is correct.”

Nodding at him in agreement she saw the Fennec move to curl in his lap. Staring at the small animal she then looked at Solas as he smiled tenderly at it.

_“You are safe my little brother.”_ He said in elven while stroking his small head.

Talia gazed at him with a raised eyebrow, and he chuckled at her look.

“He is just showing his ability to enjoy everyone – it is a pack mentality,” he said easily.

Talia snorted softly and looked at him curiously before turning at the sound of Varric’s voice.

“Cassandra, I thought…” Varric started.

“No” she said simply.

“Won’t you just…” he began again.

“No, I won’t” she said getting up and leaving them.

Talia saw the hurt look on Varric’s face and grabbed his arm before he left.

“Poetry…she loves poetry,” she said quietly.

She saw the small smile of hope spread over his face before he gave her a small nod and left with an air of possibility around him.

“You think that will work,” Solas said sounding skeptical.

Talia laughed and smiled at him smugly. “I know it will.”

 

Solas ran his fingers down the soft skin of her back as she lay over his chest. He felt her soft sigh and the slight dance of her fingers over his hip. _I don’t think I can take this anymore,_ she suddenly realized as she lifted her head.

“Why won’t you let me in?” she asked him sounding hurt.

He gazed at the top of her head, “What do you mean?”

Talia let out a soft sigh of frustration before leaning up to look at him.

“There is so much you won’t tell me. You give me little bits of information, but only when you have to. Do you think me incapable of understanding…or do you not trust me with the information?” she studied his eyes for a moment and he could see the hurt reflecting at him. “What more must I do to prove how much I love you,” she said her voice thick with emotion.

He suddenly felt a difficulty in breathing as he held her gaze and felt her aura retreat from him. The sudden absence sent his stomach into a cold knot and his heart felt like a stone within his chest. He slowly lifted a shaking hand to touch her jaw tenderly as the power of her withdrawal from him intensified, tightening his muscles and filling him with darkness.

“Don’t,” he groaned in pain as he gazed at her.

“Don’t what damn it” she said frustrated, ready to scream and cry her frustration with him.

“Don’t pull away from me…I cannot endure ma vhenan,” he choked out, panting for breath, fighting the darkness that threatened to encompass him.

He felt her aura suddenly flow through him. His heart calmed its seizing and his breathing calmed to a normal pace as the darkness receded. She stared at him, studying his eyes and face for information.

“What have you done,” she questioned quietly.

He shook his head and closed his eyes as he spoke quietly. “It is not just what _I_ have done.”

She gazed at him and waited for him to explain. With a clenched fist she hit his chest with medium force causing his eyes to open in surprise when he kept his silence.

“Then what have _I_ done?” she asked him angrily.

Solas knew he could not lie to her or keep it from her any longer, and spoke quietly. “It was your tribute vhenan. Had you given me anything other than something so personal…it would not have changed…”

“Changed what?” she asked him suddenly.

“Everything,” he said with a tone full of anguish.

“Even now you won’t tell me…God damn it – fucking tell me,” she said pounding his chest angrily.

“Fen’Harel is a fracture of myself, he is part of me, and yet apart from me. You gave him the means to bind you to him, and he took it.”

She gazed down at the healing bite mark on her breast and then looked at him sharply. _This was what I thought was changed in him that night…it was not completely him._

“Why Solas? Why would you not tell me this?” She studied his face carefully and saw his fear, and anger reflecting back at her.

“I did not know how, and I did not want to lose you” he said thickly studying her gaze.

Talia shook her head at him before grasping his face and kissing him deeply, surprising him.

“I love all of you, you stubborn jackass…including the damn wolf. Why can’t you see that?”

He pulled her back to him and plundered her mouth desperately. When he pulled away from her, he held her face tenderly.

“Because I am not worthy of you,” he finally said simply.

Talia closed her eyes and sighed in frustration before opening them to gaze at him lovingly.

“What must I do to show you that you are, that I need you as you need me?”

Taking his lips with her own, she needed him to feel, and understand what she felt for him. Solas felt her aura suddenly rush through him almost painfully, as she filled him with her emotion, and all her love for him. He felt tears slip from the corners of his closed eyes, while she kissed him passionately. He would not stop the bonding of his aura with hers this time as hers rushed through him, filling him to overflowing. When his own aura grasped hers, locking it deep within, he felt her soft sigh against his lips and suddenly the emotional outpour was returned her.

Talia felt her body unexpectedly fill with his magic, and his aura that felt cool to her. Her skin glowed and hummed with power at the sudden forging bond. She felt like a million threads that built a path all led back to him from her soul. His arms tightened around her, rolling her beneath him as he continued kissing her. She felt his slow slide into her, and moaned loudly at the way he filled her completely. Her back arched, pulling him in deeper. She swallowed his moan of pleasure at the slight movement, as her lips moved over his. She felt his hand cup her breast and she tore her lips from his as she bit his shoulder. Every touch, every thrust, every breath was almost too much, she thought as she cried out at his tongue slowly circling her nipple lovingly.

The small threads attaching her to him thickened with each thrust and her small cries of pleasure echoed through the tent. He felt the strengthening of the soul bond and wanted it desperately. Her hands gripped his back tightly, as her body arched with the rapid tightening and clenching of her core intensified by the bonding. She saw blinding, white light behind her closed eyes. Her blood pounding in her ears at the sudden rush of intense pleasure that ripped through her.

“ _As I love you now, I will love you for eternity as you are now my heart_ ,” he moaned against the softness of her lips in elven as they found that blissful completion together. With his words, she felt the strings snap like a whip and bury deep within her soul. The bonding ritual complete and the magic that was raised started to settle in the small tent emitting tiny flashes of light around them. He felt her panting breath against his lips, and he let his forehead drop to hers. _Mine_

Talia did not feel like her body was her own, and lay quiet for a long moment. Solas rolled to lay beside her, pulling her closely to himself. He saw the soft glow of her skin as it slowly receded, and knew it was part of the bonding and his sharing of his spirit with hers. He caressed her cheek gently and saw her eyes finally flutter open as she gazed at him.

Taking a hesitant breath, she felt like everything was different…she could suddenly hear things that she shouldn’t be able to. She felt the threads linking them as if she could look down and physically see them, and looked at him questioningly.

“I will always love you,” he said gently.

She felt the slip of tears from her eyes as she suddenly heard him within. His thoughts, feelings were now an open book to her. She saw everything he had not wanted her to know as it flashed through her mind, and she suddenly gazed at him understandingly. _He has taken my mortality,_ she realized abruptly.

Touching his face she held his gaze. “You…” and saw his small smile at her.

“Yes”

She leaned up and kissed him deeply sharing her pleasure with him. “Forever,” she said softly against his lips.

“Yes” he breathed against her lips.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tightly. “Finally,” she whispered against his neck as she held onto him. He finally understood everything that was her and how she could love him. Her thoughts and her feelings for him, he suddenly knew. He let a soft sigh of pleasure escape his lips while he held her tightly to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vhenan - my heart  
> Ar lath ma vhenan - I love you my heart


	42. Western Approach Part III

Talia stretched dreamily, hearing the soft breathing of him lying closely behind her. She felt his hand slide over the sensitive skin of her stomach to cup her breast. With a soft sigh she leaned back into his chest, and felt his smile against the nape of her neck as he gently bit while teasing her nipple to a stiff peak.

“Good morning vhenan,” he whispered and trailed his lips over her shoulder.

“It is so far,” she replied with a sleep thickened voice.

He chuckled, kissing the column of her neck as she arched back into him. Talia rolled, and nipped at his chin playfully as she moved her pelvis provocatively against him.

“You’re very – awake,” she said thickly feeling his arousal pressed against her stomach.

He groaned at the playful attentions of her mouth as she bit at his nipple.

“Vhenan,” he moaned with the feel of her tongue dancing over the skin of his stomach.

“Hmm” she said, enjoying the tightening of stomach muscle beneath her lips. She loved how she could break his control so easily.

His heart stuttered, and the breath left him as her warm mouth slid over him. His eyes rolled to the back of his head when she swirled her tongue over the crown, and he gripped the covers tightly. Moaning loudly, she tongued the sensitive underside of him and with a growl he pulled her up and pinned her beneath him. He saw the impish smile on her face as she gazed up at him adoringly.

“You are trouble – nothing but trouble,” he whispered thickly.

She wrapped her legs around his hips and arched up to him temptingly.

“So what are you going to do about?”

Solas took her lips, swallowing her cry of pleasure as he plunged into her awaiting warmth. She bit at his lower lip pulling a groan from him. She was pushing him over the edge of his control as she bit his shoulder wonderfully, before her tongue bathed the stinging flesh.

She heard the warning growl of pleasure from him and did it again. The tightening coil of pleasure radiated through her as he filled her repeatedly. She scraped her nails down his back and his control snapped. He ran his tongue over her nipple when she arched her back. Biting at the tender underside, he felt the sounds of pleasure that came from her with the action rush through him.

He leaned up and grabbing her hips tightly, thrusting into her deeply and pulled back to the entrance, loving the way she whimpered at the action. He could sense her release was close and thrust into her deeply again. Her cries of pleasure thrilled him with each methodical thrust he placed deeply. He ran his thumb over the sensitive pearl hidden within her silken folds, and he felt her warmth clamp down around him tightly as she shattered beneath him. He couldn’t control his thrusts any longer as her release pulled him towards his own. She pulled his face to hers and kissed him deeply. She ran her tongue seductively over his elongated canines, provoking a low moan of pleasure from him.

Arching her back, she cried out again at the endless waves of pleasure that washed over her with his thrusts. He felt the rush of release roll through him, groaning against her neck he emptied himself deep within her warmth.

 

Max looked at everyone and gave them a mischievous smile as he gestured towards the Venatori stronghold.

“Should we knock?”

“It would be rude not to,” Talia said jokingly pulling her staff from her back.

“Agreed,” he said and looked at Bull.

“Bull – would you do the honors please.”

Bull pulled his axe from his back and smiled wickedly.

“Oh yeah,” he said excitedly as he charged towards the door. Talia placed a barrier around him as he took off, and everyone moved to follow. From the moment they entered the Venatori resistance was futile as they bombarded them with magic and arrows. They ran up the steps leading to the main keep and heard Venatori yelling their arrival.

“The Inquisition is here – kill them quickly,” a mage yelled from his perch on a walkway above them.

Talia suddenly saw the colors of the fade as he warped it around him. _I can’t be seeing that,_ she thought as the Venatori mage let his spell loose towards them. She saw him begin again and with a flick of her wrist she ripped the fade from him, instantly taking his magic away. His shocked expression as Sera buried an arrow in his forehead was not one she would forget. _How did I do that?_ She glanced at Solas in stunned surprise.

Solas felt the way she had pulled the fade to her in a sudden movement and glanced at her stunned expression. _Her magic has always been unique,_ he thought as he gave her a tender smile of reassurance, before they moved on.

When they reached the next set of steps, she saw the spellbinder they called Macrinus.

“Inquisitor – how wonderful for you to join us,” he said loudly.

Max slowly led them up the steps towards him, glancing around.

“We appreciate the invitation,” he said with a smug smile.

“Servis will be pleased when I inform him you are dead,” he said dryly.

Max chuckled as he stopped on the fourth step from the landing. “Yes, where is this _Servis_ hiding?”

Macrinus frowned at him and shook his head.

“He has no need to hide from the likes of you,” he said snidely.

Talia could see the way he pulled the fade towards him suddenly preparing a spell. Holding her hand up, and with a flip of her wrist she blocked him. She saw his eyes narrow on her and she gave him a cheeky smile.

“You shouldn’t abuse it like that,” she said.

“KILL THEM” he yelled suddenly as he retreated behind the warriors that suddenly charged them.

Barriers cast quickly, Solas froze the first warrior and Bull shattered him with a heavy swing. Dorian laid down runes of fire around them when he caught sight of a rogue fade out.

“I got him,” Cole said softly before wrapping the fade around him. Talia watched the sudden move and the purity of light that surround him. _How am I seeing this?_ She wondered as her attention was suddenly brought back when an arrow flew by her head.

Talia flung ice at the archer, and saw one of her large shards bury within his head. She turned her focus back towards the spellbinder in time to watch Max run him through with his sword, and Macrinus crumpled to the ground.

“Well it looks like we got ourselves a new base of operations,” Max joked as he sheathed his sword.

“Let’s hope it has five star accommodations,” she joked with him earning her a stunning grin.

“I would just be happy to _not_ find sand in my bedroll,” Dorian quipped as he walked by.

“I’ll send a raven,” Cassandra offered and saw Max’s nod of agreement.

*****

Talia breathed a sigh of relief as they left the desolate Western Approach and entered the grassy Exalted Planes. She took in the view of the rolling hills and heard Dorian speak from beside her.

“Felix informed me that he is hearing a song – like the wardens.”

She glanced at him and nodded her head, “I thought he might be.”

“You really believe dragons are the answer to finding the cure?”

She smiled at him, “I do. I do not believe it is a coincidence that they are immune to the disease.”

 

With the camp set up, Talia went about setting up the fire. Taking the rabbits that Sera brought her, she started preparing them for dinner with her help. She listened to Varric talk about the Qunari that warred in Kirkwall.

“So Hawke had no idea that Isabella stole this book that the Qunari wanted?”  She asked as she transferred the rabbit meat into a pot with vegetables.

“No – he didn’t know. If he had, he would have given it back to the Arishok long before it came to such a fight.”

She finished with the preparation and hung the pot over the fire to cook.

“I bet he was just thrilled,” she said teasingly.

“Yeah, he was pretty mad. He had to fight the Arishok to keep them from taking her back to Par Vollen.” Shaking his head he passed her a mug of ale before continuing. “Sad really, she came back because she loved him. When the fight was over, and the Arishok dead – he told her, he never wanted to see her again.”

“Ouch,” she said gazing into the fire. “I can’t blame him for that though,” she said easily surprising Bull and Varric. She saw their expressions and laughed, “What? A woman can’t see it from a guy’s perspective?”

Bull chuckled and shook his head, “Usually – no, they don’t” he muttered.

“Sex is sex,” she said simply. Solas watched her from across the camp, and her heart double beat in her chest. “But without trust – you have nothing,” she said softly glancing at them, before taking a drink of her ale.

 

Talia lit a mage light when she felt something cold run over her arm. Glancing down she let out a startled yelp, surprising Solas out of his deep sleep.

“What the fuck,” Talia muttered as harmless lizards ran over their bed and tent floor. It was almost comical to see that the Fennec did not move from his spot, obviously uncaring about the creatures running over him.

Solas shook his head in annoyance before he began gathering up the small creatures. She went through their bedding and removed the lizards from there. When they didn’t find any more lizards, Talia caught the annoyed expression on his face.

“Sera” they said in unison.

“I am going to kill her,” she grumbled before snuggling back into his side.

His deep chuckle vibrated against her cheek and she felt her own lips move to smile.

“It was a good prank vhenan,” he said still lightly chuckling.

“It was…but this means war,” she said with a soft laugh.

“I couldn’t agree more” he said before kissing her forehead.

*****

Sera watched them as they left their tent. She hadn’t heard anything the night before come from them. She had watched them putting the lizards out, but that was all.

“Apple or a pear, Sera?” Talia called out, holding one of each up for her.

“Apple” she answered watching her warily. _She is smiling at me – is something wrong with the apple? Piss_

Talia tossed her the apple and bit into the pear before turning to help Solas pack up.

 

The day was beautiful as they stopped at the river to fill up their canteens. The sun was warm overhead, and there was a gentle breeze that ruffled over the tops of the grass. She grabbed his canteen while he took care of the horses. He saw that Sera had brought her horse next to him and gazed at her calmly.

“Have you ever had any interest in learning magic, Sera?”

Sera stared at him horrified at the idea. “Get off?”

“While it has not manifested naturally, there are ways to determine whether arcane gifts lie dormant within you.” He watched her face contort in disgust and a light of fear shine from her blue eyes.

“What? Don't make me think about that. I have to sleep at night!” She said quickly.

“Sleeping would give you the chance to explore the Fade. I could introduce you to spirits.”

She saw the slight tilt of his lips and pointed her finger at him.

“Right, you're messing with me on purpose!”

“Why would I do that? It is not as though I _know_ who filled our bedroll with lizards.”

Sera started laughing and nodding her head. “Heh. Fair point! That was pretty good.”

She saw him smiling out of the corner of her eye, and shook her head again. _Still elfy...but he_ _might not be all that bad,_ she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vhenan - my heart


	43. Skyhold and Preparation for the Winter Palace

“Is this really necessary Josie?” she questioned as she felt the laces of the corset tightened to unbreathable levels.

“Yes – it is,” she commented as she laced it up tightly. Leliana watched with a slight smirk to her face as Talia let out an ‘oomph’ of air.

“I’m starting to feel like your personal dress up doll, Josie,” she grumbled over her shoulder at her.

Josephine let a small giggle escape when she returned Talia’s gaze in the mirror. Turning her away from the mirror as Josie grabbed the dress.

“Orlais’ nobility will be busy competing for your attentions, and not on Maxwell’s comings and goings.” Leliana admired the soft, black silk dress, Josie slipped over Talia’s small frame.

“Especially when you look like that,” she said appreciatively as she turned Talia’s shoulders towards the mirror.

Talia gazed at herself in surprise. _Who is that person_ , she thought suddenly. She reached up and touched her face, noticing the more angular shape. She let her hands trace down her thin neck to her prominent collarbones. There was a lithe musculature to her body now that she had not noticed. She had always been on the thin side, but this was…different…stronger.

“You have changed much since you came here” Leliana commented, and Talia nodded her head in agreement.

“When we are at the Winter Palace, they will expect you to dance and mingle. The Empress has even requested a private meeting with you. They have all heard rumors about the ‘ _other worlder’_ that is a part of the Inquisition. I believe it is your knowledge of medicine from your home that has her intrigued. There is much that you could learn from them by just being who you are,” she said calmly.

Talia gazed at her through the mirror and grimaced.

“Last time I did that, I found that the Nobles of Orlais were a touchy bunch of assholes.”

Leliana gave her a sympathetic smile. “I will show you ways to keep them from thinking they can take such liberties with you,” she said easily.

“I would think electricity would work fucking brilliantly,” she muttered making Leliana laugh wickedly at the idea.

Josie looked at them both horrified at the idea. “Do not even joke about such things…we are there at the invitation of the Grand Duke. We must be on our best behavior,” she said with a steely blue-green gaze leveled at both of them.

“Don’t worry Josie – it will be fine,” Leliana said to her as they both started helping her out of the dress.

Talia took a blessedly full breath as soon as the corset was removed.

“Thank fucking Christ,” she muttered as she rubbed her ribs staring at the evil contraption.

Josie gave her a patient smile before placing the corset inside of a traveling box along with her dress. Talia eyed the box as if she waited for something to jump out of it and attack her.

“I’ll make you deal Josie – I’ll stop eating, if you promise to not make me wear that thing,” she said teasingly.

Josie laughed at her as she closed the box.

“There will be no deals Talia. Now go on, I still have Cassandra to dress.”

Throwing her clothes on quickly, Talia pouted at her while slipping her boots on. Josephine let a burst of laughter escape as she saw the expression.

“That will not work on me either – Maxwell is quite good at pouting as well,” she said while slowly leading her out of the room.

“Geeze Josie, you would think you’re trying to get rid of me,” she mumbled with a cheeky smile. Hugging her quickly, she skipped down the stairs leading to the Great Hall with Josephine’s laughter echoing behind her. She saw Cass heading towards the stairs leading up, and she gave her a wicked smile.

“Enjoy that corset-thingy Josie tries to kill you with,” she teased her as she passed. Cassandra gave her a smirk and shook her head.

“Next time hold your breath and puff out your stomach just a little. Then when she is done, you will have breathing room,” she offered as she opened the door. Talia gave her a shocked look while Cassandra chuckled and closed the door. Shaking her head, she crossed the Great Hall. She noticed Varric sitting at his usual table, and waved. Loki bound from beneath the table to follow her, and she bent to scratch his head before continuing onward.

She took the stairs leading to the dungeon to check on her eggs, with Loki sniffing every step. He was a mischievous little devil she found out. He snitched a towel she had just folded, and took it to his little den that Solas had created for him. She found other things in there too; like one of her socks, a glove that belonged to Dorian and one of Solas’ nightshirts.

It is only fitting that she love a trickster of Dalish legend, and finds a damn animal that is just as sneaky as him. Talia pushed the door open while Loki ran ahead. She recognized the dark head refreshing the heating runes within the cell.

“Hey Felix, how are you today?” She asked him as he turned to look at her. She saw the color in his cheeks, and brightness to his eyes she had not seen before.

“I am doing better with the new potions that you gave me,” he said with a small smile. Talia moved towards him and looked him over carefully. _The voice is not as loud,_ she realized when standing next to him.

“I would like to take a small sample of your blood tomorrow just to check the changes, and see the level of Darkspawn blood.”

Felix nodded his head and bent to scratch Loki’s head before leaving. “I will come by the healing tower tomorrow than. Have a good rest of your day,” he said bowing his head slightly towards her before leaving.

She turned towards the eggs, and knelt down touching each one in turn. She ran her fingers over the smooth surface, sending little pulses of her aura into the little bodies so they would know her. At least that is what she told herself would help, but she didn’t really know. Loki curled up next to the eggs in the cell, and she let a small burst of laughter escape as he rolled in the straw enjoying the heat. Laying on his back, head upside down and his tongue hanging out, his eyes were closed in pleasure. Talia shook her head watching him for a moment longer, before focusing on the egg in her hand.

“You’re in there, and I am out here waiting for you…almost impatiently,” she said to the egg she held in her lap. A small smile lifted the corners of her lips when she felt the coolness of Solas’ aura caress her while she touched the egg.

He found her talking to the egg in her lap and smiled at the scene. _She will always be mine,_ he thought taking a grateful breath before the last step.

“I can’t wait for them to show,” she said to him not turning around.

Solas smiled at her words and moved to sit behind her. Wrapping his arms around her, and placing his legs on either side of her, he watched her return the egg she held, and grab another.

“You think they will all hatch,” he said to her curiously.

Talia glanced at him over her shoulder with a smug smile.

“Yup…they all will,” she said with a strong, confident tone.

“I thought I would collect you for dinner, vhenan,” he said calmly watching her put the egg back into their makeshift nest.

“Halamshiral is going to prove to be such a cluster, I am going to wish I was back here with them,” she said quietly before snuggling into him. She leaned back into his calm strength, and let a small sigh escape when his lips touched her neck softly. _I will never tire of that sound,_ he thought placing another small kiss to her neck.

“What is troubling you about Halamshiral,” he said gently before placing another kiss to the side of her neck.

Talia closed her eyes and let her head roll slightly to the side to give him better access.

“It is the blatant corruption, greed, malice – the arrogance of it all,” she said with a heavy sigh. Solas smiled against the skin of her shoulder before placing another tender kiss there.

“I find it difficult to believe that so many of them do not see the real dangers around them.”

Solas laughed lightly, and placed another kiss on her shoulder. “They recognize the dangers around them, vhenan. They chose not to care,” he said simply.

She let a snort of disgust escape. “And that is why I don’t want to go to Halamshiral,” she said gazing up at him.

Solas grasped her chin tenderly. Gazing deeply into her pale eyes, he bent his head to claim her lips. She felt the soft, coolness of his lips, and nibbled at them stirring at the small little groan that escaped him. He broke the kiss slowly, enjoying the way her eyes slowly opened to look at him.

“Dinner,” he said huskily.

“Hmm…you sure desert isn’t on the menu first,” she teased.

“Trouble – you are nothing but trouble,” he muttered as he bent to claim her lips again. “I try,” she said smiling as she felt the swift coolness of his lips against her own.

*****

Cassandra stared at the paper with a small smile lifting her lips. _That damn dwarf,_ she thought as she read the note.

_Cass – As it is apparent that I have royally screw up; I make one last attempt to capture your heart, because you are worth it to me…if you will let me. I would very much like to escort you to a romantic picnic. It is full of flowers, candles and poetry – and hopefully you. Will you allow me to escort you? Varric_

Cassandra read the note a few more times before leaving her room to find him in the tavern. Varric’s gaze held hers as she walked through the door. She gave him a soft nod, her cheeks red with embarrassment. He saw his note held in her hand and grabbed his things from the table, throwing them in his satchel haphazardly. Holding his arm out to her, he felt his heart stumble when her arm slipped around his. _Let’s hope I don’t fuck this up,_ he thought as he swallowed nervously and led her out of the tavern.

 

Talia sat across from Max and Leliana as they talked about the Winter Palace. Soon Josie came to sit with them as did Cullen, and she felt a warmth she could not describe – _family_. She felt Solas wrap his arm around her waist, and she snuggled against his side so she could rest her head against his chest.

“Do we really need all the clothes Josie?” Max said with a snort getting an approving glance from Cullen.

“What are you bitching about – you don’t have to get harnessed into a corset,” she grumbled making Cullen laugh.

“Inquisitor, as I have told you before. I will worry about your fashion; you worry about finding the assassins after Empress Celine.”

Max groaned and she couldn’t stop the giggle that erupted. He looked at her, and with a raised eyebrow he pointed at her while looking at Solas.

“Don’t leave her alone for five minutes – she will be surrounded by love-struck fools,” he said with a smirk.

Talia grumbled as she buried her face in Solas’ chest. “Don’t remind me,” she groaned.

Max looked at Solas with a grin as he told him about the small party they attended at Madam De’Fer’s home.

“Oh come on Talia…if I must suffer, why shouldn’t you?”

She gave him a teasing glare before her eyes turned to the door and she saw Cass walking with Varric.

“It would seem the poetry worked,” Solas whispered against her ear.

Nodding her agreement she saw the smile on her friends face and felt happy for her. Her attention was taken when not long after them, Hawke walk through the door with Stroud following him. Sitting up, she watched their approach with a sense of apprehension.

Max gestured for them to sit, and she glanced at Stroud with annoyance before focusing on Hawke.

“They are gathered at Adamant, Inquisitor. It is where Stroud said they would go,” he said taking the ale Varric handed him.

“Lovely,” Max grumbled taking a drink of his own ale.

“There is more in route to the fortress, Inquisitor. We have maybe two months before they will have assembled all the Warden Mages in Orlais,” Stroud advised him, ignoring Talia’s glare.

Max shook his head and glanced at everyone. “Then we will need to postpone our trip to the Graves after we return. Commander,” he said questioningly.

Cullen swallowed his ale quickly and looked at him. “How soon can we have the men ready to leave for Adamant when we return?”

Cullen nodded quickly. “We would only need a few days, and then we would be ready Inquisitor.”

Max nodded his head pleased and looked at Leliana. “I need a layout of the fortress. We need to find any weaknesses in the structure that we can exploit,” he said quickly. Leliana nodded her head in agreement. “I will gather one for you to study,” she said easily. Max looked at her suddenly and she felt her throat tighten at his hardened gaze.

“I want you to make sure that our healers are ready for this – I have a feeling there will be many casualties.”

Talia nodded at him, “I will make sure they are ready, and put the supplies together for any wounded.”

Max smiled at them grateful, then stood. “Let’s gather everything we can before we leave for Halamshiral. I do not want us to be scrambling for information when we return.”

Everyone nodded their understanding and she watched him walk from the dining hall. _What an ugly business this Warden mess._

“With luck, we will arrive in time to save many of the Wardens,” Stroud said to Hawke.

Hawke gave him a narrow gaze, before picking up his ale and taking a healthy drink. Talia sat forward and glared at him, unable to restrain her tongue.

“Oh who gives a fuck about your Wardens; they brought this shit storm on themselves.” She spat at him angrily.

“Without us, the next blight will consume the world,” he argued back at her heatedly.

“Bullshit,” she said just as angrily.

“Vhenan,” Solas said, laying a restraining hand to her wrist. He knew how angry she was at the unnecessary blood ritual they put the Warden’s through. Talia glanced at him, and then back at Stroud.

“It is…utter bullshit,” she said panting with her anger and pain now. She couldn’t shove the sudden feelings that overwhelmed her away this time. Leliana watched the interaction with interest, and sat back. _She knows something…she just might be able to help Nadia,_ she thought feeling a glimmer of hope for her friend.

“Your order put themselves in this fucking mess because they have no god damned mind of their own. Summoning a demon army – blood magic – unnecessary initiation rite, all these things are part of the _Warden_ sacrifice? Anything, to stop the Blight, right? So tell me Stroud…did you leave your fucking common sense at the damn door when you joined the order?”

“How dare you talk about something you have no understanding of,” He growled at her as he stood staring at her across the table. Talia slammed her palms on the table and stood as well.

“What’s wrong Warden? Don’t appreciate it when someone calls your order on their bullshit?” Talia spat at him. She hadn’t noticed the small gathering that had suddenly come to watch the argument. “Yes…let’s summon a _demon_ army to kill the old Gods…whoever they were, but who cares, how could a _Warden_ be wrong?”

“We make the decisions those like _you_ are unwilling to make,” He said angrily.

Talia snorted at him in disgust. “Do you even know _how_ to kill an Archdemon, or do you just stab it with the pointy end of your sword? If only we could find the Hero of Ferelden – I bet even she would be slapping the shit out of you morons for your fucking stupidity.”

Moving away from the table she stopped when she heard him mutter, “ _Ignorant bitch.”_

Turning suddenly, she cast an ice spell that pinned Stroud to the wall behind him. Everyone around the table scattered at the sudden use of her magic. “I’m the _ignorant bitch_?” she spat at him taking a menacing step towards him. “I know there is no spell that is required to kill an Archdemon, Warden – so really why are you tying yourself to the Blight? I’ll tell you why…because some _ignorant_ jackass told you to – and you have the nerve to call me ignorant.”

“Vhenan,” Solas said quickly wanting to pull her focus back to him before she hurt the Warden.

Cole fluttered next to Solas in obvious distress. “Too many people hurting, harming, pain of a thousand voices – she can’t shut them out,” he said to Solas looking at him pleadingly.

 “Come back to me vhenan, and release him,” he said gently.

Breathing heavily, she pushed herself to focus on Solas’ voice. Glancing at Stroud, she moved her hand and the ice disappeared, and he slid to the floor.

“Proștii” she growled at him before leaving the dining hall.

Bull leaned against the wall next to Dorian with a grin on his face. He let his eyes follow her departure in admiration.

“Well that was bracing,” Dorian muttered his gaze also following her retreat.

“That was fucking beautiful,” he said quietly bumping his shoulder into him.

Stroud watched her leave with a small level of fear and uncertainty. Releasing a held breath he saw Hawke gazing at him calmly.

“That – mage, is dangerous” he said angrily.

Leliana stared coolly at him through frosty blue eyes, while Hawke spoke frankly.

“What makes her such a danger Stroud? The fact that she might actually be right about the Grey Wardens or that she could have killed you with a snap of her fingers?” Standing he left him to hopefully think about what had happened.

 

Talia all but ran to their tower. Solas followed and gently shut the door behind him. He could feel her anger and pain swirling around her. She paced, holding herself tightly, mumbling to herself. Solas walked towards her and held his arms open. Talia walked into them desperate for his calming strength.

“I know they don’t know, or feel what I do,” she mumbled against his chest frustratingly. She felt his soft patient sigh, while he ran his hands over her back soothingly.

“No, they do not.” He said softly before kissing her temple.

“Good, innocent people are going to die for their stupidity” she said, her tone full of grief.

“Yes, and there is nothing that can be done but what you are doing now.”

“They were poisoned for a – fairytale, and now we have to save them. I feel…it hurts,” she said pounding her chest with a hiccup before the tears started to fall.

Her empathy was what made her a good healer, but it was also very painful for her to endure at times. He knew she was thinking about Felix, and all the others that were infected. She was not so unlike Cole. He knew she could feel their confusion and pain, and at times it was too much for her to bear. Pressing his lips to her temple again, he felt the pounding of her heart against his chest as she tightened her hold around him.

“Am I losing my mind, Solas?”

“No vhenan, you are not. I believe it is time for us to expand your abilities as a spirit healer. Your connection with them is strong. This might help you when you are overcome like you were tonight.”

She sniffed, and chuckled softly. “I was curious in how that worked,” she said softly.

Solas pulled away slightly, and held her watery gaze.   
“I remember,” he said wiping at the tears on her cheeks before placing a gentle kiss to her lips. “Ar lath ma vhenan,” he whispered tenderly. Talia smiled as she kissed him again. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vhenan - my heart  
> Ar lath ma vhenan - I love you my heart
> 
> Proștii - fools (Romanian)


	44. Lydes

They arrived at the Trevelyan Estate with very little flare, late in the afternoon on a Wednesday. It was three days before the main gala at the Winter Palace. Josephine had explained that there were other small soirees that they would attend leading up to the main event. Funny that no one was looking forward to this week of Noble ass kissing, except for Josephine.

Talia glanced around the grounds and shook her head at the sight of it. _This place is bigger than the Gislain Estate_ , she thought as she gazed over the beautifully manicured lawns. The two carriages following behind them held mostly gear and an obscene amount of clothing that Josephine insisted was required. Off to the left, she saw where a group of stable hands waited for them. She watched them look nervously at Bull’s Druffalo and she let out a little giggle. Max slid from his mount and handed his reins to a waiting stable hand as the front doors opened, and those close enough saw the three people that came out to greet him. Max stopped suddenly in stunned shock when he recognized the small group.

“Father? Mother? El?” He said as he took a step forward.

“Maxwell” his father said as he stepped towards him holding his arm out for him to grab.

Everyone watched the slightly awkward reunion as they dismounted, and handed their reigns to waiting stable hands. Talia gave hers to a young boy that looked possibly twelve, and smiled at him, pulling the sack of apples from her pack. Ignoring Cassandra’s snort, she handed them to him.

“What is your name?” she asked him.

“Thomas, m’lady” he replied quickly.

“My name is Talia, Thomas. If you make sure each of our horses gets an apple, I will make sure that you receive payment for your service to the Inquisition” she said to him with a wink. The young boy blushed red as he bowed to her quickly.

“Yes m’lady.” He hooked the sack of apples on a saddle, and led the mounts away. Solas gave her a knowing smile as he positioned his pack over his shoulder.

“What,” she said when she glanced at Cassandra and saw the knowing smile on her face.

“You’re incorrigible,” she muttered following Max into the house.

Solas chuckled softly, and she smiled up at him and gave him a quick wink before they followed after Cassandra.

“Dinner will be ready at seven. Everyone take this time to relax, freshen up and I will meet you back here then.” Max told everyone as servants bustled about, and started leading people to their rooms. He walked towards her and bumped her shoulder.

“You two have the room next to mine, so follow me,” he said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

“Wonderful…I love the sound of your snoring,” she muttered while Solas chuckled.

“You never told us you had a sister Max or that she was a mage” she says frankly.

Max looked at her and shrugged.

“El was five when she was put in the Circle, I was six. My father and Mother have not kept close contact with my sister, and I only got letters. This is the first I have seen of her since we were children.”

She stopped and grabbed his arm in apology.

“I’m sorry Max; I forget what it was like before the Circles fell.”

Max patted her hand and shook his head. “I guess with her not around for so long, I forgot I had a sister. But I already know there is a reason that my family is here in Lydes, and I suspect it has to do with her.”

Talia looks at him curiously for a moment. “Do you think she will want to return with us?”

Max nodded his head in silent agreement. “Yes, I believe she will. Our parents are not the most…accepting of her abilities.”

“Will you allow her to?”  Talia asks him and she sees that he is obviously conflicted.

“I will need to think on it,” he said in answer, and gestured to the door they stood at. “That is your room, don’t you two keep me up all night” he teased before walking through the door next to theirs.

“He must not know we have runes for sound,” Talia muttered as she opened the door. Solas smiled at her wickedly. “I would have to agree.”

 

Dinner was a wonderful affair of good food, wine and laughter. The atmosphere very relaxed, she thought it interesting that the Trevelyan’s had seemed so awkward in the beginning. That was until Max’s conversation with his sister.

“Did they bring you, so they could finally find you a suitable husband?” He teased her, but from where Talia sat it did not look to be a complete joke. Obviously Elizabeth felt the same way.

“You are the first born Max. Shouldn’t you be the one we get married off first?” She quipped quickly and Talia silently cheered her on. _Good girl! Don’t let him get all full of himself._

Max laughed and shook his head at the old joke.

“Last I knew you were at the Ostwick circle before all hell broke loose.”

El laughed, and saw her father stiffen slightly and gazed at her brother.

“The Circle fell Max. I was not going to join those fools in Redcliffe, and from what I heard of it, that was a wise decision. I went back home, and barely escaped the chaos.” She risked a glance at her father and then looked at Max almost pleadingly.

“When father said you were to be here in Lydes, I took the opportunity so that I could join with you and your Inquisition.”

Max sat back in his chair and folded his arms. He knew this conversation was coming, he had just thought it would not be on their first night.

“Why would you endanger yourself that way?”

She looked at him annoyed, and grabbed her glass of wine.

“Yes why would I? Maxwell, you have given mages the opportunity to live free lives outside of the circle. Father will not risk me marrying some noble,” she said glancing at him with an angry glare in her eyes, before looking back at her brother. “Don’t want to continue the magical line, and some such nonsense. Anyway, I am a mage, of no small talent if I do say so myself. I have been in that damn prison for twenty years brother, I am quite capable. I will not be a handicap for you, or your Inquisition.”

Talia listened to Elizabeth’s impassioned plea and could not be quiet any longer.

“I think it is a wonderful idea Max,” I say simply, and earn an angry look from him.

“You think endangering my only sister to this…madness, is a good idea?”

I raise an eyebrow at him and chuckle.

“Max, she is already _in danger_ – she is a mage. At least if she is with us back at Skyhold, she would be in a safe place. Also, she said she is talented, and of that I have no doubt. Let her work with Cullen since Fiona is…reluctant.”

Hearing his name Cullen looks over at her with surprise. After a moment he looked at Max and nodded his head in agreement.

“I would not be opposed to her assistance, Inquisitor. The former Grand Enchanter assumes because I am a former Templar, I want to control them. She does nothing to rein in the mages, or even explain to them that they have a responsibility to themselves and their neighbors just as we all do.”

Talia gestures towards Cullen as an endorsement and caught the grateful look on Elizabeth’s face.

“I would not be opposed to working with a former templar, brother. In all honesty, I would prefer it. I have skills as a healer, battle magic’s, and I could help with magical studies for those still in their first years of training. I promise I will not be a burden to you.”

Max looked at her for a moment and then glanced at his father and saw that he was in agreement. It did not surprise him, as their father had always seen El as a black mark on the Trevelyan’s precious name.

“Okay El, you may return with us to Skyhold when we leave.”

Elizabeth smiled brilliantly with his answer. She also caught her father’s silent escaped breath of relief. She glanced at her mother, and saw that she would not even look at her. _I will be glad to go anywhere they are not,_ she thought. Then with a feeling of remorse for the horrible thought, she smiled at them.

Talia saw the way her parents reacted to the whole discussion, and felt an angry ball settle in her stomach. She soon felt Solas’ hand squeeze her knee under the table, and she glanced at him knowingly. It was still weird to know that he could feel what she felt at times, but it was also really nice. Picking up her glass of wine she saw that Cullen was trying hard to not watch Max’s sister to carefully. _Oh…I hadn’t thought about that,_ she realized. _This could definitely prove…interesting anyway._

 

When dinner was over some of the men went to study to discuss _men stuff_ she was told by Max. Rolling her eyes at the silliness of it she was going to take a stroll through the garden. The moons were out in full, beautiful splendor and she wanted to get outside and enjoy it. She walked through the lovely French doors that led outside and found Elizabeth standing out there as well.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude. I’m sure you would prefer to be alone,” she says politely before backing towards the doors.

Elizabeth turns to look at her and gives a welcoming smile.

“No, you aren’t intruding. Actually, I am glad to have the opportunity to thank you for helping me convince my brother.”

Talia looks at her for a moment before walking to stand next to her. Gazing up at the moons for a moment, she spoke quietly.

“He didn’t _really_ need convincing. He was already under the impression that was why you were here in Lydes. I just gave him a good enough reason to accept your assistance.”

Elizabeth laughed softly and gazed out over the wondrous night as Talia did.

“I will just be glad to return to _not_ having to hide my magic,” she said calmly.

Talia shook her head for a moment before finally turning towards her and placing a welcoming hand on her arm.

“You will never need to do that again, not at Skyhold. I will be pleased to have you helping the mages, and also removing Fiona from her position. She did not, nor does she still, deserve such respect from her fellow mages.”

Elizabeth gave her a knowing look and nodded her agreement.

“I heard of what happened there. Did she ever claim magical manipulation? Anything, that would give anyone some insight as to why she would willingly indenture herself, and the rest of the mages to Tevinter?”

Talia shook her head _no._

“No she refuses to speak about it really. It has not been an easy transition for her coming to the Inquisition, I think. Cullen was right about one thing though. Fiona refuses to teach the mages responsibility with magic. She keeps the mindset of the Circle, but with freedom. She will not meet us halfway, and it is frustrating. I have not been a mage that long, and even I know that I have a responsibility to everyone in my community, not just my fellow mages.”

Elizabeth snorted. “Ah yes…magical freedom without conscious thought. I have seen this already, it was happening when my Circle fell. Mages fighting Templars, and then killing the village people outside the tower. I had to fight my way out of the tower against my so-called fellow mages. It was a stroke of pure luck that I found Laura on my way out.” She saw the confused look on Talia’s face.

“Who is Laura?”

“She is a templar, but we have been friends for almost ten years. I had the opportunity to save her from three mages trying to kill her as the Circle fell. We made our journey back to Ostwick together, which ideally gave us both some protection against the chaos. I have written to her about the Inquisition, and she has sent word that she is leaving the Free Marches and will be at Skyhold in a fortnight.”

Talia smiled at her excitedly.

“Will you be coming with us to this Grand Ball, thingy at the Winter Palace?”

Elizabeth shook her head _no._

“You are now my dear…I think this night is about to get a lot more fun,” Talia says her tone filled with mischief as she plans out her idea.

“This is going to get me in trouble…isn’t it,” Elizabeth said with a slight nervousness.

Talia glances at her suddenly pulled from her thoughts. “Trouble? No…not really, per say…Me maybe, but trust me, you will have a great time.”

Elizabeth gazed at the smaller woman and smiled suddenly enjoying the idea of having some fun. “Why not…Maker knows I have been a model worshipper. I will trust your judgement then,” she says with a soft giggle of excitement as she rubs her hands together.

“That’s the kind of enthusiasm I’m looking for,” Talia says with a large grin. “Let’s sit somewhere and discuss my plan, I think you are going to like it. You said you are comfortable with templars?” She questions while leading Elizabeth to a quiet corner of the garden.


	45. What a Day

Talia walked down the staircase and saw that Cullen was at the bottom talking with one of the soldiers. She saw his quick glance at her, and she smiled at him pleased with her luck.

“Good morning Cullen,” she says easily as she stops next to him.

Cullen smiles down at her and nods his head in greeting as the soldier leaves them.

“Good morning to you as well Talia, I trust you slept well?” he inquired politely.

“The best my friend,” she said excitedly.

Cullen watched her warily now, and crossed his arms. _She is up to something,_ he thought suddenly.

“Okay, out with it” he said with a shrewd look at her faked innocence.

“Out with what Commander? I did have a lovely sleep, did you not?” she inquired trying hard to not smile.

“I slept fine, and I can tell when you’re up to something. Sometimes you’re as bad as Sera,” he said frankly. This does make her laugh, and she shakes her head at him.

“Commander…that is just…” she gazes up at him with a mischievous glint in her pale gaze.

“True, it is true Talia. So just spill it,” he says with a lopsided smile.

“Okay, okay – you got me. You are too smart for me, Commander” she says with a teasing tone, and laughing at his sudden exhale of annoyance.

“Talia” he says warningly.

Throwing her hands up in defense, she finally bumps his shoulder with her own.

“It has come to my attention that you did not have a date for this Winter Palace Ball,” she says sly-like.

Cullen stiffens slightly and narrows his gaze on her.

“I was not aware that one was required,” he said trying to stay calm.

“Well you would be correct…one is not – required. But I have obtained one for you anyway,” she said with a happy smile on her face.

“Maker’s breath Talia, what have you gotten me into.” _She didn’t,_ his mind said quickly.

She looks up at him innocently and can see his distress at the idea.

“Nothing that will hurt your feelings Commander, believe me. I thought it would be a great opportunity for you to get to know your new liaison with the mages, so I asked Elizabeth if she would mind accompanying you to the ball.”

Cullen stares at her in stunned surprise.

“You asked the Inquisitor’s sister, if she would accompany me?” he sounded suddenly very nervous.

“Why yes I did, and I will have you know she was quite agreeable to the idea. Are you not?” She asks him knowing what his answer will be.

“Of course not, Lady Trevelyan is a…she is…um…” he started to stumble through his words and she saw the knowing blush of embarrassment flush his cheeks.

“A beautiful woman, are the words you are looking for Commander.”

His gaze shoots to her and he nods his head in agreement. “Ah…yes, I noticed.”

Talia pats his arm as he continues to stare at the ground in nervousness.

“And you are a handsome man in need of a date. You may thank me later,” she says with a soft chuckle as she walks away from him.

Cullen watches her leave with a sudden knot of nerves in his stomach. _Shit_

 

Talia enlisted Josephine to help get Elizabeth a dress for the ball, and after she told her the plan she soon found she had a steadfast ally. Soon the plan was circled amongst all the woman of the Inquisition, and now they were all piling into two carriages to go into the town of Lydes for Elizabeth’s attire.

“I don’t remember the last time I wore anything but mage’s robes,” Elizabeth said nervously.

Josephine looked at her with sympathy before smiling brightly at her.

“Then we will find you something that will flatter your beautiful skin and the dark blue of your eyes. I am thinking either something in a royal blue, and we must leave your hair down. All that thick, walnut colored hair should be shown off.”

Talia started laughing at the expression of embarrassment on Elizabeth’s face, and threw her arm around her in friendship.

“Don’t forget it has to be something that will also grab the Nobles attention as mine has been made. I will not suffer alone with those pricks,” she said eliciting laughter from the small group. When their carriages finally entered into the town, Talia gazed around in surprise at the bustling of the people going from one shop to another.

“I am told that there are three dress shops that should serve our purpose adequately,” Josephine commented as everyone exited the carriage. Vivienne walked by everyone with the air of leadership that she wore like her skin, and pointed towards a shop.

“This one my darlings appears to have everything we will require.”

Talia shrugged her shoulders and slipped her arm into Elizabeth’s. “Yes Daaaling” she said under her breath. Elizabeth covered her giggle with her hand quickly, and shook her head at her. “You’re incorrigible,” she whispered as they followed everyone into the shop.

 

Returning to the estate with a proper dress for Elizabeth, Talia went to her room. Opening the door Solas sat in a chair reading, and glanced up at her entrance. Smiling he closed his book as she approached.

“By your smile, it appears you were successful” he said easily as she slid onto his lap.

Talia laid her head against his shoulder, “Mmhmm,” she said simply while wrapping her fingers over his wolfs jawbone pendant. Solas played with her braid, wrapping it around his hand loosely, and then letting it slide through his light grasp.

“Is the Commander aware of your machinations?” He asked, his focus more on the feel of her hair in his hand.

Talia let a small laugh escape before looking up at him with a cheeky grin full of mischief.

“I told him this morning…it was great,” she replied with a tone full of trouble.

Solas slid his hand beneath her chin and held her gaze tenderly.

“You are so beautiful,” he said softly.

Talia slid her arms around his neck pulling his head down to hers. “And you are a smooth talker – what are you up to?”

“I have been without the touch of your lips against mine for a greater part of a day, vhenan. I am only seeking that you remedy this obvious oversite.”

Sliding his lips over hers tenderly, Talia sighed softly as she melted into him, deepening the kiss. _I will never tire of this feeling,_ she thought. The strong knock on their door made them finally pull apart, and Solas laid his forehead against hers.

“You have remedied your oversite. However, I would wish for more” he said honestly.

Talia placed another quick kiss to his lips as another knock came. “Oh there is definitely going to be more once I get rid of whoever is knocking.” Solas chuckled at her words of promise as she moved from his lap, and he reluctantly let her go.

Talia opened the door and found one of the soldiers holding a note for her.

“The Inquisitor has asked for you to meet him in the solarium at your earliest convenience.”

Talia takes the note from his outstretched hand and smiled at him. “Tell him I will be there in a moment.” Closing the door she opened the note and let a small smirk dance on her lips, before tapping the paper to her hand.

“Well, Max has been informed and I am to report immediately to explain myself.”

Solas shook his head and moved to take the note from her hands and laughed at what he read.

_~Tal,_

_Have you lost your bloody mind? Get in here and explain to me why my sister is accompanying us to the Winter Palace – NOW!_

_~Max_

Solas glanced at her with a small knowing smile. “Shall I accompany you?”

Talia laughed and laced her fingers with his.

“Of course.”

 

As soon as they entered the solarium, Max lit into her.

“Please explain to me what the hell you were thinking, asking my sister to go this ball?”

Talia folded her arms into her stubborn stance, and Max’s eyes narrowed.

“I was thinking that as the _liaison_ for the mages, she would be a welcome sight if she were on the arm of a templar…even if he is a retired one. You wanted to show the nobles that we are a united front – well that’s how you do it. It is not as if your sister was tricked into this Max. I asked her, and she was quite acceptable to the idea.”

Max stared at her for a long moment and then rubbed his neck in frustration.

“You do not understand…she has been in a mage tower almost all her life. She won’t know how to act at something of this magnitude.” He began, and she could hear his concern.

Shaking her head she unfolded her arms and walked towards him.

“Lady Vivienne has given her the go Max, and we both know she wouldn’t have if she thought Elizabeth would get eaten alive. You give your sister too little credit, she is still a Trevelyan.”

They stood looking at each other as Elizabeth entered the room silently behind them.

“I still learned all the etiquette required of nobility Maxwell, I will not embarrass you.”

Max’s eyes darted quickly to where his sister stood and moved towards her swiftly to take her hands.

“I am unconcerned about you embarrassing me, El. I am worried about your safety,” he finally admitted quietly.

Elizabeth gripped his hands and smiled up at him. “And that is why I will be escorting Commander Cullen. There is no danger for me; it is you that I am worried about. Besides, as you pointed out I have been in a tower a long time. It will feel good to let my hair down and have a little fun.”

Max pulled her in for a hug and chuckled. “It would seem I have been outplayed.” Glancing at Talia who was smiling at him cheekily he winked at her. Letting his sister go, he looked at Solas who had stood quietly off to the side.

“Lady Vivienne asked that I remind you to meet with her on your fitting, something about a hat.”

Solas nodded his head in understanding, while Talia looked on in confusion.

“I didn’t know the men were going to wear hats?”

Max shook his head. “No we aren’t, Solas is the only one who will be. Lady Vivienne thought that it would be best to introduce him as my Elven Man Servant to explain why he was with our party.”

Solas physically flinched as he felt her magical aura flash violently at Max’s announcement, as her pale eyes met his.

“ _Elven Man Servant?” S_ he said, her accent thick with anger.

“Vhenan”

She held her hand up and turned her cold glare towards Max with a look of angry betrayal on her face.

“And you agreed to this?”

“When Lady Vivienne explained the repercussions…”

“I…” shaking her head she was unsure if she was capable of speech without throwing an ice bolt at his head. Solas felt how volatile her magic was becoming, and placed a calming hand inside hers. He felt the coldness of her fingers, knowing she was fighting for control with her anger.

“This was Lady Vivienne’s plan to explain away his…existence? Because how could an _Elven_ man be of any worth to the lot of you unless in a servant capacity, right?”  She pointed her finger at him angrily. “You have severely disappointed me Maxwell” she spat at him angrily, and turned to leave, and then stopped and looked back at him. “And if you think he is going as some fucking _man servant_ – think again.”

Talia left the solarium, moving swiftly for the stairs that would take her to Lady Vivienne. _I will fucking throttle that woman,_ her mind seethed angrily as she ran up the steps.

They watched her bolt from the room and Max dropped his arm from his sister’s shoulders.

“Shit” Max muttered.

“My thoughts exactly,” Solas quipped moving quickly through the door after her.

 

 

Vivienne jolted at the sound of her door slamming against the wall and turned quickly at the noise.

“Elven Man Servant? You just couldn’t help yourself could you?” She growled at her as she walked into the room.

Vivienne relaxed her posture and gazed at her coolly. “My dear we all have a part to play.”

Laughing harshly Talia’s gaze narrowed. “I was not aware your part was ‘Colossal Bitch’.”

Vivienne gave her a bored looked before studying her nails.

“It is nothing personal my dear.”

“It is very personal, and if you call me ‘my dear’ one more time Vivienne, I swear by _your_ Maker, that I will rip out your tongue and slap you with it.”

The argument and banging of the door had pulled out a few heads from their rooms. Max and Solas finally reached the room in hopes to calm her down before this got out of hand.

Bull poked Dorian in the ribs softly and muttered down to him, “five sovereigns on Doc.” Dorian smiled up at him and nodded his head in agreement before turning his attention back to the argument.

Vivienne stood carefully and narrowed her gaze on Talia, folding her arms as she gazed at her haughtily.

“If the Inquisitor had listened to my advice, and just made you Tranquil when you started developing all these unnatural powers, this would not even be a problem. It is obvious that without the teachings of the Circle, you are an obvious risk.”

Solas gazed at Max with obvious anger at the enchanter’s information that he felt Talia’s intentions to late.

Talia pulled the fade to her and shoved Vivienne against the wall holding her with an unseen fist.

“Yes of course you would want that – competition is only won by any means necessary, isn’t it? It isn’t any surprise considering you had anyone killed who _dared_ challenge your authority before. So what pisses you off more Vivienne? That unlike you, I used my intelligence instead of my lady parts to get me to my position?”

Vivienne growled at her angrily at her inability to use any of her magic. The urchin had somehow severed her from her power.

Talia stared at her angrily waiting for her reply, and felt his cool hand on her lower back.

“Let her go Vhenan, she cannot hurt you.”

“You are not going as a servant, Solas” I replied angrily.

“Hush now, and release the enchanter.” He could feel the spirits hovering over the veil where she had weakened it, positive now that they were lending her this new ability.

Letting Vivienne abruptly go she gazed at the woman with disgust before turning towards Max with a look of hurt.

“Fix this,” she said quietly letting Solas lead her from the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vhenan- my heart


	46. Apologies and Dancing

Vivienne’s eyes narrowed on Max as he stood in front of her.

“She is a danger to anyone she comes into contact with, Inquisitor. You saw how she acted,” she said unwaveringly. Max stared at her shaking his head in annoyance.

“I do not believe she was a danger until you told her you wanted to have her made Tranquil. You blatantly declared yourself her enemy, what did you expect, a smile?”

“She showed me her violent nature, and that is never the answer,” she said angrily.

“Neither is Tranquility, Madame de Fer” he said sarcastically trying not to get frustrated with her. Rubbing his face, he knew he should never have allowed the woman to talk him into what he knew was wrong to begin with.

“This was all over some barbaric, apostate hobo who has no right to even be here. He should never have been allowed to stay, along with that…abomination” she spat beginning to uncharacteristically pace the floor.

Max lost his patience and glared at her angrily. “You may think what you want Vivienne, but I have taken the time to get to know Solas. He is not barbaric, but quite compassionate and intelligent. Nor is he some unwashed vagrant. He is a highly skilled mage, as for Talia she is no abomination, we have already established that” he said crossing his arms stubbornly. Turning away from her, he stopped as something suddenly came to him, and turned back towards her.

“That is what you dislike so intensely isn’t it? The fact that an _apostate_ could be so well educated beyond the Circle’s grasp. The coup de grâce was that he was elven, a race you perceived beneath you, and well Talia is just – what? Younger?…is that what has your smalls in a knot?”

Vivienne gazed at him coldly refusing to answer him, while a slight twitching tick started in her clenched jaw.

Leliana watched quietly from a corner while Madame Vivienne paced nervously at her sudden understanding of the situation. She knew what the _Lady of Iron_ was capable of, and sided with Talia with her instant reaction to instill fear in the former court enchanter. Madame Vivienne’s actions were not just to make Solas look less in everyone’s eyes, but Talia as well by choosing to be with him.

Max shook his head at her with an air of disdain for her clearly written on his features.

“I should thank you Madame de Fer; you have taught me a very valuable lesson about the game that I had forgotten.” Turning away from her he glanced at Leliana. “Make sure that Madame de Fer has a guard to assure her safety for the rest of her short stay with the Inquisition, and an escort available for her return to Val Royeaux.”

Leliana nodded her head in understanding, while Vivienne blustered from behind his retreating form.

“You are not seriously going to remove me from the Inquisition over this obvious misinterpretation?” She asked in a clipped tone of disgust.

Max did not answer her and left the room, while Vivienne watched in astonishment before looking to Leliana. Leliana had no expression as she held the woman’s gaze for a long moment.

“The Inquisitor has spoken, Madame de Fer. Inform me of your travel plans when you are prepared to depart.” Leliana said coolly, and left the room closing the door quietly behind her. She walked on silent steps towards Maxwell’s back, and laid a gentle hand over his conveying silent comfort.

Max squeezed her hand and rubbed his face with his other before looking at her.

“I should have listened to that little voice in my head telling me ‘ _don’t do that Maxwell, it won’t end well_ ’.”

Leliana gave him a gentle smile, and squeezed his hand back. “Madame de Fer would have found another way, her kind always do. As to Talia, she will forgive you for your mistake. She cares for you,” she said reassuringly.

“We will see,” Max said with obvious nervousness.

 

Talia stood on the small balcony letting the early night’s breeze caress her face. She felt his soothing aura behind her and let a sigh of frustration out.

“Why would one deliberately go out of their way to belittle someone, who has never done anything to them?” She asked him quietly. Solas walked to her and wrapped his strong arms around her waist and pull her back into him.

“For some it is their nature to be,” he said simply.

She closed her eyes and let her head fall back onto his chest in frustration at the obvious disregard that was shown him often.

“Why did you agree to it?” she questioned him with obvious confusion.

She felt his soft sigh against her back and suddenly knew the answer.

“Because you expected it,” she said softly.

“Yes” he said quietly.

“Then how could you ever have fallen in love me?” she asked him sadly.

Solas gazed down at her forlorn expression and kissed her temple. “Easily vhenan. You are a compassionate, caring woman who has always seen me, and not a pair of pointed ears.”

They heard the knock at the door both knowing who it would be and she let a heavy sigh escape.

“You may be angry with him, vhenan, but you already know you will forgive him.”

“I know I will,” she said with a touch of frustration. Solas grasped her chin gently and kissed her tenderly. “That is one of the other reasons I fell in love with you. You could never have fallen in love with me, had you not been able to forgive me first.”

Talia gazed at him for a moment, giving him a soft smile before finally moving towards the door. Max stood outside waiting and looked at her warily. She gestured him inside, and closed the door gently after him.

“I know you are angry at me; I just needed to tell you that I was wrong for agreeing with her reasons. I should have listened to my gut when she proposed the idea, and I didn’t.”

Talia gazed at him for a moment still not understanding _how_ he had just – agreed with it.

“What were her reasons that sounded so acceptable to you, that you would just agree? I thought you were my friend, Max?”

Max visibly flinched at her verbal slap, but held her gaze steadily as he spoke.

“She knew I was going to introduce him as my Court Enchanter to the Inquisition, and she told me that if he was to have any kind of leadership title, it would make him a target for the Orlesian nobility. She then advised that the Inquisition could not be taken seriously for allowing him to hold such a position.” Max paced away in obvious frustration as he ran his hand through his hair. “I don’t know why I let her sway me; he _has_ been my go to for everything arcane. As to her request to make you tranquil, it was Cullen who told her no first. I was only brought in after he told her no.”

Talia stood unmoving with her arms crossed as she let that information digest. That Vivienne had approached Cullen, before Max was interesting.

“We didn’t tell you about it, because we saw no need to. We had spoken, and she had conceded to our reasoning. I’m sorry about that too, I should have told you.”

Talia shook her head at how vicious the woman really had been towards her, and she had no idea that she felt that way about her.

Solas leaned against the wall watching her absorb the information and glanced at Max curiously.

“She approached Cullen first?”

Max looked to him and nodded. “Cullen was…not polite in his refusal and that was why I was requested. I thought she did not approach me first because of my friendship with Talia, I believe she was unaware of her friendship with Cullen as well.” Max looked back at Talia with hopeful eyes.

She regarded him for a moment, and then nodded her head stepping towards him to envelope him into a tight hug.

“You won’t have to worry about her any longer; she is going back to Val Royeaux,” he said over her head.

Talia pulled back in surprise and started shaking her head at him adamantly.

“No Max, you can’t do that” she said quickly.

“Don’t tell me you forgive her too Talia,” he said jokingly.

“No I don’t, but there is a very good saying that I live by, ‘keep your friends close, but your enemies’ closer.’ Don’t let her go where she has true power to fuck us all,” she said frankly.

Max stared at her in stunned surprise. “You’re joking…your obviously joking,” he said in astonishment.

Shaking her head she smiled up at him wickedly. “No…I am not. If she goes back to Val Royeaux where all of her power truly lies, she can attack us from a position we cannot monitor. If she stays with the Inquisition, within our reach, we can limit her power of attack.”

He stared at her for a long moment in silence. Glancing over to Solas, he saw him nodding his head in agreement with her logic.

“If you are sure about this,” he said not sounding as sure himself.

“I am Max. If that bitch wants to come at me, I want a chance to see her coming and not from bum-fucked Val Royeaux.”

*****

Cullen glanced around nervously as he stood at the bottom of the staircase waiting, as Talia descend the steps.

“Will you walk with me?” he asked her quietly, looking around to make sure no one saw him.

Talia saw Cullen’s nervous actions and looked around as well before answering him.

“I sure hope this isn’t some kind of ‘come on’ Cullen, or I am going to have to hurt you.” She smiled as she teased him.

Cullen looked at her annoyed and shook his head. “It’s not, I assure you.”

Following after him, he led them outside towards the stables and she felt a curiosity as to what he was up to. When they entered the stables Cullen turned to her quickly looking nervous.

“I need your help,” he said hurriedly.

She gazes at him with obvious concern, and immediately changes into the ‘doctor’ roll. “Is everything okay? Are you feeling okay? Headaches, pain, nausea, any changes?”

Cullen held his hands up in exasperation at her many questions. “No, none of that, I am fine. It is just that…” blushing furiously, and rubbing his neck he looked around again and whispered, “I don’t know how to dance.”

Talia held his gaze for a moment finally understanding what he was saying. _Oh…OOOOHHHH_ smiling brightly at him she rubbed her hands together excitedly.

“Then you just need to learn Commander,” she said simply with barely restrained excitement. Cullen groaned at the tone of her voice and rubbed his face. “I am going to regret this aren’t I,” he muttered before feeling her solid slap to his chest.

“Cullen…I would never let you down. Now let’s find a good place for us to practice…out of prying eyes.” Wiggling her eyebrows at him teasingly, she grabbed his wrist and tugged at him to follow behind her.

Cullen groaned and shook his head giving her a small smile as he let her lead him from the barn.

 

“One…two…that’s my foot,” she said, pulling her sore foot from beneath his for the millionth time.

Cullen stopped and rubbed his face. “I’m sorry…this is…harder than I thought,” he said sounding frustrated.

Solas opened the door to their room, and saw all the furniture pushed against the wall as she tried to teach the Commander how to obviously dance. Talia gazed at him and smiled excitedly as she spoke quickly.

“Gotta get the Commander up to dancing ready for his ball debut,” she said and looked back at Cullen.

“Back in position sir,” she said quickly. Solas watched the Commander take his position and after a few moments grimaced as he stepped on her foot again. Stepping forward unable to watch anymore, he held his hands out.

“Let me help,” he said simply.

Talia shrugged “He’s all yours then,” she said limping slowly away. Cullen stared at him in embarrassment. Solas walked towards him confidently as he walked around him slowly.

“Commander, it is not unlike fighting. Your feet must be placed correctly or you are susceptible to being overtaken.”

Cullen started to relax as Solas spoke of fighting moves and how to tactfully place your opponent where you wanted. Talia could see he was listening intently as Solas spoke, while she rubbed her sore foot from a chair against the wall.

Solas gazed at him for a moment and told him to take his position. Cullen did and Solas moved his hands to the proper positions. “This is your optimal fighting area,” he said after placing Cullen’s hand on his waist, and clasping his other hand firmly. “This is where they should be at all times Commander,” he said calmly and Cullen nodded his head in understanding.

Talia watched as Cullen took his directions from Solas without question, where he had been fighting with her for an hour, and she had the bruising on her foot to prove it. When Solas let him go, he stood next to him and held his hands in the position as if each of them held an imaginary partner. “Now I am going to show you the way you lead your partner around the floor in a strategic manner. You must show you are in control at all times Commander,” he said calmly as he led him through the proper step movements.

She watched in amazement as Cullen followed the steps only making a mistake once.

Solas looked at him and nodded his head in approval. “Again Commander, I will not have you stepping on my mates’ toes for another hour,” he said making him laugh.

After another hour Solas motioned her forward. “Okay, with a partner now Commander, show her you are in control of the movements on your battlefield.”

Cullen began leading her around the small area of their room and Talia couldn’t stop the smile of joy from forming. Cullen moved flawlessly as if he were in a sword fight, and led Talia around the small area. When it was over she hugged him tightly surprising him.

“You did it Cullen…you can dance,” she said excitedly.

After four more hours of training, Cullen was confident that he would not step on Elizabeth’s toes and bid them a good evening with a large smile of gratitude. When the door closed she turned to Solas with a large smile of her own.

“You…are brilliant,” she said in admiration, before moving into his arms to hold him.

Solas laughed and kissed the top of her head. “Will you let me heal your bruised foot now?” he asked her calmly earning a small laugh. “Yes please,” she said limping slightly as she pulled him towards the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vhenan - my heart


	47. The Grand Masquerade - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, for patiently waiting for a new chapter.   
> You guys are awesome!

Sliding her hands over the delicate black silk, Talia stared at her reflection in the mirror unsure of who the woman was staring back at her. Josie had gone above and beyond when it came to the gown for the evening and had taken more than just her cursory drawing for a design from her world.

The gown was fitted from bodice to hip, the corset beneath pushing her breasts up, giving ample cleavage, definitely more than she would prefer. There was a silver embroidered overlay on the black silk, with black silk buttons along the side with a silver cord threaded over to imply that the gown was tied closed. The floor-length gown had a slit all the way to mid-thigh exposing a tone expansion of leg. But it was the shoes that got her…the Cobbler had taken the detailed drawing and made what she would consider a work of art.

The handcrafted, tooled leather covered her foot. A thin piece of Silverite had been flattened out for the bottom of the shoe with built-in small grooves for traction and then a three-inch heel had been crafted from Silverite and attached at the heel. Talia was pretty sure she had never worn heels this comfortable before in her entire life.

Checking the coal liner around her eyes making sure the smoky look was perfect and the red shaded grease for her lips hadn’t smudged in the mirror she enchanted the make-up to not smear and checked to make sure that her hair was holding exactly where it should be. The fishbone braid she had prepared was made very loose and hung down her back with a few wispy ringlets left to frame her face.

Turning from the mirror at the soft knock at the door she called out for them to enter and smiled as Elizabeth came in wearing her off the shoulder royal blue gown that was much more in-line with the current Orlesian fashion with its flare at the hips and corset styled top and soft-soled matching slippers.

Her dark chestnut hair was piled on top of her head in large curls, held in place with silver combs with large ringlets laying down her back and little wisps left to dance around her face, and her coal lined eyes made the blue in them sparkle and pop. She was going to knock Cullen’s boots clean off.

“You look stunning Elizabeth,” she told her with a large smile moving towards her.

“I could say the same for you. Maker, you are devastating” she joked making Talia laugh.

“I am meant to be a diversion from Max’s comings and goings; you don’t think it too much, do you?” She questioned her and Elizabeth laughed.

“I’m distracted,” clearing her throat she laughed. “But no…it is perfect,” she joked opening the door.

Talia slightly blushed and shook her head as they left the room. They walked down the short hallway, the sound of her heels tapping along the marble floor. She could hear talking at the bottom of the stairs in the vestibule as they rounded the corner. Grabbing the banister and some of her gown so not to trip, they began descending the steps. Each step she took her leg peeked out and the conversation stopped. Talia glanced up and saw that all eyes were on them as they made their way down the steps.

Solas’ eyes met hers and she smiled at him adoringly drowning in his blue gaze as she reached the bottom. His were the only eyes she really wanted on her.

“Maker’s breath,” Max said clearing his throat while Sera whistled.

“You can say that again,” Bull whispered earning him a slight slap from Dorian.

Bull glanced at him with a smug smile.

“What? You can’t tell me that doesn’t make you just a bit curious,” he commented and Dorian slightly blushed.

“You look exquisite, vhenan,” Solas complimented her as he stepped forward to take her hand.

Talia blushed as he grazed his lips over her cheek.

“Thank you,” she said her voice a little nervous.

“She is perfect,” Leliana commented, sounding very pleased with herself as she took in Talia’s appearance.

Talia started feeling very uneasy with how everyone was openly staring at her that she glanced down at herself again nervously. Cassandra walked towards her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“Don’t look so nervous Talia; you look beautiful and quite mysterious.”

Talia glanced up at her with an appreciative smile.

“Not too slutty?”

Cassandra laughed and shook her head.

“No, not at all.”

Solas wrapped her hand around his arm and gave her a gentle smile before looking at everyone.

“Shall we leave then?”

Cullen stepped towards Elizabeth and held his arm for her.

“My lady, you look exquisite, may I?” He asked of her holding his arm to her and Elizabeth smiled brilliantly up at him.

“Thank you, Commander, and you look quite handsome yourself,” she said taking his arm making him blush.

 

They took three carriages to the Winter Palace, and Talia gazed in abject awe at the bright lights that shone off the outer walls of the grand palace. She absently listened to Josie explain the situation to Max as she gazed out the carriage window. Nothing she had ever experienced would prepare her for what was to come. She was a doctor, not a debutant; she had no patience for bullshit and backstabbing.

“Talia,” Max said from beside her, pulling her thoughts back to the present.

“Are you ready to knock the Royal court on its ass?”

“I still don’t feel right about taking Leliana’s place at your side, Max.”

Leliana gave her a smile of appreciation and shook her head.

“I appreciate the sentiment but it is not necessary. As you are escorting my partner, I will be escorting yours inside. We need to make sure that all eyes are on you as Max enters.”

Talia nods her head in understanding and felt Solas’ slight squeeze on her hand before she slightly squared her shoulders and took a calming breath.

“Well then let’s not keep the ass kissers waiting,” she remarked pulling a smirking smile from Max.

Max kissed her hand and gave her a cheeky smile before looking at Solas.

“I guess I will take care of yours while you take care of mine.”

Solas gave him a small nod of agreement and glanced at Talia as Max exited the carriage.

“I shall see you inside,” he said before placing a kiss to her cheek.

“You’d better handsome, don’t make me come looking for you,” she joked before picking up the excess of her skirt and moving for the carriage door to take Max’s outstretched hand.

As soon as she exited the carriage with Max, she felt every eye in the courtyard watching them as they slowly walked towards the Grand Duke through the small corridor of soldiers. Thankfully the heels she wore at least brought her to Max’s shoulder, but with every step, a flash of her leg was shown and she heard the instant titters of conversation behind hands.

“Inquisitor Trevelyan, it is an honor to meet you at last. Bringing the Rebel Mages into your ranks was a very strategic maneuver. Imagine what the Inquisition could accomplish with the full support of the rightful Emperor of Orlais.”

Max bowed towards him with a calm smile on his face while Talia stood quietly next to him.

“Perhaps you could tell me _who_ the rightful Emperor of Orlais is?”

The Duke gazed at Talia and bowed again.

“The handsome one, of course, Inquisitor. Perhaps you will introduce me to the vision of beauty on your arm this evening.”

Talia held the Duke’s gaze as his eyes unscrupulously moved over her body. She felt Max’s arm stiffen beneath her hand and gave him a gentle squeeze spurring him to answer.

“My apologies Grand Duke, this is Lady Talia Solovyov,” he finally offered, trying to keep his tone light.

Talia curtsied before the Duke took her hand and grazed his lips over it.

“It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance my lady; I do hope you will save me a dance this evening.”

Talia bit the inside of her cheek trying not to tell him to go fuck himself in a corner and instead gave him a polite smile.

“Of course, it would be my honor to dance with you Grand Duke,” she said as an alternative ignoring his lustful looks at her body.

Letting her eyes wander the surrounding courtyard full of well-dressed nobles, Talia absently listened to Max and the Duke talk about Ambassador Briala and the elves strategically placed around the castle. Mentally snorting at how condescending the man was about them being up to something.

“This Elven woman, Briala – I suspect that she intends to disrupt the negotiations. My people have found these ‘ _Ambassadors’_ all over the fortifications. Sabotage seems the least of their crimes.”

Max’s eyebrow came up as he held the Duke’s polite smile.

“You must have something more to go on than, ‘ _the elves are acting dodgy_.’”

Talia slightly smiled at Max’s words and caught the rest of their group heading up the large crescent moon shaped staircase to enter the Castle. Her eyes fell to where Solas walked with Leliana and noticed nobles watching the couple as they walked. _They are really going to get their brains blown when she dances with him later – snobby assholes._

The Duke let out a sudden sigh of displeasure pulling her attention back to their conversation.

“Be as discreet as possible, Inquisitor. I detest the Game, but if we do not play it well, our enemies will make us look like villains.”

Talia assessed the Duke calmly for a second with her pale gaze and heard Max’s calm reply.

“We shall see,” he replied before leading her towards the stairs.

She saw that the Duke was detained by a small group of people for a moment before he was able to follow them up to the large vestibule full of more nobles waiting to be introduced to the Empress.

“That man detests the game as much as he detests the bourbon I smelled on his breath,” Talia muttered as Max began leading them up another set of steps. His soft chuckle from beside her was reassuring.

“Agreed, this evening is going to prove to be quite entertaining.”

They reached the top of the staircase and waited for the Grand Duke to join them before entering the Ballroom. He gestured towards the doors as he approached and the guards reached out and held the double doors open for them to enter. Curious, this time Max did not have to give the attendant their names, he knew exactly who they were and began announcing them starting with the Grand Duke.

“And now presenting: Grand Duke Gaspard De Chalons, and accompanying him – Sir Inquisitor Trevelyan of Ostwick and accompanying him Lady Talia Solovyov.”

They began a slow descent down another small staircase before reaching a large landing, and the men bowed while she curtsied before they took the last five steps to the ballroom floor. She tightened her fingers slightly over Max’s arm as she was now the center of attention between the two men, and this was definitely not a place she like being.

“Vanquisher of the Rebel Mages of Ferelden; crusher of the vile Apostates of the Mage Underground.”

“Champion of the blessed Andraste herself!”

Suddenly Gaspard chuckled from beside her as they walked.

“Did you see their faces? Priceless,” he whispered almost puffing out further at the attention they were garnering.

_What a pompous ass…ugh!_

“Accompanying the Inquisitor, Seeker Cassandra Allegra Portia Calogera Filomena…”

And everyone heard her menacing growl at the announcer.

“Get on with it!”

“Pentaghast. The fourteenth cousin to the King of Nevarra, nine times removed. Hero of Orlais, Right Hand of the Devine.”

We listened as the attendant went through the list while we slowly approached the dais and the balcony that the Empress stood on when he finally spoke of Solas.

“The Inquisitors Arcane Elven Advisor, Solas.”

She let out a small breath of gratitude that Max had gone with his original station for him and ascended the stairs and heard Gaspard talking.

“Cousin, my dear sister,” he said bowing low towards her.

“Grand Duke, we are always honored when your presence graces our court.”

Talia listened to them and now understood why Orlesian’s chose to wear masks. It had to be to hide their true feelings from one another, because she could tell just by the angle of Celine’s jaw and the tightness around the corners of her lips that she despised her cousin, Gaspard.

“Don’t waste my time with pleasantries, Celine. We have urgent business to conclude.”

The Empress kept a calm demeanor and cool smokescreen and Talia found a small amount of respect bud for the woman to achieve such a feat when she would have wanted to snap. With a small feminine gesture with her hands towards the Ballroom, the Empress pleasantly smiles at her cousin.

“We will meet for the negotiations - after we have seen to our other guests.”

The Duke bowed again and nodded towards us.

“Inquisitor, my lady,” he said before taking the set of steps off to the side leaving us to stand in front of the Empress alone.

“Sir Inquisitor and Lady Solovyov, we welcome you to the Winter Palace,” the Empress greeted us both.

I curtsied again and gave her a pleasant smile while Max bowed with a similar charming smile. Talia knew Max could charm the socks off a snake if he put his mind to it.

“Allow us to present our cousin, the Grand Duchess of Lydes, without whom this gathering would never have been possible.”

She looked towards the tall, blonde woman next to the Empress with a silver mask resembling a butterfly and curtsied again as Max bowed.

“What an unexpected pleasure. I was not aware the inquisition would be a part of our festivities. We will certainly speak later, Inquisitor.”

They watched her move away from the banister and turned their focus back to the Empress.

“Your arrival at Court is like a cool wind on a summer’s day.”

Max smiled pleasantly up at her.

“Let’s hope the breeze does not herald an oncoming storm, Your Highness.”

The Empress smiled down at us, as she gestured with her hands.

“Even the wisest mistake fare winds for foul; we are at the mercy of the skies, Inquisitor. How do you find Halamshiral?”

“I have no words to suffice. Halamshiral has many beauties, and I couldn’t do them justice.”

The Empress smiled, and she could see the Empress was pleased with his answer before turning to her.

“And you Lady Solovyov, how do you find Halamshiral?”

Talia smiled at her, keeping her hands folded demurely in front of her.

“I find it breathtaking, Your Highness,” she replied.

“Your modesty does you credit and speaks well for the Inquisition. Feel free to enjoy the pleasures of the ballroom. We look forward to watching you both dance.”

Talia curtsied with their dismissal and took the steps that Gaspard had taken earlier and found Leliana waiting for them at the top.

“Inquisitor, a word when you have a moment,” she requested quietly.

Nodding at Max, she let his arm go with a smile.

“Showtime,” she whispered and left to move through the Ballroom to mingle.

Max gestured for Leliana to lead the way and followed her through a set of double doors that led to a large Solarium.

“Thank you, I was hoping to catch a moment. What did the Duke say?”

“He is putting the blame on Ambassador Briala.”

Leliana’s eyes narrowed as she processed the information.

“The Ambassador is up to something, but she can’t be our focus. The best place to strike at Celine is from her side. Empress Celine is fascinated by mysticism – foreseeing the future, speaking with the dead, that sort of rubbish. She has an ‘Occult Advisor’, and Apostate who charmed the Empress and key members of the Court as if by magic. I’ve had dealings with her in the past. She is ruthless and capable of anything.”

“How can Celine openly keep an apostate in the Imperial Court?”

“The Imperial Court has always had an official position for a mage. Before now, it was little better than Court Jester. Vivienne was the first to turn that appointment into a source of real political power. When the Circles rebelled, technically every mage became an apostate. The word lost much of its strength.”

“Well, she is definitely someone that should be looked into at least.”

Leliana nodded her head in agreement and stood, smoothing out her gown.

“She is worth investigating, can’t be sure of anything here. Both leads point towards the guest wing, it’s a promising place to start. I will coordinate with our spies to see if I can find anything better. I will be in the Ballroom if you need me,” she said.

Before leaving Max took her hand and grazed his lips over her knuckles.

“Will you also save me a dance, my lady?”

Leliana’s piercing blue eyes held his before they perceptively softened as did the small smile on her lips.

“I look forward to it, Inquisitor,” she replied softly before leaving him in the Solarium.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vhenan - my heart


	48. The Grand Masquerade - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is pleased with updates for two days in a row and please forgive me for the lateness of the post. Have a wonderful week everyone.

Talia moved through the ballroom leaving Max to talk with Leliana. Taking a glass of wine from a servant, she smiled appreciatively before talking with a small group of nobles. Listening to bits of conversations as she slowly strolled along.

“Is that her?” she overheard as she was walking and stopped to stare at a painting on the wall.

“The one that is from another world…or so they say.”

She gazed out over the dance floor watching the next group of nobles that were being introduced make the long walk towards the Empress.

“Pardon me, my lady. I do not believe I have had the pleasure of making your acquaintance,” she heard from behind her.

Talia slowly turned to gaze at the man who was addressing her and watched him bow deeply with a flourish that she was quickly beginning to see the Orlesian nobles preferred right along with their hideous masks.

“I am Duke Cyril de Montfort,” he offered as he stood.

“Your Grace, I am Talia Solovyov with the Inquisition,” she replied.

The Duke took her hand and kissed her knuckles as he gazed at her with dark green eyes.

“A woman of your exquisite beauty would be the very one, everyone is talking about this evening.”

Pulling her hand slowly away from him, she cocked an eyebrow at him curiously to hide her displeasure with nobility and their need to constantly touch. The Duke folded his arms and gazed at her with interest.

“I am sure the ‘talk’ is not all that exciting,” she said evenly.

Duke Cyril smiled at her charmingly and Talia wanted to cringe at how predatory it resembled.

“On the contrary, my lady, it is quite stimulating. It was intriguing enough that it compelled me to come speak with you myself to gather if any of it was true. So far, I am not disappointed.”

Talia gave him a polite smile before taking a sip of her wine. _The whole point was to look mysterious and distract them from Max…Josephine might have gone above and beyond_. As the Duke started to speak, the dance floor was opened up for dancing and he smiled.

“Shall we continue this with a dance, my lady?”

Setting her glass down, she took his arm and let him lead her onto the floor. _This is going to be a long ass night._

 

One dance after another, the nobles faces were starting to blend together and she needed a break. Sneaking out of the Ballroom, Talia found a quiet corridor and took a deep breath as she leaned against the wall.

_Jesus, these people are stuck on themselves._ Smoothing the fabric of her dress, she pasted on a smile and left the corridor and entered a large Solarium. She glanced around at the obscene opulence of golden lion statues and golden frames around oil paintings.

“Would you like a drink, my lady?” She heard from behind her and glanced over her shoulder at the young elven man.

Smiling pleasantly at him she nodded.

“Thank you,” she said taking the offered glass of wine.

“Ambassador Briala would like to meet with you in the balcony garden,” he said quietly.

“I shall see what I can do,” she replied keeping her gaze on the large painting.

Getting to the garden was going to be troublesome it appeared as she would take two steps and then get stopped. By the time she reached the door she was about to lose her shit and snap at the next self-indulgent prick that talked about her hair, her eyes or how much money he had. Her mouth hurt from all the fake smiling.

Opening the garden doors she entered the garden and saw that the area was indeed very beautiful – and full of mingling nobles. Trying not to sigh in frustration she exchanged her empty glass for another from a passing servant before slowly walking along. It did not take long to find Ambassador Briala who was sitting next to a large water fountain.

Talia walked towards her noticing the way the woman studied her and her curiosity for the Ambassador grew. She knew this woman held information for Solas on the Eluvian’s, but had no idea why she would want to meet with her.

“Lady Solovyov, glad you could find time to tear yourself away from drinking and dancing. It appears you fit quite comfortably around nobility.”

Talia’s eyebrow rose at the condescending tone and took a sip of her wine before answering her.

“Perhaps I was mistaken; I was told you were Ambassador Briala.”

The woman looked her up then back down before gesturing to the place next to her on the bench.

“You are not mistaken, I am she,” she replied coolly folding her hands in her lap.

Talia continued to stand and gaze steadily at the Ambassador.

“Oh, really,” she said sounding unconvinced before shrugging. “I guess I am used to Ambassadors actually being pleasant instead of condescending. That type of attitude must get you a ton of help,” she said sarcastically taking another sip of her wine.

Briala held her gaze and gave a slight smirk.

“Please have a seat, I believe we can be of help to each other,” she offered.

Talia held her gaze for a moment longer before taking the seat next to her and waited for her to continue.

“Your Elvhen lover wants something that I have but will not listen to reason. You, however, do not seem so narrow-minded.”

Talia’s eyes narrowed just slightly and her pale gaze grew frosty with her referring to Solas as her lover. _Ah, so that is how it is going to be…okay then._ Taking a slow steady breath to instill calm, she placed her glass of wine down on the marble bench between them and folded her hands in her lap.

“And what would he not do for you that you think I will?” she said her accent thick with repressed anger.

Briala held her gaze with a smug smile and Talia almost sat on her hands instead of keeping them folded in her lap to stop herself from slapping the smug look right off her narrow masked face. Instead, she dug her nails into her palms as she waited.

“I want a seat at the table for negotiations, and if someone was to perhaps direct the Inquisitor to endorse such a notion it would bring the others around to agree.”

“In exchange for what?” She asked her quietly her accent growing thicker.

Briala obviously thought she had her bent over a barrel and went in for the kill.

“For the passcode that he wants so desperately and of course not to shed any light on this…momentary indiscretion between the two of you,” she replied with a wave of her hand.

Talia sat for a moment taking even breaths praying silently for calm and by all outer appearances, it looked that she was thinking about it.

_She is but a product of her environment…there is no point in getting upset over the fact that she thinks to blackmail you._ Breathing deeply again she finally lifted her gaze to stare into the cool green eyes of Ambassador Briala and gave her a cold smile.

“No,” she said calmly enjoying the surprised look in her green eyes.

“No? I don’t think you understand the situation,” Briala replied.

“I understand completely what you want and what you think you can accomplish with your not so subtle manipulation. You want me to influence the Inquisitor for you to get what you want in exchange for the passcode and your silence. We _need_ neither,” she said coldly.

“As I am sure my _bond mate_ explained to you before, he would take the passcode if necessary. But I am willing to bet you didn’t try to blackmail him with this last little bit did you?”

Briala stared at her in surprise with the new information as Talia continued noticing the elven woman’s sudden bristling with her sarcastic tone.

“I didn’t think so, very smart of you.”

Talia picked up her wine and took a sip before standing to stare down at her.

“You are playing a game with the big dogs dear when you obviously still pee like a puppy. Don’t – fuck – with – me – _Ambassador_ , I do not tolerate idiots like you.”

She heard the soft gasp as she walked away and was immediately stopped by a noble and his wife. Smiling pleasantly she stopped and listened to their mindless prattle catching Briala’s exit from the corner of her eye and internally grinned. _Oh, yeah honey,…fuck you and the horse you rode in on._

 

Talia entered the Ballroom and immediately was surrounded by those from the council of Herold’s and others. Pasting a smile on her lips she nodded when she needed to and answered when required. She turned at the feeling of someone touching her elbow and let a small breath of relief escape at the sight of Max.

“Perhaps my lady would gift me with a dance?”

Smiling at him she took his arm and glanced at the small group.

“Excuse me please,” she said and let Max lead her onto the dance floor.

Max began moving her around the floor and Talia fell easily into step with him and for a moment actually relaxed.

“I sure as hell hope your night is going better than mine,” she said quietly and heard his answering chuckle.

“This place is one big plot of deceit after another,” he muttered before twirling her around.

“You’re telling me…any progress?” she asked him with a teasing smile.

“Yes, and you?” He inquired with a smile as he twirled them again.

“I have heard a lot that I know Leliana will appreciate. By chance do you know where my handsome man is?” She inquired giving him a pleased smile.

“Solarium with Bull and Dorian is in the Gardens on that huge balcony.”

With their dance coming to an end, Talia could see the men waiting for them or her mostly as they finished and Talia let a sigh of annoyance escape.

“God, you owe me…you so owe me, Max,” she muttered and felt his hand pat hers understandingly.

“Let me escort you to Solas to make it up to you,” he offered with a knowing smile.

“I could kiss you right now,” she offered with a smile making him laugh.

Letting Max lead her off of the floor and towards the doors to the Solarium, Talia breathed a small sigh of relief as the men waiting for them parted when they saw that Max was not letting her go.

They walked through the door and she saw him leaning against a wall talking with Bull and she let her eyes drink in the sight of him. When he turned to look at her, her heart skipped a beat at the love she saw in his gaze at their approach.

“I found someone that would like to see you,” Max said teasingly and moved to speak with Bull to give them some alone time.

“Jesus, I love you,” she said as soon as they walked away.

Solas smiled at her and gazed at her knowingly.

“And I you, vhenan. We have seen Briala, it appears she is not one of your fans,” he replied quietly before taking a couple of glasses of wine from a servant’s tray for them.

Taking her glass she took a sip and gave him a small smile.

“Oh?” she replied evasively.

Solas shook his head slightly and took a drink of his own wine before looking at her.

“Will you tell me what happened?”

She gave him a gentle smile and shook her head.

“No, it isn’t worth repeating. Let’s just say her and I have a complete understanding of each other.”

Solas held her gaze for a moment catching the cold glint in her eyes and the soft thickening of her accent and then let out a small laugh.

“I do not know how I got so lucky, but I will not ignore my good fortune. She obviously made an enemy of you, and that was not smart of her,” he said calmly taking a drink of his wine.

Talia pulled a small slip of parchment from between her breasts and slid it into his hand so it would not be seen.

“No, it was not, but I believe that is what you were looking for,” she said softly before taking a drink of her own wine.

Solas’ face registered shock before he covered it quickly and slipped the paper into his pocket.

“Do I dare ask how you obtained it?”

She chuckled and shook her head.

“Briala’s people were more than happy to help me after I told her where to get off,” she offered and saw his quickly raised eyebrow and smiled as she took a drink of her wine.

“I believe I will need you to tell me what transpired later, vhenan.”

Talia nodded her head in agreement and held his gaze.

“Dance with me soon? I need your hands on me for a bit and not some sweaty nobles,” She inquired pleadingly and saw his slight grimace and felt her smile slowly fall.

“It would not be looked on favorably for you to be seen dancing with me,” he finally answered calmly.

Talia’s stomach tightened and her back stiffened.

“I don’t care,” she responded deceptively calm her accent thickening, warning him.

“Vhenan,” he began calmly.

“I – don’t – care,” she stated again enunciating each word carefully.

He couldn’t stop the small smile that formed on his lips and he shook his head knowing there was no winning this argument.

“Then I would, of course, love to dance with you, vhenan” he answered and felt his stomach tighten as her smile brightened with his words.

“That is what I want to hear handsome,” she replied teasingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vhenan - my heart


	49. The Grande Masquerade - Part 3

Talia entered the Ballroom and immediately Duke Gaspard approached from her left.

“My lady, I am fortunate to finally get you to myself. I would like to collect on that dance you promised earlier.”

Talia gathered her patience and pasted a smile on her face as she curtsied to him.

“Of course Your Grace, I would be honored,” she said politely placing her hand on his arm.

Gaspard led her to the floor and placed his hand on her waist pulling her closer than what was proper and Talia raised her eyebrow at him and the subtle maneuver. He smiled down at her and moved her through the steps as the song began.

“If I had been aware that the Inquisition was hiding such a delectable creature within its ranks, I would have visited Skyhold,” he said pleasantly.

Talia kept her lips frozen in a smile even though her eyes cooled with his words.

“You flatter me, Your Grace,” she said her accent slightly thicker with her annoyance.

“Flattery it may be my lady, but it is the truth” he replied maneuvering them around other couples on the floor.

Talia caught sight of Cullen and Elizabeth moving around the floor and saw that Elizabeth was looking at him completely enamored with him and mentally clapped with joy. She was so caught up with watching them she was only half listening to Gaspard.

“Perhaps my lady would permit me a walk in the garden this evening,” he inquired with a slightly smug look and Talia’s eyes darted back to his.

She held his gaze for a long moment as they moved around the floor before she spoke hopefully keeping the disgust out of her voice.

“Your Grace, as appealing as that may sound, I must respectfully decline your invitation.”

“Perhaps my lady misunderstands my motivations in requesting such a moment alone. I would like to take the time to get to know each other a bit more.”

Talia held his gaze and smiled at him coolly not even trying to hide her displeasure with the idea.

“No, Your Grace, I did not misunderstand, I simply do not wish to walk with you in the garden.”

His eyes reflected slight surprise at her honesty through his golden mask. She was grateful that the song ended and curtsied before leaving him on the ballroom floor before he could even reply. Talia ascended the stairs and saw Max entering the ballroom looking a bit harried followed by Bull, Dorian, and Solas. _Well, that doesn’t look good._

Max walked straight for Leliana, Josephine, and Cullen who had just arrived with Elizabeth on his arm.

He patted Cullen’s shoulder and smiled.

“Wait here Cullen; I am going to go have a friendly chat with the Grand Duchess.”

“You must be kidding,” Cullen said quickly and Max gave him a charming smile, patting him on the shoulder again.

“No, I’m not,” he said.

Max walked down the stairs towards The Grand Duchess standing on the dais beneath the Empress with Gaspard and Briala.

_This is going to get interesting,_ Talia thought, taking the glass of wine Leliana held out to her smiling.

“We owe the Court one more show, Your Grace,” he said pitching his voice loud enough to be heard over the sudden sounds of shock that ran through the crowd with his approach.

Talia smiled at his charming smile and demeanor as he walked up the steps. _That man is charismatic._

“Inquisitor,” she said calmly and he gave her a polite smile in return as he stopped and slipped his hands into his pockets.

“The eyes of every noble in the Empire are upon us, Your Grace, do try to remember to give them your beautiful smile,” he said walking up the last of the steps.

“This _is_ your party, you wouldn’t want them to think you had lost control now would we.”

“Who would not be delighted to speak with you, Inquisitor?”

Gaspard and Briala who had been speaking with her up until then, slowly backed away watching the interaction interestedly if not slightly confused.

“I seem to recall you telling me earlier, ‘all I need is to keep you out of the Ballroom long enough to strike.’ I believe those were your exact words, Your Grace.”

She paled at the sounds of the Empress, Gaspard, and Briala all gasping at the same time.

“When your archers failed to kill me in the garden, I feared you wouldn’t save me this last dance, Your Grace.”

He slowly walked around her watching the stillness of her posture as he spoke almost uncaringly.

“It was so easy to lose your good graces; you even framed your own brother for the murder of a Council Emissary.”

Gaspard visibly stiffened with the information and there was the barest flicker of a grimace around Florianne’s lips as Max came to a stop in front of her where he held her cold blue gaze.

“I must say, it was an ambitious plan. Celine, Gaspard, the entire Council of Heralds…all your enemies under one lavish roof.”

Florianne slowly began to back away from him, and he smiled at her and Talia could see he was maneuvering for the kill. _Get her Max,_ she silently cheered.

“This is very entertaining, but you do not imagine anyone believes your wild stories?” Florianne’s voice carried the perfect Orlesian arrogance as she spoke.

“That would be a matter for a judge to decide, Cousin,” The Empress said clearly for all to hear.

Florianne looked up wildly towards Celine on the dais and saw the Empress’ anger on her face before turning towards Gaspard pleadingly.

“Gaspard? You cannot possibly believe this…you know I would never…” Florianne began and her eyes blew wide as Gaspard turned away from her.

Gaspard shook his head as turned away, while Briala fell into step beside him. Florianne turned to look back at Max and her anger and fear were clearly written in her posture and the slant of her mouth before turning back around at the sound of metal boots clanging loudly over the marble floor. Her eyes grew larger at the sight of the Empress’ guards walking towards her.

“You lost this fight ages ago, Your Grace. You’re just the last one to find out.”

“NO,” she cried out and started sobbing as the guards took her by the arms and began leading her away.

“Your Imperial Majesty, may we speak in private?” Max inquired bowing towards her politely.

Talia smiled as she watched Max leave the Ballroom with the Empress, Gaspard, and Briala.

“Well that was bracing,” Leliana said softly from her side.

“That was brilliant,” she replied with a large smile.

We did not need to wait long before we watched Max, the Empress, Gaspard, and Briala enter back into the room and none of them looked very happy. Talia listened as the Empress gave a short speech about rebuilding and that Gaspard was now in her cabinet, while Briala stood silently behind a white pillar watching angrily. _Ah…the little shit didn’t get her place at the big kid's table,_ she thought, smiling softly.

“For tonight we celebrate and enjoy ourselves,” the Empress said with a large gesture of her hands towards the crowd.

Max walked towards them with a cheeky smile and held his arm out to Leliana as he came to a stop in front of us.

“My lady, I believe you owe me a dance,” he reminded her with a large smile.

Leliana placed her drink down on the table before placing her hand on his arm and Talia watched them move towards the dance floor. _They really are a cute couple,_ she thought. She watched them move around the floor along with Cullen and Elizabeth.

“My lady, I believe we have not been introduced. I am Marquise Jerald De ’Launce, would you permit me this dance,” he asked politely and Talia slightly stiffened.

_God, she was done dancing and being polite to these self-entitled assholes._

Solas was suddenly beside her and taking the glass out of her hand, placing it on the table.

“Thank you Marquise, but it would appear that I am done dancing with nobility this evening,” she replied smiling up at Solas tenderly.

Taking his hand, ignoring the soft gasps of surprise, she laced her fingers with his as he led her towards the floor. Solas pulled her in close as he slowly began moving her around the dance floor. All of the nobility around the dance floor instantly stopped talking at the sight of the tall elf and the short human dancing.

“Maker! What are they doing?” a woman said suddenly flapping her fan in her masked face.

“Is no one going to stop them?” a man commented quietly.

“She is the one from a different world, they obviously intermingle their classes there,” another woman said sarcastically.

Talia smiled brightly up at him and with the woman’s comments egging her on, she slid her fingers up and over his shoulder to touch his face gently and heard his soft laughter.

“Vhenan, you are going to give that Marquise heart failure, and I do believe that woman with the fan just fainted,” he said softly.

“I don’t care about the Marquise or the fainted woman…you know what I am thinking right now?” she asked.

Solas could see the dance of mischief in her eyes, already aroused at what she would say next and shook his head.

“I’m thinking about you, me, no clothes and that really big bed back at the estate,” she said with a seductive smile, gently gliding her fingertips across his neck.

His eyes grew stormy with her softly spoken words and caressing touches while a small smile grew on his face.

“Now that you mention it, I am now thinking that as well,” he finally replied calmly.

Talia laughed and smiled up at him brightly. The sound of her laughter on the dance floor made most of the nobles within a hearing range slightly focus on the husky sound.

“You are so handsome tonight my love, I can hardly keep myself from touching you,” she said softly as he moved them through another turn.

Smiling down at her, she felt his hand tighten and pull her just a bit closer and her heart sped up.

“And you are captivating,” he said quietly as they moved through another turn.

Talia smiled at him, tightening her grip and pulled him even closer sliding her aura against his enticingly. His eyes held hers intensely and a shiver ran down her spine as heat pooled low in her belly and she grew damp in her smalls.

“You – me – alone, now wolf before I really give these people something to faint over,” she whispered seductively and saw his eyes widen ever so slightly before nodding his head in agreement.

“As you wish, vhenan,” he said thickly as the dance ended.

They left the dance floor and walking up the stairs, both wanting to leave the palace for their quarters. Talia saw gratefully that they were not the only ones who wanted to leave the palace and followed behind Max and Leliana as they led the way.

_This is going to be a long ride,_ she thought as made their way out of the palace for the carriage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vhenan - my heart


	50. Back to Skyhold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you I hadn't given this story up!  
> You guys are the most patient people ever! I know it has been a long time since I have posted and I do apologize and hope that you will enjoy this chapter.

Their return to Skyhold was heralded by the loud blow of a horn and Talia kept her head leaned against Solas’ arm. _Bath, sleep, these are the things that will make the world a better place to be in,_ she thought slightly stretching up as the carriage came to a halt. Talia looked out the side window and saw Dagna standing next to Felix and felt a bubble of excitement that instantly woke her up.

“The dragons,” she whispered pushing the door open and jumping out.

“Are they hatched?” she asked hurriedly as she walked towards them.

Dagna shook her head.

“Not yet, but their little shells are rocking. It won’t be long now,” Dagna replied.

Talia turned towards Solas with a large smile and his heart double beat in his chest with the sight. Grabbing their bags, he waved her off.

“I will bring these to our quarters and meet you in the dungeon afterward,” he told her.

Talia nodded and giggling excitedly, ran off towards the outer door that led to the dungeon. Wrenching the door open, she ran down the steps and skidded to a halt in front of the cell. Moving her hand quickly to remove the ward, she opened the door and began caressing the eggs one at a time.

“I’m here little ones,” she whispered pushing her magic into each of them in turn. She could almost sense their curiosity. Dagna and Felix stood quietly behind her and before long Dorian entered the room with Cullen, Max, and Elizabeth.

“You are not serious,” Elizabeth said following behind Max.

Max laughed and pointed towards the eggs where Talia knelt. Elizabeth absorbed the scene in a surreal manner. She saw that Talia knelt touching a largely formed egg speckled in silver and golden colors and as Max and Cullen had told her earlier, there was indeed a Fennec wrapped around one of the eggs making purring noises.

“Elizabeth, come here,” Talia gestured towards her never letting her eyes leave the clutch of eggs.

Elizabeth walked towards her with hesitant steps and knelt. Talia glanced at her then and smiled excitedly.

“Just touch one and you will understand why I believe they might help cure the Blight,” she said softly.

Elizabeth warily reached out and her eyes widened in surprise as she felt the magical aura of the creature still within the safety of its shell. She looked at Talia then back to the egg fully touching it now, surprise dancing across her features when she felt the soft auras curiosity with her touch.

“Maker, they are…magical,” she whispered in awe.

Talia nodded her head excitedly.

“I took blood samples from the mother. With Dorian and Solas’ help, I created a potion for Felix who was not much longer for this world from the infection,” she said smiling and shook her head. “I could give you all the science of how it worked but the important part is that it did. Their blood is the answer.”

Talia felt Solas’ aura when he entered the room and glanced at him over her shoulder. _The man is beautiful,_ she mentally sighed. His instant smile with hearing her thoughts made her blush.

“I just hope you’re correct Talia, or they will cheerfully eat everyone here,” Cullen commented quietly.

Max clapped him on the shoulder.

“It is exciting to think she might actually be right about them being the cure. Think of what this could mean for the Grey Warden’s or those that have been inadvertently infected?” Laughing he shook his head and saw Leliana standing in the stairwell holding a handful of correspondence.

“I would love to stay and watch the miracle of their birth, but we have a siege to prepare for,” he said unhappily.

Talia glanced at him and nodded. Her healers were prepared and ready to leave with the soldiers. She looked at Elizabeth and saw her knowing nod and stood.

“I will speak with your healers and help them get everything loaded onto the wagons for travel as we discussed. After you are finished here, I would appreciate it if you would accompany me to the Mage tower to meet with Fiona.”

Talia smiled knowing that the former Grand Enchanter was not going to be pleased to have her position of power removed from her.

“Of course, it would be my pleasure,” she teased and heard Cullen’s soft chuckle behind her.

“I’ll bet,” Cullen muttered before following Max and Elizabeth up the stairs.

Talia glanced over at Dagna.

“Is their crate ready?”

Dagna rubbed her hands together excitedly.

“Yes, I have made all the modifications that you asked for including the runes for heat. I made sure that it is made with the strongest steel and it is ready to be enchanted.”

“Brilliant,” Talia said before the first egg began cracking open and she squealed with excitement. “Here they come,” she whispered excitedly.

Everyone left in the room watched excitedly as one of the eggs rocked and shook. The side suddenly broke open exposing a small little black nose.

“Come on big guy, you can do it,” she whispered grabbing Solas’ hand excitedly.

Solas stared at the egg feeling as much excitement as Talia did with the moment. He watched as Talia covered her mouth when the shell fell away exposing a small golden head emerge with little bits of shell stuck to it. Talia giggled and reached out pulling the small shell away.

The small creature’s front arms wrapped around her finger before she could pull it away and he felt her instant love for the little one. He knew immediately that she would share a unique bond with each one that would hatch.

“It would appear they recognize you,” he said quietly.

Tears slipped down Talia’s cheeks unchecked with her joy as she just nodded her agreement.

 

After two hours of cheers, five baby dragons were born and all of them sat in Talia’s lap rubbing and chortling in small but high gurgling sounds. She was busy rubbing their tiny faces and bellies when Max, Cullen, and Elizabeth returned to the dungeon.

“Maker’s breath, they are tiny lizards,” Cullen commented softly as he knelt next to her.

Talia chuckled and touched the top of an iridescent green one with bright yellow eyes with little bumps on its head.

“The ones with these little bumps on their heads are female. The bumps will grow into horns as they get older. There are three of them with the tiny bumps, the other two are male. From my studies in the Fade, the males are called Drakes, and they will never grow wings like the females, but they will grow large.”

Cullen studied the creature carefully before looking at the others that frolicked in her lap. He held a hand out towards one and then stopped and looked at her questioningly.

“Rub under her chin, she likes it,” she said smiling at him.

Cullen pulled his glove off and touched the rough skin of the baby dragon and smiled surprised when he felt the soft rumble of the creature’s purr against his finger.

“So, what’s the plan now that they have all hatched?” he questioned while continuing to rub the baby dragons face.

Talia glanced at Solas with a large smile before answering Cullen.

“Now, we socialize them. Adults, children, animals, everything. Solas and I found a book describing how the mother dragon would feed the young fresh meat that she cooked. We will start off with feeding them cooked lamb and chicken in small amounts until their appetite grows. If they are fed often, and by everyone, it should help with their disposition.”

Cullen couldn’t pull his gaze away from the vibrant color of the creature, especially when she latched onto his hand and pulled herself up. Cullen picked her up from Talia’s lap, and everyone had a laugh as the baby dragon ran up his arm to hide in the fur collar around his neck.

“It would appear she has chosen,” Talia said with a smile and patted a surprised Cullen’s knee.

She turned and looked at Dorian and motioned him closer.

“I am not taking care of a lizard, my dear,” he said shaking his head.

Talia laughed and picked up the bright red baby dragon and placed it in his hand. She knew that it would be a fire dragon and laughed as it scurried up his arm to sit on his shoulder, her bright amber eyes looking around.

Dorian’s surprised look made Solas laugh and shake his head.

“It is a fire dragon Master Pavus. I believe she knows her own kind when she sees it,” he teased him.

Dorian eyed the small creature perched on his shoulder and sighed knowing he had no choice.

“You expect me to train it,” he said knowingly.

“I do,” Talia replied with a cheeky smile.

Dorian looked at the dragon and narrowed his eyes just slightly.

“I will teach you but if you burn my mustache, I will be very unhappy,” he told the small creature.

Talia laughed and saw the surprise on Cullen’s face.

“I don’t know magic, how am I supposed to teach this one,” he said eyeing the creature.

Talia gave him a gentle smile and slyly glanced at Elizabeth before answering him.

“She is an electrical Dragon, perhaps Elizabeth could help you with her training,” she said with fake nonchalance, ignoring Solas’ soft chuckle.

Cullen blushed, and Max stared at him then at Talia in surprise just realizing what she was up to and crossed his arms.

“Talia,” Max said with a frown.

Talia glanced up at him with false innocence and Solas laughed, shaking his head.

“Yes?” she replied calmly.

Elizabeth stepped forward quickly and placed a hand on her brother’s arm.

“I think it is a wonderful idea.”

Max looked at her in surprise not missing the soft blush that ran over his sister’s face when she glanced at Cullen. Shaking his head, he patted her hand and kissed her cheek.

“As you wish sister,” he said quietly.

It did not take long for all the baby dragons to find teachers. Cassandra took a black and red striped Drake to train while Bull took the blue and green striped Drake for his own. His face had been full of excitement and awe with the small creature, and it was hilarious when it scurried up and wrapped itself around one of his horns to look out at everyone with mischief shining from its grey eyes.

Talia looked at Elizabeth and dusted her hands off as she stood.

“Shall we visit Fiona now?”

Elizabeth nodded her head and hooked her arm in Talia’s.

“Yes, I believe we should get that unpleasantness over with.”

 

 

Talia entered the Mage tower with Elizabeth following closely behind her. When she opened the door, she saw Fiona sitting in one of the high back chairs next to the fire. Closing the door after Elizabeth, she smiled at the former Grand Enchanter silently looking forward to removing this woman from the position.

“Good evening Fiona, I would like to introduce you to Elizabeth Trevelyan, formerly from the Ostwick circle. She will be replacing you and your position here in the Tower as Mage Liaison to the Inquisition.”

Talia saw the brief surprise flash over Fiona’s face before it turned to anger, and she put her book down and stood.

“You do not have the authority to remove me from my position. She is not even an elected Grand Enchanter,” she replied angrily.

Talia crossed her arms and felt her instant anger simmering just below the surface and her accent thickened with her anger.

“And neither are you any longer Fiona. The Inquisitor has made this decision, I am just the messenger so if you are angry about it, you could try taking it up with him. However, your lack of cooperation with the Commander has brought this change in positions.”

“You think my people will just…follow her?” she said disbelievingly.

Elizabeth finally spoke up as she took a step towards Fiona.

“I believe that they will. I did not indenture them to a Tevinter Magister and turn traitor to my own country.”

Fiona’s expression was of shock with the polite verbal slap so beautifully elocuted.

“You don’t know…”

“No, I don’t, and I don’t care what your excuse is Fiona. I am here to help the mages understand that if they are to live freely that they must also respect those that are not magical. With our power, comes a responsibility to everyone around us and you have neglected that fundamental rule. I have spoken with the Commander about the things you have refused to heed and how the mages have had what would appear no oversite or direction at all. There was an abomination – here in the tower and you did nothing. For your lack of education and tutelage, that young girl’s tranquility is on you.”

Talia was not surprised to see how quickly Elizabeth took control of the situation and smiled as Fiona suddenly slumped back into the chair in defeat.

“Now if you will excuse me, Fiona, I must gather the mages and prepare them. The Inquisition is marching towards Adamant a day after tomorrow and our alliance with them demands that we support the fight however we can.”

Elizabeth placed her hand on Talia’s shoulder and gave her a small smile.

“Once I speak with the mages here, we might be able to bolster the number of healers and garner more than a few battle mages.”

Talia smiled excitedly and watched her head towards the stairs and stop, turning back towards her.

“Oh, and Max asked me to tell you, he wanted you at the morning meeting.”

Talia grimaced and nodded her head making Elizabeth chuckle as she headed up the stairs.


End file.
